


remember me for centuries

by hugeboymino



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hyung Kink, Implied Character Death, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slight Bondage, Smut, Some angst, Underage - Freeform, Underage Prostitution, alcohol use, lapslock, mentions of sexual and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 80,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugeboymino/pseuds/hugeboymino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles centering around bangtan members that i write as i go along. (COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** hoseok!centric, hinted!supreme hope  
>  **number of words:** 429  
>  **genre:** angst  
>  **A/N:**[title.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rI-t2M0t63s)

hoseok waits, with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. there is a faint trace of a smile in the corners of his lips. the heart hidden behind his rib cage picks up speed in excitement and he refuses to check his smartphone for time. he has already done that two, or maybe three minutes ago. 

hoseok waits and his expression doesn’t change, not even several seconds later when the first droplets of rain hit the ground and the tip of his nose. the sky progressively gets darker with heavy clouds and soon enough, the sun is completely gone. but hoseok doesn’t stop waiting.

he’s gonna be here any second, he thinks, the rain probably surprised him. he refuses his mind’s protests that it started raining well after his date was already supposed to arrive. 

he wouldn’t do that, would he? the first traces of doubt creep into hoseok’s brain and his smile falters in one of the corners. the hands inside the jacket pockets curl into fists and uncurl, again and again, holding onto nothing. the air around him grows chilly and when he breathes in, it cuts through his lungs like knives.

or maybe it’s something else that cuts him, deeper than his organs, when he finally unlocks his phone and checks for time, even if he promised to himself he won’t.

_13th September, Sat  
17:52_

the phone vibrates in his hand, signaling a new text message. hoseok doesn’t have the strength to open the messaging app, choosing to read the text as it appears on the notification bar.

_Shin Donghyuk: sorry, i can’t make it today. i forgot i had other plans. i’m really sorry. let me make it up to you some other time?_

hoseok pretends that the wetness on his cheeks is just the rain. he pretends that the noise deafening his ears isn’t the sound of his heart falling into itself as he quickly types a response.

_Me: no, it’s fine. text me whenever you’re free :)_

he almost laughs at himself how genuine the emoji at the end of his text sounds - because it’s him, it’s hoseok, the one who always smiles, even through the toughest times - even if he had to force himself to write it without dropping his phone on the ground. he almost laughs at how pathetic he feels, at how another person can so easily change the course of his emotions.

he plugs in his earphones and plays music on full volume to distract his thoughts as he slowly begins a trek back home.


	2. coffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** coffins  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 785  
>  **notes:** part 1 of the taejin the walking dead!au  
> [title.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRr9E9cVqHE)

taehyung is bloodied, bruised and panting when seokjin finds him. 

his clothes are ripped and the exposed skin is covered in dirt and dried mud, like he’s been crawling over damp fields frantically searching for a way to escape whatever was chasing him. _he probably has_ , seokjin thinks as he helps him get up on shaky feet. the boy, nameless at the time, a new, strange face to seokjin, instinctively wraps his arms around seokjin’s neck and shoulders as seokjin supports his sides.

"c’mon," he whispers gently, "let me take you to safety."

 _safety_ is a pretty loose term considering the whole situation they are in - the whole world is in - but it’s better than lying out in the open, covered in guts and stinking of prey. seokjin wonders how long taehyung’s been lying there, motionless and barely breathing, waiting for something to grab him. 

_would he even try to escape?_ , seokjin wonders and answers himself a second later. _no, he wouldn’t._ not with that leg and those dry, heaving lips. he needs food. he needs shelter. he needs water, above everything else.

their camp is located a few miles north from the place seokjin found taehyung in. there is always someone keeping guard and this time it’s yoongi, who gets up from his shaky old chair and holds the rifle in his hands more firmly in a ready position.

"who’s that?" he barks at seokjin, forgetting about manners momentarily. seokjin frowns at him, and yoongi almost feels guilty, but he has the right to _know_.

"i don’t know. i found him while scouting the area." 

yoongi’s face goes completely pale. paler than usual. “what if he’s been _bit_?!” he shouts.

seokjin thinks that probably should’ve been the first thing he checked before bringing an injured stranger in their safe haven, but it’s too late for that now. 

yoongi’s exclamation brings the rest of the camp to life. the first head that emerges from its hideout is hoseok’s, jimin and jungkook following soon after. namjoon is the last one to join, and the calmest. 

yoongi continues yelling at seokjin - _how could you endanger the group like this?! do you even know what this means?! he could turn any moment and kill us all!_ \- jungkook looks positively frightened, hiding behind jimin’s back, hoseok is just confused and namjoon… well, he stares at seokjin with an unreadable expression on his face and seokjin knows he’ll be the easiest one to persuade.

so he turns to namjoon after he realizes that the boy in his arms is slowly losing consciousness and it’s getting increasingly harder to balance him on his feet. 

"namjoon," seokjin pleads and it’s all it takes. 

"if seokjin thinks there’s no chance of him turning anytime soon, then so be it. come on. i’ll help you get him cleaned and check for bites."

yoongi is fuming and the look he shares with namjoon is full of promises (threats) for later, but seokjin doesn’t notice. he shakes the boy awake and calls for him, hoping to at least get a name from him before he faints.

"ta…" the boy begins, coughs on nothing. the sound is terrifying and disgusting and it moves deep in seokjin’s stomach. "taehyun-g…"

conveniently, at that exact moment his head hit a soft pillow and his conscious completely disappears from the real world.

namjoon sighs as he prepares a gauze and hydrogen peroxide. “it could be just exhaustion.” he suggests to seokjin, who’s staring blankly at the boy. at taehyung. 

it could be exhaustion, but none of them have a doctorate in medicine and honestly, what they’re going on with right now is simply experience from past encounters. they’ve been long enough together, after all, almost since this whole thing started. 

but who keeps track of time?

namjoon cleans taehyung’s wounds and wipes the dirt off his body as he undresses him. seokjin has to look away, embarrassed that namjoon of all people has to do this, when he’s the eldest one and too shocked to react rationally, to do anything. at moments like these he is incredibly thankful to have namjoon at his side.

"no visible bite, as far as i can see." namjoon murmurs when he’s done. "prepare him some water if he wakes up." seokjin tries not to flinch at the _if_. not too obviously, at least.

namjoon takes notice of that - of course he does, he takes notice of everything - and pats seokjin on the shoulder in consolation. 

seokjin waits, water bottle in hand because glasses were luxury nowadays, for taehyung to open his eyes. he refuses to recognize the feeling building up in his chest as hope, but he hopes anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests drop them [here](http://9-6liner.tumblr.com)


	3. formless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** formless  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 1,064  
>  **notes:** part 2 of the taejin the walking dead!au.  
>  also - idk if any of you played twd: the game, but the setting is basically the motor inn from the first 3 episodes. the timelines, of course, have nothing to do with each other as the game’s timeline is set a few months, while this fic is nearly two years into the apocalypse.  
> [title](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwDIs6zTBeA)

taehyung wakes, eventually, and it takes all of seokjin’s willpower not to actually sag in relief. he smiles at the younger and helps him with his pillows so he can lift his head up and drink water.

he drinks like it’s the first time he’s drank in months - maybe not months, but days for sure - and when he’s done he returns the bottle, now empty, back to seokjin while licking his lips.

seokjin purses his lips as he stares at the empty water bottle in his hand. “well there goes our last stock for winter.” 

taehyung’s eyes widen and he’s sitting completely upwards a second later, going rigid. “oh i’m so, so, so sorry i will make it up to you i promise please don’t kill me please-“ 

"relax, i’m kidding," seokjin laughs as the boy relaxes, then furrows his eyebrows at him. "we wouldn’t give you a full bottle if we were lacking."

"we?" taehyung repeats, growing wary.

"yeah, uh, my group… they’re waiting outside. you’ve been out of it for almost a day."

"a day?" taehyung exclaims, now sitting up. bad idea, as his wounds are still healing, especially the one on his leg. he falls back on the bed with an elegant _oonf_! "what time is it?" he asks a moment later. 

"according to the position of the sun, sometime in the late afternoon. we don’t really have clocks here, y’know." seokjin answers with the faintest traces of a smile.

it takes approximately ten minutes for taehyung to get out of bed and realize he can’t put pressure on his right foot. he limps after seokjin, assuring him that he doesn’t need to be supported, dreading what’s coming next.

he’s greeted with a large parking lot, surrounded by a makeshift fence. he realizes that the door they’ve walked out from is part of a large series of doors, something like a motel. he also realizes that there are five pairs of eyes staring at him.

"hello," he greets with a forced smile. he isn’t quite sure which face is friendly and which isn’t; a tall blonde guy is giving him a neutral glare, but his eyes seem friendly; the one standing next to him has his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyebrows pulled into a frown of distrust ( _maybe it’s better not to cross paths with that one_ , taehyung thinks); the last three boys don’t have any other emotion on their face except simple curiosity. 

"hello," the blonde one is the first to break the awkward silence. "well, you haven’t died or turned so far and it seems like you won’t in the nearby future so… welcome to our little group? i’m namjoon." 

taehyung is glad he doesn’t go for a handshake, because it’s been a while since he shook hands with someone, and it would only make the situation more awkward, if possible. 

"yoongi." the shorter boy next to him mutters, not looking at him directly. the other three introduce themselves respectfully as well; hoseok, jimin, jungkook. taehyung turns to his savior with a raised eyebrow.

"i’m seokjin," he says, pointing a hand at his chest.

"taehyung." it feels right to say his name in that moment, but his cheeks redden when seokjin starts laughing. 

"yeah, we know. it was the last thing we got out of you before you fainted." 

"oh," is all taehyung thinks of saying, "okay, well. what now?" 

"now?" namjoon echoes from somewhere behind him. when taehyung turns back around he realizes that they aren’t in their former formation anymore - yoongi is standing by the fence, his rifle by his side, namjoon and hoseok are going through their stash of supplies while checking the inventory and jimin and jungkook are bothering them. taehyung stares in wonder at how they seem so calm, so relaxed, like the world isn’t being eaten alive by literal walking dead.

"now we survive, i guess." he concludes while loading a gun and throwing it at taehyung. he catches it as gracefully as possible - meaning not graceful at all. he’s never held a gun in his hands before, an _actual_ , working gun. a weapon. 

"have you ever shot from a gun before?" seokjin asks quietly behind him and taehyung shakes his head no. of course he hasn’t. he’s barely been alive for eighteen years. what normal eighteen-year-old shoots from a gun? 

"come on. i’ll show you." seokjin grabs his hand and pulls him to the side. they stand on a clear, semi-deserted, semi-hidden part of the parking lot where they can see the rest of the group and the said group is too busy to see them; taehyung slowly grows nervous as seokjin stands behind him and aligns his arms in a horizontal position, with the gun gripped firmly between both of his fists, an index finger loosely on the trigger. 

"feel the weight of it in your hands," seokjin whispers. "don’t be afraid. it’s just an object. it’s not a toy, but it’s just an object. if you’re in control of it, it can’t harm you."

taehyung lets those words be the bravery he needs; he lets the gun sit more comfortably in his palm, fixes his grip more firmly around it. it feels strange, yet as something he could grow used to over time, as he gains experience. he even lets himself feel a bit excited to shoot for the first time.

"just be careful not to shoot accidentally. we can’t attract any walkers right now." seokjin warns him and taehyung can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. "but it’s important that you know how to handle a gun before you first use it on a whim. align it in front of you, like this," he moves his arms accordingly with his words, "and _press_. be careful and precise so you don’t waste ammo - only shoot the head. if necessary, shoot their leg so they’d lose balance and you can buy some time, but _only_ if necessary. we don’t have the luxury of unlimited ammo nowadays.”

taehyung nods along to everything seokjin says. he feels _ready_. with a gun in his hands, he feels unstoppable. he looks at seokjin with a grin on his lips. 

"hell yeah. hell yeah, i’m ready to survive." he says. seokjin responds to him with a smile of his own.

he really hopes that’s the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests, drop them [here](http://9-6liner.tumblr.com/faq)


	4. coloured glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** coloured glass  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 1,027  
>  **notes:** part 3 of the taejin the walking dead!au  
>  there are probably going to be 1 or 2 more parts of this before it ends, however there’ll be separate namgi & namjin drabbles in the same universe (but in a different timeline)  
> [title](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebw-_peGnZ4)

the leaves begin to wither with the first signs of autumn and taehyung is still in the group.

seokjin is a bit surprised at how quickly he’s taken a liking to the younger boy. he follows the youngest in their group like a puppy and they’ve accepted him with ease, especially jungkook. when seokjin isn’t keeping an eye on him - _insisting_ , as his wounds are still healing - he’s usually tagging along with them. while they’re not allowed to go anywhere on their own without alerting the leader first, they still manage to cause trouble in the hideout.

taehyung becomes a new target for hoseok’s skinship cravings. on more than one occasion seokjin had to quite literally detach him from the newcomer because the younger couldn’t breathe, even though taehyung claimed he doesn’t mind. namjoon, of course, having initiated the whole ‘let’s let taehyung stay with us even though it’s another mouth to feed but i’m too good of a person to let him starve on his own’ thing, claims how taehyung is basically family now.

yoongi is the last to give in. it happens on an especially cold night, when all of them are cuddled against a small fire, trying to warm up their hands and feet. taehyung sits between seokjin and yoongi and his lips are pursed, obviously lost in thought, when yoongi scoots just a bit closer so their bodies are touching. taehyung looks at him, terrified, when yoongi mutters, “it’s just because i’m cold. don’t read too much into it.” but taehyung smiles at that, anyway, and so does namjoon from his spot across from them.

by the time it gets too cold to stay outside for longer periods of time, it really feels as if taehyung’s been with them since the beginning.

seokjin isn’t sure when exactly these intense feelings of protection towards taehyung develop, but they hit him like a bucket of ice thrown over his head when he sees taehyung being approached by a zombie on his left side. 

they’re scouting for food and seokjin stupidly invites taehyung with him, to show him around and introduce him to their surroundings. it’s the first time taehyung’s been outside of the motor inn since seokjin found him and the boy wanders off on his own, disappearing behind a tree.

seokjin doesn’t notice that something is wrong until he hears taehyung’s shout and an unintelligible gurgle of animalistic sounds. when he rounds around the corner, he sees taehyung on the floor with the walker barely a meter away, reaching its rotting arm towards him.

it doesn’t take long for seokjin to kill the walker, weakening it with a punch in the knee and digging his knife deep in its skull, but taehyung isn’t quite the same after that.

there is nothing physically wrong with him - seokjin arrived just in time - but the attack triggers memories from before, memories that cause him to shut down and not speak to anyone for a while. namjoon is worried, hoseok is worried, jimin is worried, even yoongi is worried, but his roommate jungkook assures them that he’ll be fine. he just needs some time.

 _time isn’t something we have,_ seokjin thinks, but stays next to taehyung at all times anyway.

things don’t change until it’s the middle of october - or so they assume - and jimin announces it’s his birthday. seokjin spends the whole day freaking out over a proper celebration, even though jimin insists it’s fine, and doesn’t really pay attention to taehyung. he’s improvising - well, trying to improvise - with salt crackers and apples as a birthday cake when he hears a pained “hyung”.

it’s been so long since he’s heard taehyung speak he’s almost forgotten how his voice sounds like, but that one word is enough for all the memories to come back at the same time and disorient him for a few seconds. 

"yes, taehyung?" he asks, playing nonchalant. the last thing he expects is for taehyung to march over to him and hug him from behind. his grip on seokjin is surprisingly strong for someone who’s barely eaten for over two weeks.

he wonders if the wetness on the back of his shirt is just his imagination. taehyung doesn’t let go for a few minutes and they stand there awkwardly (on seokjin’s part, at least) until taehyung moves away. seokjin turns around to question him about it, but taehyung is wiping at his eyes and he finds he doesn’t have the heart to.

"it’s jiminnie’s birthday today," seokjin informs him and taehyung nods along knowingly, "do you want to help me with the cake?" 

_cake_ is a bit of a stretch of the word because they end up eating apples, crackers and canned mushrooms, but namjoon fishes out a bottle of wine they’ve looted a few months back and says “well, now is as good time as ever”. he is in a strangely good mood, further proven by the fact he lets jungkook drink even though the boy isn’t eighteen yet.

right before they go to sleep, with yoongi taking first watch as always, seokjin pulls taehyung aside and tentatively touches his shoulders, unsure if it’s okay. taehyung doesn’t react, so seokjin continues.

"i should…" he begins, his throat dry, "i should probably apologize. i- i let you out of my sight and you were unarmed. i promise it won’t happen again. from now on you should take your gun with you at all times."

taehyung nods and stares up at him like he wants to say something, but hesitates. 

"it’s okay," seokjin reassures him with a smile, "you can tell me anything that’s bothering you." 

taehyung doesn’t, though. he grabs seokjin’s jacket instead, and lifts himself up on his toes before pecking him once on the lips. seokjin doesn’t even have time to react before taehyung disappears inside his room, with jungkook already dozing off. 

seokjin finds himself smiling silly even when he creeps inside his shared room with namjoon, careful not to wake the younger up, although he doubts he’s already sleeping.

he thinks about taehyung until he isn’t sure if he’s dreaming or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests, drop them [here](http://9-6liner.tumblr.com/faq)


	5. untitled #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #2**  
>  **pairing:** taegi  
>  **# of words:** 908  
>  **notes:** non!au taegi drabble for anon.

it’s one of the rare days they have off. the end of their promotions and busy schedules is near as their company prepares a comeback for one of their sunbaenim groups. yoongi wakes up later than usual and it feels so good to stretch in his bed (even if it isn’t in his bedroom back in daegu) and have the sweet scent of seokjin’s cooking hit his nose first thing in the morning (even if it isn’t his mom with a pink apron around her waist).

he eats breakfast and watches the rest of his members fool around at the table. he watches as taehyung tries to shove rice into hoseok’s mouth and seokjin threatening him with a spatula. he watches as namjoon effectively swats away taehyung’s attempts to feed him, and he watches as jungkook and jimin indulge him only so he’d stop being so noisy. 

he watches as taehyung’s movements falter a bit when he turns to him, but his lips stretch in a wide grin anyways when he says, “say aah hyung!”

he watches the others’ eyes widen in confusion when he swallows the bite of rice on taehyung’s chopsticks from his peripheral vision, but pretends he doesn’t notice.

it’s a bit later in the a.m. hours, nearing noon, when taehyung grabs his hand and drags him outside the dorms.

"we will be seen," yoongi tries to put up a fight, but there really is no point in doing that with someone like taehyung.

they end up at the han river and the saturday weather is so nice it doesn’t make sense how there are only five people around them - three of them being children barely preschool age - but yoongi guesses taehyung planned it to be this way. 

and then he sees them. a raft of ducks, paddling just near the shore of the river, and he immediately understands why taehyung dragged him all the way here. 

when taehyung grabs his hand, effortlessly and without a second thought, to pull him towards the birds, yoongi doesn’t think much of it.

it doesn’t hit him until it’s been almost five minutes that taehyung spent staring in awe at the four small, fluffy ducklings following their mom and fighting the waves, that he’s never held hands with anyone so easily before. 

"let’s feed them," taehyung suggests and pulls out a large loaf of old bread from the front pocket of his hoodie.

"you’ve been carrying that the whole time?" yoongi asks, bewildered. taehyung shrugs his shoulders like it’s a completely normal thing to carry around a loaf of bread in the pocket of your hoodie and, yoongi supposes, maybe it should be. 

maybe it should feel normal to hold another person’s hand without fear of your stomach falling out, like it feels with taehyung. 

"come on, hyung, don’t be afraid," he hears taehyung speak up and realizes he’s dozed off… again, "come closer, they won’t bite you."

"what?" 

"well you’re going to feed them, of course!" 

it isn’t that yoongi has anything against animals, or ducks in particular, really. he thinks its something more along the lines of _they don’t touch me, i don’t touch them, we all live a happy, long life_. but taehyung looks so _happy_ , so eager, that he has to give in.

(maybe, maybe he _wants_ to give in a little bit, too.)

he stands next to taehyung, sneaker clad feet almost touching the water, and holds his palm open for bread crumbs. he wonders if taehyung drags his fingers over yoongi’s on purpose, or if it’s just a necessity to prevent the crumbs from dispersing all over the ground.

yoongi’s hand lingers above the ducks’ heads for a moment before taehyung nudges his side and it takes him by surprise. he drops the content of his fist right in the water and the ducks automatically dive their heads below the surface, frantically searching for the food.

taehyung clicks his tongue in displeasure. “you can’t feed them like that. they’ll never fill their tummies. here, let me show you.”

and show him, he does - it doesn’t matter that he’s so close yoongi can feel his breath against his neck and the sharp curve of his hip against his own. it doesn’t matter that taehyung is holding his elbow and thrusting a larger piece of bread into his now empty palm and angling his arm until he’s satisfied. 

(it doesn’t matter that it feels right.

it doesn’t matter that it probably won’t feel right if it’s anyone else but taehyung.)

"okay, now aim for the beak. don’t hit them though!" taehyung commands and yoongi does his best to please him.

when the bread hits the surface right next to one of the ducks, which immediately dives and gulps it down deliciously, yoongi feels triumphant. he turns to taehyung to tell him he’s succeeded, and the fact that taehyung is still standing right next to him startles him momentarily. 

it feels odd, not being aware of another person’s presence for once. 

"we should probably go back," yoongi says eventually, after the silence’s become too heavy on him, "the others are probably worried. and the manager would kill us if he found out we went out without his permission."

"sure hyung," taehyung’s smile shines bright, "let’s go back."

(yoongi watches as taehyung’s hand lingers next to his, and their pinkies touch every now and then,

but once again, he pretends he doesn’t notice.)


	6. triumph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** triumph  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 503  
>  **notes:** for anon on tumblr! insp. [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YxVMyeIGvA)

it’s no secret that everyone in bangtan holds an incredible amount of respect for namjoon. being the leader, main rapper, producer and writer of all of their songs, he is very used to the youngest members of his group looking up to him like he’s some sort of entity, listening to his words like they will lead them wisely through their life. it’s no secret that the older members respect him, either. even though seokjin is the oldest, he still listens carefully to what namjoon has to say and follows him loyally. namjoon is used to all that.

namjoon is especially used to jungkook and jimin shoving him into the studio and forcing him to sit on the couch as they sit on the floor across from him and engage in a talent battle. 

jungkook is rapping to the beat of the latest number one hit track on the hip hop charts and namjoon thinks that’s a really dirty move. jimin can’t rap. jimin can do anything else equally as good as jungkook, except rap, and jungkook is very well aware of that. but namjoon knows that their maknae is competitive and determined to win him over - not necessarily so he can triumph in front of jimin, but because he’s young and in need of namjoon’s approval.

namjoon loves and appreciates all of them, of course. he’s aware of all of their individual talents. however, he can’t deny that this battle for his affection is amusing to him. 

his eyebrows perk up at jimin when the older boy covers jungkook’s mouth with his small hand to interrupt him. “hyung, let me sing for you!” he says enthusiastically, eyes sparkling in mischief. he plays a song on his smartphone and namjoon recognizes it immediately - it’s his most recent favorite. 

well. seems like jimin’s got a few tricks up his sleeve as well.

he watches as jungkook’s lips fall open in surprise when jimin executes the first high note flawlessly. it doesn’t come as much of a shock to namjoon, having followed jimin’s progress through the year since their debut, but something in jungkook’s expression visibly shifts and he snatches the phone out of jimin’s grip so he can read the lyrics and join him. 

they harmonize in perfect synchronization. their voices have always matched well, but now, with jungkook so set on overpowering jimin and jimin reluctant to back down, there is a certain passion emitting from them that makes namjoon regret not recording them. 

they aren’t even looking at him anymore. namjoon slowly gets up from the couch and aims for the door. it’s time to leave them alone; they wouldn’t even notice that he’s gone anyway.

he’s still standing in front of closed studio doors when he hears a faint, enthusiastic “jungkookie, you are really good! you’ve improved a lot!” from the other side. a quiet reply that sounds suspiciously like “thanks, hyung, you too” follows right before namjoon leaves, but he still isn’t quite sure if he’s heard correctly.


	7. heard you're not the type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** heard you’re not the type  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 587  
>  **notes:** queer!bangtan. implied cheating near the end. (why do i enjoy destroying my ultimate otp so much oh god) insp by [x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUj0otkJEBo)  
>  **warning:** smut

taehyung’s first time with a girl is nothing short of memorable.

it’s kind of amazing how someone as gentle and caring as seokjin can turn into a completely different person with just a few drops of clear vodka down their throat. 

well, maybe a bit more than few, but neither of them really keep track. taehyung is more concerned with the fact that seokjin’s fingers are tickling her ribs and ghosting teasingly over her sides and digging their manicured tips into her hips, pulling her shorts down while taehyung tugs at the hem of her tank top. it’s boiling hot in the room, even with the window wide open, and taehyung suspects it could be because both of them are so intoxicated to the point of barely recognizing each other’s faces. but she could be wrong. 

she realizes that she doesn’t particularly care. there is something about the way seokjin sucks bruises and lovebites on the delicate skin of taehyung’s neck and collarbones, licking the dent of her clavicle and pecking the tips of her breasts that leaves taehyung’s mind completely dry of any sort of thought. seokjin’s touch is like an electric current bringing her bones to life and forcing her heart to beat impossibly fast to keep up with the overwhelming feelings consuming her. 

all of her other sexual experiences could never compare to this. the boys she’s kissed, the boys she’s let grope her for their own pleasure before her own, the boys who finished after barely a minute, panting disgustingly into her ear, they all faded in comparison. seokjin wastes no time in ridding her of her clothing and pressing their lips together while cupping taehyung’s sex expertly and taehyung’ can’t do much but gasp into her mouth. 

seokjin is whispering dirty things into her ear when she slips a careful finger inside, biting down on her earlobe hard and licking the forming bruise a second after, in sync with her slow thrusts. it isn’t enough and taehyung finds herself breathlessly begging for “ _more, more, more_ ”, clinging to seokjin’s shoulders.

but seokjin disappears from above her and taehyung all but whines out loud at the loss of hot skin against her own. however, her eyes loll back into their sockets when seokjin’s nose presses into her clit, with her tongue following a moment after.

she is pulling at the strands of seokjin’s tousled hair and jerking her hips upward, searching desperately for more, for that tip over the edge. it’s so close, she’s so close she can already see the whiteness creeping at the ends of her vision, but seokjin is teasing her with a smirk.

when she comes, it’s with a moan and a long drawl of seokjin’s name and the older girl silences her with a bruising kiss, reminding her that they can still be heard by taehyung’s roommate, if she’s decided to return from the club in the meantime. 

she thinks it’s over when seokjin pulls away - she doesn’t have the strength for anything more, anyway - but then she’s flipped over so she’s sitting in seokjin’s lap, with her partner leaning over to grab something from her “fun” cupboard. 

when they kiss again, seokjin is whispering “there’s a long night ahead of us” to a confused taehyung, and the girl thinks that she is completely right.

(and the day after, taehyung realizes that it’s become difficult to distract herself from watching seokjin interlock her fingers with her boyfriend, namjoon, especially now, when she knows how good they feel.

but it’s something she’ll have to learn to live with, eventually.)


	8. flawless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** flawless  
>  **pairing:** namgi  
>  **# of words:** 739  
>  **notes:** because i can’t stop listening to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56qgO0C82vY). for jaezi on tumblr  
>  **warning:** praise kink? sort of

yoongi likes to be praised.

he looks up at namjoon, eyes half lidded and heavy, air leaving his lungs in short breaths. his lips are open and dry, tongue drifting out every few seconds to wet them, but it doesn’t help much with namjoon’s fingers wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, pumping and squeezing almost expertly.

"you were so good today," namjoon whispers into yoongi’s ear and yoongi’s body automatically buckles upward, closer to namjoon’s heated body. "i couldn’t take my eyes off of you." 

"t-that good, huh?" yoongi stutters out, breath hitching halfway through when namjoon’s thumb teasingly presses against his slit, leaking precome. 

"perfect." the word comes out almost as a purr, low and seductive, and yoongi finds himself lost in namjoon, his distinctive scent and deep voice enveloping him like vice, pulling him into the other boy until he doesn’t know where yoongi ends and namjoon begins. 

namjoon shifts so he is sitting on yoongi’s lap, and the sudden weight pressing him into the mattress feels wonderful. he doesn’t stop his movements, driving yoongi insane and closer to the edge. 

from this position, namjoon can easily lean over and bite down into the pale skin covering yoongi’s prominent collarbones, tongue tracing the dip of his clavicle and continuing its journey up to yoongi’s jawline, stopping at his earlobe to bite down.

"you are so fucking perfect, yoongi," namjoon says and yoongi’s hand that isn’t clutching the sheet beneath him automatically buries itself in namjoon’s bleached locks, because, _fuck_ , his name never sounds as good as it does coming out namjoon’s mouth like that, “there isn’t a single part of you that isn’t perfect.”

namjoon doesn’t stop, kissing every part of yoongi’s exposed skin he could reach, praises rolling off of his tongue. yoongi knows he’s good, he is pretty confident in himself - but hearing it from someone like namjoon, someone who he respects greatly, someone so much better than him, made him feel like all of it is _factual_. like the words he tells his reflection in the mirror every morning aren’t just empty lies he’s convinced himself to believe. 

namjoon’s lips on the tip of his cock surprise him - when did that happen? - and he looks down, vision blurry, just in time to see namjoon lower his mouth over yoongi’s length as much as he could. his eyes roll into their sockets, and his head bends backwards into the pillows, exposing his neck and the pattern of purple lovebites namjoon’s left there. yoongi’s hand guides namjoon lower, forcing the boy to take him in until he gags. 

handjobs are great, in yoongi’s opinion, especially when it’s namjoon who’s doing them, but they could never, ever compare to blowjobs. yoongi’s concluded that the first time namjoon’s gone down on him so many months ago, in very similar circumstances. namjoon’s mouth are skilled in more than just spitting filth into the microphone formed as rap verses. 

"look at me," namjoon says and yoongi obeys immediately, "i want you to look at me as you come." 

"namjoon, i’m close," yoongi warns, already seeing the whiteness in the corners of his vision. all he needs is a few more flicks of namjoon’s wrist, and he’s there. 

"come for me, yoongi," namjoon’s voice turns strict, commanding, and yoongi finds himself nodding frantically. _i will, i will _. “i want to taste how flawless you are.”__

___oh_. namjoon is hollowing his cheeks around yoongi again and he can’t take it any longer. he lets the orgasm consume him so he can’t see anything but blinding white, sense anything but namjoon._ _

__when his eyes focus again, he sees namjoon wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb, smirking._ _

__when yoongi thinks he can stand up without his legs shaking, namjoon is already off of him and in the process of putting his clothes on. he stops him with a finger on the hem of his boxers._ _

__"let me do you now." yoongi whispers, not really looking at namjoon. he can’t bring himself to look at him yet, too embarrassed._ _

__when yoongi climbs on top of him, grinding down on namjoon teasingly in the process, he leans in to whisper: “so, will you tell me again how _flawless_ i am?” the obvious _please_ is left unsaid, but it’s evident in yoongi’s tone._ _

__and namjoon knows yoongi wants to feel like he’s in control again, so all he does is smile._ _

__"okay. i will."_ _


	9. untitled #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #3**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 863  
>  **warning:** pwp, underage obviously  
>  **notes:** for anon. i'm gonna need so much holy water after this

returning to the dorm late in the evening after busy schedules half-dead or half-asleep has become a routine for jungkook; resting his heavy head on jimin’s willing shoulder and dozing off for the little while they had, he’s grown used to that. jimin’s hands playfully teasing the zipper at the front of his tight stage pants, however, is something foreign. 

jungkook is well aware of the obvious crush the elder’s harbored on him, practically since they’ve met as trainees - he’s pretty sure everyone is, after all - but jimin’s advances have only been slow and cute so far. sure, jungkook doesn’t mind the constant attention and slow kisses, being young and thirsty for it, but they’ve never done anything this… risky before. 

"now, hyung?" jungkook whispers, alarm bells going off in his head, "what- what if someone hears?" he forces himself to believe the stutter isn’t caused by jimin’s fingers pulling the fly open and brushing against his length experimentally.

"they’re either sleeping or listening to music," jimin answers in that greasy tone he always uses with jungkook, a mix of affectionate and sultry. jungkook would never admit it makes his knees weak.

"yeah, but," jungkook bites down on his lower lip when jimin doesn’t stop moving his fingers, going as far as sneaking them underneath jungkook’s grey boxer shorts, "they can always wake up…"

"we’ll just pretend you had a bad dream or something," jimin seems so relaxed about the whole situation, and jungkook wonders if he’s planned this. he wouldn’t put it past him. 

"hyung, i don’t think this is a good ide-aah," his complaint transforms into a moan halfway when jimin’s fist wraps itself firmly around his growing hardness and begins to move. 

"really? little jungkookie here doesn’t seem to agree with you," jimin cooes, leaning closer into jungkook’s personal space to leave a wet trail of kisses from his ear, along his jawline, to the corner of his partially open lips. 

"please don’t call him that," jungkook begs, but his hips still buckle upwards when jimin’s thumb ghosts over his tip, collecting the precome that’s already started leaking. 

"it doesn’t seem to bother you that much, though," jimin continues to tease, the steady movements of his wrist gradually growing faster. jungkook wonders if he’ll let him come that soon. he’s pretty sure he could.

"it’s embarrassing," jungkook responds, finding talking instead of moaning a lot easier. it gives him a sense of control. if anything, it makes him feel less foolish for allowing all of this to happen in the first place.

jimin’s free hand finds its way around jungkook’s shoulders, gently brushing the sides of his neck. jimin is so _warm_. he radiates heat that drives jungkook insane. he moves his hips, wiggles his butt closer so he’s practically glued to jimin’s side. this position must look completely awkward, but jungkook doesn’t care much at that point anymore. he rests one of his long legs on jimin’s lap, giving the older boy more space to rest his elbow on jungkook’s thigh so his arm doesn’t get tired. jungkook most definitely wouldn’t want that to happen now.

"still want me to stop?" jimin asks with an audible smirk and jungkook asks himself internally, _when did this hyung get so teasing_? with his cheeks boiling hot he realizes he doesn’t mind the “dirty talk” that much.

"god, please no," jungkook says before he can stop himself and his wrist snaps at how fast he covered his mouth afterwards; partially because it was too loud, and partially because of the embarrassment.

jimin kisses his neck - sucks the skin between his thick lips and bites down with his sharp teeth. it stings a bit and jungkook is sure it’s gonna leave a mark. he immediately soothes the ache with his tongue and it sends a wave of goosebumps down jungkook’s spine.

"does it feel nice, jungkookie?" jimin asks him, voice deep and tauntingly close to his ear. jungkook frantically nods along, barely stopping the pleads of _don’t stop_ from slipping out. jimin’s started picking up speed again and jungkook’s vision becomes blurry in a matter of seconds.

"hyung," he croaks out, "i’m close."

jimin goes delirious at that, the previously steady movements growing shaky and losing their rhythm, but he doesn’t hesitate to run his thumb over jungkook’s tip again, applying just a right amount of pressure to send jungkook over the edge.

he comes all over jimin’s hand and his black t-shirt, biting down into his hand to stop the loud moan of jimin’s name. when he dares to look up at jimin again, the latter is licking his fingers satisfyingly. jungkook’s cheeks grow even redder and he slaps his hyung’s shoulder in annoyance.

"yah, you’ve been hanging around hoseok hyung too much!" he reprimands him, then stares down dejectedly at the mess on his clothes.

"i do admit he’s taught me some useful tricks," jimin replies with a smug smile that earns him another slap on the shoulder.

(back at the dorm, jungkook pretends he doesn’t see jimin secretly high five hoseok. but it does give him the satisfaction of being right - jimin had indeed planned this.)


	10. untitled #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #4**  
>  **pairing:** jihope  
>  **# of words:** 1,732  
>  **notes:** i wrote this entirely on my phone. my fingers are about to die.   
>  for anon  
>  **warning:** smut (obviously)

it started as an innocent invite to the practice room.

jimin stood in the middle of the large premise, back facing the mirrored wall, with hoseok standing next to him, mimicking his position. when the beat of the music playing in the background dropped, they both turned to the mirrors in unison, executing the following dance moves in perfect sync.

it was a day like any other - a quick break between promotions that all the members seemed to have been waiting excitedly, while jimin didn’t know what to do with himself.

there were namjoon and yoongi hyung, always stuck in the studio, using the extra time they’ve got to finish the current projects they’ve been working on. even when they were supposed to be resting, namjoon preferred to work and yoongi just went along with it.

seokjin hyung usually spent their breaks with his best friend from another idol group. the opportunity to see him presented itself rarer and rarer, and jimin was glad he had one now.

he supposed he could’ve bothered jungkook or taehyung, like usual - the two maknaes would definitely provide him some entertainment - but as he watched hoseok practice the choreo to SISTAR’s _touch my body_ , he came to the conclusion that this was a much better alternative.

and dancing with him always helped ease jimin’s worries.

when the song finished, hoseok immediately latched onto jimin’s side, pinching his cheeks and cooing over how cute he was and how perfectly they danced. jimin was ninety percent sure their fans thought all the skinship between them was just fanservice, but the truth was that hoseok was just a very physical person. he’d forget to tone it down in public, hence the constant assumptions online that there’s something going on between them.

but really. there was nothing going on between them. at all. and that was part of the problem.

jimin wouldn’t exactly call it a crush - infatuation was maybe a better word. he’s never thought about liking a boy that way, especially not someone with a personality like hoseok’s (that would be a lot like liking taehyung, and _that_ was a weird thought on so many levels).

hoseok’s body, however, was a different story. hoseok had great control over the way his body moved, so it naturally made him better at memorizing choreographies. jimin was very envious of that trait, even though he knew he was plenty talented in the dancing department himself.

even now, with the dance line memorizing girl group choreos, jimin was the last to learn them. even now, with only hoseok hyung next to him, he managed to mess up accidentally.

but he appreciated hoseok pretending he didn’t notice his leg slip.

they’ve been sat on the floor for several minutes now - jimin heavily lost in his thoughts and hoseok watching him curiously. jimin stirred only when hoseok reached over to him and poked his ribs.

“what’re you thinking about?” hoseok asked and jimin had to physically stop himself from answering with “you”. that would come out weirdly and create tension between them, something that jimin wouldn’t be able to handle. so he decided to stay silent instead.

what a surprise - it didn’t work. hoseok demanded an answer. in the next moment, all jimin could see in front of him was hoseok, fingers poking and probing at his ribs, causing the familiar uncomfortable feeling in his gut to rise, something he hasn’t felt for a while. tickling.

jimin wasn’t a very ticklish person, but his torso was very sensitive; it’s a fact hoseok had learned well, and never hesitated to use when he wanted to make jimin admit to something. like now. by this point, he was sitting on jimin’s lap, watching the younger boy squirm underneath him in between laughing and whining as he continued his torture. it was cute - jimin’s cheeks were flushed and the corners of his eyes were wrinkling in a smile - jimin was cute like this.

and then it stopped. hoseok’s hands faltered and laid motionless on the expanse of jimin’s stomach. jimin’s gaze slowly went from hoseok’s thin fingers, over his tense arms and shoulders, to his eyes, only to find hoseok already looking at him.

it was one of those looks their fans often misinterpreted as “bedroom eyes”. but there was no way - there were no cameras around. so what the hell?

“jiminnie,” hoseok started, unsure. jimin wasn’t used to his hyung behaving like this and it startled him. “do you read the things our fans write about us?”

“y-yeah,” jimin mentally cursed the stutter. he felt like all control was slipping from his fingers, and he didn’t like it.

“they say we have a lot of… sexual chemistry,” hoseok continued and his fingers flinched the slightest bit on jimin’s abdomen. he felt it like it’s burned him even through the material of his simple tank top, “what do you think?”

“i,” jimin couldn’t tell him it was exactly what he’d been thinking about just moments before. also it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate when suddenly all he could feel around him was hoseok’s weight on his lap, “i think…”

“wait.” hoseok commanded, and jimin gladly obeyed. he wouldn’t know what to say anyway. “can… can i try something?”

jimin was pretty sure he knew what that _something_ implied, but he found himself nodding along almost enthusiastically.

“if you don’t like it, just push me off and we’ll pretend this never happened.” hoseok said and jimin nodded once before he felt hands moving from his stomach to cup his cheeks and gently caress his jawline as hoseok’s lips pressed against his own.

it was his first kiss - in a way, he felt slightly robbed - but he gave in shamefully quickly, his own arms positioning themselves on hoseok’s sides as he lifted himself into a sitting position, pulling their bodies closer. it caused hoseok to shift and rub against his groin and jimin unintentionally hissed against hoseok’s mouth. hoseok caught on and jimin could see him connect the dots in his head, before he smirked.

jimin realized he didn’t care - he didn’t care what hoseok might think of him after all this was over, as long as he could afford himself getting intoxicated in his kisses for a little while longer. he was pretty sure neither of them were aware of how right their fans were - there really _was_ an invisible sexual tension between them. now, all the lengthy, sultry stares in front of the camera made more sense. all the touching, the teasing, the skinship - it came crashing down all at once, sudden and overwhelming. jimin had to pull back for air.

when their eyes made contact, hoseok was already rutting against him, giving both of them some much needed friction. even his loose workout shorts were too tight now.

“jiminnie,” hoseok repeated his nickname and jimin was momentarily pulled back into that moment that seemed to have happened a long time ago, the moment that led up to all this, “our fans were right.”

“my thoughts exactly,” it was the first proper sentence jimin said since this all started and it made hoseok laugh.

jimin wasn’t sure how it happened - what exactly made him say yes when hoseok offered to try something else, something risky - but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no to him after he offered relief. not right now, in this hypersensitive state.

jimin wasn’t a stranger to these feelings; the heavy breathing, the heat burning him on the inside like lava, his cock heavy and pulsating between his legs. the difference this time was that he wasn’t alone in his room, with nothing but dirty thoughts and his right hand to satisfy him. this time he had hoseok pulling down his shorts on the laminated floor of their practice room, where they could be seen at any given moment, and palming him through his underwear.

it felt strange, yet oddly familiar.

jimin knew immediately that hoseok held _some_ , if not a lot of experience in this department. it showed in the small gestures like his teeth leaving bites on jimin’s inner thighs and hot breath ghosting over jimin’s clothed length and occasional, taunting eye contact. hoseok pulled him out of his boxers and dragged a long, wet trail from the base to the tip, the contact surprising jimin and making him moan out loud, throwing his head back. his fist buried itself in hoseok’s hair, fingernails scratching his scalp and causing hoseok’s jawline to drop.

he watched carefully as hoseok lowered himself on jimin’s length, taking him almost completely in. it came as a surprise to jimin that hoseok had no gag reflex, but in a way, it was sort of a given.

hoseok’s head bobbed up and down - hollowing his cheeks in the process and moving his tongue in incredible ways that made jimins legs shake - urging jimin to instinctively tighten his grip on hoseok’s hair and thrust into his mouth. hoseok’s groan only caused more delicious friction and jimin knew he wouldn’t last for long.

“h-hyung,” jimin warned and hoseok nodded along, pulling away from jimin’s cock with an audible _pop_ that jimin would usually find disgusting; but not now, definitely not now. he whined at the loss of warmth hoseok’s mouth cavity provided but hoseok was above him the next second, whispering “finish yourself off” into jimin’s ear and the younger frantically listened.

he wrapped his fist around his aching hardness, slicked with hoseok’s saliva, and flicked his wrist in practiced movements, knowing exactly what to do to make himself come. hoseok watched the whole time, now moved to sit next to him, kissing and biting his neck and collarbones, breath ghosting over jimin’s soft skin. his quiet command to “come on jiminnie, come for hyung,” was what tipped him over the edge and made him spill strings of thick white liquid on his hand.

"that was good," hoseok murmured to a breathless jimin, "i liked that. what about you?"

"i was," jimin said between large gulps of air, "kinda hoping you’d…"

hoseok laughed, nuzzling jimin’s cheek affectionately. it almost made jimin’s heart hurt, for whatever reason he didn’t want to think about.

"maybe next time," he said and jimin felt his blood run hot at the promise.


	11. untitled #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #5**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1,186  
>  **notes:** for anon. i used this opportunity to celebrate jimin’s birthday lmao happy birthday pup   
> **warning:** alcohol use, underage

having friends who are all legal and college students had many perks. 

 

one of them - and jungkook’s favorite, to be honest - was the alcohol. they used to forbid him from drinking completely, but as he grew older, they grew less careful of whether he steals a sip here and there or not. jungkook used that to his advantage as much as he could.

but now, he thought, he might have used it a bit  _too_  much.

jimin’s birthday party had taken a completely different, more interesting turn when hoseok showed up with bottles of cheap wine, soju and beer. jimin forbade him from drinking, but whenever the older was preoccupied, one of the hyungs in the room would slide him a glass filled to the top with differently colored liquids. they didn’t stop until jungkook had to sit down for a while.

he tried to stand up, but his legs were wobbly. the world was shaking and spinning around him and that didn’t help much. he fell back down onto the couch in his friends’ dorm with an elegant  _oonf_.

being drunk was fun, jungkook concluded, looking around the room with hazy eyes. his vision might have doubled the pictures, but he could recognize his friends scattered around the room in various positions. like seokjin and taehyung making out on the armchair a little bit further on his left. or someone, whose body was shaped suspiciously like hoseok hyung’s, lying passed out in a pool of their own vomit. namjoon and yoongi hyungs disappeared somewhere during the night. jungkook faintly remembered them pulling a lame excuse but really, jungkook knew they went to find a private space for a quick make out session.

and then there was his favorite hyung, the birthday boy, jimin - jungkook would never admit this in his sober mind, but jimin was exceptionally attractive. all solid, formed muscle and a cute puppy face to accompany it. he was wearing a sleeveless shirt that exposed his buff arms and jungkook pictured them holding his hips in his mind.

getting into jimin’s pants should be easy enough tonight, especially since both of them were  _slightly_  intoxicated and jungkook’s known about jimin’s crush on him for a while. he also knew that jimin knew and that he was consciously leading the older boy on. in all honesty, jungkook just enjoyed the constant attention at first. when it was all about him, he was happy, and jimin happily indulged. he wasn’t sure exactly when it transformed into genuine like and need for jimin’s attention only, but jungkook wouldn’t dare to voice it out loud.

jimin was sat next to him now, looking at him weirdly. jungkook had to blink twice before the other, blurrier jimin disappeared and there was just one smiling at him in a way that was almost depressing. jungkook wanted to ask what was wrong, he really did, but his body was heating up on the inside and jimin was so  _close_. if he moved any closer they’d be attached by the hip. so jungkook did just that.

"hyu~ng," he called cutely, burying his head into the crook of jimin’s neck and sending the boy into a rigid state. jimin was unsure what to do with his hands, but eventually he put them on jungkook’s waist.

"yes, jungkook?" jimin asked and there was something strange about his tone that jungkook couldn’t quite put a name to. but it didn’t stop him from crawling over onto jimin’s lap and wrapping his arms around jimin’s neck, rubbing his cheek against jimin’s (and, subsequently, grinding his hips down on jimin’s crotch), resembling a cuddly kitten.

jimin was, intentionally or not, growing hard beneath him and jungkook could feel it. his cheeks were warm and flushed and there was a heat pooling in his stomach, dissolving him from the inside. he had to get rid of it  _somehow_. kissing jimin seemed like a good idea.

jimin was willing when their lips met, lifting his head upwards so jungkook didn’t have to bend his neck in an uncomfortable way. it quickly shifted into a heated, open-mouthed kiss, with jungkook gasping when jimin gripped his right hip firmly to stop him from fidgeting and jimin doing the cheesy thing and slipping his tongue inside.

jungkook had never been kissed quite like this, with strong fingers holding him down by the hip on the one side and scratching his scalp on the other. he moaned lewdly against jimin’s lips when jimin licked the roof of his mouth instead of jungkook’s tongue, teasing him on purpose.

 _two can play this game_ , jungkook thought, his right hand sneaking down to grope jimin’s erection through his jeans. the sudden contact surprised an unsuspecting jimin, his hips buckling upwards instinctively. jungkook couldn’t help but smirk at that.

jungkook quickly grew bored of simply making out; he knew exactly what he wanted, but it was hidden behind layers of clothing that, in jungkook’s opinion, shouldn’t even be there. he reached for the zipper and the pants’ button, images of jimin inside of him, fucking him until he couldn’t remember his name and filling him up completely flooding his brain and making him lightheaded.

by that point, jungkook wasn’t sure if he was drunk because of the alcohol or the intoxicating scent that was purely jimin.

but jimin’s hands were on his wrist, stopping him. “hyung, please,” jungkook whined, an action that would have probably made him feel embarrassed if he was in the right state of mind, but jimin was already shaking his head in refusal before the words even left his lips.

"not… not like this, jungkookie." jimin said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"but  _i_  want it,” jungkook continued, wiggling his hips so their hardness would rub against one another and make them both gasp, “and i know you want it too.”

"i want you to want me like this while you’re sober, too," jimin cupped jungkook’s cheek affectionately, giving him one of  _those_  looks, laced with meaning jungkook didn’t want to acknowledge, “besides you shouldn’t have been drinking in the first place.”

jungkook pouted, but jimin’s raspy laugh still made the corners of his lips pull into a grin. “come on, jungkookie,” he said at last, lifting them up so jungkook was clinging to him like a koala, “you’ll sleep in my room tonight.  _just_  sleep.”

when jimin finally got jungkook to change into a pair of his basketball shorts and a tank top without jungkook trying to jump on him every possible chance he got, he tucked in the both of them, planting a chaste kiss on jungkook’s forehead.

"go to sleep. you’ll be a wreck in the morning," jimin ordered, but still cuddled jungkook closer, enveloping the warm boy in his arms. jungkook felt like he was home. this… this was right. not as right as jimin’s cock inside of him, but it would suffice for now.

jungkook drifted off to dreamland after murmuring a quiet “happy birthday, hyung” against jimin’s clavicle, and jimin pulled him in closer.

his only response was a knowing smile.


	12. untitled #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #8**  
>  **pairing:** jihope  
>  **# of words:** 1,477  
>  **notes:** written for exob2uty273 on tumblr; they asked for a jihope sebaciel roleplay but since my knowledge of kuroshitsuji is very limited, i've handled the prompt pretty loosely.  
>  **warning:** smut

"i can’t believe you’ve convinced me into doing this," hoseok complains, sliding his skinny arms into the tight, black cosplay suit jacket. 

"oh come on," jimin pokes his sides and rests his small hands on hoseok’s hips, pulling him closer, "i’ve read so many internet articles who claim that roleplaying during sex can literally save a relationship."

"i wasn’t aware our relationship needed saving," hoseok notes bitterly, but jimin is already pulling him towards the bed. hoseok eyes his outfit; his boyfriend is a few inches shorter than himself, but his body is shaped in all the right ways, and the skimpy, almost childish outfit he’s wearing only accents that. his shorts reach above his knees and his socks are well over his ankles. he’s wearing a low-priced, blue wig and a pirate eyepatch they bought at the local market as an improptu alternative. 

"i think professional cosplayers would have our heads for this," hoseok mutters to himself, criticizing his own outfit in the reflection of the mirror on the outside of their closet door. jimin’s made him wear a white dress shirt with a ridiculous collar and a black suit that clung to his limbs. he’d said it would make him look like an actual butler. in reality, hoseok feels like a cheap prostitute. after all, those clothes were only minutes away from being ripped off of him in a heated make-out session. 

he approaches jimin, already sprawled on the bed in an over-dramatic pose, trying to arrange his facial expression into a sultry, confident smirk instead of an uncomfortable stare. jimin simply laughs when he looks up at him, which confirms his suspicions that all he managed was to look constipated.

"come here,  _sebastian_ ,” jimin commands, lowering his voice until his tone turned greasy and seductive. it’s one of his specialties. it also makes hoseok’s knees weak whenever he hears it, so he obeys immediately.

"on your knees," jimin lifts himself up into a sitting position as he barks the next command and hoseok listens, distracted by the exposed flesh of jimin’s toned legs. 

"i’m gonna need some help getting out of this outfit," jimin says when hoseok finally settles himself between his legs. his feet are dangling playfully on both sides and hoseok has to put his hands on jimin’s thighs to calm him down. 

"sure," hoseok breathes and slides his fingers upwards until they hit the hem of jimin’s shorts, but they are slapped away immediately.

"you have to be  _in character_ ,” jimin reminds him, poking his nose like he’s reprimanding a cat, not his own boyfriend (who is older than him, at that). hoseok scoffs.

"i’m not gonna say the thing," he groans out. this whole thing is so stupid. as far as hoseok is concerned, they could’ve just fucked in these outfits without the awkward dialogue. 

"come on~," jimin wails, "you’re taking away the fun."

hoseok stares at jimin’s pout, his full lower lip protruding and shiny with saliva and he thinks, okay, well, maybe it’s not  _that_  stupid.

"yes, my lord," he mutters, ignoring the palpitation of his heart when jimin beams at him from above. finally, he reaches for jimin’s trousers and slides them off, nudging jimin to lift his ass up from the mattress in assistance. he’s still kneeling when he removes jimin’s jacket and the frilly blouse he wears underneath. jimin leans down to finally kiss him, and it sets his heart ablaze. 

in a span of few seconds, he’s leaning over a panting jimin, pulling his tantalizing lower lip between his sharp teeth. jimin moans into his mouth, his small hands burying themselves in hoseok’s black hair (thankfully, it helped him escape the wig and a possible itch afterwards). he pulls their bodies flush against each other, and hoseok can feel jimin is already hard beneath him. 

he sneaks his hand downwards to tease jimin over the fine material. jimin’s response is immediate; his hips automatically buckle upwards and hoseok angles his palm so jimin’s length could fit comfortably against it. jimin moans against his mouth and it takes all of hoseok’s willpower to calmly remove his boxers instead of ripping them off in a rush. 

he leans backwards on his knees, now sitting on jimin’s lap, so he could remove the suit jacket. when he reaches for the buttons of his shirt, jimin stops him with a squeak.

"no,  _sebastian_ , don’t take it off,” he whines, “i want you to fuck me in that suit.”

hoseok rolls his eyes. “fine, but don’t call me that again.” he reaches for the small bottle of lube hidden in their nightstand and looms over jimin again, kissing him roughly.

"we’d be such shit cosplayers," jimin says breathlessly against hoseok’s mouth, a broken groan escaping his lips when hoseok grabs his erection again, collecting the precome with his thumb. 

"whatever," hoseok growls, increasing the speed of his hand movements on jimin’s cock, "i want you to scream my name while i fuck you anyway."

jimin gasps when hoseok’s wrist flicks expertly and feels the muscles in his stomach contracting painfully as his spine bends backwards in pleasure. hoseok’s warmth disappears from above him only for a second so he can pour some lube on the tips of his fingers, before he’s kissing jimin again, easing a finger inside of him.

jimin’s moan is something between a mewl and a whine when hoseok adds a second finger not long after, stretching him. it’s pleasant more than it hurts the longer hoseok’s doing it, and jimin thinks that maybe being the bottom from time to time isn’t that bad at all.

soon, hoseok’s fingers aren’t enough. jimin grabs hold of his shoulders and bites down on his earlobe, shamelessly pleading to be fucked raw. hoseok’s smirk is self-satisfied and he only utters a mocking “yes, my lord” before jimin is flipped over and pulled backwards on his knees, followed by the sound of a zipper being opened and the feeling of hoseok’s cock teasing his entrance.

hoseok pushes forward, burying himself inside of jimin until his hips are glued to jimin’s backside. jimin whimpers at the sudden, much larger intrusion than before, but it doesn’t take him long to adjust. he grips the bed-sheets in his fist and bites down on his lip, signaling to hoseok that he can move.

hoseok fucks him until jimin can’t do much but chant his name, over and over again, resting his burning cheeks on the white sheet to cool them down. hoseok’s hand travels towards jimin’s head to grab hold of jimin’s hair but the wig he’s wearing feels too synthetic and fake. he pulls on it anyways, forcing jimin to bend his neck in hoseok’s direction, looking at him from the corner of his eyes with a lusty stare.

hoseok leans down to suck a bruise on the exposed skin of jimin’s neck and shoulders, careful so they’re still easy enough to cover with makeup or clothes. jimin reaches behind him to rest his palm on hoseok’s nape so he can keep him there the whole time he’s being fucked.

it’s a position that grows uncomfortable fast and hoseok’s thrusts grow quicker, more precise as he finds jimin’s prostate with ease. the younger boy swears he sees white for a few seconds every time hoseok skillfully hits the spot, turning him into a complete submissive mess. hoseok leans back to grope jimin’s ass and angle himself better and jimin’s head falls limply back onto the mattress.

hoseok feels he’s close; he sneaks a hand to jimin’s front and wraps it around his necglected length, pumping it in the rhythm of his thrusts. the sensations are too overwhelming and jimin doesn’t have the time to warn hoseok that he’s almost there before he’s spilling strings of thick white liquid on hoseok’s hand and the rumpled sheets. hoseok follows not long after, filling him up with his come.

when hoseok pulls out, the both of them elegently plop themselves on the ruined fabric and jimin attaches himself to hoseok’s side. hoseok too slides his arms around jimin’s shoulders, pulling him close so he can inspect the bruises he’s left on his tan skin, feeling pretty proud of his handiwork.

"that was nice, wasn’t it?" jimin murmurs against the crook of hoseok’s neck and the realization that he’s lying down on cum-stained sheets still completely dressed hits hoseok like a delivery truck. he brushes it off as nothing, though, since he is about to take it off for a shower anyway.

"it was good. we didn’t roleplay much, though." hoseok smirks at his pouting boyfriend.

"that’s okay, i still had fun," jimin pats hoseok’s covered belly, "maybe you should top more often."

"maybe," hoseok murmurs in thought, pulling jimin in for a kiss, "but i’m definitely not letting you read any more of taehyung’s weird manga."


	13. endeavour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** endeavour  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1k  
>  **notes:** college!au. or basically - jungkook is promiscuous and afraid of comitting and jimin likes him a bit too much.  
>  **warning:** alcohol use, pwp and _some_ feelings

the taste of alcohol burns hot against his tongue as jimin drowns the shot in one gulp, closing his eyes at the unpleasant, bitter taste.

he watches jungkook dance and grind his body against some random girl, his large hands placed firmly on her thin hips, pulling her closer to the curve of his body. he watches, disgusted, as jungkook leans down to whisper something in the girl’s ear, biting down on her earlobe in the process.

the party is at its peak. jimin’s never really seen the point in these, except that they were an open invitation to a massive orgy. however, he quite likes the alcohol. it temporarily numbs the pain of seeing jungkook dry humping random people.

he drowns another shot of vodka, hoping it would take him down with it.

jimin is by no means a prude, and he knows very well that in reality, he holds no claim over jungkook whatsoever. in fact, the younger boy isn’t even aware of the crush jimin is harboring; he’s just trying to live his life to the fullest. but jimin can’t bear to watch him fuck other people that aren’t him.

it’s around two in the morning and the party is still in full swing when jungkook takes a seat next to him, hair disheveled and cheeks a healthy pink color.

"she left me," he complains, "she got me all worked up, and said she has a boyfriend."

"how rude of her," jimin mumbles, not quite himself. he has drowned another four shots of vodka in the meantime and balancing his body in a normal sitting position suddenly presents a challenge.

"jimin hyung~", jungkook sings, voice close to jimin’s sensitive ear. he closes his eyes at the pleasant tune and rocks forward, humming in question, "can you help me?"

"of course jungkookie," jimin agrees without hesitation, "hyung will take care of you."

they find an empty room - not like it’s a difficult task to accomplish, considering frat parties were made specifically for this kind of thing - and jungkook crawls on the bed immediately, jimin following him closely behind. he looms over the younger, the only source of light being the moon and the stars shining from the window, and cups his face gently with calm hands, pressing a warm kiss against jungkook’s lips.

jungkook’s response is immediate. he answers almost desperately to the contact jimin’s offered him, arms wrapping around his hyung’s neck to pull him closer. while jimin wants it slow, sensual and meaningful, jungkook just wants to be fucked. his impatient fingers travel over jimin’s abdomen to work on the buttons of his dress shirt.

if he were sober, it would’ve hurt; but jimin can’t feel anything except jungkook’s flaming touch on his bare skin, his blunt nails leaving marks on his back as jimin leans down to suck a bruise on his collarbone. he helps jungkook out of his pants and boxers and spreads his legs wide open so he can crawl between them, jungkook’s cock already painfully hard and leaking.

"lube," jimin breathes and jungkook points to his pants pocket. he finds a tiny bottle and jimin briefly wonders how he’s fit it inside without it falling out, but jungkook is touching his thighs and repeatedly letting out needy whines and he can’t concentrate on anything else but that at the moment.

he kisses jungkook, hard; slicking up his fingers to prepare him simultaneously. jungkook’s moan is a heavenly choir to his ears, calling for him, wanting  _him_.

when jimin finally thrusts inside of him, holding him down by the hips in a bruising grasp, jungkook’s spine bends backwards on the bed, head burying itself in the pillows. jimin fucks him like his life has no meaning if he’s not buried deep inside of him and it makes him see white.

tiny whispers of jimin’s name leave his lips between quick, shallow breaths. jimin almost laughs at how easy it is to pretend that it means as much to jungkook as it means to him, but the younger boy isn’t even looking at him. his head is turned to the side, neck vein clearly visible, and jimin leans down to leave a lovebite on it, one that would be difficult to hide, simply out of spite.

jimin looks down at their joined bodies and the redness of jungkook’s neglected cock and automatically reaches to jerk him off, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. when his thumb brushes over jungkook’s tip, collecting the precome that’s already made a puddle on jungkook’s flexing stomach, the boy gasps in surprise and finally looks at him.

jimin knows he wouldn’t be as brave if he wasn’t drunk. he holds the intense eye contact until jungkook is the first to break it, eyelids closing on their own when jimin’s wrist flickers expertly along with a strategically placed hit to his prostate.

it feels way too good and it’s almost unbelievable how well jimin knows him, starting from his weak spots. a few more thrusts are all it takes for jungkook to come all over himself with a weak cry of jimin’s name, pulling jimin into the abyss with him as well.

after he pulls out, jimin doesn’t stay. jungkook’s too exhausted to move and he opens his arms for jimin to envelop him in a hug, but jimin can’t do that. the effects of alcohol are wearing off and he already senses a headache coming on.

"hyung, where are you going?" he asks, confused. jimin offers him a small, fake smile to assure him that everything is fine; that  _they_  are fine.

"i have to go. namjoon hyung is my ride home and he should be done making out with his boyfriend by now." he dresses quickly, knowing that jungkook is carefully observing his every move. "i’ll see you monday, yes?"

he doesn’t wait for jungkook to acknowledge his excuse; in fact, he escapes through the door well before jungkook can even open his mouth to reply.


	14. hands of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** hands of time  
>  **pairing:** jihope  
>  **# of words:** 800

it takes two years and five months for jimin to get over jung hoseok.

he feels almost silly, catching himself thinking at random moments of the day about hoseok’s wide grin and lively eyes, his vibrant aura and constant energy that used to bring him joy. however, the memory has turned vile over time, shifted into something vicious and ugly, eating him from the inside.

“i don’t like you anymore,” he had said to him, “i am in love with someone else.”

it was so unlike hoseok to say things like that so heartlessly, but even as jimin desperately searched for any traces of deceit in hoseok’s eyes, even as his world began collapsing around him, hoseok kept a straight, uninterested face. he left jimin’s apartment a few minutes afterwards, didn’t even bother to check if jimin was alright. he bolted through the door, shutting them closed with a loud noise.

jimin had collapsed on the floor, body and mind numb in shock. hoseok had, unintentionally or not, taken all the colors with him. suddenly, jimin’s world turned monochrome.

after six months, things slowly started getting better. slowly. his best friend taehyung made sure that jimin never spent longer than a week locked up in his apartment and moping. he took him out clubbing, on walks and theater shows even though jimin looked like he would rather be buried ten feet underground than anywhere else.

after a year and two months, jimin had his first hookup. the boy was younger than him by at least a year, if not more, and jimin never felt that dirty in his life. the boy was nice enough to offer him a tissue and warm tea when jimin broke down in bitter tears; he didn’t offer a shoulder to cry on, though, and jimin was mostly grateful for that. talking about your not-so-recent breakup with a complete stranger whose dick you just felt up didn’t seem like a smart idea.

a year and nine months in, jimin was close to completely forgetting. erasing someone who made such a big impact on his life wasn’t easy, but taehyung told him, in great detail and using lots of adjectives, how proud he was of him when jimin threw out the last of the belongings hoseok left lying around in his apartment.

he still wondered, sometimes, if hoseok thought about him in those brief moments before he drifted off to dreamland, whether he remembered how broken and empty jimin looked on the day he left him.

after two years, four months and twenty-nine days, jimin has to remind himself that hoseok even existed in his life in the first place; but on the thirtieth day, it all comes crashing down on him at once.

he’s at a nightclub when he sees him - they make eye contact over the mass of sweaty bodies grinding on the dance floor. hoseok looks even better after all this time; he’s dyed his hair and changed his style, but it’s undoubtedly him. and jimin knows he’s recognized him, too.

on the first day of the sixth month of the second year, jimin doesn’t know how it led up to this, but he finds himself kissing his ex in the club’s dirty bathroom.

hoseok’s fingers are scratching at his scalp in a deliciously painful way and he is moaning against jimin’s mouth, breath stinking of alcohol. he’s especially loud when jimin rotates his hips and grinds their erections together. jimin pulls hoseok’s shirt down by the collar, licking a path from his jawline to his clavicle, feeling hoseok turn to putty in his arms. it’s been so long, but jimin still knows him inside out; in this aspect, hoseok hasn’t changed at all.

he’s so close to slipping his hand inside of hoseok’s skinny jeans and jerking him off before he reminds himself that this isn’t right.

“you are seeing someone else now, hyung,” jimin whines against hoseok’s mouth when the older blocks all his attempts of running away, hands roaming over jimin’s shivering body, “we can’t do this.”

“jiminnie,” hoseok sing-songs the nickname in a way that normally would’ve set jimin’s stomach ablaze; but he feels nothing but pity now, “i need you, i miss you so much… none of them are like you, jiminnie.”

“no,” jimin says more firmly this time, pushing an intoxicated hoseok away from him. he feels a strange sense of deja vu when he slams the door shut behind him, leaving hoseok inside without sparing him a second glance.

on the second year, sixth month and second day, jimin realizes hoseok probably isn’t dating anyone at the moment, judging from the desperation in his eyes and the shameless neediness of his movements.

it’s only a few seconds after that when he realizes he truly doesn’t care anymore.


	15. untitled #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #9**  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 577

kim taehyung is in love with the idea of a kim seokjin.

he sits on his bed late at night, when his insomnia takes even the smallest traces of sleep away from him, and remembers the thick stack of letters hidden in his nightstand.

he reaches over to the first drawer, eyes flashing towards the wall length mirror across from him, briefly observing his exhausted exterior. the letters are always matching the envelopes in color, ranging from pastel to bright pink. some of them still hold traces of a pleasant, flowery scent.

they still hold traces of kim seokjin.

taehyung reads them over religiously, the neat handwriting, the smiley faces and hearts drawn around the corners, the unspoken  _i love you_ 's between the paragraphs. sometimes seokjin would use a mechanical pencil, and sometimes he would go all out with colored pens, crayons and even collage.

taehyung reaches the last letter, and wonders why seokjin never replied.

it’s been almost three years since the last one and taehyung is well into his third year of college now, exams and assignments piling up one after another. he can’t be bothered to even look at them, let alone solve them one by one.

instead, he worries if it’s something he has or hasn’t said in his letters that suddenly put seokjin off. he had been sure - he had been positively certain that seokjin liked him back just as intensely, if the effort he’d put into his letters was anything to go by.

but even if taehyung knows there is no way he’d get his answer anytime soon, the feelings still linger somewhere in the background, triggered to the surface by small, everyday events, like the familiar scents of flower shops, the color pink and couples holding hands. he curses the fact that he’s never asked him for a picture, at least.

the mystery of kim seokjin continues to haunt him for the next eight weeks.

winter is close to its end, the new year’s euphoria having passed long ago; yet taehyung still walks around the campus with a baby blue scarf around his neck. his friends tell him he looks like a fool; taehyung tells them they don’t know anything.

one of is hyungs is having a birthday party soon and taehyung is at a loss as to what to get him. he walks into a vintage gift shop without the slightest idea of what hoseok might like, but then he figures he can just buy him whatever and pull the weirdo card to explain it.

he browses the aisles slowly - the store is quite big - when one of the clerks approaches him, all gentle smiles and elegant posture, eyes crinkling at the cornes in amusement as he notices how lost taehyung is.

"good afternoon," the employee greets with a courteous bow, "my name is kim seokjin, how may i help you?"

taehyung’s jaw quite literally falls open in surprise.

(and even later, over coffee they share one spring morning, when taehyung is finally sure it’s  _really_ _him, it’s my kim seokjin_ , he decides to ask him the question that’s been bothering him for so long.

seokjin’s smile is warm, but there is some suppressed regret along the edges. “i think they got lost in the mail,” he answers and taehyung feels as if a heavy burden has been lifted off his chest.

the way seokjin looks at him makes him believe that there is still hope.)


	16. don't stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** don’t stop  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1,218  
>  **notes:** idk why electronic music makes me so inspired but i listened to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNn34ErU6kM) a lot while writing/editing  
>  **warning:** underage, hyung kink (kind of?)

jungkook was indeed a wicked one.

jimin had fallen ill a few days ago, constantly coughing and sneezing, with a fever that ran through the roof. the members insisted that he spent these few days they had off from promotions, filming and practice tightly wrapped in his blankets, surrounded by nothing but medicine and hot raspberry tea.

truthfully, he was feeling a lot better already, but the members insisted he stayed in for tonight as well. “better be safe than sorry”, hoseok had told him through his mask the manager requested them to wear so they wouldn’t catch the cold themselves, before closing jimin’s bedroom door behind him. he didn’t even close them properly, leaving a thin streak of light seeping through the crack and hitting jimin directly in the right eye.

once the dorm fell silent, jimin relaxed enough to lie down properly in his bed, covering himself with the blanket over the head so he could rest without disturbance.

he wasn’t even that tired, but there was nothing else to do. all of his symptoms were almost completely gone, with just a runny nose as the last indicator that he had ever even been sick in the first place. yet, no one believed him when he said he was good to go as long as he had a pack of tissues with him.

well, everyone besides jungkook it seemed.

jimin didn’t hear jungkook open the door or climb into his bed, but he definitely felt a sudden weight on top of him. he peeked out from the covers and was met face to face with a grinning, smug jungkook.

"hey hyung," he greeted, smile spreading even wider. jimin knew he was up to something. why was he here in the first place?

"why aren’t you with the others?" jimin asked with accusation in his voice, although he had to admit he was glad jungkook stayed. at least he wouldn’t be bored.

"i told them  _hyung_  needs someone to make sure he’s okay while everyone is out,” he nearly purred, leaning closer into jimin’s personal space. it sent shivers down jimin’s spine. he had always had a soft spot for the maknae.

"d-did you now?" jimin tried hard to keep the conversation going - to keep himself distracted from jungkook’s thighs squeezing around his legs and jungkook’s hand traveling over his blanket-clad chest to cup his cheek.

"yes," jungkook said and jimin was certain his fever was back from the sheer proximity of jungkook’s face, "after all you are sick, and since you’re my hyung it’s my duty to take care of you," he leaned even closer, their noses almost touching, "right?"

jimin thought this situation over for a brief moment. there were only two possible options: a, he fell asleep in the meantime and this was all a delicious wet dream or, b, he died and this was heaven. however, he couldn’t quite think about the conclusion because suddenly, jungkook was kissing him.

the emotions overwhelmed him so much he automatically lifted his head up to meet jungkook’s lips when the younger quickly broke the kiss. his hands shot from underneath the blanket and set firmly on jungkook’s hips, urging the boy to rock forward. jungkook’s hands were in his hair, pulling at the short strands and scratching his scalp like a needy kitten, and jimin groaned low into jungkook’s mouth.

jimin cursed, and pulled away, feeling his blood rush down south and into his head at once. he was sure he was bright red like a traffic light at this point, but he didn’t care. jungkook felt and tasted  _so_  good, sinfully good.

"are you okay?" jungkook asked, the teasing facade gone when the unnatural color of jimin’s face fully hit him. he started pulling away in worry he overstimulated jimin while he was in his still weakened state, but the older boy tightened his grip on jungkook’s hips to keep him in place.

"am fine, am fine," he murmured, lifting himself into a sitting position so he could touch jungkook better, "just… don’t stop, please."

jungkook obeyed immediately, leaning down to capture jimin’s lips again, then angling his head to pepper butterfly kisses along his jawline and over his pulse point, sensing jimin’s sped up heart rate, to his collarbones where he bared his teeth and bit down on the tan skin.

jimin’s moan was loud and pleasurable to jungkook’s ears. the boy on top moved his hips, grinding down on jimin’s cock, already hard and ready underneath him. he could feel it against his ass, and it made him excited. jimin was in this state because of  _him_.

"are you sure?" his mocking tone was back, touches turning teasing and torturous. honestly, he just wanted to hear jimin beg again. it was hot. "i don’t want to overwork you, you know. you’re still sick,  _hyung_.”

"fuck," jimin moaned low next to his ear, short fingers clinging to jungkook’s clothed shoulder blades, "s-say that again."

jungkook lifted a curious eyebrow at him. “say what?”

"you k-know," jimin stuttered against his skin, tugging at the hem of jungkook’s simple white shirt so he’d get the hint and take it off, "please. call me that again."

"hyung," jungkook called, rolling jimin’s lower lip between his sharp teeth until it bruised, "hyung. hyung. you are my hyung."

"fuck yes, i’m yours," jimin groaned in pleasure when jungkook finally took his shirt off and pulled the blankets down to palm his dick through the material of his boxers, "right there. don’t- don’t stop."

jungkook was unsurprisingly skillful in handjobs - he was talented in a lot of areas, so this would make sense - it didn’t take him long to realize that how he flicked his wrist or drew his thumb across jimin’s length wasn’t what mattered, but the words jungkook would let fall from his mouth.

"i’m gonna make you feel good, hyung," he whispered against jimin’s warm skin, resting his sweaty forehead on the bruise he’d made earlier, "you’re so good and responsive like this, just for me- i really like you, hyung."

it wasn’t the quick but perfect pace jungkook’d set while jerking him off, or the hand tangled in his hair that forced him to bend his neck backwards to the headboard, but those quiet, murmured five words jungkook unintentionally let slip that pushed him into numb whiteness. he came into jungkook’s fist, thick laces of come painting the boy’s knuckles white, with an unintelligible slur of his name following closely behind.

they didn’t talk about it until jungkook came back from the bathroom, hands washed, and jimin had dressed back into his boxers and hid underneath the blankets. the youngest joined him on the bed, barking at him to make some space under the covers and jimin was slightly confused.

"sorry," he apologized dumbly, "that was-"

"it made you feel good, right?" jungkook interrupted him with a firm stare, the snuggled closer to him. "if it made you feel good, then it’s all that matters, hyung."

the word sounded perfect no matter the tone or context jungkook said it and jimin found himself smiling as he wrapped both his arms and legs around jungkook’s body like a burrito.

"yeah, you’re right," was the last thing he said before both of them dozed off.


	17. indecisive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** indecisive  
>  **pairing:** onesided 2jin  & yoonjin  
>  **# of words:** 755  
>  **notes:** my failed attempt at humor/crack for anon on tumblr. also high school au bc why not

having fans wasn’t something seokjin’s a stranger to.

being the student body president, the head boy in his generation and quite possibly the prettiest male in the whole seoul all boys boarding school helped him grow used to the constant attention from people he’s never seen before.

however, there were two boys he’d taken special notice of. it was impossible  _not_  to, really, because at least one of them was always next to him and breathing down his neck.

“how were your classes today?”, the fanboy #1, a fellow classmate more commonly known as hyosang, asked him as he skipped behind him in the school hallway, “were they fun? boring? i’m sure you were bored, honestly, someone like you should already be at college…”

“they were all right,” seokjin interrupted the boy’s rant as they reached his locker. he hid the lock with his palm so he could type the code without hyosang seeing it; the last thing he needed were weird stuff in his locker and his  _own_  stuff missing from it.

“all right?” hyosang imitated his tone jokingly, “ahh seriously, you are so cool! how do you keep all your fans away from you, i wonder.”

seokjin stared him down until hyosang’s lips curled into a nervous grimace, “not all of them, it seems.”

“hyung!”

both boys groaned at the voice that interrupted them, but for completely different reasons.

yoongi was an underclassman, but only by a year. he had a cute, puppy face but a sharp tongue and a genius mind that turned into mush whenever he was next to seokjin. seokjin thought he might’ve found him cute if he wasn’t so persistent on giving him all the songs he’d written for him (one was an adorable gesture. fifteen, however, was already pushing it). hyosang didn’t like yoongi at all because then seokjin wasn’t shutting down  _his_  lame attempts at flirting, but yoongi’s.

yoongi remained oblivious at the obvious annoyance in seokjin’s voice as he greeted him. even though hyosang was technically also his hyung, yoongi barely acknowledged his existence, fishing out a piece of paper from his bag.

“i wrote more lyrics for you last night,” he said, both excited and trying to act nonchalant, “here, read them and let me know what you think.”

seokjin looked down at the paper thrust into his palm and nodded, “sure. i’ll do it when i get back home.”

(no, he wouldn’t. the paper would be thrown into the trash the second yoongi disappeared around a corner but neither boy needed to know that.)

hyosang was practically on fire next to him. he glared at the younger in the most offended way possible. “hello? am i made of glass?”

when yoongi finally looked at him, he did so with a scoff. “you might as well be.”

hyosang gasped dramatically at the insult. “you little rascal-”

“oh!” seokjin exclaimed suddenly, seeing one of his fellow student council members, namjoon, waving at him from across the hall, “i’ll be right back!” he waved at the two boys glaring daggers at each other (with no intention of coming back whatsoever, of course) and all but ran towards his savior.

yoongi and hyosang both had each other’s collars in a tight grip, animated electric currents shooting through their furious eyes, but they broke the contact and whipped their heads around in sync, just in time to see namjoon hand a folder to seokjin.

“i assigned you to tour the new guy here, taehyung, and show him around a bit. since you’re the best at everything and all,” namjoon said with a wink and seokjin mouthed a desperate  _thank you_.

when his eyes landed on the new guy, dressed messily in their designated school uniform with his tie undone and hair dyed dusty pink, he stopped in his tracks and felt his jaw go slack.

warning bells echoed in his fans’ heads, and they stared at each other again, this time in disbelief.

“oh  _hell_  no,” they shrieked at the same time, watching seokjin lead an uninterested taehyung in the opposite direction.

“i am  _not_  having my date stolen by some bleached punk!” hyosang shouted, balling his hands into fists. then he glanced over at his orange-haired archenemy who was on his knees, wailing over a crumpled piece of paper, “well, except maybe you.”

"my song! thrown in the trash!"

hyosang rolled his eyes at that and picked yoongi up from the floor, pulling him along to follow seokjin and the newcomer. “come on. let’s get our seokjin back.”


	18. lay me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** lay me down  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 1,133  
>  **notes:** i pushed back all my requests for this one bc i'm absolute taejin trash sorry not sorry. also domestic!au for my babies  
>  happy halloween!   
> **warning:** smut

"if we got married, we’d still be kim seokjin and kim taehyung!"

it’s one of those lazy sunday mornings, when neither of them have class or work, usually spent in cuddles and slow make outs. taehyung’s head is resting on seokjin’s shoulder when he comes to his brilliant conclusion, one of his long legs draped over seokjin’s relaxed body. the older boy has his right arm around taehyung’s shoulder, pulling him close.

"yah! kim taehyung!" seokjin reprimands him, "we’ve been dating for barely a year and you’re already talking about marriage?" but he’s smiling fondly at taehyung’s signature rectangle grin.

"well it’s only logical," taehyung grabs the fingers of seokjin’s free hand that lays on his stomach, interlacing them with his. seokjin is deliciously warm and taehyung never wants to let go, "everyone says we act like an old married couple anyway."

"namjoon and yoongi hardly count as ‘everyone’, tae," seokjin says, voice teasing. when taehyung pouts, his smile only grows wider.

"whatever," he finally concludes and effortlessly climbs on top of seokjin, surprising the older with the sudden weight on his lap. seokjin rises into a half-sitting position, leaning backwards onto the headboard, so he could place his hands on taehyung’s pointed hips, "make out with me."

it’s a request seokjin happily obliges, meeting taehyung’s lips halfway. taehyung is needy, eager in his movements, grabbing a fistful of seokjin’s hair at the nape as he bites down on his lower lip. seokjin lets out a moan against his mouth that brings life to taehyung’s whole being.

he definitely likes the lazy sunday mornings best, especially when seokjin doesn’t have deadlines to meet at his workplace and taehyung himself no college exams to study for, when seokjin takes his time sliding the iron man t-shirt two sizes too big off his body and kisses every inch of exposed skin. he likes the feeling of seokjin’s sharp teeth leaving crescents on his shoulders and collarbones, of seokjin’s blunt nails tracing a pattern on his back.

he likes the little sounds seokjin makes when taehyung grinds down on his growing erection. he likes the way seokjin’s eyes roll backwards when taehyung kisses his way down his abdomen and blows cold air over his sensitive cock. he likes seokjin and he likes him a lot.

seokjin’s calls of his name sound heavenly in taehyung’s ears. it urges him to lower his mouth around seokjin’s length, hollowing his cheeks and sucking.

seokjin’s reaction is immediate. his thighs twitch and his muscles contract, palm automatically placing itself on the top of taehyung’s head. he looks down, eyes half-lidded, at the erotic sight before him - taehyung, with his lips wrapped around the tip of his dick, looking right back at him.

the eye contact is extremely overwhelming and seokjin has to physically stop taehyung from sucking so he wouldn’t come prematurely. he kisses away taehyung’s pout while flipping them over so he’s on top, comfortably between taehyung’s legs.

thanking the heavens for the thin layers of clothing (or even lack thereof, in seokjin’s case) they wear to bed, seokjin slides the sleeping shorts off of taehyung, his touch burning the younger’s flesh in the process. he looms over him once again; but only to lick the roof of his mouth and peck his jawline before he’s gone again, looking for the much needed lube in the nightstand.

"we need to buy a new one," seokjin comments, frowning at the half empty bottle before slicking up his fingers. taehyung whines like a displeased cat underneath him when seokjin’s touch takes too long to return on his body, hitting his boyfriend’s butt with his heel to hurry him up.

"less talking, more fucking, hyung," taehyung says in a commading tone, but his eyes are pleading. seokjin fingers him until he moans for more, clawing at seokjin’s back.

it takes a full minute more of seokjin’s teasing until he’s deemed him ready. he replaces his fingers with his cock before taehyung even notices the shift, but the younger still winces at the sudden uncomfortable feeling. even after many times they’ve done this, taehyung still needs a few seconds to adjust; a few seconds in which seokjin makes sure he distracts him with slow kisses and a gentle pat to his soft, flushed cheeks.

only after taehyung’s nodded in affirmation does seokjin begin to move, burying himself to the hilt and rocking taehyung’s slightly smaller frame against the bed sheets. taehyung hides his head in the fluffy pillows, letting seokjin take full control over the way his body bends to accommodate his thrusts.

seokjin grabs taehyung’s clenching fist and interlocks their fingers above his head just as he hits the spot that makes taehyung see the entire galaxy imprinted on his eyelids.

it doesn’t take much - a few more hits of seokjin’s hips against his pelvis and an open-mouthed kiss - before taehyung is coming undone in seokjin’s hold and all over his stomach. he pants for air, whispering words of love against seokjin’s jaw as the older fills him up with his come, their intertwined hands never breaking contact.

later, after they’ve cleaned up and returned to their previous cuddling position, seokjin laughs next to his ear, “i can’t believe you came without me even touching you.”

"hey," taehyung protests, "it’s not my fault. it’s been a while."

"that’s true," seokjin agrees and the couple falls silent. it’s reaching noon; the sun shines bright even through the white and green curtains - a generous moving-in gift from hoseok - and both of them know they’ll have to get up soon.

"do you want it?" seokjin suddenly asks, startling taehyung who was close to lulling back to sleep.

"do i want what, hyung?" taehyung asks in return, confused, "your super mario collection? no thank you. i’m not a nerd."

"no, idiot," seokjin affectionately hits his head, "i meant… getting married. do you really want it?"

"oh," taehyung’s brows furrow for a moment, but when he looks at seokjin, he’s beaming like a hundred watt light bulb, "well, not now of course, we’re too young… actually,  _i’m_  too young. you are already retirement home material. and we’re too busy with school and work to worry about it but yeah… someday. it would be nice, i guess.”

seokjin listens, eerily silent, and taehyung starts to panic, “it’s no big deal, though, it’s just something i like to think abou-“

"i agree," he interrupts him and when taehyung dares to look at him again, his gentle smile is back, "not now but someday. i think about it too, a lot. i love you, taehyung."

he finishes the sentence with a sloppy kiss on taehyung’s nose, which earns him a slap on the chest.

"i love you too," taehyung pouts, "now go make me breakfast!"


	19. it's what we get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** it’s what we get  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1,118  
>  **notes:** 1920's au for the 50 aus meme, but i kinda bullshitted the setting  
>  **warning:** angst, mentions of sexual  & physical abuse, mentions of character death, underage prostitution (i swear to god originally it was supposed to be fluff)

jungkook hated the way they looked at him; they way they touched him, with their lips stretched into a blood-curling smirk, as they called him a  _good boy, a good obedient little boy_ ,  _who listens to his elders well_. he hated his customers more than anything, but park jimin was the only exception.

it started as an almost accident - jimin was dared by his drunk-as-piss comrades to pay a visit to the shittiest brothel in the country and pick up a whore - it was purely a coincidence that jungkook was the only one available at the time.

technically, the teenager wasn’t even supposed to be working, his shift having ended hours ago; however, he stayed behind to cry in the small bathroom, washing away the dried blood from the slowly healing wounds his previous customer inflicted on him.

being a male prostitute in reality wasn’t that uncommon, but it was considered obscene and dirty, although that didn’t stop the japanese, as well as many korean soldiers and higher ups from frequenting them on almost a daily basis. jungkook was their favorite - barely eighteen and innocent looking, with some baby fat still left in his cheeks and fair, mostly undamaged skin. 

it was a cruel fate that jungkook accepted a long time ago - honestly, he was lucky he even had this job in the first place. yes, they treated him like he was less than human and acted like he was diseased afterwards, but at least it gave him some sort of income and a warm place to sleep during winter.

jungkook hated his customers to the point of becoming physically sick just from seeing their shadows before they entered his bedroom, but park jimin was something else.

he knew immediately after seeing him that jimin wasn’t like the rest. the boy couldn’t have been that much older than himself and he was drunk beyond his right mind, his breath stinking of rice wine. he hadn’t called jungkook names or slapped his cheek until it bled, though. he hadn’t called him a worthless whore or choked him until his lips turned blue, leaving bruises in the shapes of his fingers on his throat. no, park jimin hadn’t done any of that.

park jimin asked him why he was doing this while fucking him into the mattress, what had to happen in his life for him to resort to such desperate measures.  _life_ , jungkook thought, but couldn’t answer out loud because of all the moans and grunts escaping him,  _life works in the most horrible of ways_. but he guessed it didn’t matter in the end, because jimin passed out almost immediately after releasing his load inside of him.

it took two whole months for park jimin to show up again and jungkook hadn’t expected that at all.

sure, he had a few constant visitors, but all of them were old, ugly and disgusting and seeing them didn’t make his heart do somersaults in excitement, but in horror. he felt silly for becoming so enthusiastic over jimin seeking him again, but it still didn’t matter.

park jimin was fucking him once more, and it felt absolutely wonderful.

after that it became almost a routine. whenever jimin was free of his soldier duty, keeping peace at the border or listening to the orders of the japanese government, he would visit jungkook. they never talked much - jimin was either too tired or too horny - yet jungkook didn’t care. for a few hours he felt comfortable in his own skin. for the first time he felt like he  _wanted_  to please. he  _wanted_  to hear jimin whine when he teasingly licked the length of his cock and he  _wanted_ to beg jimin for release as the older jerked him off. 

eventually, jimin started opening up to him - sharing his worries about the japanese rule and the growing influence of communism, the after effects of the first world war, how difficult it actually was, being a soldier. they’d usually lay in bed during those times and jungkook listened fervently, tracing invisible patterns on jimin’s bare chest. he’d observe the dark haired boy’s jaw, tightening whenever he talked about his general, the bob of his prominent adam’s apple when he swallowed and the downward shape of his tired eyes.

as jimin talked, talked and talked, jungkook found himself falling deeper and deeper with each word.

it was a dangerous thing, love - especially in their circumstances, where jungkook dreaded for jimin’s safety every day he wasn’t with him, with no way to contact him to check if he was all right, where jimin couldn’t do anything to protect him from the violent older men jungkook had to entertain. jungkook found sick pleasure in jimin touching the new bruises and cuts on his skin, kissing them in hopes they’d heal faster while they made love. in a way, it showed that he cared, after all. that it wasn’t just something jungkook’s broken mind made up. 

he hadn’t meant it to slip, but he moaned the three sinful words next to jimin’s ear anyway. what surprised him the most was the delirious, hushed words whispered back and jungkook was sure he misheard. the look jimin gave him afterwards proved him wrong.

but if jungkook had learned anything from past experience, it was that good things never seemed to last.

with the rebellion for a free korea bursting into flames, jimin’s visits became less and less frequent. it was only a matter of time before jimin would stop coming altogether.

jungkook continued to wait, continued to spring to his feet in anticipation whenever he saw the doorknob move, only to have his hopes crushed and his jaw dislocated with an angry punch of yet another frustrated male.

jungkook continued to wait even after hearing his boss talk of an unsuccessful riot against the japanese, with many soldiers and innocent dead, of the possibility of a new war, even bloodier than the first one.

he continued to wait for park jimin until one of his customers became too angry, too furious with his lack of response to the numerous insults, until he was beaten to unconsciousness. he continued to wait for jimin's gentle touch, the raspy sound of his voice while he talked about his life in the army and his forehead resting against jungkook's as he whispered countless words of love.

jeon jungkook continued to wait for park jimin because waiting was what jeon jungkook did best. waiting for a better tomorrow, a better life, a future of freedom with jimin by his side and his skin undamaged.

but that appeared to be nothing but a story for a different life.

 


	20. untitled #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #12**  
>  **pairing:** namgi  
>  **# of words:** 471  
>  **notes:** high school teachers!au bc why not

yoongi is a pretty bold person, namjoon thinks.

yoongi doesn't hesitate to call one of his students a loser for not knowing the latest number one on the billboard playlist in the hip hop section. yoongi doesn't hesitate to write sharp lyrics heavy with meaning after he's given his classroom an assignment and told them to shut up.

min yoongi doesn't hesitate to do many things. yet his hand always twitches with suppressed anxiety when it brushes against namjoon's as they walk side by side, unsure whether he should just go for it and hold it.

(most of the time, namjoon is the one who assures him it's  _fine_  when he interlocks their fingers and runs his thumb over yoongi's calloused palm.)

yoongi's love is unique; it's not with spoken, but written words that namjoon sees the older man's affections are genuine. it's opening his teachers post box each workday morning and finding a crumpled piece of paper inside of it, with scribbled lyrics or a cheesy poem written in familiar handwriting. namjoon reads them before every class, almost religiously.

he thinks twice about confronting yoongi about it, but doesn't want to risk the possibility of the notes suddenly disappearing.

it's in the seemingly meaningless questions they ask when they pass each other in the teacher's lounge or the hallways; like "good morning" (your sleeping face is cute), "who do you have as your first class?" (did you get enough sleep last night?) and "have you eaten?" (do you want to grab a bite with me afterwards?)

yoongi is confident about many things. he thinks he's a great producer and he seldom hates his job.  _this isn't where we're supposed to be_ , he'd tell namjoon,  _we belong out there, you rapping and me producing_. but namjoon sees the way yoongi looks at his students when he's engrossed in teaching music. he sees the passion he has for the subject transferring to the adolescents, if their concentrated silence is anything to go by.

yoongi is confident that everyone hates him, because of his difficult personality. but in reality, yoongi is loved. by his students, his co-workers, and by namjoon.

it's in the way they share meals for breakfast and lunch at work. it's in the way namjoon leaves yoongi his favorite piece of food that day, just to see his face light up at the deliciousnes exploding over his taste buds after he's finally swallowed. it's in the affectionate gaze namjoon gives to yoongi when the older isn't looking, so he wouldn't make him uncomfortable.

it's in the slow kisses, and the more passionate ones, it's in the tightness of their chests whenever they whisper those three words of adoration against each other's lips.

it's in yoongi's lowest moments and namjoon's hushed, comforting words that they know what they have is real.

 


	21. untitled #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #13**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1,070  
>  **notes:** someone asked for a top jungkook so i tried to deliver...  
>  **warning:** smut and lots of dirty talk

it wasn’t commonly known that jimin liked to be humiliated during sex.

it was a secret that not many had a privilege of knowing. the only one besides namjoon was maybe hoseok, but to be fair jimin  _had_  described it pretty vaguely, with a lot of  _hypothetically speaking_  and nervous hand gestures. the only coherent thing both older boys understood after jimin’s rant was a desperate  _is this normal? it’s normal to feel like this, right?_ , which wasn’t something either of them really held an answer to.

but then jungkook arrived into the picture, crashing into jimin’s life like a tidal wave.

jimin had felt incredibly weird around the younger, unsure whether he should feel bad about imagining those soft lips spitting insults in his direction and those long-fingered hands slapping his cheek until it permanently bruised. jungkook’s presence was already dominant in itself, and it drew jimin in like bees on honey.

jungkook was loud and obnoxiously cute. jungkook excelled in everything he tried out, be it for the first or the hundredth time. jungkook smirked viciously at him when his knuckles accidentally brushed over jimin’s adam’s apple and the older boy  _whimpered_.

but most importantly, jungkook didn’t mind pressing jimin into the mattress with his weight and calling him a slut as jimin eagerly sucked on his fingers. honestly, it seemed more like jungkook enjoyed it just as much, if not even more than the elder.

the strangest thing was, jimin didn’t even have to ask. jungkook sort of picked up the signals on his own and gleefully acted on them.

like now, for example, with both of them finally catching some free time from their busy schedules. they were squeezed in a tiny broom closet, barely any space between them, and surrounded by cleaning supplies.

“hey,” jungkook teased next to jimin’s ear as he hurried to unbuckle his pants, “how about i spank your naked ass with one of these mops, huh? you get off on that?”

“jungkookie,  _please_ ,” jimin whined against the younger’s throat.

“please what, hyung?” he pushed jimin’s pants to his ankles and rubbed the already wet front of his boxers, “ _please spank me, jungkookie_? is that it?  _please shove your perfect cock inside my unworthy ass_ , is that what you’re trying to say?”

jimin shivered when jungkook bit down on the crook of his neck and sucked, leaving a reddish bruise. when the initial swelling calmed down, it wouldn’t be very visible, but jungkook wasn’t interested in marking jimin today. he lifted jimin’s shirt up to stare at his abs - kind of difficult in the dimmed closet light, but the outlines of his six-pack were still visible - and then dragged a line along the length of jimin’s aching erection, earning himself a gasp from the shorter boy.

“don’t tease me,” jimin moaned halfway through the sentence, words coming out in short breaths against jungkook’s lips.

“you little bitch,” jungkook slapped his dick, “don’t even try with me now. i know you like it.” then he pulled him into a bruising kiss.

during make-outs, jungkook was all about teeth and tongue. be it splitting open jimin’s lip or licking the roof of his mouth, it always elicited a special response from jimin. they didn’t have much time now, so jungkook pulled away quickly and jimim mewled at the loss of contact.

“shut up,” jungkook barked, “i don’t wanna hear you unless it’s my name.”

jimin obeyed, well, as much as he could, anyway. he bit his lip as he watched jungkook’s silhouette reach down for his underwear and release his leaking cock from its confines. he squeezed jimin’s length and watched the precome drip from the tip and downwards, over the pulsing vein at the base. “you’re so fucking hard, hyung,” jungkook smacked his tongue, “god. i wish i could fuck you right now.”

he pressed jimin into the shelves instead, so that the window cleaning products could leave shallow indents on his back. he pumped his cock eagerly, watching jimin writhe and shiver next to him. “yeah,” he whispered, “you like that. you live for my hands around your dick, don’t you? you’re such a slut.” jimin couldn’t think of a proper response, except a lewd moan.

he laughed after that, increasing his speed. it didn’t take much for jimin’s orgasm to build, with jungkook’s thumb ghosting over his tip and his fist squeezing his cock harder, but jungkook wouldn’t let him come that easily.

just when jimin was about to come, jungkook withdrew his hand completely, leaving jimin breathless and disappointed.

“oh my god,” he whined desperately, “jungkookie you- you can’t-”

“i told you to shut up,” jungkook all but growled before wrapping his hand around jimin’s cock again, “i can do whatever i want to you.”

jimin nodded along, pleased that jungkook’s touch was back on him. this time he was vicious in his movements, bringing jimin back to the edge in record time. jimin heaved a broken version of his name, which only made jungkook squeeze harder.

“what did you say?” he urged him on, pumping in a steady rhythm, “come on,  _hyung_. answer me when i ask you something.”

“jungkookie,” jimin tried, stuttering the consonants, “jungkookie, i’m coming.”

“shut up,” jungkook repeated, but traces of a smile played on his lips as he jerked jimin off, helping him ride out his orgasm.

jimin had spurted cum all over jungkook’s palm and the younger frowned at the mess he’d made. “look at this. how the fuck do you expect me to perform with my hands all sticky?” then, with a devilish grin, he thrust the hand into jimin’s face with a command to  _suck_.

jimin did as he was told, lapping up his own cum like it didn’t leave a bitter aftertaste in his esophagus. it was worth seeing jungkook’s satisfied face when they locked eyes.

they were sure both of them stank of sex, but neither found they particularly minded. jungkook helped jimin dress and rearrange his stage outfit so it looked like it was never taken off in a rush and playfully smacked his butt as they left the closet.

“where were you two?” yoongi asked with a frown but didn’t wait for their half-assed excuses, “you know what, i don’t care. we start in five minutes.”

jimin could only laugh nervously, following his hyungs to the stage, jungkook's snickers haunting him through the whole performance.


	22. untitled #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #14**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 994  
>  **warning:** blowjob in the practice room

“jungkookie,” jimin whined next to his ear for the hundredth time in the past five minutes, “pay attention to me~”

he stared down at the younger, who was heavily focused on his wave in godzilla smash 3, and pouted when jungkook didn’t even lift his head up to acknowledge his cries. the phone in his hands buzzed with exciting sounds as jungkook scored another 'destructive' combo.

jimin observed his surroundings - they were in the practice room, with everyone already long gone. they took a break half an hour ago and the rest of their members called it a day, but jimin quickly grew bored and wanted to perfect his synchronization a bit more.

(and maybe he kind of wanted to watch jungkook’s ass flex in those loose sweatpants he was wearing. but just maybe.)

jungkook was leaning on the wall, legs spread on the floor, with his phone firmly gripped in his fingers. he dragged his index finger across the touchscreen with admirable speed, grinning when he hit powerful combos and groaning in frustration when he used up all his moves and failed to beat the level.

“jungkoo~k,” jimin tried again, this time nudging the younger’s calf with the tip of his timberlands, “come on, that stupid lizard game can’t be more fun than dancing with your hyung!”

jungkook still didn’t look up when he answered shortly, “godzilla is not a lizard.”

jimin plopped down next to jungkook and aligned their shoulders so they were glued together, side by side. he sneaked a peek to the screen and saw the giant  _lizard_  destroy a tank with its tail.

“you must be kidding,” jimin rolled his eyes, “that game looks so stupid.”

that seemed to do it. jungkook suddenly turned to him, locking his phone without exiting the game, and meeting jimin’s eyes. he appeared to be vexed.

"fine then. you wanted my attention? you have it." he sneered and suddenly, jimin was on the laminated floor, with jungkook's weight on his lap.

well, this wasn't exactly how jimin imagined things would go, but he would be a fool to complain about it. jungkook shot him a long, heavy look, his hand disappearing underneath jimin's black tank top and dragging its blunt tips over his abdomen, which elicited a surprised gasp from the older.

jimin balanced himself on his elbows, bringing his face close to jungkook's. the boy only grinned devilishly at him before kissing him, his teeth gnawing on jimin's thick lower lip and soothing the sting of discomfort with his tongue. he could feel himself growing hard and jungkook wasn't left unaffected either, judging by his subtle grinding.

jimin felt hands moving lower, to the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them down to his ankles. the tugging urged him to lift his ass up to help out. his underwear went along with it, leaving his cock bare and hit by cold air. jimin breathed in sharply at the new sensation.

"w-what are you doing?" he stuttered the question out, too distracted by jungkook lowering himself so his nose bumped the base of jimin's cock. jungkook shot him another smug grin as his fist wrapped around jimin's length and squeezed.

"isn't it obvious what i'm doing?" jungkook asked and jimin didn't miss how his voice dropped a few octaves. he felt sort of self-satisfied with jungkook's darkened cheeks and mouth falling half-open as he observed the older.

"y-yeah but-" jungkook interrupted him by sliding his tongue across the tip, collecting the precome already dripping from the tip, while simultaneously delivering slow pumps with his fist, and jimin forgot all reason, "nope, never mind."

he threw his head back at the same time as jungkook wrapped his lips around him, taking him in as much as he could. the younger sucked jimin into his mouth, slicking him up with his saliva for smoother entrance. it made jimin see stars. he closed his eyes, hands automatically searching for jungkook's ruffled hair, grabbing a fistful of it and tugging.

he had to physically stop himself from fucking into jungkook's mouth, reminding himself of the gag reflex the boy had. jungkook figured out a good alternative, though - what he couldn't take, he covered with his fingers, jerking jimin off in the rhythm of his sucks and licks.

jimin could sense he was close. the heat in his belly evolved into boiling lava, threatening to spill any minute, especially if jungkook was going to suck him off and maintain eye contact with him like  _that_.

"jungkook," he warned with a groan when jungkook hummed around him in question, sending waves of all kinds of pleasure down his spine, "i'm- i'm-"

he couldn't finish his sentence in time - he used his palm to keep jungkook's head in place as he spurted cum inside the teen's mouth. it hit the back of his throat and trailed down his esophagus, leaving a strange aftertaste.

jungkook waited until jimin's orgasm quieted, swallowing every drop. he released his cock with a pop and wiped the excess cum from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, watching a breathless jimin come to his senses.

he motioned for jimin to redress as he searched for his phone. when jimin was standing on wobbly feet, he had already started up the game again.

"seriously?" jimin wailed, "you'll go back to playing your game?!"

jungkook didn't look at him when he answered, "i figured out how to pass this level."

"i can't believe this," jimin pouted again, his protruding lip now visibly red from jungkook's ministrations.

he saw jungkook sneakily lick his lips, "well, you know. maybe i need someone to distract me again." his gaze fell on the front of his pants, the bulge still visible.

"oh," jimin said, a light bulb going off in his head.  _consider that_ _challenge accepted_ , he said to himself and skipped off to find a song to dance to, missing the affectionate gaze jungkook shot his way.


	23. untitled #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #15**  
>  **pairing:** hinted!jikook, mostly ot7 being dorks  
>  **# of words:** 508

it’s when youtube crashes for the fifth time in the past five minutes that jimin loses it.

he bursts open his bedroom door and glares at the six people scattered around his living room.

there's yoongi downloading music apps on his phone, lying down on the floor, his small frame lost in his oversized hoodie. namjoon and hoseok are right next to him, the laptop in hoseok's lap flashing pixelated images from maple story on its large screen. it's only hoseok who glances in jimin's direction out of the three, flabbergasted, but namjoon smacks him over the head and tells him to pay attention during the boss battle.

jimin's eyes fall on the eldest in their group of friends; seokjin is sprawled on the leather couch, holding his tablet and speaking animatedly to a figure on the screen which jimin recognizes as his best friend hyosang, currently educating in australia. on the floor next to him, with his head resting against seokjin's hipbone, taehyung is updating ten different game applications. he also glances in jimin's direction, except his face lights up in recognition.

"...are you  _all_  using my wifi?" jimin asks, his anger deflating and shifting into something more alike to misery.

"you really shouldn't make your password that obvious, jimjim," taehyung singsongs as he swipes away a notification on the updates tab of his phone.

"i change it like, every week!"

seokjin snorts, startling jimin. "adding numbers to it every now and then doesn't really count as changing."

giving up, jimin desperately motions towards the devices they're holding, "well, get mobile data or something. it keeps lagging for me!"

"oh boohoo, your porn takes more than five minutes to download?" yoongi mocks from the far end of the room and the two boys next to him snicker devilishly. taehyung's grin is wide as well, even though he isn't looking at him and, honestly, why does he even expect his best friend to take his side?

jimin's whole face is still flushing red like a streetlight when his front door echoes with three quick knocks.

"i'm coming, i'm coming!" he shouts while jumping over his friends' bodies, with yoongi shout of "that's what she said!" following him along. he opens the door and meets a frowning jungkook in his black raincoat and a schoolbag draped over his shoulder. he looks exhausted and jimin couldn't be more attracted.

"why do you look like someone found your kinky videos collection?" he questions while shuffling inside and making himself comfortable in jimin's small apartment, pulling out his phone. he continues to ignore jimin standing there, looking completely lost in his own apartment.

"that's it. i'm going back to my room!" jimin declares, throwing his hands in the air like he's truly done with them all. in the background he hears jungkook ask the lot "what's the password this week?" and his breath hitches.

"it's  _parkjeonggukkie0901_ ," hyosang answers through the skype call just as jimin slams his door shut, hoping that his earphones are strong enough to block out their mocking laughter.


	24. 원해

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** 원해  
>  **pairing:** jinkook  
>  **# of words:** 1,781  
>  **notes:** i am not a gay/queer male, so i have no idea if flavored &colored lube is a thing but. bear with me on this  
>  **warning:** smut yeahhh

seokjin might be just a  _little_  bit drunk.

what started out as seokjin inviting jungkook over turned into a small party when the rest of their friends invited themselves as well. when hoseok brought along booze, every plan seokjin had to kick them out went down the drain. everyone was pretty tipsy by this point.

seokjin glanced towards jungkook, his boyfriend listening carefully to whatever taehyung was saying, and felt a silly grin creep on his face. he extended a heavy arm to ruffle jungkook's hair, but ended up hitting his ear in the process.

"ow," jungkook complained, rubbing the painful spot, "what the hell, hyung?"

"my kookie is so cute," seokjin cooed and he could hear namjoon and yoongi imitate barfing sounds in the background, "hyung just wants to take care of you."

"that's so cute," taehyung commented, "why can't kkanji say things like that to me?"

"kkanji is a cat, hyung," jungkook reminded him, but still leaned into seokjin's touch when the oldest pulled him against his body, "cats can't speak."

"yes they can!" taehyung protested, slamming his fists on his knees, "i know for a fact that my cat speaks all the time."

seokjin just laughed at the both of them, especially at jungkook's dramatic sigh followed by an eye roll, a standard reaction to anything taehyung said.

eventually, around two in the morning, seokjin managed to convince them all to leave. unfortunately, it meant that jungkook would have to leave as well, but the youngest made himself comfortable on the couch, saying his parents wouldn't mind because they knew he was with him.

seokjin wondered how much of that statement was true, but jungkook's shirt rode up sometime during his stretching and the newly exposed skin of his stomach was distracting.

seokjin marched over and planted his knees on either side of jungkook's hips, holding him in place. jungkook immediately grabbed hold of seokjin's shoulders and met his lips in a kiss.

it was obvious that seokjin was the one much, much drunker than the both of them, judging by the sloppy kisses he delivered a millimeter off jungkook's mouth. neither of them seemed to care, though. jungkook licked the older's lips, forcing them open so he could flatten his tongue against seokjin's. his fingers clawed at the thin material of the shirt his hyung was wearing, lifting it up by the hem so he could take it off.

seokjin ground down on jungkook's lap, causing both of them to let out a shaky moan. seokjin was already painfully hard and from the way jungkook shivered when he aligned his palm with the growing bulge in his pants, the boy underneath him wasn't left unaffected either.

jungkook latched his lips onto seokjin's throat, trailing them over his visible neck vein to the prominent collarbones he was a huge fan of, humming a question against seokjin's skin, "hyung... do you want to try it?"

"try what?" seokjin questioned, thighs shivering at the sensation jungkook's hot breath left on his flesh.

"the thing we talked about. you said you'll think about it." seokjin wondered whether this was all a part of jungkook's master plan to get into his pants because it was true, they  _have_  been talking about it. jungkook expressed his wish to be the one topping during their first time together and while seokjin initially refused, he wasn't  _completely_  opposed to the idea altogether.

maybe he would've protested more now if the soju hadn't gotten him so damn tipsy. at the moment all he could properly concentrate on was jungkook's clothed dick bucking into him and giving him some of the desired friction.

"well, it can't be so bad, right?" seokjin asked against jungkook's lips, hands roaming over the boy's chest. "i mean, people wouldn't do it willingly if it didn't feel nice."

"exactly, hyung," jungkook smiled victoriously and in a flash, seokjin was flipped over so  _he_ was the one lying on his back and he realized this will either be the best or the weirdest experience of his life.

"don't think that this will happen again," seokjin murmured, distracted by jungkook sliding the shirt off his body and unbuckling his pants, "you're just lucky i'm tipsy."

"you're so drunk that if you stood up right now you'd fall flat on your face," jungkook petted his hyung's cheeks and the older flushed deep red.

"well i can still talk coherently, can't i?" he countered, but the smirk jungkook flashed him once he'd finally taken all of their clothes off alarmed him.

"not after i'm done with you," jungkook promised, lowering his head to give seokjin's cock a long, wet lick. he made sure to keep eye contact with him the whole time, stopping only when seokjin threw his head back in pleasure.

"wait here," jungkook ordered, jumping off of him to fetch something from his bag. seokjin whined at the loss of warmth jungkook's body provided.

"are we really going to do this on my living room couch?" seokjin asked, watching jungkook's bare back in the semi-lit room dig through the items in his backpack.

"it doesn't matter where, but with whom it is," jungkook smiled. he returned after a moment with a bottle of pink lube and a package of condoms.

"pink," seokjin deadpanned, "it's pink. i knew it. this was your plan from the start."

it wasn't a question because he knew he was right. jungkook didn't confirm it, but he didn't deny it either, choosing to pop open the small bottle and squeeze some of the liquid on his fingers instead.

"i think it's flavored, too," he said, running his fingers over seokjin's ass crack and making him gasp in surprise at the cold feeling, "it just says 'strawberry', though."

"j-jungkook," seokjin shivered when the younger squirted more lube, this time on his own aching dick, "y-you're making a... mess..."

"nothing my princess won't clean up afterwards," jungkook taunted, jerking himself off to spread the lube properly. seokjin glared at him but it was so half-hearted that all he could do was laugh.

"i'm going to finger you now, hyung," jungkook warned. after lubing his fingers a bit more - because you could never be too sure - he aligned his index finger with seokjin's entrance and pushed in.

it was strange and it sort of burned even with the lube, but after jungkook's finger was in to the knuckle and curling upwards, massaging a spot inside of him, seokjin concluded it didn't feel completely bad. in fact, once his ass got used to the stretching, it was quite pleasurable. jungkook pulled out only to slam his finger back in and seokjin cried out.

"kiss me," he demanded, reaching for jungkook's nape so he could bring him closer. jungkook obeyed, sucking on seokjin's bottom lip in an attempt to distract the older while adding a second finger.

again, it took seokjin a while to get used to it, but then jungkook began to move. the appendages in his ass curled and scissored him open, pressing against his soft inner walls in a way that made his head unintentionally roll backwards on the armrest and his body squirm. when jungkook added a third finger, seokjin bit down on his shoulder, sure to leave a mark. jungkook hissed in his ear, increasing the speed of his thrusts and moaning a low  _hyung_.

it felt absolutely incredible now and seokjin was sure he could come just from this. his neglected cock was leaking precome on his stomach, a pool of transparent liquid already forming in the dip of his v-line. when jungkook noticed the high pitched mewls escaping seokjin's mouth and how the older eagerly met his thrusts, he pulled his fingers out to reach for more lube.

"no," seokjin protested once he was empty again, and jungkook would probably tease him about it weren't he so eager to bury himself inside of him. after quickly slipping on the condom, he slicked his dick up again and pressed his tip against seokjin's abused entrance, the hand not gripping his base tangling itself in seokjin's hair.

he tugged on his scalp and willed his eyes to open. the look seokjin gave him was glazed over and jungkook figured it was because the combination of alcohol and fucking was making his mind dizzy.

"i'm doing it," he said lowly and seokjin eagerly nodded, forgetting why he was so against this in the first place, "i won't be gentle."

"all right," seokjin agreed and then jungkook was fully inside of him, stretching him open more than his fingers ever would. he let out a small cry and wished jungkook would lean down to kiss him, but the younger chose to thrust into him instead.

jungkook fucked him into the couch cushions, gripping his thighs and hipbones. seokjin met him halfway most of the time, small sounds of exhilaration escaping him. the boy on top dug his blunt nails into the skin of seokjin's thigh and lined himself up better so he could find seokjin's prostate.

he didn't quite get it, but it was pretty damn close in seokjin's opinion. the hits of jungkook's pelvis against his ass combined with jungkook's groans as he fucked him deeper was just enough to make seokjin come. he reached for his length and  _god_  he's going to be sore all over tomorrow but it didn't matter. he pumped his cock in time with jungkook's thrusts, easily pushing himself over the edge and into the blissful abyss.

he came on his fist and abdomen in long spasms, his ring muscles contracting around jungkook's dick inside of him. jungkook fucked him through his orgasm until the younger couldn't hold back either. he released into the condom, crashing on top of seokjin and dirtying his stomach with his cum.

"fuck my ass," seokjin breathed out once they've both calmed a bit, "i mean, you just did, but  _fuck_  my  _ass_."

"i know," jungkook answered, kissing the side of seokjin's neck. the cum on their bellies was starting to itch and they  _really_  should've thought of bringing a pack of tissues sooner.

"it was good," seokjin concluded, "you weren't kidding, though. my ass already hurts."

"it's gonna hurt for a while, baby," jungkook said while dozing off and seokjin elegantly slapped the back of his head.

"don't call me your  _baby_. i'm not a princess, either. get off of me, we need to get cleaned up."

"just five more minutes?" jungkook pouted cutely and if seokjin hadn't known better, he never would've guessed this boy could handle topping ever in his life.

"it's all gonna dry up in five minutes," he murmured, but relaxed underneath jungkook anyways.


	25. orbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** orbit  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 641  
>  **notes:** domestic!au again because i'm still not over the fact that [THIS](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B1rKGRQCUAEmnE1.jpg) is a thing that happened

a few days after halloween and the seventh time seokjin’s found a mars candy bar instead of his frying pan in the kitchen cupboard, he decides he’s had enough.

when taehyung comes home from his late night criminology classes, he’s met with an obviously upset seokjin and a small pile of chocolates and candy resting on the top of the dining room table.

"hyung?" he questions with a lifted eyebrow and seokjin shoots him a dirty look.

"sit." he commands and taehyung obeys instantly. he lowers himself on the chair seokjin’s pointing at, conveniently right next to him. he looks up at his boyfriend, still confused, but sort of intrigued now. 

"all this," seokjin motions to the pile and taehyung’s eyes briefly fall on it before returning to the handsome man before him, "needs to go."

"but hyung," taehyung whines, realizing what seokjin’s implying, "you can’t throw all that good candy away~"

"i will if you don’t eat it," he warns, and actually looks serious. taehyung sucks in a worried breath, "it’s clogging up the kitchen. how did you get this many, anyway?"

"i can be very charming," taehyung replies with a smile. (in truth, he took his joker costume way too seriously. people were too intimidated to give him any less than the whole candy bowl.)

"sure," seokjin grimaces, "now get to eating or i’m throwing both you and these calorie bombs in the trash."

"but hyung," taehyung pouts again, and doesn’t stop until seokjin is staring him down with an  _i’m-not-buying-it_  look, as usual, “i can’t possibly eat them all by myself. i’ll get a stomachache!”

"oh, god," seokjin mouths to himself, painful flashbacks flooding his brain as taehyung continues, "and then you’ll have to take care of me while i’m sick!"

"okay, okay," he gives up a moment later, sitting on the chair next to taehyung’s, "i see your point. i’ll help you." taking care of a sick taehyung is an experience seokjin would rather not repeat. 

they eat chocolate without words exchanged for several minutes, the only background noise coming from the large tv in the living room, until taehyung grows bored. 

feeling playful, he smears some chocolate on the tip of his index finger and surges for an unsuspecting seokjin, successfully painting his lips dark brown. 

"what the hell," seokjin protests but taehyung’s grin is wide. 

"oh bother," he shrugs like it’s completely accidental, "let me get that for you," and then he leans in to plant a kiss on seokjin’s mouth.

it’s short and literally sweet - the chocolate tastes good on its own, but even better when he licks it off with his tongue from seokjin’s lower lip, nibbling on it the tiniest bit. when he pulls back, he realizes seokjin’s eyes have closed in the process. smiling smugly to himself, taehyung reaches for the next candy bar, only to be pulled back in by an eager seokjin.

this time, seokjin doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, licking the roof of taehyung’s mouth. taehyung responds eagerly, throwing his arms around seokjin’s neck to pull him closer. the delicious taste of seokjin’s lips against his is addictive, and he never wants to let go.

after seokjin breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against taehyung’s to regain his breathing, taehyung can’t help but peck his lips a few more times, hungry for more. seokjin groans against his mouth, hardly resisting taehyung, but he’s got a point to prove. 

"finish the pile before you make a mess, tae," he tells him once he’s finally gotten the younger completely off of him. he doesn’t miss the way taehyung’s spine stiffens, then relaxes at the deeper tone of his voice. 

"but hyung tastes sweeter than candy," taehyung purses his lips while reaching for a klondike bar. 

seokjin’s ears burn bright red as he murmurs, “just eat your damn chocolate.”


	26. untitled #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #16**  
>  **pairing:** supreme monster  
>  **# of words:** 418

"why the  _fuck_  does a person need so much advanced program classes in  _college_  anyway?” 

donghyuk’s shout is way too loud for the public library and he’s hushed both by the boy sitting next to him, face buried in a large textbook, and the old lady sitting at the reception office. 

"i want to graduate with honors," namjoon answers him after donghyuk’s  _semi_ -calmed down. he’s still shooting daggers, namjoon can see from his peripheral vision, but it’s not as vicious anymore. 

"you’re such a nerd," donghyuk proclaims and proceeds to hit namjoon on the head with his music magazine, "such. a. nerd. why do i even like you."

"you don’t," namjoon deadpans, but the smirk he’s trying to suppress gives him away. donghyuk huffs and drops the folded magazine on the desk top, watching it flatten on the surface. the edges are crumpled from how many times he’s hit namjoon with it and he’d probably regret it had it not felt so good.

"whatever," donghyuk rolls his eyes and rests his heavy head on the magazine he’s just dropped. the cold on his cheek is exactly what he needs to calm down his suddenly flustered heart.

being in public doesn’t stop namjoon from reaching out and holding donghyuk’s hand underneath the table, however. when their fingers interlock, donghyuk almost falls off his chair in surprise, glancing in namjoon’s direction. the other boy is smiling to himself, mouthing the words he’s reading in the textbook, pretending like it’s not a big deal.

and, really, it isn’t. they’re dating, after all. it’s what couples do, right? holding hands in public. making fun of each other. sometimes kissing. 

yet it still manages to melt donghyuk’s chill persona into an awkward mess every single time. 

"are we still game for friday?" he asks, voice muffled by the stack of papers his mouth is pressed against. namjoon doesn’t even look up from his textbook when he shrugs his shoulders.

"i don’t know, yoongi and hoseok invited me to study with them. and after that i have a book club meeting."

"book club." donghyuk repeats. "you’re ditching me for book club. incredible. just wonderful."

but when he looks up to glare at namjoon, the younger boy is grinning at him so hard his dimples are clearly visible and donghyuk realizes he’s walked right into a trap.

"i just like how you get all passive aggressive with me," namjoon leans over to plant a kiss on donghyuk’s cheek, "but yes, we’re still game on friday." 

 


	27. untitled #17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #17**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 340

it's jungkook's natural reaction to relax into jimin whenever the older rests his chin on his shoulders.

he doesn't think much of it at all, and neither do the rest of their members. jimin is a very skinshippy person, always searching for touch, and jungkook would be a fool not to admit to himself that he likes it the best when he finds it with him. 

like now, for example, with jungkook sitting in jimin's lap and browsing something on his phone. he pretends he's concentrating on the buffering sign on the touchscreen, but he's actually counting jimin's steady heartbeats against his back. jimin's eyes are closed and his cheek is pressed against jungkook's ear, his slow exhales of air tickling him. jungkook wonders if jimin's fallen asleep on him. he would love to turn around and see the priceless expression on the older boy's face, but the position he's in is way too comfortable.

jimin's hugs always feel warm, warmer than his other hyungs'. he likes taehyung's hugs, sure, the weird boy never fails to make some sort of contact with him, and hoseok is practically an expert hugger, but none of them know how to hold him quite like jimin. 

jimin holds him like he's the most precious thing he's ever had the privilege of having in his arms. and in a way, that is true. 

he feels jimin stir behind him and angle his position better so he can look at the words jungkook is typing on his phone, "what are you doing?" he asks, voice raspy from the impromptu nap he's taken.

"nothing, hyung," jungkook teases, "go back to sleep."

"i wasn't!" jimin protests and begins to detach his arms from around jungkook's midsection, thinking the younger would chase him away, but jungkook surprises them both by stopping him.

"just go back to sleep, hyung," jungkook insists, cheeks reddening, and jimin acts like he doesn't notice the way the boy shivers in his arms when he cuddles his nose in the crook of his neck comfortably again.


	28. overcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** overcome  
>  **pairing:** sugamon  
>  **# of words:** 1,015  
>  **notes:** [title](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOPEbIIQRRI)  
>  **warning:** anon asked for phone sex  & toys so i tried to deliver

the phone on the nightstand next to the hotel room bed rings five times before yoongi can pick it up.

"hello?" 

"hyung," namjoon whines on the other line, startling the older. the first thought that comes to yoongi's mind is that namjoon might've gotten hurt - which wouldn't be surprising knowing his skills, or lack thereof, in the kitchen - but there's a certain eagerness behind his voice that makes yoongi pause. 

"namjoon?" he questions carefully when his personal assistant slash casual boyfriend doesn't answer for solid fifteen seconds, "are you alright?" 

"i miss you hyung," namjoon says, tone suddenly, suspiciously normal, "how was your day?" 

"it was okay," yoongi decides to play along out of simple curiosity. he sits on the bed and lets his hair, still damp from the shower he'd taken earlier, fall into his eyesight, the bathrobe he's wearing falling open at his chest, "i had a meeting today and i have another one tomorrow morning. i should be back by wednesday."

namjoon has gone silent in the meantime, although yoongi is certain he can hear heavy, broken breaths on the other line. "namjoon?" he tries again, wondering what is even the point of this call if namjoon is just going to ignore him and act strange.

"sorry hyung," he finally hears namjoon say, "i got- ah, distracted." 

"what are you doing, namjoon?" yoongi asks, dropping his voice low a few octaves. since the stirring on the other line continues, yoongi starts growing impatient. 

"can you guess what i'm doing, yoongi?" namjoon asks in return and his breath hitches in the middle of the sentence in a way that sends delicious shivers down yoongi's spine. namjoon uses his name without any honorifics only when they are alone, in the privacy of either of their bedrooms, and suddenly, yoongi's got a pretty good idea of where this night might lead.

"i don't know, namjoon," yoongi answers, rolling every syllable over his tongue in a way he knows namjoon adores, "how about you describe it to me? in detail?" 

he hears namjoon let out a quiet moan, most likely muffled by his hand, before the boy deems himself confident enough to speak, "i have you on speaker. the phone is on the bed next to me," yoongi hums in approval, "my hair is tangled because i kept tugging on it today imagining it was you. i'm on my stomach and there's a lubed up dildo in my hand." 

yoongi stops inhaling for a second. the dildo is half-a-joke, half-a-serious birthday present from him for namjoon's birthday several months ago, except they haven't gotten a chance to use it yet. "i got bored today since you're not here and decided to try it out. but you have to listen to me while i do so," yoongi can practically taste namjoon's teasing smirk against his lips as he kisses him in his imagination, "i want you to listen to what you're missing, and feel sorry that you're not next to me."

"fuck, namjoon," yoongi breathes out and the words come out in shaky puffs, but namjoon doesn't listen to him. he drawls out yoongi's name in the most seductive way possible and yoongi  _knows_  he's stretching himself open with the toy. 

namjoon's moans set yoongi's entire being ablaze and he's already hard and panting by the time namjoon speaks again, "it feels so good, yoongi," he says and yoongi imagines he's biting down on the pristine white bed sheets, "you chose a good model. it almost feels as good as you." 

"namjoon," yoongi repeats, and it's too easy to picture the younger boy's tanned body twitching at the tone of his voice, because it's so  _needy_  and  _low,_ "fuck, i wish i was there. i want to see your pretty face." 

"hyung," namjoon calls and yoongi's hand automatically wraps around his throbbing, neglected cock. he jerks himself off at a slow pace, following the rhythm of namjoon's pants, "i wish it was you fucking me open like this." 

"wednesday, baby," yoongi promises, running his thumb over his slit to collect the precome and lick it off with his tongue. he spits on his palm for easier friction and fucks himself with his fist, hips buckling when namjoon's whimpers echo against his ear, "wait until wednesday, and i'll fuck you better than that dildo ever could."

namjoon mewls, growing exhilarated at the whispered promise, and increases the speed of his thrusts. his hand and spine hurt from the uncomfortable position, but it feels too good to stop now, not when he's so close and he can sense yoongi isn't far back either. 

"how does it feel?" namjoon questions, building up his orgasm without even touching himself, "knowing you're hundreds of miles away from me, unable to touch me."

"fuck off, namjoon," yoongi growls, almost dropping the phone from his shaky hand when the sounds namjoon makes turn high pitched and broken as he nears closer to the edge, "fuck yourself until you're coming." 

"i'm close," namjoon purrs, and he's not lying. it doesn't take him long to start spurting cum all over yoongi's bed - not that the older needs to know he made a copy of his apartment keys so he could sleep there until he comes back - ruining the sheets. he wills his hands to fuck him through his orgasm, barely croaking out yoongi's name through his muscle spasms. 

yoongi isn't far behind, coming all over his fist and abdomen, almost reaching his collarbones. the room stinks of sex and as it fills his nostrils, yoongi begins feeling strangely empty. 

"i hate you, kim namjoon," he mutters against his hand as he licks the cum off of his fingers and grimaces at the bitter aftertaste. he only does it to remind himself how namjoon tastes so much better. 

"i love you too," namjoon laughs breathlessly, and yoongi pretends he's lying on the bed next to him, looking up at him with a thoroughly fucked out expression. "sleep well, hyung. i'll see you wednesday."

namjoon hangs up before yoongi can even think to reply. 


	29. untitled #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #18**  
>  **pairing:** yoonseok  
>  **# of words:** 1,160

the only thing cute about yoongi was his dog.

he got the akita a few years ago, purely on accident. the dog was a stray pup at a time, limping after him until he’s reached his apartment complex. he tried shooing it away - really, he tried, going as far as kicking the empty air with his foot to startle the mutt - but it wouldn’t budge. the pup stared at him as if he was crazy, and yoongi realized just how ridiculous his life was.

nevertheless, he took the dog in. he didn’t have a choice, anyway - it wouldn’t leave his front door no matter how much effort he put in chasing it away. eventually, yoongi accepted his fate. the akita had long since decided to stay.

by now, daegu had already grown into a large, healthy representative of his species. yoongi named him after his hometown because, while he  _was_  an artist, his originality escaped him when it came down to naming things. or pets. or people, even - god forbid yoongi ever had a kid.

the day seemed to be promising - the sky was clear of clouds and the heat wasn’t that difficult to endure, so yoongi decided to take daegu out for a walk. even if he didn’t want to, he knew the dog would pester him until he succumbed, so it was better to avoid that whole situation altogether.

he put a leash on daegu’s collar, the excited mutt licking his fingers while he was doing so, and soon they were on their way.

one of the many reasons why yoongi regretted having a dog was that girls wouldn’t stop hitting on him. they’d stop him on the streets, dropping to their knees to pet daegu’s fur coat and he had to watch with mild disgust as they made kissy faces at the dog like he was some stupid baby (he really didn’t enjoy strangers patronizing him). then they’d look up at him and bat their eyelashes, asking about where he could’ve possibly gotten such a  _handsome_  dog and whether he’d be willing to share the story over a coffee sometime.

he had to applaud them for their hard efforts, but he truly wasn’t interested in either of them. and honestly, neither was daegu. yoongi learned by this point to trust his pet’s instincts. he knew he could trust his friends because daegu didn’t growl at them when they petted him, and he didn’t hesitate to sit in their lap and fall asleep there.

but today was different. no one approached him in the long thirty minutes they spent walking down their regular route. everyone seemed to be busy with their own lives for once and yoongi finally felt like he was truly at peace.

until daegu tugged on the leash in yoongi’s hand and forced him to run if he didn’t want to lose him.

“what the f-” he cursed as daegu pulled him forcefully down the road, into the large grass field. he completely ignored the  _no dogs allowed_  sign, which was strange, because daegu had always respected the signs before (yoongi was convinced his dog could read).

when daegi finally halted in his run, yoongi almost crashed elegantly on the floor. before that could happen, however, a strong grip on his arm helped him regain his balance.

“whoa there,” an unfamiliar voice said and yoongi looked up to meet a pair of gorgeous brown eyes and a heart shaped smile, “your dog almost got you killed.”

“tell me about it,” yoongi muttered, quickly glancing down to check on daegu’s whereabouts. he was happily sniffing a much smaller dog species, shoving his snout between the dog’s hind legs and almost lifting him off the ground. the pup yelped, but didn’t protest much, equally eager to greet his new friend.

“they seem to like each other,” the dog’s owner commented and yoongi’s head snapped back onto him. he was nicely built - average height (only maybe two centimeters taller than yoongi), but all lean, taut muscle. he wore a sleeveless shirt and when he lifted his arm to remove some lost strands of hair from his eyes, yoongi found himself staring dumbly at the prominent biceps flexing and relaxing.

he was  _not_  checking this stranger out. well, maybe a little. he was kind of handsome, if you ignored the long face.

“yeah,” yoongi suddenly remembered what the guy has said in the first place and struggled to form a proper reply, “yeah, uh, it’s weird.”

“how come?”

yoongi scoffed at the genuine curiosity in the guy’s voice. he pointed at his dog like the answer was blatantly obvious, “daegu never initiates contact with other dogs. he hates them. he even hates people most of the time. this is incredible.”

he watched daegu shamelessly lick the smaller dog’s nose and cringed.

 _the guy_ ’s snickers resonated through his ears like a bunch of prickly needles against his eardrums, “you named your dog ' _daegu'_?”

“what?” yoongi barked, startling the two dogs momentarily before they went back to their business. it didn’t phase the stranger, although he tried his hardest to hide his grin behind his palm, “i’m not creative with names.”

“i can see that,” he commented and yoongi’s ears burned bright red, “but i guess ‘mickey’ isn’t any better either.”

that was true. looking at the pup, yoongi could see the resemblance with the name, though. “like mickey mouse?”

“no, like mick jagger,” it took a while for yoongi to realize the guy was teasing him, “and i’m hoseok.”

yoongi accepted the offered arm for a handshake almost automatically, wondering why hoseok’s hands were so calloused for a second, “uh. i’m yoongi.”

“well, it was nice meeting you, yoongi,” hoseok said and it was clear that their conversation was over. yoongi couldn’t help but feel disappointment building up in his chest when hoseok tugged on mickey’s leash to grab his attention. the tiny dog’s ears were flat against his skull and even daegu seemed sad that it was time to part.

yoongi was already prepared to leave, going straight home to sulk in his studio for the rest of the day, when hoseok suggested, “since the dogs have taken such a liking towards each other, how about we exchange numbers? it would be just  _cruel_  to have them never see each other again.”

the teasing glint in hoseok’s eyes made yoongi feel excited all over again and he was already pulling out his phone to give it to hoseok. “for the dogs,” yoongi clarified once again after they were done and wrapped daegu’s leash around his palm until it hurt.

“for the dogs,” hoseok confirmed and saluted him with a wink as he turned to leave, mickey close at his heels.

before they could reach their home, yoongi stopped to pet daegu’s soft head. “you know what,” he said, placing an uncharacteristic kiss on the dog’s wet nose, “you’re not so bad, after all.”


	30. untitled #19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #19**  
>  **pairing:** yoonseok  
>  **# of words:** 772

it happened during one of those rare moments, late at night, when they were alone and unbothered.

usually namjoon was the one who left the studio slash recording room last, but the leader had almost fallen asleep twice on the keyboard while finishing up their latest track and hoseok nagged him like a mom until he finally agreed to go to bed. yoongi watched hoseok close the door behind him, shoulders slacking in relief.

"he’s sound asleep," he declared, plopping on the chair next to yoongi. honestly, yoongi was fighting sleep himself, but the opportunity of being alone with hoseok hardly ever presented itself and he wanted to make the best of it while he could.

"we should finish this up," he suggested and hoseok's response was a slow nod, followed by a yawn. yoongi could see the aftereffects of exhaustion on hoseok's face; his swollen eyes and puffy cheeks and the way he rested his head against his palm while watching yoongi press the keys on his maschine.

they worked until yoongi deemed it enough to be  _something_  to show to namjoon in the morning when all three of them were awake and conscious enough to fix the small mistakes and give coherent suggestions. hoseok's forehead rested on the crook of yoongi's shoulder now, struggling to keep awake. yoongi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and barked at hoseok to move so he could clean up the equipment before they went to bed.

the first time their lips touched wasn't anything special.

it came almost naturally, and yoongi knew that hoseok wasn't completely himself in that moment. yoongi passed him a bottle of water when he requested it and hoseok thanked him with a tired "thanks, hyung," and a kiss on the mouth.

the oddest thing was, it didn't make yoongi jump, his breath hitch or his heartbeat accelerate like he expected it to. he glanced at hoseok, who probably wasn't even aware of what he'd done, drinking his water peacefully, and felt almost content.

"hoseok," yoongi called, voice strangely hoarse, "come here." hoseok's eyebrows rose in question, but he obeyed his hyung's order, sliding his chair closer to where yoongi was waiting for him.

when yoongi pulled him in for another kiss, he didn't hesitate to kiss back. their movements were natural, complementing one another like they were always meant to be, and yoongi briefly wondered whether it would feel the same if they both weren't exhausted to the point of passing out on top of each other. hoseok's fingers wove themselves into yoongi's dark brown locks, pulling and scratching his scalp. yoongi's reply was as eager as it could be, sliding his palm over hoseok's tightening biceps and resting on his pulse point, the tips of his fingers brushing against hoseok's jaw.

the kiss deepened over time and neither of them knew if this was  _supposed_  to feel as good as it did. it didn't stop yoongi from sneaking a hand to the front of hoseok's shorts and rubbing his hardening cock over the material, the action causing hoseok to moan against his mouth.

it was probably what brought them back to reality. yoongi pulled back at the same time as hoseok and the eye contact they made was laced with meaning yoongi did not want to even try to understand. the lingering feelings, the denial he was constantly in and the physical touch that ultimately triggered it all; it came down crashing on him like a tidal wave and splashing him clean of any other emotion except the sleepy grin playing on hoseok's stretched lips.

"let's go to sleep, hyung. it's almost dawn," hoseok said and there was no promise of explanation, no undertones of ' _we need to talk about this eventually_ ' or confusion. instead, yoongi found his hand intertwined with hoseok's as he led them to their shared bedroom, with the rest of the members asleep.

hoseok kissed him goodnight again and the smack of their lips echoed through yoongi's ears like an earthquake. it wouldn't be difficult not to sleep at all and choose to ponder on the meaning of this whole situation, but when he buried himself underneath the covers, all thoughts were blown away like dust from his mind, leaving him surrounded by darkness and the rhythmical breathing of six other boys in the room. the first kiss they shared may not be anything to be remembered by, but it opened so many questions yoongi wasn't ready to search answers for.

however, yoongi concluded right before he let himself go, if hoseok was fine with it, then he was fine with it too.

 


	31. final frontier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** final frontier  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 666 (illuminati)

seokjin never expected for taehyung to  _literally_ be an alien.

the boy was weird, sure - the 4D personality was something that would put many people off because taehyung was difficult to understand, just as he seemed so unused to earth's customs - but seokjin guessed it was because he was home-schooled until he was fifteen. or well, that's what he'd told everyone, and seokjin easily believed him.

it made sense. sort of. taehyung didn't exactly know how spoons worked, so that was odd. he didn't comprehend the differences between social statuses, why girls weren't allowed to wear shorts in school and why boys refused his offers to kiss them on the cheek when he wanted to congratulate them on something. he didn't quite follow the latest fashion trends, either - he always wore the exact same clothes yet they were never crumpled or smelled bad. in fact, taehyung constantly smelled fruity and nice. his hair was pretty and messy and he had a sharp nose and a defined jawline completed with full, pink lips that seokjin fantasized too often about.

seokjin was far too gone in his crush by the time he found out taehyung  _wasn't_ from this planet.

he discovered the truth accidentally - since seokjin didn't have many friends, being a dork and all, he liked to hang out at the school rooftop during lunch break, his homemade lunch box the only thing keeping him company. he had been calmly eating his mini sausages when taehyung stumbled into the clear area.

seokjin was sitting where he knew taehyung couldn't see him. he felt it was a bit rude to keep himself hidden, especially if the boy came here for some privacy, but something stopped him from making his presence known.

taehyung started to  _glow_.

it wasn't just the sun making his skin glisten - an actual halo surrounded his body and illuminated it in a sickly beige light. it was visible even in broad daylight. seokjin started as taehyung sat down on the floor and put his head between his knees, the glowing never ceasing.

he heard him mutter repeatedly - words similar to  _oh goodness, oh goodness, oh goodness_ \- while rocking back and forth. whatever it was, the light appeared to be hurting him. he massaged his temples and his muttering grew louder and more incoherent and it was then that seokjin decided it was time to step out.

"uh, excuse me-" he began, but before the words even properly left his mouth, taehyung was on his feet and glaring at him. 

his normal irises were gone, replaced by neon blue orbs and three concentric circles, the constellations imprinted in them in their miniature versions.

taehyung's hair started losing it's vibrant color near the roots, slowly fading into ghostly white. he looked sick and lost and  _angry_. angry at seokjin, to be more precise.

"what the hell are you doing here?" he barked at him, voice strange and almost robot-like. there was definitely an undertone of foreign huskiness, as if his vocal chords simply weren't made for the korean language. 

come to think of it, taehyung's always had a bit of an accent. seokjin supposed it was because his parents spoke in a daegu dialect, as he'd told everyone who asked, but it just wasn't  _right_.

seokjin found himself pressed against the wall, near the door. he'd pray for someone to suddenly burst them open and save him, but taehyung's frown was so captivating that all coherent thought escaped him. he looked positively  _terrifying_ , and seokjin cursed himself for thinking taehyung could ever be a normal human.

now he knew exactly why taehyung was so strange, so out of place. taehyung didn't even belong here. earth wasn't his home. 

" _answer me_ , damn it!" taehyung growled, pressing the fabric of seokjin's collar against his throat until it hurt to breathe.

it was a lot to take in at once, so he did the first logical thing.

seokjin had fainted on the spot.


	32. untitled #21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #21**  
>  **pairing:** vmin  
>  **# of words:** 747  
>  **notes:** anon said that jimin never tops in vmin and i'm like how?! so here we go  
>  **warning:** orgasm denial

jimin quite likes taehyung like this, he concludes, when he's whiny and writhing underneath him, finally shutting up for longer that five seconds because the promise of pleasure jimin gives him is so endearing. 

he kind of really wants to fuck taehyung until nothing but jimin's name leaves his lips, until their bodies are slick with sweat and his head feels dizzy from the heat taehyung emits, but he can wait. he wants to tease taehyung a bit more before indulging into what both of them want. 

he leans down, lips hovering over taehyung's neck. he's so close, but he's not actually touching, and it frustrates the light haired boy to the point of rutting himself between jimin's thighs and bending his neck backwards so he could  _feel_  jimin against him. it doesn't work; jimin is particularly cruel today. he pins taehyung's forearms at his sides and doesn't allow him to move. there is a dangerous glint in his irises when he makes eye contact with taehyung, a kind of sparkle that assures him that great things are coming his way if he'd  _only keep still_.

so taehyung does. he calms his shaking body as much as he can, but his arms and legs are still shivering. jimin takes his time undressing both of them, sliding the shirt off taehyung's body sinfully slow, tugging at the waistband of his shorts and pulling them down, purposely brushing over his throbbing cock just to see taehyung suck his lower lip into his mouth to prevent himself from making a sound. 

yes, he concludes while ridding himself of his own clothes, it's a privilege to see taehyung like this. the cheeky, strange persona in front of the fans, the silly rascal who always slaps his ass the hardest during their performances just to rile him up, it all disappears in the bedroom. if jimin hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he'd say it's impossible for someone like taehyung to willingly submit so easily. 

yet here they are, with jimin's fist wrapped tightly around taehyung's dick, sucking bruises on the skin covering his clavicle and the left side of his throat and,  _fuck_ , if taehyung wants to live, he will definitely have to wear a turtleneck for the next few days. that thought makes jimin smile and his wrist flick exactly how he knows taehyung needs it and then his friend is mewling against his ear.  _faster_ , he says, breathless, and jimin's instinct is to listen.  _please, jimin_ , and his heart swells with how much affection rests in that voice. 

he could, if he wanted to. taehyung isn't that far from orgasm, as far as jimin can tell, and it wouldn't be difficult to suck him off until his cum is hitting the back of jimin's throat, but he doesn't want it to be that easy. 

taehyung had been particularly teasing that day, after all.

 _please_ , it tears from taehyung's throat again and it's almost as if it's painful to say it. but jimin barks at him to  _be quiet, don't move, don't make a sound_  and maybe, just  _maybe_  he'll let him come. 

he doesn't, though, not immediately. he lulls taehyung into a false sense of security that it's  _coming_ , and inches him so close to the edge of the cliff, so close that he's he's one step into the abyss, before he pulls away and pulls him backwards and the sensation is gone completely. 

taehyung gasps and whimpers, his blunt nails digging into jimin's biceps in a way that is sure to leave a mark. his mouth open with accusation but jimin is kissing him, then, and he can't really protest. it's difficult to do so, with jimin lying flat on top of him and their pelvises pressing so tightly together and it's so  _frustrating_. the delicious feelings start to build up again and taehyung isn't ready for it after such a disappointment only moments prior. 

taehyung curses jimin's name against his lips, tongue delving into his warm mouth and licking the upper row of his teeth and he really wants to bite him, to hurt him. he needs to jimin to feel how painful it is, this torture, this  _mockery_. 

 _flip over_ , jimin whispers, planting a wet kiss against taehyung's temple, and taehyung needily obeys.  _i'll fuck you until your legs give out_ , jimin vows while teasing him with his fingers and, honestly, he can't complain. 

it's what taehyung wanted to happen this whole time, anyway.


	33. untitled #22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #22**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 371  
>  **notes:** oops. this should have gone differently

it was jungkook’s job to do everything jimin says.

most of the time that meant bringing him coffee at three in the morning when the older stayed behind working and sorting out stacks upon stacks of paperwork, signing documents until he started messing up his signature or misspelling his name as  _part jumun_. 

but sometimes, after a particularly stressful meeting, jimin would call him in well after everyone has already left, lock the door to behind them and tell him to get on his knees.

it was exciting, in a way, the thought of being caught even though they’re technically always alone in those moments, and it was definitely the hottest thing jungkook’s ever experienced. he immensely enjoyed watching jimin’s eyes roll backwards while he sucked him off, or teased his slit with his tongue, or played with his cum in his mouth before swallowing. 

jimin never talked about it outside of work. it became a routine to the point of jungkook recognizing the exact facial expressions jimin made that promised a good time. after a while, he didn’t even have to ring his desk. jungkook would come into jimin’s office on his own. 

feelings were never supposed to get involved. they didn’t, on jimin’s part, and jungkook was aware of it. it was silly, honestly, how their escapades never left the four walls of the CEO’s office and they were never discussed or mentioned outside of it, yet jungkook found himself falling.

but it didn’t matter, it really didn’t, not while jimin was bending him over the surface of his work desk, barking at him not to crumple the precious manila folders and contracts  _or else_. 

it didn’t matter even when he said goodbye to his co-workers and his cubicle partner jung hoseok, a person closest to a best friend, who never stopped inviting him for drinks after work even after so many times jungkook’s rejected him for a chance to spend the night with his boss.

"jungkook," a voice cracked through the speakers on his interphone, "come in." 

jungkook knew it didn’t matter, but between jimin pressing kisses against his throat that seemed too intimate and jimin taking extra time to prepare him, he kind of wished it did. 


	34. assets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** assets  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1,138  
>  **notes:** the only thing i know about horseback riding is what i've learned from playing my horse and me 2  
>  **warning:** smut

jimin knew a thing or two about horses.

it was his job, anyway. as a stable boy jimin had to know exactly how many portions grains and vegetables horses were allowed in their daily diet, how to clean their hooves without hurting them and how to properly brush their short fur coat. jimin was required to know how to saddle a horse and put a bridle on its snout so the metal part wouldn't hurt its teeth and mess up its jawline. (in all honesty, jimin was against such torturous methods, but no one listened to stable boys.)

jimin also knew a thing or two about horseback riders.

since his workplace was an equestrian center, host to most if not all competitions, he saw competitive horseback riders come and go but none of them were quite like the young, ambitious jeon jeongguk.

jeongguk was korea's youngest champion in cross country and jumping, and as such, he was very arrogant. he always lingered in the background, quietly observing whether jimin was taking proper care of his prize winning steed, a chestnut colored arabian stallion named hope, throwing snide comments from time to time just to piss jimin off.

the little fucker claimed jimin didn't know how to do his job, and it aggravated him to no end.

however, jimin knew something jeongguk didn't - or well, what he wasn't aware of. jeongguk hadn't exactly been subtle in ogling him and his bare arms as he lifted heavy bags of wheat or hosed the steeds in the stables and wet himself with the water as well, only to shake the droplets off like a dog.

it was flattering, in a way. also really fucking annoying because jeongguk kept calling him incompetent and accusing him of slacking off whenever jimin took an easy day and just had fun with the mammals.

"no one is forcing you to stay here and watch me work, jeongguk," jimin spat at him once he'd had enough and regretted it instantly because jeongguk stopped coming. just like that, he disappeared.

seeing him again at the front door of his shitty apartment he shared with his best friend taehyung wasn't how jimin thought they'd reunite. having jeongguk kiss him before he even properly opened the door  _definitely_  wasn't even on his list of possible scenarios.

but here they were; jimin with jeongguk's eager tongue in his mouth, pushing him further inside the apartment and jimin thanked whatever entity resided in the heavens that taehyung had a date that night.

"fuck," jeongguk swore against his mouth as he pushed both of them gracefully onto the stinky mattress; jimin hadn't washed that old thing in months, " _fuck_ , park jimin."

"what?" jimin asked in-between kisses, lips attaching to jeongguk's inviting neck, "realized you can't live without my incompetent ass?"

"just shut the fuck up," jeongguk groaned when jimin sucked the skin of his throat particularly hard, in a way that was sure to live a purplish bruise. jimin liked this; jeongguk was bigger than him but he fit so perfectly on his lap, ass grinding down over jimin's growing erection to gain some much desired friction, "shut the fuck up and fuck me."

"impatient," jimin's giggle morphed into a moan when jeongguk hurriedly took off his shirt and licked a long, wet trail over his prominent abdominal muscles, leaving goosebumps on his way.

jimin wanted to take it slow, but jeongguk was having none of that. maybe a quick fuck was just what he needed, jimin concluded a moment later, when they were already practically completely undressed and he was reaching for a bottle of lube and a condom in his nightstand. jeongguk hadn't stopped kissing him even when jimin slicked up his two fingers in cold fluid and teased the rim of his entrance, the only indication he was aware it was even happening being the tightening of his spine.

jimin stretched him with scissoring motions of his digits, carefully listening to jeongguk's moans for clues. when jeongguk's kisses turned into messy whines as he rested his forehead on jimin's collarbones, he knew it was time.

"come on," jimin whispered, suddenly anxious. he smacked jeongguk's ass so he'd move and give him space to slip on the condom, "ride me."

jimin wasn't good with dirty talking, but jeongguk made it come naturally. while the boy was riding him, jimin held a firm grip on his hips until his nails left moon shaped crescents on the pale flesh, gnawing jeongguk's bottom lip with his teeth, "ride me like a good boy, jeongguk," he whispered, and the whine that tore from jeongguk's throat was almost as delicious as the sensation of being buried balls deep into him.

when jeongguk's movements started slipping up, jimin quickly reversed their positions so that he was the one on top, spreading jeongguk's thighs apart for better access to his prostate. he knew he hit the right angle when jeongguk reached behind his head to grab the pillows and bit down on his palm to prevent himself from making embarrassing noises.

seeing jeongguk like this was exhilarating; long gone was the little shit that wouldn't stop teasing him. feeling naughty, jimin leaned forward to whisper sensually next to jeongguk's ear, asking him, "how does it feel?" between precisely placed thrusts, "how does it feel to be fucked open by a mere stable boy?"

jeongguk's inability to form a snarky reply came as a huge boost to his ego and it only made him increase his pace, sensing he was close. the younger wasn't that far behind either, it seemed, judging by the tightening of his ring muscle around jimin's dick and the desperate scratching down his back.

jeongguk was spurting cum all over himself not even six seconds later and jimin kind of wished he jerked him off through it, if only to collect it in his fist and have a taste. (come to think of it, licking it off of jeongguk's body seemed like a lot sexier alternative.) he came into the condom not long after that, unable to resist jeongguk's spasming and the erotic mewls spewing from his lips as he was being fucked through his orgasm.

when jimin pulled out and threw away the used condom into a miniature trash bin into his room (that most certainly wasn't there for these exact purposes), he climbed on top of jeongguk with a smug grin, "so."

"shut up, park jimin," jeongguk warned again, "this never happened."

"the bruises on your neck would like to claim otherwise," jimin replied with a teasing glint in his eyes and jeongguk almost slapped him.

"whatever. don't get ahead of yourself," jeongguk huffed, but didn't protest when jimin lowered his head to flatten his tongue against his cum-covered chest, "it's just a thank you for taking good care of hope."


	35. clockwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** clockwork  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 386

it happens too often for it to be a coincidence, or just another way of showing fondness, jimin thinks.

especially because, in essence, jeongguk is not a very affectionate person. jimin should know that firsthand - he is jeongguk's most often target. (the fact that he willingly makes himself so stays hidden in the background, buried deep behind the shadows of denial.) jeongguk is a lot like yoongi hyung. he is cute on camera, and he smiles like a bunny, but when they're alone - truly, definitely alone - he becomes someone completely different.

so, why? why does jeongguk like to bother him at random times during their rest, approaching him casually while he's playing a game on his phone or writing a tweet, to peck him on the cheek, or the lips?

why does jeongguk kiss him awake when he's the last one to get out of bed on the mornings they have the busiest schedules, and the other members have already been up and about for a while? 

(why does jeongguk hold his hand when he knows no one is looking, and buries his nose in jimin's neck?) 

he feels compelled to just ask him. he has the right to know, doesn't he? jeongguk is invading his personal space, after all, as much as he might like it.

when jimin brings up the topic, they are alone, but not really. they are watching tv in the living room and jeongguk is switching through the channels. nobody is in the room with them, but they are scurrying around the dorm. jimin can hear them; he can hear namjoon, yoongi and hoseok in the studio, discussing lyrics probably, and he can hear taehyung watching his anime on loudest volume possible, and seokjin yelling at him to put on some earphones because he can't hear himself think, let alone his mom over the phone.

jeongguk doesn't react at first, when the words leave jimin's lips. ("why do you like kissing me so much, jeonggukie?") in fact, it's almost like he hasn't heard him at all. he watches the people on the large screen move around and cry for three minutes and twenty-six seconds - not that jimin counted - before turning around, and offering him a smile.

"because you're cute, hyung." he says, and kisses him again. 


	36. untitled #23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #23**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 268

if jimin were completely honest with himself, the choreography for their follow up song kind of upset him.

the dance moves on their own were fine; nothing too difficult or exhausting, made specifically for them to have fun on stage, something that’s seemed almost like a luxury to them recently. 

what bothered him, in reality, was the fact that taehyung was supposed to slap his backside at certain parts. 

now, don’t get him wrong - jimin was all for comic relief and truthfully, taehyung was his best friend in the whole world and they were close enough for the fans to eat up the fanservice like a buffet - but he’d much rather have it be jeongguk than anyone else. even taehyung. 

he knew it would have to stay as wishful thinking, at least until the promotions were over, because jeongguk was too far away from him during most of the choreo. he couldn’t even mess up the formation on purpose, since it would only make everyone yell at him.

jimin ended the dance practices with an exhausted smile and a kick to taehyung's shins when he hit him too hard (and yelling at taehyung to  _shut the hell up_  when his best friend started teasing him about whose hands he  _actually_  wanted on his ass), not even being subtle about the glances he shoots in jeongguk's direction, hoping the youngest would notice his struggles.

and notice them he did.

right before they were about to leave the practice room jeongguk leaned in to whisper a promise against his ear and jimin's mouth automatically curved into a smile.


	37. untitled #24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #24**  
>  **pairing:** jeongguk/yoongi (suga kookie? how do u call this ship omg)  
>  **# of words:** 483

min yoongi, better known as suga, is not exactly what one would consider an affectionate person.

physical touch kind of bothers him. if it's from his members, he could handle it to a certain extent, but everyone knows when to stop. it's like being a part of bangtan requires to have a built in suga sensor.

yoongi thinks it's only natural. not everyone feels comfortable with showing affection.

yet, some people enjoy it a bit  _too_  much.

honestly, yoongi doesn't even know why jeongguk hanging off of seokjin offends him so much. jin hyung is a nice, gentle person. aside from yoongi, he is the one with the most life experience, so it's expected from jeongguk to go to him for advice. but he  _should_  talk to yoongi about his troubles too; except he never does.

yoongi doesn't like holding hands. he thinks it's a waste of time, and way too cheesy. however, every time he accidentally sees jeongguk slide his fingers against taehyung's as he interlocks them tightly together, disgusting bile rises in his throat; surprising and unwelcome.

yoongi is too proud to say it bothers him that jeongguk would rather sleep on hoseok and namjoon's shoulder than his. and don't even get him started on jimin. truthfully, he could never truly hate the big ball of fluffy sunshine - but he really dislikes park jimin when he asks for kisses and talks about dating jeongguk on national broadcast like it's no big deal. (it's quite satisfying to see jeongguk smoothly turn him down.)

but more than anything, min yoongi is a coward. min yoongi doesn't have the courage to confront jeongguk about it, because it would open a lot of questions he isn't ready to give answers to.

until jeongguk casually takes a seat on the couch next to him one day. "i thought you hated me," yoongi lets it slip accidentally and regrets it immediately. jeongguk doesn't seem to mind. in fact, he doesn't seem to even register it. his eyes are droopy and closing on their own and he looks like he might pass out any minute. he rests his head against yoongi's so their foreheads bump and if yoongi isn't so lazy he might've protested but... jeongguk is next to him. (it's all that matters.)

"you're so silly hyung," jeongguk reaches forward to cover yoongi's fist resting clenched on his thigh with his palm. his hands are cold, yoongi notices, "you know you're my favorite."

"i thought it was jin hyung," yoongi retorts, but his fist relaxes enough for jeongguk to spread it apart with his fingers.

"nope," jeongguk yawns, "you are," and then he's sound asleep, taking a power nap between performances; and it's in moments like these that min yoongi wishes he's brave enough to lean in closer and kiss jeongguk on the cheek.

(sleeping next to him like this will have to suffice for now.)


	38. untitled #25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #25**  
>  **pairing:** vkook  
>  **# of words:** 207

"i can’t do this," jungkook declares, landing with his heavy head on the cold desk surface with a loud  _thud_ , “i’m giving up on education.”

taehyung watches as the younger boy closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh. he rests his large palm on top of jungkook’s head and ruffles his hair in an affectionate manner. 

"there, there, little one," he says in a deep voice, the one he knows will make jungkook do his famous judgmental eye-roll because he’s trying too hard to be buddha, "you can do anything you set your mind to."

jeongguk stares at his notebook and the scribbled structures of methyl-butane and all the possible isomers of pentane, and feels his heart and future shattering into shambles.

"hyung," he whines, looking up at taehyung who bites his lip in an attempt not to laugh at how adorable jeongguk looks, "if i finish this by five, will you give me a kiss?"

"i'll give you two just because you're so cute," taehyung cooes and jeongguk's cheeks burn pink, "and i'll give you a third after you've passed your exam."

the promise makes jeongguk's eyes glisten with determination, and he writes down the chemical equations with a lot more fervor than before.


	39. untitled #26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #26**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 284

"hyung, i'm hungry," jeongguk calls from the living room, "can you hurry up with the dinner?"

"just a few more minutes, jeonggukike," jimin notifies him, carefully observing the boiling noodles in the pot in front of him. the "dinner" isn't anything else but simple ramyun with some extra spices jimin's found a recipe for online; he hasn't had the time for anything else, between his part time job at the dance studio and exhausting college classes.

he removes the pot from the stove once he's deemed the ramyun ready, sprinkling it with spice and a hard boiled egg on top of each bowl before jogging to the living room for jeongguk.

"dinner is ready," he tells him, "come eat."

"but hyung," jeongguk whines, unwilling to tear his eyes from the anime he's watching. jimin chuckles at his silly boyfriend; he's only two years younger than him, yet he sometimes acts so childish, "it's so intense right now! can't we just eat here?"

jimin supposes he should protest, saying it's unhygienic and how that leather couch costs more than both of their wardrobes to risk getting it dirty, but jeongguk's pout is too cute to resist. and jimin sort of likes that anime as well.

or, technically, he sort of likes how jeongguk falls asleep on his shoulder in the middle of the fifth episode, mouth half open and drooling, and jimin definitely doesn't mind taking him to their shared bedroom and tucking him in.

"sure," he smiles eventually, and jeongguk's arms shoot upward in victory, "let me just grab the bowls."

"hurry up, hyung, you're missing the best scenes!" jeongguk warns and jimin nearly burns his fingers trying to reach the tv on time.


	40. untitled #27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #27**  
>  **pairing:** taejikook, implied established!vkook  
>  **# of words:** 1,160  
>  **notes:** i was gonna make this a lot dirtier but i chickened out since it's my first threesome ;;  
>  **warning:** absolute pwp

jimin is twenty-one when he experiences his first threesome.

it’s sort of a spontaneous decision, brought under a heavy influence of alcohol. had he been sober at the time, jimin would have probably been embarrassed; but it can’t be bad if it feels good, right?

he supposes it should have been suspicious how quickly taehyung and jeongguk agreed to his proposal - yet here they are, jeongguk peppering wet kisses over his exposed collarbones and taehyung holding a firm grip on his hips, pulling down the black skinny jeans to his ankles.

he’s already painfully hard by the time jeongguk finally palms his crotch and he can hear both of the boys snicker in the semi-lit room, but he can’t bring himself to care enough to deliver a snappy comeback at their teasing. definitely not with taehyung licking and biting his earlobe in a way that’s surely disgusting in any other circumstance.

jimin has honestly never considered himself a bottom, but the attention the other two are lavishing him in is something he could get used to. he feels taehyung eagerly press his hardness against his backside, rutting against him shamefully, and the simple action sets his whole being ablaze and throbbing with excitement.

jeongguk is at his front, lips pressed against jimin’s in a kiss-but-not-really-a-kiss sort of way, since the younger is more concerned with rubbing his cock over the thin material of his boxer briefs and eliciting any sort of response. he succeeds, naturally - there is nothing jeongguk doesn’t excel in and handjobs are no exception - the friction his underwear causes, along with the steady movements of jeongguk’s fist, make him mewl against the boy’s shoulder, impatient fingers tracing invisible patterns over the expanse of his abdomen.

taehyung moves somewhere behind him and jimin all but  _whines_  at the loss of heat his body provides. his best friend is back before jimin can fully protest, this time with a small bottle of transparent liquid and a condom.

“are you ready, jiminnie?” taehyung murmurs against his back, warm puffs of air hitting the sensitive skin and sending shivers down jimin’s spine.  _hell yeah, i’m ready_ , jimin thinks, but can’t find his voice when taehyung and jeongguk remove the last article of clothing from him in unison.

“on the bed,” jeongguk commands and jimin doesn’t think twice before obeying. he knows exactly how to place himself, on his hands and knees, with jeongguk at the front, grabbing a fistful of jimin’s jet black hair, and taehyung at the back, teasing his opening with lubed up fingers.

exhilaration runs through his veins and jimin briefly concerns over whether he’s acting too selfish, since both boys are already in an established relationship and he is just (quite literally) butting in; but jeongguk is forcing his cock between jimin’s mouth and taehyung is slowly fucking him open with one finger, then two, and all rational thought is lost.

it’s definitely unlike anything he’s experienced before, jimin thinks. his entire body feels like it’s on fire, threatening to explode and hypersensitive to any move his partners make. he has trouble concentrating on properly sucking jeongguk off when taehyung adds a third finger and, while it  _stings_ , it’s not exactly uncomfortable. jeongguk’s grip on his hair tightens when jimin throws his head back to let out a wanton moan, reminding him to  _focus on the task at hand, hyung, don’t slack off_. jimin eagerly obliges, swallowing as much of jeongguk’s length as he could and covering the rest of it with his hand. he curses his inability to deepthroat, because the thought of jeongguk fucking his mouth while taehyung tears him apart is all sorts of right and wrong at the same time.

he hollows his cheeks and devotes his full attention to jeongguk while taehyung fiddles quietly behind him. he draws paintings around jeongguk’s base with his tongue, collecting the salty precome and swallowing it. he uses jeongguk’s pants and hitches of breath as guidelines as to what feels exceptionally, and what a little less good. jimin wonders if the younger will last long. an image of taking both of them at the same time flashes before his eyes, and he unintentionally hums around jeongguk’s cock, causing an immediate response from him.

jimin senses jeongguk’s orgasm building up and he considers pulling back to prolong it; but before the thought even fully forms in his head, taehyung is thrusting into him, hands kneading the soft flesh of his ass, successfully disabling him from doing anything for a few moments.

for a first timer, jimin is not a bad bottom. he knows this because taehyung groans just as much as him when he rolls his hips and meets his thrusts, and because jeongguk has to slap his cheek to make him slow down. his spine threatens to bend and break.

the silence around them would be deafening if not for the low moans and grunts, but jimin knows there isn’t much left to say. even if either taehyung or jeongguk wanted to talk dirty to him, they couldn’t form proper words, too busy with using jimin for all he’s worth. and, truthfully, jimin doesn’t mind it at all. it feels incredible, to be full from both sides.

he speeds up his pace on jeongguk, digging his blunt nails into the boy’s thighs almost painfully, while struggling to keep up with the fast rhythm taehyung has set. the spasms of his muscles warn him of the oncoming orgasm, which will without a doubt be the strongest one he’s experienced yet.

jeongguk doesn’t come into his mouth - it’s a bit of a disappointment, really, because jimin is desperate to know whether jeongguk tastes as sweet as he looks - but on his face instead, lacing his cheeks and lips with white strings of cum. jimin eagerly laps up as much as he can, with jeongguk patting his head and leaning down to kiss him.

jeongguk's tongue invades his mouth and it's too easy to get lost in his flavor, but taehyung has angled himself just right to hit where jimin needs it most. he reaches down to jerk himself off while taehyung fucks him ruthlessly through his orgasm. they come at an almost exact time, taehyung moaning out syllables that, if put together, suspiciously sound like jimin's name.

when jimin sits up, he doesn't miss the  _look_  shared between taehyung and jeongguk, the sort of look that no one else, let alone him, is supposed to see. he would ask what's wrong if it actually concerned him in any way, but he's still trying to recover.

and then; then, taehyung suggests another round in ten minutes and jeongguk agrees too quickly. jimin frowns, but doesn't say anything. a second round suggests more of the mindblowing pleasure, and it's something he definitely wants to experience again.

the feelings thing, it's for the boyfriends to deal with. jimin is just here for the thrill of it.


	41. killing time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** killing time  
>  **pairing:** broken!jikook, implied!jihope  
>  **# of words:** 547  
>  **notes:** i tried to angst. concluded it's really not my forte :(

it hurts, seeing them together.

nobody warned him that love would feel like this. it never came with a flashing red label, screaming  _attention! possible heartbreak_. or maybe, maybe it had, and he was just too blinded to notice it.

he notices it now.

he notices the way jimin's fingers tangle with hoseok's when they think none of their friends are looking. he notices the subtle smiles and the increased skinship and how hoseok always shares his food with jimin nowadays.

in a way, he couldn't blame them - it was his decision to break it off with jimin, anyway. he still doesn't know why he'd done it. probably because he is a massive coward, afraid of being happy. afraid of being taken care of.

jimin cared for him for the longest time. and jeongguk pushed him away for even longer.

to this very moment, jeongguk doesn't get it. how jimin never lashed out on him, called him out on his bullshit when jeongguk shut him out every time things got too serious, too emotional. how jimin's smile never faltered when jeongguk choked on the affectionate words, struggling to spit them out and in the end saying them quite soullessly, even though his eyes dropped in hidden sadness. how - why - jimin never voiced that sadness out loud.

at least not until jeongguk told him it's over.

"i don't understand," jimin had said, and jeongguk held back a selfish  _me neither_ , "i thought that-"

"i'm breaking up with you," the consonants and vowels had sounded so venomous on his tongue, like his saliva was made of acid, and he almost couldn't go through with it, "what's there not to understand?"

it had brought them to where they are now, nearly a year later. eleven months and twelve days, to be exact, eleven months, twelve days and seventeen hours of constantly seeing jimin because of their similar uni courses and the same circle of friends.

eleven months, twelve days, seventeen hours and six minutes of watching jimin fall for someone else.

it should be relaxing. it  _should_  feel like a weight lifting off his chest, finally letting him breathe. the guilt should've dispersed long ago, replaced by bittersweet memories and a salty taste of nostalgia on his tongue, yet all he's gotten is a dissolving heart.

he looks over at jimin just in time to see hoseok plant a kiss near the corner of his mouth and jimin break into an eye-smile that could light up the entirety of seoul. bile rises in his throat, threatening to spill all over the wooden cafe table.

"excuse me," jeongguk whispers, abruptly rising from his chair (and successfully startling everyone, even the star-crossed lovers right across from him), "i need to vomit."

jeongguk doesn't leave the restroom for a good half an hour, dry heaving over a dirty toilet in the third stall. there is nothing left to throw up but his stomach won't stop closing up; images of jimin being kissed and held and  _appreciated_  by hoseok, by anyone, won't leave his head.

it really hurts, seeing them together. it hurts more than anything jeongguk's ever experienced before, and he can't help but wonder if this is exactly how jimin felt during the entire time he was with him.


	42. untitled #28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #28**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 545  
>  **prompt:** "Jimin takes selfies with everyone but Jungkook which makes the younger one wonder"

jeongguk isn't sure what's up with park jimin these days.

he carefully watches the older move around the living room of their dorm, animatedly talking about uploading a selca to their twitter account. he follows their leader namjoon, barking "rap mon hyung!" for fifteen minutes straight until the freshly dyed redhead finally agrees to snap a picture with him despite how tired he is; but after jimin browses through the two pictures he's taken, an unnatural frown graces his face and jeongguk's insides tighten unintentionally.

he patiently waits for jimin to look up at him and his eyes to land on him, lightening up at the realization that their selca wouldn't be perfect without the "golden maknae" in it. but no such thing happens. jimin's eyes land on yoongi instead, who's just walked into the joined kitchen to grab a snack, and he runs to him for dear life, yelling how he needs a perfect selca to post on twitter.

"i don't care," yoongi barks, opening the fridge and hiding behind it, "go bother someone else."

jimin pouts, but he knows very well that there's no use in fighting yoongi. he ventures into their studio instead, where hoseok is located, filming a log. jeongguk watches him disappear behind the door and fidgets in his seat.

hasn't jimin seen him just sitting there, being bored? sure, he'd play dumb, maybe tease jimin about begging to take a selca with him, but of course he'd agree. jeongguk always agrees to everything jimin proposes, after all.

ten minutes later, jimin shows up again, looking at his phone screen in concentration. he taps the phone a few times and slides his fingers over the touchscreen and then sighs again. "where is taehyung?" he calls out to no one in particular, "i can't choose the right filter!" 

"uh," jeongguk clears his throat, trying to keep his cool and not be too obvious, "he and seokjin hyung are out. i can help you, though. if you want." 

it's the first time that evening that jimin looks at him, and a flash of...  _something_ familiar flashes through his eyes. jeongguk would gulp, but he doesn't want to show that jimin could affect him this much. 

"sure, jeonggukkie," jimin says, familiar nickname sounding just right on his tongue. he plops on the couch next to the youngest and shows him his selca with hoseok, both of them smiling and jimin holding up a peace sign. 

he swipes over the filters in line camera but jeongguk shakes his head at every single one of them, "no. oh god, no. that one makes your skin look too pasty. no, that one won't work either." 

after jimin's listed the last of the filters, jeongguk, already frustrated, grabs his phone out of his hands and switches it to camera mode, "let's just take a new one, okay? with me. come on, smile." 

jeongguk lifts up the phone and flashes his signature all teeth bunny-like smile, with jimin's cheek touching his ear and a grin stretching his lips wide.

"you know, you could've just asked," jimin comments right before jeongguk snaps the picture and the final result ends up a blurry mess of jeongguk staring at jimin in bewilderment while the older smiles like absolutely nothing is wrong.


	43. untitled #29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #29**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 772  
>  **prompt:** "in which jungkook is slow and jimin becomes more an more tired of his unrequited love"  
>  **warning:** unhealthy relationships? confused jeongguk? 

jeongguk doesn't like the way jimin looks at his friends, or the way jimin would laugh, way too loud in his opinion, at the jokes thrown between yoongi, hoseok and namjoon, the trio famous for sassing each other. jeongguk doesn't like how close jimin and taehyung are, and how jimin always goes to seokjin hyung for advice on anything that's bothering him.

above everything else, jeongguk doesn't like jimin.

he doesn't. it's a fact that everyone knows; he's made sure of it, unintentionally or not. jeongguk holds jimin's hand but the touch burns unpleasantly, and he feels as if the spaces between his fingers are supposed to be filled by someone else, or no one at all. he kisses jimin, but it doesn't make his throat close up in an overwhelming affection, jimin kisses him back, almost apologetic that he has to put up with him, and the guilt dissolves him more than the love. 

"why don't you just break up?" yoongi asks him one day, when he sees jeongguk sitting alone in their school's hallway during lunch break, head resting back against the lockers and an empty look in his eyes, "it would be easier."

"i can't," jeongguk curtly replies, "i love him."

yoongi sighs and there's so much feeling in that one puff of air, more emotion than jeongguk's ever felt in his life. he aligns himself with jeongguk's limp body but doesn't sit down next to him, deeming the floor too cold, "you can't force a feeling, jeongguk," he says wisely, "you care about him, but you can't give him what he wants. and it's not fair of you to hold him back." 

yoongi's words are harsh, but they are true. jeongguk wonders how things would've played out differently had he heard those words before, and the realizations he'd come to sooner. 

"this is all just a huge hassle," jeongguk complains and curls himself into a fetal position, wishing that the ground would just swallow him entirely, and never let him out.

 

jimin is tired. it is evident in the lazy tone of voice that lacks its usual greasy undertone, and the dark circles rimming his puffy eyes, and the hair he's forgotten to wash the previous night, too busy cramming.

jeongguk looks at him and feels sympathy. he wishes that reaching out to him and comforting him in times of need is a natural reaction, an intuition; yet jeongguk stands still next to him, watching him work diligently, and hopes that his mental encouragements are enough.

after jimin's last set of exams are over, the first thing he does is seek out jeongguk. the younger is home alone that day, playing video games, his phone and  _how did it go?_  saved in the drafts of his messaging app lost somewhere between the crumpled sheets. 

he isn't ready to face jimin, and the determined, disappointed look the boy bears, but when jeongguk opens the door, he knows he doesn't have a choice.

"how long are we going to keep this up?" jimin asks, and each word cuts deep in jeongguk's heart, yet he feels as if he doesn't have the right to feel bad, "i don't want to wait for you to come around anymore." 

jeongguk's never considered that jimin would be the one to confront him about it first. he's hoped, sort of, that things would stay the way they were up until now; unsaid, hidden, lingering in the background but never brought up front.

jeongguk's throat goes dry and he can't utter a single syllable.

"you are selfish," jimin continues, and jeongguk thinks,  _no_ , no this isn't right. this isn't the park jimin he knows, "why do you keep me around if you can't even treat me right?" 

jeongguk's entire body goes cold, pinning him to the ground and making him unable to move. the bile in his throat rises higher and he doesn't know how long he'd be able to hold it down; but jeongguk doesn't know a lot of things, it seems.

"i'm sorry, jeongguk," to be fair, jimin's voice does sound apologetic. the affection he holds seeps through and it comes as a slap to jeongguk's face. the hardened resolve jimin's put up starts to crumble and jeongguk isn't sure who'd be the first to cry if this continues on, "but i can't do this."

jimin leaves before jeongguk can even blink and shield himself from the inevitable heartbreak of watching him turn around, and not look back.

that night, jeongguk heaves dry tears and shakes in his bed, pondering on what might've gone wrong with him since birth until he passes out.


	44. untitled #30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #30**  
>  **pairing:** jihope  
>  **# of words:** 1,063  
>  **prompt:** jhope giving jimin a handjob under the table while bangtan talks about their hardships and cultureshock from visiting l.a

it’s difficult to concentrate on namjoon’s vivid descriptions of how incredible los angeles was with hoseok’s hand dancing over the front of his pants, jimin realizes.

he desperately tries to focus on his leader’s face and determined eyes as he goes on and on about the beauty of the city, about the cultural differences between them and the americans, about how an incredible opportunity it was to even get a chance to record a song in warren g's presence. jeongguk's eyes are glazed over while namjoon speaks, recalling the events himself, with taehyung sleepily lying over the table top and joining in namjoon's monologue with a witty remark of his own.

jimin shivers when hoseok's daring hands skim over his navel underneath the light white shirt he's wearing, blunt fingernails tracing over the sculpted abdominal muscles jimin's spent hours and hours in the gym for. his legs twitch, toes curling in his timberlands, when hoseok's thumb and index finger pop the button open and unzip the fly on his front.

he dares not to glance at hoseok, but he is a million percent sure the older is smirking. he's calmly replying to namjoon's inquiries about his impressions on los angeles, but his palm is pressed against the base of jimin dick after releasing it from its confinements through the hole in jimin's underwear. jimin's entire face is flushed a deep red and he tries desperately to cover it with his hands, fearing of making any sort of sound.

"what about you, jimin?" jimin snaps out of his vague attempts at ignoring hoseok's fist wrapped around his length to glance in the general direction of the source of the voice. it belongs to namjoon, it seems.

"what about me?" he asks and curses the fact that he hadn't cleared his throat beforehand. it's low and sultry, the kind of voice he'd use to whisper dirty things into hoseok's ear while they are alone, and namjoon eyes him strangely, but thankfully doesn't pry further.

"what did you think of la?" he repeats his earlier question and hoseok chooses the exact time when jimin opens his mouth to provide an answer to start jerking him off at a slow pace, thumb pressing into his slit already glistening with precum.

jimin nearly groans - it's incredible how he's managed to stop himself on time - but hoseok doesn't pause to let him form proper words. he coughs lamely to cover the momentary distraction and struggles to find an answer. 

"i, uh," he closes his eyes, hoping it seems like he's thinking really hard or reminiscing past events - truth be told, memories of his wild nights with hoseok in america  _have_  flooded his brain, but they are easier to ignore than the steady grip around his cock, "i... liked it?" 

namjoon's right eyebrow lifts and jimin sincerely wonders how no one has noticed that hoseok's hand has disappeared underneath the table, and the visible part of his upper arm moving as he jerks jimin off. the younger crosses his ankles, desperate to rub his thighs together, which earns him a careful tug and a feather light touch of fingertips over his scrotum. 

he hears someone snicker and he doesn't even have to look to know it's taehyung, who, having figured out the situation, doesn't bother to hide his amusement. seokjin is eyeing him strangely and jimin feels more than sees from his peripheral vision that hoseok is biting down on his lower lip, suppressing a grin.

"you liked it," namjoon deadpans and jimin wishes he could just disappear, "well. that's good. you have nothing special to add?" 

"no," he chokes out too quickly, regretting it immediately. namjoon's eyes widen and jimin thinks,  _fuck, he's realized it, and he's never going to let me live this down_ , but then worry flashes through his brown eyes and he's almost lifted himself up from his seat to touch jimin's forehead, "are you all right, jimin? your face is all red."

"i'm fine, hyung!" jimin insists, although hoseok's hand has doubled in speed of its movements and the contractions in his lower belly become harder to sustain, "really! don't worry about it!"

namjoon doesn't seem convinced, but at least he sits back down, "are you sure? you can go lie down if you want..."

"it's fine! it's totally fine!" jimin tries to grin, but it ends up as more of a grimace than anything else. hoseok's thumb is touching his slit again and jimin wishes so badly that they were alone, that hoseok would fall on his knees in front of him and swallow his dick whole like he knows he's able to.

"just let him be," yoongi offers helpfully, "we'll be done soon anyway," and then, he looks right at jimin and  _winks_.

motherfucker.

it's only then that jimin musters up the courage to look in hoseok's direction and the older is definitely grinning now, taunting. he doesn't even turn around when jimin takes a moment to ogle the shape of his neck and sharp jawline, hips involuntarily bucking into hoseok's hand for more friction because he's so  _close_. 

just a few more strokes, a few more squeezes of hoseok's fist, and jimin is there, a noiseless cry falling over his parted lips. hoseok is nice enough to collect the cum with his palm, but he wipes it off on the material of jimin's underwear, patting his softening dick affectionately before he zips him up and removes his hand like nothing's ever happened. 

when hoseok finally looks at him, he looks so satisfied with himself that all jimin truly wants to do is punch him in the face. he mouths,  _good boy_ , and jimin swears to make him pay for this later.

he sits through the last fifteen minutes of the meeting thinking of various ways he could get revenge on hoseok, and by the time namjoon announces they are done for the day the cum on his boxers has already dried. jimin deems it safe to get up, covering his front with his shirt just in case, and follows hoseok out of the door, taehyung delivering a congratulatory slap against his ass in the process.

once they are hidden behind closed doors of hoseok's bedroom, jimin slams him against the wall, kissing away the taunting smirk, and figures this was all most likely part of hoseok's master plan, anyway.


	45. untitled #31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #31**  
>  **pairing:** jikook, platonic vmin  
>  **# of words:** 741  
>  **prompt:** "jungkook and jimin loves each other but taehyung likes to screw everything because he is losing his bestfriend"

taehyung doesn’t consider himself much of a jealous person.

however, when his best friend started dating, he never expected this sudden ache in his chest to appear. the disappointment when jimin would reply to his texts with,  _sorry tae, i can’t today. jeonggukkie and i have plans_ , or the bitterness filling his stomach when jimin would talk to him about their date, the date that he was stood up for.

it was ridiculous. jimin and taehyung weren’t  _dating_ , but they were closer than usual best friends. taehyung was used to sharing everything with jimin - from his latest discovery about the olm that he’d found online to the cute guy behind the cash register in his favorite clothing store. and then, one day, all of it was ripped away from him without warning. 

suddenly  _jeonggukkie_  became more important than  _tae_  and taehyung would rather be damned for all eternity than allow that. 

.

it’s hot in jimin’s room; the lights are dimmed, the only source of light coming from the small window on one of the walls. jimin is lying on top of jeongguk, placed between his legs, trailing slow, sloppy kisses over his exposed throat, all the way to his jaw.

jeongguk’s hands tangle in jimin’s hair, fingertips scratching his scalp as the heat in his lower stomach grows harder to ignore. jimin’s hips snap forward to release some of the friction, hard cocks rubbing against each other, and jeongguk’s immediate response is a whine and a gasp.

 _beep_.

"wha-" jeongguk tries to form a sentence but jimin swallows his words with his lips before he gets a chance to, "what was that?"

"my phone," jimin groans next to his ear, an action that sends a wave of goosebumps over jeongguk’s skin, "it’s probably taehyung," jimin leans over him to unlock his phone and check the home screen. sure enough, a text from taehyung - an  _are you done yet????_  and an entire row of upset emojis - is waiting for him when he opens the app.

"what does he want?" jeongguk asks a bit sheepishly. he almost feels guilty because he’d been stealing away jimin’s precious time with his best friend to make out with him, but jimin’s kisses are just too addictive.

"asking me if i’ll be home soon," jimin unintentionally leaves taehyung on ‘read’ when jeongguk starts trailing his tongue over his pectorals, "he can wait i guess."

"but you are home," jeongguk notes, tongue flicking over jimin’s nipple purposely, just so he could see the older keen.

"i may have told him we are going out," jimin admits. he leans down to trap jeongguk’s arms above his head and kiss him full on the mouth, biting down on his tongue in process as punishment for bein sneaky.

"that’s mean," jeongguk says just as jimin’s phone beeps again. and again. it continues beeping even after jimin’s lowered his head to kiss jeongguk’s abdomen and  _fuck_ , why does his best friend have to be such a cockblock?

"wait," he sighs and rolls off of jeongguk completely. jeongguk whines at the loss of warmth and attaches to jimin’s side immediately, watching him type away over his shoulder. taehyung had sent him over fifteen messages that weren’t even words, mostly angry emojis and threatening stickers.

21:33 jimin: almost done, calm down  
21:33 jimin: i’ll text you when im free

"he must miss you a lot," jeongguk says while biting down on jimin’s shoulder and then jimin’s facing him again, arms on his naked hipbones and tracing circles over his skin, "i’m sorry."

"don’t be silly," jimin pecks his nose, "it’s not your fault taehyung is so eccentric."

another beep. this time, jimin turns around immediately to check the message.

21:35 taetae: ECCENTRIC MY ASS

"what the fuck," jimin deadpans and jeongguk only raises his eyebrows in question. it’s all they can do, anyway, before taehyung bursts through his bedroom door, face illuminated by the glow from the phone in his hand.

"how DARE you tell me to calm down! after blatantly lying to me like that!"

jeongguk is too shocked to react on time to his boyfriend suddenly being raised from the bed and tackled to the floor by a very pissed off, very bright haired taehyung. he watches the two boys roll around on the floor, taehyung beating jimin up with his shoe and calling him a traitor, and heaves a sigh.

"you should’ve just told him you’re home…"


	46. untitled #32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #32**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 786  
>  **prompt:** "Just remember me in the morning."

jeongguk felt like he was on fire.

it didn't matter that jimin was so drunk he couldn't stand without jeongguk supporting him. he was peppering sweet, wet kisses all over his jawline, his neck and the throbbing pulse point on its left side, the tip of his chin and lower, to his collarbones, tugging at his dress shirt so jeongguk would get the hint and remove it.

it didn't matter that jimin wouldn't have noticed him sober. jeongguk had been crushing on jimin since the start of his freshman year all those months ago, the friendly, popular park jimin, the star of their school's soccer team and the top of his class.

 _the_  park jimin, a person belonging to the unreachable part of their social hierarchy, who was currently leading jeongguk to the bed, pushing him backwards so he'd land comfortably on the soft mattress, climbing on top of him and nudging his legs open with his knee. 

jeongguk couldn't believe - absolutely couldn't believe that he'd allow park jimin to fuck him in this state, but jeongguk was already too desperate for his own good. he clung to jimin and his crinkled shirt that was gone in the next minute, fingernails digging deep into the flesh of his shoulders as jimin bit down on his neck and rubbed his thigh dangerously close to where jeongguk was aching for him. "i want you," jeongguk might have whispered - he couldn't be sure, his mind was so hazy - and he might have received an, "i need you, too," in return, but he'd never get the answer to that dilemma. 

it didn't matter. jimin was incredible; even while drunk he didn't forget to prep jeongguk, and boy did he prep him good - fingers stretching him open, first one, then two, then three, massaging his inner walls until jeongguk was reduced to nothing but a whimpering, moaning mess, shamelessly begging for more. all the while, jimin's lips never stopped kissing him, his mouth, his cheeks, his throat, the expanse of his abdomen; all the skin he could reach and jeongguk wished, oh how he wished that he'd go as far as to  _mark_  him, but that would simply be asking for too much.

jimin filled him to the hilt - right where he needed it, right where he  _wanted_  it and it was truly unbelievable how someone could fit jeongguk so well.  _if only you could see it_ , he thought to himself, or maybe even whispered it out loud, touching jimin's face for the briefest of moments before the older snapped his hips and thrust into him at a precise angle,  _if only you knew how much this meant to me_. 

jimin nodded against his skin, face buried into the empty space between his neck and shoulders, fucking him into the mattress until jeongguk didn't know anything but jimin's name on his lips. jeongguk wasn't sure if he was doing it because he could hear his thoughts or because it felt just as right to him - either way he was grateful for the ticklish sensation of jimin's short hair against his jaw. 

it didn't last for long - but then again, jeongguk had never done this before and he had no idea how long these things usually last - but when jimin came, he came inside of him in long, hot spurts and jeongguk never felt quite so complete as in that moment. jimin made eye contact with him then, the drunkenness in them painfully obvious, as well as the fact that jimin had no idea who he was; yet jeongguk found it easy to pretend that jimin's eyes were glazed over because of  _him_ , not because of the alcohol poisoning his blood stream. 

jimin had fallen asleep shortly after, so lost in his slumber that he didn't even flinch when jeongguk shifted next to him, moving his limbs into a more comfortable position so he wouldn't feel too stiff when he woke up. jeongguk hastily picked up his clothing and redressed, unsure whether the chill in his veins was due to the cold in jimin's room or this new, foreign feeling of being used. 

nevertheless, jeongguk couldn't stop himself from kissing jimin's forehead. the older barely stirred at the action, the only indicator that he was even still alive being the small frown of his brows and the slow steady rise and fall of his chest. "thank you, hyung," jeongguk whispered, "just please remember me in the morning." 

that request was highly unlikely to be fulfilled but jeongguk didn't let his heart drop any lower than it already was, quietly leaving jimin's room and sneaking out of the party still going in full mode downstairs. 


	47. untitled #33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #33**  
>  **pairing:** jinmin  
>  **# of words:** 567  
>  **prompt:** astraphobia // jinmin

seokjin and jimin had sort of an awkward relationship.

while they were both bandmates, and close by default, they simply never sought out each other first. jimin had taehyung and jeongguk, when the younger would let him, and seokjin would talk to the older members, because being closer in age meant more mutual interests.

but there was one thing that could only be shared between the two of them, a secret only known to seokjin and jimin, that didn’t happen often, but enough so seokjin would know when to expect it.

apparently, jimin had a fear of thunder and lightning.

the first time it happened, it came as a bit of a surprise. seokjin most definitely hadn’t expected park jimin to crawl between his bed sheets at one in the morning just as the first uneasy grumbles of thunder echoed in the distance. any sort of justification for his act fell short on jimin himself, who would usually cuddle closer to taehyung, his best friend, but he couldn’t deny that there was something comfortable about seokjin, something that promised him safety.

and truly, as he enveloped his arms around seokjin’s waist whilst the older was still half asleep, he felt all his anxiety wash away like the waves hitting the shore. seokjin was too groggy to protest, opening his arms to the boy instead, but he still felt a little weird, having jimin’s bulky body pressed to closely against his. it was uncommon. not necessarily unpleasant, but uncommon nevertheless.

jimin had fallen asleep relatively quickly after that, but his unconscious body still twitched at the periodical flashes of lightning and the threatening sounds of thunder coming from outside. seokjin willed himself to relax, even if this was the closest they’ve ever physically been with each other since their predebut days, and drifted back to a dreamless sleep himself.

seokjin had half a mind to talk to jimin about it, but the younger was out of his bed before he even woke up - strangely, because seokjin was usually the one to wake up first - and after that, no opportunity for that conversation seemed to rise. thinking about it later on, seokjin supposed there was no need to discuss it, since it was most likely a one time thing, anyway.

except it wasn’t.

after the second time it happened, seokjin was a little less surprised to open his eyes and see jimin sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped tightly around seokjin’s chest, one leg draped over his hip and pulling him closer to his body heat. many inappropriate thoughts would’ve gone through seokjin’s head had the younger not looked so innocent, and somehow he knew that this will certainly happen again.

like now, for example. truthfully, jimin crawling into his bed tonight  _was_  a bit of a shocker, because seokjin remembered clearly that taehyung was already wrapped around him like a burrito, both boys dozing off, when seokjin was heading to bed. this time, however, seokjin decided to be brave and ask:

"what are you doing?" 

jimin seemingly hadn’t heard him, which was fine; after all, he probably wasn’t consciously awake either way. but when the boy had finally settled in seokjin’s arms, he heard a soft “you make the thunder go away, hyung,” whispered against his shoulder, and that was the first night that seokjin spent awake, counting the hairs on jimin’s head in the darkness.


	48. untitled #34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #34**  
>  **pairing:** taejin  
>  **# of words:** 492  
>  **prompt:** taejin, gerascophobia

seokjin sometimes feels like the age gap between him and taehyung resembles the empty space between a cliff cut in half, and he’s sitting on one side with his feet dangling over the edge and the never-ending darkness.

with each birthday, seokjin spends an extra half an hour in the bathroom, counting the invisible wrinkles on his skin, fingers skimming over the dark circles covered with makeup. he blocks out his group members teasing him from the outside about being one foot buried into the grave already, but he can’t block out the fact that they’re right. 

with each birthday, seokjin cries a little harder.

watching taehyung be his normal, silly self, watching him chase jeongguk around with a smile on his face and not a worry on his mind, both relaxes and stresses him out even more. taehyung doesn't worry about his birthdays, or the crescents on his skin, or the inevitable rotting of brain tissue that comes with age. taehyung enjoys life to its fullest, most obviously so on stage, in front of thousands of fans, shimmering with energy.

seokjin wishes he could be like that.

and he tries, most of the time. he tries to enjoy his birthdays, and he tries to enjoy taehyung's kisses on his neck and taehyung's curious fingers on his dick, but the anxiety doesn't disperse into nothingness like he expects it to. no, no, it only grows stronger, up to the point where he can't even cum anymore, not even with taehyung on top of him, ass rutting needily against his groin, up to the point where they spend their free nights together with seokjin crying and apologizing endlessly into taehyung's shoulder blades while the younger holds him tightly.

during the mornings, seokjin pulls taehyung to the side and apologizes repeatedly for being such a shitty boyfriend, but taehyung tells him with a small, sad smile that _it's okay, he knows_. it makes seokjin wonder whether this is a pattern that happens constantly, and he just hasn't noticed it before.

and then, then taehyung tells him something that leaves his entire body numb.

it's hushed so that only seokjin can hear it, a gush of air right next to his ear, and then taehyung is gone with a familiar skip in his steps.

seokjin spends sleepless nights with those words haunting him, with taehyung spooning him and drooling on his favorite sleeping shirt in a way that would've been disturbing had seokjin not been so in love with him.

there is a gap between them that seokjin can't jump over from his side of the cliff, a gap that will simultaneously stay the same and grow even wider, but seokjin decides to try. for taehyung, and for the "we will grow old together, hyung. together, or not at all," and the lips who uttered those same words pressed against the cartilage of his outer ear at night, because for once, it all seems worth it.


	49. novocaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** novocaine  
>  **pairing:** yoonmin  
>  **# of words:** 702  
>  **prompt:** "YOONMIN DADDY KINK PLEASE ILL LOVE U FOREVER"

there is a name that jimin has reserved especially for yoongi, for when they are alone in the confinements of four white walls in their dorm bedroom.

(it’s a rare occasion, but they’ve long since learned to enjoy the time they’ve been given, and make the most of it.)

"daddy," he moans into yoongi’s ear, right next to his pierced earlobe, where the older is surprisingly very sensitive. his nails are digging into yoongi’s back; he can count the vertebrae of yoongi’s spine, feels them clearly on the pads of his fingers. the name, without fail, makes yoongi growl against his skin, thrust a little harder, at a better angle. he presses their bodies closer together, climbs jimin into his lap and grips his thighs until they bruise in the shape of his fingertips, "say it again," he demands in jimin’s shoulder, and the younger complies all too eagerly.

"daddy," the word spills from his vocal chords over his lips, and yoongi swallows it before jimin can even finish the last syllable. he kisses jimin like his life depends on that one kiss, as if when he pulls away he’ll be dragged to the deepest pits of hell for tainting his young band mate like this.

but jimin doesn’t stop. he mouths the word even against yoongi’s lips, a constant chant of, “daddy, you feel so nice inside of me,” and, “i love you so much, daddy,” and there’s something too innocent in the way his voice drops when he says it, the way he elongates his a’s, that at some point always makes yoongi uncomfortable and makes him think too hard about it all. 

jimin doesn't let him think for too long, though. it's how they find themselves in these predicaments, anyway; it's all because of jimin, his hip rolls and how readily he meets yoongi's thrusts, and his needy whines when time stops for him and all he can focus on is the orgasm overwhelming his entire being. in moments like these, jimin doesn't feel anything but yoongi's hand jerking him off as he comes down from his high, yoongi's lips on his jawline and shoulder, whispering quiet words of affection he probably won't remember ever saying after the moment is over.

it hurts, kind of, but yoongi is his daddy. jimin doesn't hesitate to remind him of that fact every chance he gets, even long after he's been milked for his worth and yoongi's licked off his cum from his palm, "daddy didn't get to come yet," he complains and it has yoongi hissing, flipping them over so he's hovering above him, strong arms on either side of jimin's head supporting his weight.

"you are so fucking  _insatiable_ ," yoongi muffles his growl by biting down right below jimin's collarbone, nipping and sucking until he's sure it leaves a mark that won't so easily fade. he fucks jimin quickly, roughly, somehow with so much emotion yet barely any at all. it's a technique that only yoongi has managed to master; giving and taking just enough so that he wouldn't be asked questions. but jimin knows. he's learned it through the years they've spent in the same group, together, practicing, recording and filming.

jimin knows what to expect from yoongi. he knows that when he says the five letter word yoongi will thrust a little bit harder, a little bit harsher, and he knows that the older will spend an extra hour in the shower afterwards, mulling over its meaning, and the reaction it causes in him. and honestly, jimin is fine with that. he's fine with whatever yoongi is willing to give him - and take it away almost immediately - because he knows yoongi inside out, and he knows that ultimately, it doesn't matter.

yoongi isn't  _his_ , and he isn't  _yoongi's_. right now, as yoongi's cum stains his abdomen, yoongi is his daddy, but nothing more than that. once they both redress and leave the bedroom, it's just going to be park jimin and min yoongi again, a rapper and a dancer in an idol boy group, and no one is going to ask questions because there's absolutely nothing to inquire. 

(but maybe, just maybe,   
jimin wishes there is.)


	50. untitled #35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #35**  
>  **pairing:** sugamon  
>  **# of words:** 1,004  
>  **prompt:** "Can you write some sugamon? With bottom yoongi? I've had like the worst week and I ship this so bad but I can barely find any fics for it :("  
>  **warning:** public sex

"are you sure," yoongi’s question is muffled against namjoon’s neck, broken by a sudden intake of air when the younger backs him up against the thin wall of the dressing room they’re in, "that this is a good idea?"

"perfect," namjoon says, distracted by yoongi’s too tight leather pants and the fact that they’re so damn  _tough_  to take off. he slaps yoongi’s thighs so he’d lift his legs up one by one as namjoon peels the skin tight material off of him, then urges him to hop on and wrap them securely around his waist.

"but we’re in public," yoongi protests. it’s weak and poses no actual threat, though, because he’s just as eagerly rutting against namjoon’s crotch as namjoon is eager to bury himself inside of him.

"you don’t seem to mind that much," namjoon smirks before pecking him lightly on the lips, "besides. you just have to be quiet."

"like that’s easy," yoongi wants to say, but doesn’t get a chance to. namjoon is nibbling on the sensitive skin underneath his jawline, leaving wet kisses along the expanse of his neck and yoongi’s head automatically falls backwards to rest on the wall behind him, elegantly hitting himself in the process.

there’s movement behind the courtain that keeps them hidden, hurried shadows of nameless people who are waiting for the stall to be free, so yoongi quickly frees namjoon’s cock out of the confinements of his boxer briefs, bringing him to full hardness in a few firm strokes.

"shit," he curses suddenly, "no lube," but namjoon doesn't seem at all concerned, judging from the shit eating grin threatening to split his face in half. he drops yoongi's thighs to reach into the hidden pocket of his heavy overcoat discarded somewhere on the floor when he first barged inside of yoongi's dressing room and pulls out a small plastic bottle. yoongi doesn't even have the heart in him to act surprised, "...you planned this, didn't you."

it's not a question because he knows he's right. namjoon is too giddy to reply, anyway, too busy coating his fingers in lube and warming up the liquid before flipping yoongi over to tease his entrance.

"this is exciting," he confesses out loud and yoongi has to agree. the noise coming from the outside only grows louder, more impatient, and he's pretty sure that someone is waiting in line for this exact stall. the thought that they might be caught pumps adrenaline through his veins and he falls back on namjoon's hand fingering him open, meeting his thrusts like the many times he's done so before, "i've always kind of wanted to do this."

"what, fuck me in public?" yoongi asks, biting down on his lower lip. he's getting restless, feels namjoon radiating heat from behind him and  _god_ , is he ready to do this. all this reluctance washes away the second namjoon pulls down the collar of his white shirt with a free hand and sucks a bruise right where yoongi's neck melts into his shoulder. 

they don't have much time left before another angry customer with a low tolerance level, or even worse, a manager, bursts in, so yoongi swallows down his pride and  _begs_ , quietly, against the white surface of the wall, for namjoon to just  _do it already_. he doesn't have to turn around to see that namjoon is smirking menacingly and he knows that he will most certainly tease him about it later, when they're alone, but none of that matters right now. after a moment of shuffling and fast movement behind him, namjoon is filling him up tauntingly slow, and yoongi's fingers clutch into frustrated fists.

it really  _isn't_  easy to stay quiet, just like yoongi predicted, because namjoon has learned exactly what drives yoongi insane. the short, shallow thrusts and the scraping of blunt nails over his bony hips do wonders for the build up in yoongi's stomach, twisting it into knots and dissolving him from the inside in the most wonderful of ways. he bites his tongue until it nearly draws blood, allowing himself to whine helplessly underneath his breath and nothing more. namjoon is pulling on his hair, holding him by his chin and bending his neck backwards and there is nothing for yoongi to hold on to while he's seeing stars, nothing to balance himself on as his knees shake and thighs give out. he relies solely on namjoon holding him up, fucking him into an oblivion where he can't hear anything but namjoon grunting behind him and feel anything but the warmth of namjoon's body all around him.

"i'm gonna come," yoongi warns him, and namjoon's reaction is immediate. the position they're in is tricky because yoongi can't stand on his own, but namjoon manages to sneak a hand to yoongi's front, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. yoongi is close - they both are, yoongi can sense namjoon tensing up behind him - and it only takes a few more pumps of namjoon's hand, a few more snaps of his pelvis for yoongi to finally-

"this is unbelievable! i will not stand for this!" a familiar voice cuts through yoongi's ears like a stab of a knife through his chest. namjoon freezes behind him, stills completely like a statue, and yoongi is positive his heart is going to leap out of his chest. he  _knows_  that voice; both of them do, "i don't care if you're half naked out there, i'm coming in!"

and then the courtain is pulled open, revealing a furious hoseok. his eyes are wide, mouth open in shock, and to only make matters worse, namjoon  _giggles_. he scratches his nape in embarrassment and  _giggles,_ "hey, hobi."

there is a tense moment of silence, in which hoseok glares daggers at the both of them, namjoon  _doesn't_  pull out, or do anything at all, and yoongi wonders if he can disperse into thin air if he thinks about it hard enough, until...

"oh you have got to be fucking  _kidding_  me!"

 


	51. a bath to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** a bath to relax  
>  **pairing:** namgi  
>  **# of words:** 1,149  
>  **prompt:** "one of these days i'm going to request sugamon shower sex from you" - [mightyirony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyirony)

namjoon and yoongi don't get a lot of free time. when they do, though, they're almost never alone.

namjoon loves his members – with all his heart, that is – but he favors yoongi a lot more than taehyung's constant screaming in his ear to teach him how to rap or jimin asking for advice on fashion. however, as much as he tries, he just can't find a moment of peace to be with yoongi without any disruptions.

that's why he's decided to do it.

yoongi doesn't like to be bothered when he's in the shower and namjoon knows this quite well – everyone does, in fact, because they've casually walked into the bathroom unsuspecting and gotten yelled at and beaten to an almost death with a shampoo bottle too many times to count. namjoon is stealthy, though, even with his long lanky limbs that he’s never learned how to control, and opens the door quietly and slips inside without yoongi noticing a thing.

yoongi notices him only when his clothes have long ago been shredded, and he’s standing behind him, his fingers digging into yoongi’s hipbones.

“hey babe,” namjoon whispers into the space beneath yoongi’s earlobe, breathing down his neck and sending shivers down yoongi’s spine, “missed me?”

the water is still running hot, but namjoon’s moved them so the spray doesn’t directly hit their skin. yoongi groans and attempts to turn around, but namjoon is keeping him in place with a firm grip and a gentle smack on his ass.

“what the hell are you doing here,” yoongi murmurs, too distracted by namjoon’s body heat pressed against his backside, “i thought i told you i don’t like to be disturbed in the-”

“heard, noted, ignored,” namjoon interrupts him, kisses his ear and darts his tongue over yoongi’s nape, the side of his neck, right to the spot where he can hear his pulse beating fast, “you don’t seem to mind that much.”

yoongi tries to protest and deny everything, but then the fingers of namjoon’s right hand are dancing over his abdomen, with the left still digging crescents into his hip, smoothly gliding them over the water droplets covering his skin and trailing lower, down his stomach and between his legs, where yoongi is already growing hard.

namjoon knows exactly how to flick his wrist, how to press his thumb over yoongi’s slit to elicit a delicious response from the older. yoongi unintentionally backs up, ruts against namjoon on instinct and throws his head back in pleasure, mouth open in a silent moan and eyes glistening with a mix of irritation and arousal when he looks at namjoon’s self-satisfied grin.

“gonna kill you,” yoongi threatens but it’s too weak to pose an actual threat, and only serves as an invitation for namjoon to jerk him off faster. in the midst of the hot steam clouding his brain and namjoon’s warmth enveloping his entire being, yoongi feels lightheaded and shaky, fingers clawing at namjoon’s arms supporting him, unsure whether he wants to break free to breathe or curl himself up closer to namjoon and the safety he provides.

“the only thing i don’t like about this,” namjoon says after moments of silence that seem like years of lazy strokes and groping fingers on yoongi’s ass, “is that the water will wash away my scent off of you.”

“i guess you’ll have to make up for that later,” yoongi retorts, buckling into namjoon’s hand. he leans forward, to the tiled wall, resting his forehead against it because namjoon’s fingers are teasing, taunting, strokes growing faster then slowing down again once yoongi starts panting like he’s about to come. namjoon slaps his waist, the back of his thighs, urging him to turn around so they can face each other.

“hey,” he greets, and yoongi smiles, “hey yourself,” then, they are kissing, slowly and passionately, yoongi pulling on namjoon’s damp hair and scratching his scalp just to feel namjoon’s throat vibrate in a low growl. he’s being pushed against the wall, namjoon’s teeth gnawing on his lower lip and sucking his tongue into his mouth, and in the next second, they’re gone.

when yoongi blinks, namjoon is on his knees in front of him, “what are you doing?” he asks, hesitant, even if the answer to that question is obvious, “i’m going to blow you, hyung,” namjoon answers casually, lips already pressed against yoongi’s tip, “and then i’m going to fuck you against that wall until you can’t stand. and then some more, later.”

“what about,” yoongi gasps when namjoon swallows around him, “the others?”

namjoon’s head bobs backwards, a long, wet lick along yoongi’s base, and looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes, “i may have told them to go make themselves busy outside for a few hours,” meaning, he threatened them with no rest and no technology and no seokjin’s homemade food unless they obeyed his words immediately. yoongi chuckles, but it dies down halfway when namjoon is deepthroating him again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. the sounds he makes are terrible, lewd and disgusting, but yoongi can hear them like a melody of the newest song he’s been working on echoing in his ears. he tugs on namjoon’s hair on instinct, thrusting into his mouth until he can feel his dick pushing past the gagging point and sinking low into namjoon’s throat. namjoon takes it all, hums around his dick even, looking up at him as if he wants to say, “is that all you’ve got?”

yoongi’s knees shake, threatening to give out. by that point he’s holding onto namjoon so he wouldn’t collapse, not because he wants to regain some of the control he’s lost ever since namjoon walked into the shower cabin with him. the water is still running but now it’s turned cold and it’s hitting his sides like an uncomfortable prickling of thousands of tiny needles. he probably would’ve minded them a lot more if namjoon wasn’t so distracting.

namjoon doesn’t let him come, or even near his orgasm, though. just as yoongi feels the buildup rising, his muscles contracting and his grip on namjoon’s hair tightening, namjoon releases him with a loud slurp, getting up to kiss him. he tastes like yoongi’s dick and it’s not a pleasant flavor by default, but namjoon makes it be. he’s smirking against his lips when he orders yoongi to turn back around, reaching towards the metallic shelf with shampoos.

“good thing we keep lube here just in case, right?” he snickers into yoongi’s shoulder blades, immensely enjoying the way yoongi’s body tremors when his fingers tease his entrance.

 

a few weeks later, when the water bill comes higher than usual, it’s jimin and his long showers spent pampering himself that get blamed for it. yoongi doesn’t say a word during the whole ordeal, more than aware of namjoon’s playful eyes burning holes at the back of his head.


	52. mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** mine  
>  **pairing:** yoonjin  
>  **# of words:** 842  
>  **warning:** hybrid!au, pet!au, implied sexual activity but nothing too explicit

yoongi is seokjin’s. everyone knows it. it’s not even the collar around yoongi’s neck, with seokjin’s full name written in neat hangul that indicates this; it’s the fact that the usually stubborn pet turns into a complete ball of obedient fluff whenever seokjin is involved. he doesn’t hesitate to follow him around, panting a needy “master,” and shamelessly beg for his attention, just like he doesn’t hesitate to hiss at other stinky hybrids and their owners seokjin likes to hang out with and refer to as his “friends”.

but there is one thing that bothers yoongi the most.

"master," he whispers one night, after they’ve both slowly come down from their high, bodies still sweaty and naked. this is yoongi’s favorite time of the day, his favorite position to be found in; lying on top of seokjin, nuzzling his neck and leaving a trail of sloppy kisses over his collarbones, nipping at the sensitive skin every now and then, "i’m yours, right?"

"hm?" seokjin asks, confused. a hand that’s been resting on yoongi’s lower back buries itself into yoongi’s bright orange hair, behind his soft ears, and scratches there. yoongi immediately closes his eyes and purrs in delight, wrapping himself tighter around seokjin to scent him on instinct, "of course you’re mine, yoongi, what kind of a question is that?"

"just checking," yoongi murmurs. regretfully so, he slaps seokjin’s hand from his hair and sits on his lap, sensing that seokjin’s already growing hard again beneath him. he ruts playfully against his owner’s cock and elicits a delicious gasp from the older, "but… you’re mine as well," the second part of his sentence is whispered under his breath, hurried and slightly embarrassed, maybe even insecure, and seokjin can’t help the smirk from forming on his lips. yoongi is never normally like this, timid and unsure, and seokjin has a pretty good idea of what might be worrying him.

"is that what’s bothering you?" he inquires knowingly. yoongi’s tail twitches behind him and he sits more comfortably on seokjin’s lap, so that his cock is brushing between yoongi's ass cheeks, teasing both himself and seokjin in the process. he lets out a shuddering breath and lowers his lips to kiss seokjin’s neck, his favorite place on seokjin’s body.

"mmmaybe," he answers after moments of silence and taunting licks over seokjin’s adam’s apple, biting the skin shallowly with his canines. when seokjin doesn’t protest, he bites down harder, sucks the flesh between his teeth until seokjin grunts and holds him by his hips, buckling into him. yoongi’s already wet and throbbing with need just from smelling seokjin this close, but he doesn’t stop biting. he pulls back only when he’s satisfied with the dark purple bruise that’s formed underneath seokjin’s jawline.

"there," he says proudly, "now there’s proof that you’re mine as well."

"silly," seokjin chuckles. yoongi dives back and licks the wound he’s made, trailing lower, to bite his shoulders and leave a pattern of bruises down seokjin’s abdomen, until he finally stops past his v-line, right at the top of his thighs, nuzzling seokjin’s cock with his cheek affectionately, "of course i’m yours. i’ve been yours since i brought you into my home."

"but other pets don’t call their owners theirs," yoongi complains. when he looks up at seokjin with wide, worried eyes, he really does seem upset. seokjin decides right then and there that it’s not a good look on his yoongi, "i know for a fact that jeongguk never calls jimin his."

"not everyone is as close as we are, yoongi," seokjin comforts him, thumb running over his cheekbone. yoongi’s lips automatically part so that the digit can push past them and rest at the back of his throat, slicking it with saliva, "some owners are cruel to their pets. but i love you very, very much yoongi. i don’t need anyone else but you."

"really?" yoongi’s ears perk up at that, and he lifts himself on all fours and faces seokjin again, "you really mean that?" seokjin nods, once, twice, and then yoongi laughs. it’s raspy, menacing and distinctly feline and always causes pleasant shivers to run down seokjin’s spine, especially when yoongi’s breath is right next to his ear.

yoongi sits back on his thighs and admires his handiwork, “you look like you’re mine, too,” he says proudly. and truly, seokjin is covered in hickeys, some less and some more prominent, some he won’t be able to hide and some that won’t heal in weeks. it doesn’t bother him, however. it’s worth seeing yoongi’s self-satisfied smirk. he scratches him behind his ears again, “now that’s my yoongi that i know and love.”

yoongi grins, flashing the corners of his sharp teeth, and then he’s lowering himself back into his previous position, “how about i make my master feel good again?”

seokjin’s enthusiastic reply dies down on his lips when yoongi takes him deep in his throat and ever since then, yoongi’s taken a liking to pretending he’s upset about something just so seokjin would let him mark him.

 


	53. untitled #36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #36**  
>  **pairing:** sugakookie  
>  **# of words:** 1.2k  
>  **prompt:** "sugakookie, yoongi has a secret thing for jungkook so he tries to be cool"

yoongi thinks that there is nothing more embarrassing in life than pining over an underclassman who, on top of being three years younger, doesn’t even notice your existence.

yet he somehow finds himself in an almost identical situation, except, to only make things even worse, jeongguk  _knows_  him. not directly, but everyone knows suga, yoongi’s alter ego in the underground, someone much more confident and arrogant than himself, although the real min yoongi isn’t that far behind.

and it just so happens that jeongguk is suga’s die-hard fan. not exactly in an ‘i-own-all-his-mixtapes-and-have-seen-all-his-shows’ way, but he’s pretty close. and being as it is, yoongi should’ve found it easy to approach jeongguk, show his face to him and see the younger crumble to his feet in awe. but jeongguk is so much more popular than him in school, and it’s quite sad, actually, how even with his rising popularity in all well-known clubs in hongdae he still can’t get his crush of three months to notice him. or anyone, for that matter. min yoongi might as well just not exist.

for the umpteenth time since this whole dumb thing started, yoongi’s wished suga could take over and maneuver himself into jeongguk’s pants using his signature lopsided grin and silver tongue.

finding no escape from his desperate situation, yoongi goes for his second best option – acting nonchalant about it, like seeing jeongguk in the hallways isn’t making his heart skip a beat, and watching him talk to his friends with the brightest smile on his face doesn’t fill his stomach up with lead. most importantly of all, he pretends that he can’t see jeongguk in the first rows mouthing the lines to his latest song, arms outstretched so he’d maybe touch the tips of his fingers like he’s known to do, and surprisingly, it works. for a while.

 

most of the time, fate doesn’t work in yoongi’s favor.

he and his best friend namjoon spend their long lunch breaks in front of the school when the weather is warm enough and the grass is dry, sitting on a blanket namjoon insists on bringing while they work on their lyrics. it’s a routine they’ve accumulated to over the past two years, when they first met on accident. namjoon isn’t yoongi’s only friend, since that would be a bit pathetic, but he’s the only one yoongi hangs out with at school since all of his other  _rapper_  friends have either already graduated or attended a different school. namjoon can get a bit annoying at times, being the younger, less experienced one, but it’s nothing yoongi can’t tolerate, for the sake of feeling less lonely, if anything.

today, yoongi hasn’t written a single word, too distracted by the sounds of jeongguk’s laughter echoing in his eardrums to focus on the notebook in his lap. jeongguk is sitting several meters in front of them, leaning on a tree trunk and watching one of his friends – jimin, is it? yoongi can’t be sure – perform a well-practiced dance routine completed with a few deliberate falls and gags to elicit an eruption of giggles from his audience.

yoongi has nothing against jimin, but in that moment he can’t help but hate him for making jeongguk laugh like that, “this is so dumb,” he says aloud and the judgmental stare namjoon burns into his profile is enough to make him whip his head around to face him irritably, “what?”

“ _you_  are so dumb,” namjoon corrects him, throwing a pen into his knee. it misses and lands on the blanket, stopping right where the fabric begins to fold, “just go over there and introduce yourself. it’s not that fucking hard.”

“no you don’t understand,” yoongi tries to argue, but namjoon isn’t having any of it, “hyung, this isn’t even about you being irrelevant as yoongi and relevant as suga. suga might be your getaway into jeongguk’s pants, but it’s yoongi who he has to fall in love with,” sometimes yoongi just hates how wise namjoon is, “and this isn’t the yoongi i know. the yoongi i know wouldn’t hesitate to go over there right now and ask jeongguk out despite the starstruck expression on his face.”

yoongi’s response is to groan, head falling forward heavily to find landing on his kneecap. namjoon is so terribly right that it makes his insides twist uncomfortably more than the thought of jeongguk actually noticing him, and maybe calling him hyung with that sweet voice of his, and talking about his mixtape until yoongi shuts him up with a kiss. yoongi’s ultimately becoming every cliché he’s ever hated, and that just won’t do.

“alright,” he agrees finally, after moments of silence broken by namjoon’s scribbling on paper, “i’ll do it.”

“don’t just say you’ll do it to feel better and then avoid it for the next week,” namjoon reminds him and yoongi promises that he won’t, just to prove namjoon wrong. except, that never seems to be the case.

 

exactly ten days later, yoongi runs into jeongguk by accident.

he supposes it’s a little freaky that he knows jeongguk’s schedule by heart so he does his best to stay clear of those exact classrooms. he’s slipped up this time, though, letting his thoughts wander to the deadlines he has to meet, and once he’s snapped out of his thoughts, he’s realized too late that he’s right in front of jeongguk’s world history classroom, with the culprit himself standing right in front of him.

“what the fuck,” the younger says ungracefully and yoongi might’ve laughed, were it not for the fact that he’d throw up absolutely everything he’s ever eaten if he opened his mouth, “suga?”

“yeah, uh,” yoongi scratches the short hairs on his nape, blunt nails digging sharply into the skin there so that he’d stop the bile from rising higher in his throat, “it’s me.”

“oh god,” jeongguk mutters, like the weight of the situation’s suddenly hit him all at once. it probably has. yoongi can see the beginnings of panic rising in his irises and it makes him feel a little bit better. just a little bit, “oh god i- i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to- i didn’t know you- fuck,” he covers his mouth after the unintentional curse spills out, like yoongi is some saint not allowed to sin in front of, like yoongi himself hasn’t cursed every possible thing or entity out there in his songs already, “i’m sorry, hyungnim, i wasn’t watching where i was going.”

“ah, it’s okay,” yoongi waves his hand in what he hopes is a cool matter, “just be careful next time, alright?” suga’s trademark smirk is back in its place, comfortably stretching his lips and arousing the mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he regained control over situation. now it’s only jeongguk who might pass out, which isn’t how yoongi’s planned this encounter to go.

“it’s yoongi,” he supplies and jeongguk stops freaking out for a second to roll the name over his tongue soundlessly. it’s so infatuating that yoongi has to physically force his eyes away from jeongguk’s lips and focus them somewhere on jeongguk’s cheekbones instead, “min yoongi, actually. i’ll see you around, then?”

he leaves before jeongguk can fully grasp the new acquired information that  _the_  suga he’s been idolizing for so long goes to his school and he’s nearly knocked him over, letting a sense of accomplishment he hasn’t felt in a long time envelop him completely until he’s all but floating. it’s not a confession, but it opens so many possibilities yoongi can’t even begin to imagine, and he sincerely hopes he won’t fuck it up.

 _maybe clichés aren’t all that bad anyway_ , he thinks, and not even namjoon’s constant nagging can wipe the satisfied smile off his face.


	54. flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** flight  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1k  
>  **prompt:** "jikook sex in airplane please!!!!! thank you~!!"  
>  **notes:** happy valentine's day  <3

the airplane bathroom is small and definitely not made for two people to fit inside at once, but jeongguk finds that he doesn’t really mind, not with jimin pushing him inside and flattening his body against the white wall, hips rolling seductively and creating delicious friction in the forms of tingles travelling down jeongguk’s spine. jimin is already hard and kissing a wet trail over the veins on jeongguk’s neck, to his jawline and the outer shell of his ear, brushing past his cheekbones and finally reaching his lips.

jeongguk kisses him back immediately, hands fisting the collar of jimin’s crumpled white shirt to pull him closer until he doesn’t know where he ends and jimin begins. there’s a small growl echoing in his eardrums and then he realizes it’s himself, legs spreading apart so jimin can fit comfortably between them, his hands skimming impatiently over his sides and hipbones until they’re resting on his thighs.

“okay,” jimin breathes out after he pulls away, releasing jeongguk’s lower lip with a loud smack, “we have around ten minutes. clothes off,” his voice is deliciously low and predatory and jeongguk wastes no time in unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his fly, pants dropping to his ankles.

“take them off completely,” jimin barks the order while taking off his own clothes and jeongguk is quick in kicking off his skinny jeans, hauling them towards the opposite wall. jimin’s smirk at his eagerness is mocking, but jeongguk doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed right now. jimin has pulled away to get semi-naked and jeongguk’s already missed the warmth his body provided. thankfully, he didn’t have to wait for too long for jimin to kiss him again, fiddling with the portable bottle of lube he’s fetched from his jacket pocket before he pushed jeongguk inside the bathroom.

“i don’t want to know why they make these things,” jimin mutters while opening the lid, “or how many people regularly practice public sex but boy am i grateful they do.”

“shut up hyung, you’re literally about to fuck me on an airplane,” jeongguk’s grin shifts into a grimace when jimin’s lubed finger teases the rim of his entrance, pushing in enough to taunt the younger but not enough to make him groan in something more than frustration.

the first finger slides in easily, jeongguk being already sort of used to the stretch, but the second and third one take a lot more distracting kisses and low murmurs of praise and comfort on jimin’s part so jeongguk would be able to accommodate in the best way he could. jimin promises to make him feel good, whispering the words against the skin covering his collarbones, planting a loving kiss right next to his bobbing adam’s apple, and jeongguk eventually relaxes with a shaky sigh, throws his heavy head backwards to lean on the wall and runs his fingers through jimin’s raven black hair, signaling that he’s ready.

“turn around,” jimin commands and jeongguk obeys fervently, a bit sad that he won’t get to see jimin’s face clearly while he’s being fucked open; but jimin doesn’t let him dwell on it for too long, burying himself to the hilt the second jeongguk’s facing the wall, his grip on jeongguk’s hips hard enough to bruise.

jeongguk has a hard time keeping quiet, which eventually wills jimin into covering his mouth with one of his palms, letting jeongguk bite down on the flesh just as jimin thrusts particularly hard, finding that one spot that always makes jeongguk see the constellations on the inside of his eyelids. he’s unsure how much time has passed since jimin brought him here, but he trusts his hyung with keeping track. and sure enough, fifteen, or maybe twenty seconds later, there’s an impatient knock on the door and namjoon’s voice laced with irritation coming from the other side, “are you done in there? some of us _actually_ need to take a piss.”

jeongguk’s eyes go wide and his whole body tenses but jimin doesn’t bother to provide an answer to the obviously distressed group leader. he laughs, breathless, right next to jeongguk’s ear and presses his open hand on the younger’s lower back, urging him to lift his ass higher and spread his trembling thighs apart so that he can fuck him at a better angle and finish the job quickly. as much as jimin would’ve loved it to last a bit longer, it’s only a matter of minutes before namjoon breaks the door lock on purpose and catches them in the explicit act. jeongguk would never live down the embarrassment, and probably never let jimin fuck him in a public place again, too.

jeongguk is close, judging by the way he’s impatiently meeting jimin’s thrusts, and jimin sneaks a hand to his front to jerk him off through his orgasm when it finally hits him, hard. his whole body goes still, the muscles in his thighs burning from all the pressure they’ve been under, and his teeth draw blood from jimin’s palm on his mouth. jimin follows right after, filling him up until there’s cum dripping down jeongguk’s thighs and into his socks. jimin is nice enough to clean him up with toilet paper before they get dressed, and fixes his hair so it looks more like ‘i-spent-good-ten-minutes-styling-this-with-gel’ rather than ‘i-just-had-the-living-daylights-fucked-out-of-me’. 

jimin grins and offers jeongguk an enthusiastic thumbs up and he’s opening the door before jeongguk can say anything. namjoon is still standing in the hallway, arms crossed on his chest, “fucking _finally_! what took you so-” when his gaze falls on jeongguk trailing tentatively behind jimin, the light bulb that goes off above his head is almost visible, “ah. okay, you could’ve told me you were busy and i would’ve left you alone.”

“no you wouldn’t,” jimin grabs jeongguk’s hand and leads him towards their seats, waving at namjoon who suddenly doesn’t feel like going to the bathroom anymore, “watch your limp or others will get suspicious too,” he warns the boy before he pushes him to walk in front of him, guiding him with a hand on his shoulders and jeongguk’s surprised yelp is loud enough to alert everyone present on the airplane.


	55. airwaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** airwaves  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1.3k  
>  **prompt:** "can you write jikook smut? jimin wants to record their moment and jungkook cannot resist idk lol thank you in advance :)"

_this is different_ , jeongguk thinks, observing the iphone 6 too big for jimin’s small hands. the camera lens is facing him currently sprawled on the white bed sheets of jimin’s bed, most likely unwashed because jimin simply forgets to do laundry sometimes (not like it matters since they’ll be ruined in a few minutes anyway). jimin is scrolling through the apps on his phone with a mischievous smile on his face and jeongguk gulps, suddenly nervous.

“hyung?” he asks tentatively. when jimin doesn’t respond, his fingers travel to the hem of jimin’s tank top, fiddling with the material until the older notices his anxiety, “what are you doing?”

“i want to try something, jeonggukie,” jimin finally explains. after seemingly finding what he’d been looking for, he presses a button on his screen in satisfaction and sighs at whatever app he’s opened.

coincidentally, it’s the camera app, now showing jeongguk in his full glory in the dimly lit room and even though he can’t quite see the outlines of his face perfectly, jimin can see jeongguk’s full lower lip disappearing behind the front row of his teeth as he gnaws on it impatiently, and the crumpled t-shirt he’s wearing that’s ridden up so it exposes his toned midriff and the beginnings of a vline disappearing in his grey sweats, “what is it?” jeongguk asks again, carefully choosing his words because jimin’s ideas aren’t always exactly what one would consider… conventional. the devilish smirk that decorates his face after jeongguk’s question only proves his suspicions. he’s fucked. literally.

“i want to film you,” jimin says and jeongguk’s eyebrows immediately disappear in his hairline. he lifts himself up on his elbows, a bit taken aback, but jimin hurriedly continues, free hand grazing jeongguk’s thigh to soothe him, “don’t worry, it’s just for my private collection. and you can watch it afterwards,” jeongguk makes a grimace and jimin’s nails dig into his sweatpants, “to make sure the material is okay, of course.”

something tells jeongguk that jimin would be monitoring him through that process, thoroughly set on distracting him, and he inwardly shudders at the thought. it’s not entirely out of discomfort, but no one has to know that. eventually, after watching the phone jimin is holding and the pleading eyes the older is bearing, he agrees.

jimin is all too ecstatic, leaning forward to kiss jeongguk fully on the mouth, tongue tracing the lip jeongguk’s been worrying for the past minute. when he pulls back, he settles himself between jeongguk’s thighs, already spread apart and inviting, and presses record, “now put on a show, jeonggukie,” jimin orders in that silky tone of voice he’s so well known for, “make good use of these gigabytes of empty space i have for recording.”

surprisingly, jeongguk doesn’t find it difficult to accumulate to the sudden change of their usual routine. if he focuses hard enough on jimin’s eyes, the messy mop of hair on top of his head, the thick curve of his pink lips and bulky arms that the top doesn’t hide, it’s almost like the camera isn’t even there, documenting each subconscious move he makes. unintentionally, he _does_ put on a show; what jimin sees on his phone screen obviously can’t compare to reality, but it’s pretty damn close. jeongguk looks so innocent like this, his black hair forming a halo on the pillow his head is resting on, his right hand lifting the shirt up until he’s taking it completely off. the heat that nestles in jimin’s stomach feels like an itch he can’t scratch and only continues to grow over time, doubled by the lewd scene jeonggugk provides underneath him.

jeongguk finds himself already half hard when he reaches for his sweats, sliding them down his thighs along with his boxers and jimin automatically zooms into the younger’s bared crotch, jeongguk’s hand stroking his cock until it’s swollen and red on his stomach, leaving a wet trail of precum below his navel. jeongguk’s cheeks are flushed red and jimin makes sure to film it too, as well as his brows furrowing in a mix of concentration and pleasure caused by his own actions.

“fuck, jeonggukie,” jimin cooes, filming his hand on jeongguk’s thigh that shifts upwards, where jeongguk’s fist is relentlessly jerking himself off, “you have _no_ idea how good you look right now.”

“the expression on your face is giving me a _pretty good_ idea,” jimin shivers at how guttural jeongguk sounds, like he’s close but not really, “hyung,” he whines a second later and the pure jeongguk is back, head buried in the space between the pillows. his movements become jerky and shaky and that’s when jimin stops him.

“jeonggukie,” he calls for his attention. jimin’s eyes snap towards him, making contact with the camera lens, “do you want to suck hyung off?”

jeongguk doesn’t have to be told twice. he makes space for jimin to move and sit on his stomach after he’s taken his clothes off, the tip of his cock gently touching his lips. jeongguk’s tongue darts out to collect the wetness gathering at the slit, and slowly swallows the entirety of jimin’s cock in his mouth. by the time jimin’s phone is back in his hands and recording, jeongguk’s nose is touching his pelvis, his dick way past where the gagging point in jeongguk’s throat would usually be, and he lets out a string of unintelligible curses, nearly dropping the device. jeongguk continues to tease with his tongue lying flat against his base, looking up at him so damn _innocently_ – as innocent as one can be with a dick in their mouth, anyway – with doe eyes and the smallest hints of a smile. and then, he starts moving. this time, jimin _does_ drop his phone.

it lands somewhere next to them on the mattress and he’d search for it were it not for jeongguk’s fingers digging into the flesh of his ass to keep him steady while his head bobs up and down on his dick, hollowing his cheeks for extra friction. if this keeps going, jimin might not last long.

jeongguk pulls back completely, planting a kiss on his tip and slicking him up with spit before he’s taking him in again, and again, nails leaving moon shaped crescents on jimin’s ass and it takes all of jimin’s willpower not to grab a fistful of jeongguk’s hair and keep him still as he fucks his mouth. as it is, he opts for lightly massaging jeongguk’s scalp instead and watching the younger suck him off gleefully, like this is exactly what he lives for.

“jeongguk,” he warns. his tone is so low that even he isn’t sure whether he’s said it out loud, but jeongguk’s surely heard him. he’s abruptly stopped moving, and jimin couldn’t have that, “fuck, no. don’t stop. let me just get my phone. i need- i need to record you with my cum on your face. fuck.”

jeongguk hums in appreciation around jimin’s cock and jimin almost doubles over while reaching for his phone. he presses the record button just in time, because jeongguk picks up his pace and uses his hand as assistance and jimin can’t hold back anymore. he warns jeongguk with a growl of what’s to come and jeongguk pulls back, lips open and waiting. jimin rides out his orgasm with his fist and coats jeongguk’s mouth and cheekbones in thick stripes of cum, capturing every second of it on film.

jeongguk looks so fucked out that jimin has to continuously remind himself to breathe. he laps up the cum that he can reach with his tongue and jimin helps him wipe away the rest using his thumb and sucking it dry.

“how was that for a show, hyung?” jeongguk asks and this time it’s his turn to smirk. it’s nothing new; jeongguk always finds a way turn the tables to his benefit in every game jimin proposes they play, and honestly, he’s fine with that, “it was perfect, jeonggukie,” jimin praises the younger, obstructing the camera’s view to kiss his swollen lips, grinding down on jeongguk’s still painfully hard cock, “now how about you turn around and i take care of that problem for you?” 


	56. yours, truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** yours, truly  
>  **pairing:** supreme hope  
>  **# of words:** 1k  
>  **prompt:** "In which Donghyuk tries his best to make a song and Hoseok somehow makes him distract, even the latter only sit five feet away from him, playing games in his phone."  
>  **note/s:** in the same au as [talk is cheap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3238355), a few months into their relationship (on an unrelated note, i can’t believe i’m actually getting supreme hope prompts. seeing them in my inbox makes me so happy it’s actually lame. but keep ‘em coming you guys. i’m working on an angel au as we speak)
> 
> also, this is an early birthday fic for hoseok, since i’m not sure whether i’d be able to post this tomorrow. happy birthday my hope ♡

the song is coming along nicely, donghyuk thinks. he stares at his computer monitor and the unfinished lyrics and, while the sight is pretty depressing with half of the notepad document empty and some lines simply too messy to be fixed later, he hears the beat clearly in his mind. if only he could get the words right.

hoseok lying relaxed on the couch in his studio only a few feet away from doesn’t help the matters at all.

he isn’t even doing anything specific – hoseok is practically falling asleep, iphone in his hand and the annoying background music from his favorite game blasting through his earphones, yet he is relentlessly fighting the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him in order to beat his high score. his lean, long legs are crossed in front of him, toes wriggling in concentration, and it’s almost sinful how endearing he looks without trying.

donghyuk saves the little progress he’s made in his work and figures, he has two more weeks until the presentation. he’s not like yoongi, starting things too late simply because he’s too lazy to breathe. he twirls around in his chair until he’s facing hoseok and it takes him good three minutes to get his attention.

hoseok pulls out one of his earphones and stares at donghyuk dumbly, “what?”

“come here,” donghyuk pats his lap. hoseok rolls his eyes like he’s annoyed that he has to press pause just as the game’s gotten intense, but even in the dimly lit room donghyuk can see the beginnings of a blush forming on his cheeks as he gets up and throws his phone on the couch cushions, making his way over to where donghyuk is sitting.

when his sock clad feet touch the tips of donghyuk’s vans, hoseok is suddenly unsure of what he’s supposed to do. his fingers begin to twitch nervously and he doesn’t know where to look, “uh what do you want me to-” he starts, but donghyuk is quick to interrupt him with big hands circling his wrists, “sit,” he requests, gently leading hoseok to place himself comfortably on the top of his thighs. it takes them a while to accommodate and after a few moments, they end up with hoseok’s arms linked behind donghyuk’s back, faces so close their noses are almost touching and neither of them can stop their smiles from forming.

“well,” hoseok says after they’ve semi-calmed down and donghyuk’s grip has securely settled on his hips, “this is new.”

and technically, it is. their relationship is a slow progress, mostly because hoseok’s fear of relationships as a whole – and, truthfully, fear of donghyuk as well – combined with the constant increase of college work and deadlines they’re expected to meet doesn’t give them a lot of time to spend together. their first impromptu date turned into two, then three, then four and so on, and at some point they’ve found themselves dating, after donghyuk’s carefully proposed the idea one night while lounging in hoseok’s apartment and hoseok’s accepted on instinct. hoseok has, eventually, realized that having someone to refer to as a ‘boyfriend’ isn’t such a big deal at all.

“yeah, well, you know me, always up for an adventure,” donghyuk laughs into hoseok’s collarbones and the shivers that run down his spine are completely unintentional, “you smell nice.”

“thanks. namjoon bought me this cologne,” hoseok speaks quickly to distract himself from donghyuk’s steady intakes and outtakes of breath against his skin, so deliciously warm and tempting, “he said i have to smell as something other than laundry detergent.”

“i like that, though. i mean, hugo boss hoseok is nice, but laundry detergent hoseok is homely,” donghyuk says and it takes all of hoseok’s willpower not to make a very embarrassing sound when donghyuk’s thumb grazes the inside of his thigh. it’s a simple, affectionate gesture, which donghyuk probably isn’t even aware of, but hoseok can feel the heat spread from the place he’s touching across his whole body.

“you make me sound like a housewife,” he tries to complain, but donghyuk isn’t really listening anymore. in their current position, hoseok is finally at an eye-level with donghyuk and he can clearly see the infatuation in the latter’s eyes. it’s unbelievable, that it’s all for him.

and then, donghyuk is kissing him. donghyuk’s kisses are sweet and intense at the same time, and when hoseok starts kissing back, the hand that’s been on his hip moves to hold him still by his nape, fingers digging into his scalp on impulse. it feels _right_ and safe and it’s sort of cute how donghyuk can’t stop inhaling his scent, hoseok thinks.

they stay like that for a while, donghyuk kissing hoseok silly until his lips are swollen and red and his eyes are glazed over with want he can’t suppress. hoseok pulls back when the need to breathe becomes too much to handle and inhales deeply, mulling over his next words carefully in his head, “donghyuk.”

the way he says his name nearly has donghyuk growling, but he controls himself because knows it would only freak hoseok out, “yeah, hobi?” before, donghyuk using his nickname made him uncomfortable. before, seeing donghyuk filled his stomach up with angry moths instead of fluttering butterflies, and hoseok is extremely grateful for the change of events, “i really like you,” he says before he gets the chance to chicken out.

donghyuk doesn’t say anything for a long time, simply smiling fondly at hoseok in silence, and it makes him too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. he hides his face in donghyuk’s shoulder, and mutters out, “ahh, just forget i said anything.”

“silly,” donghyuk finally replies, combing hoseok’s hair with his fingers, “i really like you too,” hoseok lets out a string of unintelligible gurgles that has donghyuk laughing heartily, “now let’s just get back to your place. my legs are starting to go numb,” five minutes later they are at the door, thoughts of donghyuk’s song project entirely replaced by the feeling of hoseok’s fingers interlocked with his.


	57. want some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** want some more  
>  **pairing:** sugakookie  
>  **# of words:** 2.2k  
>  **prompt:** "sugakookie smut with spanking ? :')"  
>  **notes:** takes place approximately six months after [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2290463/chapters/7255301), but can be read as a standalone, i guess

sometimes, jeongguk gets a little too daring, a little too bold. it hasn’t been long since they’ve started dating, but he’s well aware of just what kind of effect he has on yoongi, how the older has to bite hard on his lower lip, nearly drawing blood, to stop himself from throwing jeongguk off his lap when the younger climbs on it eagerly in public. jeongguk uses yoongi’s inability to resist him to whisper sultry words into his ear, under the pretense that he’s inquiring him about something innocent, when in reality he’s describing in great detail how wonderful yoongi would feel inside of him, filling him up to the hilt until jeongguk doesn’t know anything except his hyung’s name on his lips.

jeongguk is, as yoongi has already concluded barely three weeks into dating him, a fucking _tease_.

“hyung,” they sit in the vip section of the bar namjoon’s friend owns, a place jeongguk most certainly isn’t of age to frequent, but he had been persistent and yoongi eventually had to cave in, just like every single time jeongguk asked something of him. the crush he had been nursing on jeongguk since long before hadn’t helped the matters at all, “i want to try it.”

“i said no, jeongguk,” yoongi scolds him. the younger is sitting on his knees, ass so wonderfully pressed against yoongi’s front, with yoongi’s hands holding him by the hips so he wouldn’t fall. yoongi had been thoroughly enjoying the song blasting through the speakers, it being one of his favorites as of recent, when jeongguk decided to be a taunting little shit again, “but _hyung_ ,” the boy singsongs, shifting just enough to grind his ass into yoongi’s crotch, where he knows yoongi’s cock lies, restless, “it’s just a little sip,” his head is turned so that his profile is facing yoongi and the older lets out a string of curses when jeongguk runs his tongue over his lower lip, “and i _really_ want a taste.”

“fine,” yoongi obliges, eventually. hoseok, as if on cue, shows up with a silver platter full of brightly colored drinks, and places a glass with translucent  green liquor into jeongguk’s waiting palms, “enjoy your drink,” hoseok winks, serving the rest of their table – namjoon, seokjin, taehyung, jimin, all propped on the couches respectively – leaving yoongi to deal with an overexcited jeongguk on his own.

jeongguk takes a first, tentative lick of the glass rim, lets the bitter aftertaste of vodka settle in the back of his throat before downing everything in two full gulps. truthfully, the drink tastes disgusting, but it’s worth the shocked expression on yoongi’s face when he faces him with a shit-eating grin stretching his lips.

“it’s good,” _no it isn’t_ , “but i bet hyung tastes much better,” yoongi chokes on nothing, digs his fingers into jeongguk’s hips just a tad bit deeper and the hiss that escapes jeongguk’s lips tastes too sinful and too _delicious_ for them to be stuck in a bar, surrounded by the people they know.

“since when are you so naughty, jeon jeongguk?” yoongi grits through his teeth, feeling his throat constrict at the mischievous glint jeongguk’s eyes hold. dating jeongguk turned out to be an adventure he most certainly hadn’t been prepared for, when he confessed his long-time crush to him on their third date several months ago, “maybe i just want hyung to write a thirst song about me,” comes as a reply, muffled by the glass still pressed against jeongguk’s lips and suddenly, yoongi has to fight off an urge to flip him over so they’re face to face and pull him into a bruising kiss.

“you have no idea,” yoongi mutters, giving up. his chin rests on jeongguk’s right shoulder blade, and from this position he can see namjoon passionately explaining something to jeongguk’s best friend, taehyung, even though the younger isn’t at all paying attention, too busy staring at jimin’s exposed stomach. mixing namjoon and yoongi into jeongguk’s group of friends probably hadn’t been a good idea.

“does hyung want me?” jeongguk asks and, shit, the way he says the title makes yoongi’s dick twitch in his pants instinctively because _fuck yes_ , does he want him. he’d be damned before admitting it out loud, however. jeongguk’s hips move, legs spreading just the slightest over yoongi’s thighs, so that he can feel yoongi’s hardness underneath him, “looks like you do.”

“shut up,” yoongi hisses out. he bites down on the material of jeongguk’s shirt covering his shoulders to stop himself on time from making an embarrassing sound, “let’s get out of here,” jeongguk breathes out a second later and it comes out as strained, helping yoongi realize that he’s not the only one being affected by the boy’s reckless actions, “please. hyung.”

“yeah. yeah, alright,” jeongguk is up and off of him in a minute, yoongi rising up to his feet and dusting his leather pants off as cover for making the bulge in his underwear less prominent, and with a quick wave of goodbye, they’re out the door, yoongi already hailing them a cab. namjoon’s so stoned that his hand stays in mid-air even after they’re long gone, falling back to rest limply next to his thigh only when hoseok gives him an innocent high-five.

the cab ride is spent with jeongguk planting needy kisses to the side of yoongi’s throat, fingers skimming over the leather covering yoongi’s dick and yoongi is trying his damn hardest from making eye contact with the driver in the rearview mirror. the old man seems unbothered, though. lord knows how many drunken teenagers he’s had to drive home after an excessive night of drinking.

jeongguk’s skin burns hot against his, hands encircling his wrists to bring them forward to jeongguk’s body because the boy wants to be touched, too. any cuss word yoongi wanted to spit dies down on him when he feels just how hard jeongguk is, and how painful it must be, “you’re so fucking needy,” he whispers right next to jeongguk’s ears in a way that has the younger keening, a quiet sob escaping his throat.

when they’re out the cab, just enough won bills thrown in the drivers direction, jeongguk kisses him fully on the mouth, teeth clashing against teeth and a probing tongue pushing past yoongi’s thin lips to lick at the inside of his cheek. they’re in front of yoongi’s apartment now and he thanks whatever entity there is that his parents left him alone for the weekend. he has half a mind to inquire jeongguk about his parents’ feelings about him spending the night at yoongi’s but jeongguk is palming his cock again and whining pathetically into his jawline and, fuck it. responsibility can wait.

they stumble into yoongi’s apartment, shutting the door closed until yoongi hears the satisfying click of the automatic lock. jeongguk is tugging at the hem of yoongi’s shirt and the older maneuvers them to his room, cornering jeongguk to his bed until he’s tumbling down and landing softly on the feathery mattress, “clothes, off,” yoongi barks and jeongguk obeys, for once, shredding off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. he pauses only when he sees that yoongi isn’t moving to take his clothes off as well.

“what about you, hyung?” he asks, his voice laced with virgin confusion and concern. yoongi’s smirk settles in its rightful place on his lips and he motions with his hand for jeongguk to continue stripping for him, no questions asked. it’s not until jeongguk is lying naked on his dark blue covers, heavy cock resting on his abdomen and already leaking precome, that yoongi takes his shirt off, revealing a pale, lanky chest.

“you’re so skinny hyung,” jeongguk laughs, taunts him. yoongi is more than aware of their unusual size difference and the fullness of jeongguk’s arms, his toned stomach and thick thighs, so much better looking than his own, “how are you supposed to fuck me?”

“shut up,” yoongi repeats. he lets his irritation build up, reaching for jeongguk’s chin to lift him up so that the boy is sitting on his knees, lips parted in a noiseless whimper. yoongi sits on the bed, his smirk never leaving, and orders him to kneel over his lap.

“w-what?” jeongguk stutters, fear and arousal mixing in his chocolaty orbs.

“you heard me,” yoongi growls, “over my lap. now,” jeongguk considers disobeying, but his skin is positively itching for his hyung’s touch and mixing with the excitement to see whatever it is that yoongi has planned. he crawls over yoongi’s lap, agonizingly slow, on his palms and knees. yoongi’s fingers wrap around his throat but it’s not to constrict his esophagus from inhaling oxygen, but simply to hold him up when the first smack lands painful and uninviting on jeongguk’s ass cheek.

“hyung!” he squeaks, doubling over in surprise, “what the hell?”

“you’re a bad boy, jeongguk,” yoongi whispers, caressing the reddening skin before slapping it again, harder this time. jeongguk nearly falls over, thighs trembling, “and you don’t get to tease me like that anymore.”

jeongguk whines – outright whines, like he’s about to cry – but it doesn’t phase yoongi, or will him to take pity on the boy and stop the spanks that follow. jeongguk’s ass is flushing red by the time yoongi is done, jeongguk himself sobbing into yoongi’s hand. the pain shouldn’t be arousing, but it is. jeongguk’s legs give out completely when yoongi leans down to plant a wet kiss on the bruised flesh.

“i quite like it when you call me hyung,” yoongi says. his voice has turned raspy in the meantime, what from the stimulation, what from not speaking for a while, “but how about we try ‘yoongi’ this time, hmm?”

he has jeongguk ride him, his body propped against the headrest and the fluffy pillows in a sitting position while jeongguk spreads his legs and sits on his lap again. he hands jeongguk the lube hidden in his nightstand and enjoys the show jeongguk puts on for him, stretching himself open with one, two, three fingers, looking all _too_ comfortable with the intrusion. the thought that jeongguk has done this before to himself, alone in his room, possibly thinking of _him_ , plants itself in yoongi’s mind, and has him growling and reaching up to gnaw on jeongguk’s lower lip in a matter of seconds, swallowing his tiny gasps and moans of pleasure along the way.

he palms jeongguk’s bruised ass, kneads the flesh with his fingers. jeongguk’s lips tremble in a suppressed sob, a plea of “hyung, don’t, it hurts,” but it only earns him another unexpected slap on the burning area.

“i thought i told you,” yoongi’s fingers dip between jeongguk’s ass cheeks, teasing his stretched entrance in the process, “to call me _yoongi_ ,” jeongguk lets out the most satisfying moan when yoongi’s fingers slip inside and he accepts them readily, his heavy head falling limply on yoongi’s shoulder where he breathes out a sigh.

“yoongi,” jeongguk repeats after him. it’s almost a purr and it sounds _perfect_ , “yoongi,” he chants, “fuck me. please. i need it.”

yoongi listens, indulges him like all the times before, because at the end of the day, yoongi really, really likes jeongguk. he likes him maybe a bit too much, he realizes, when he lets jeongguk take the lead once he’s finally buried deep inside of him, lets him set a pace and ride him into the afterlife, sucking purple bruises below yoongi’s clavicle, “i need you,” comes out as a breathy whisper, too low to be heard in normal circumstances, but jeongguk hears it. he rolls his hips how he assumes yoongi would like and unknowingly, the tip of yoongi’s cock grazes the edges of jeongguk’s prostate, sending the boy in a state of delirium.

“ _fuck_ , fuck yoongi please,” he begs, even though he has no idea what he’s begging for, “fuck, please, i’m close,” yoongi observes the sharp intakes of breath and the rise and fall of jeongguk’s chest when he wraps his fist around jeongguk’s cock, digs his thumb into the throbbing slit. jeongguk is gasping for air, clutching onto yoongi for dear life as his movements grow sloppy and uneven, too lost to care. yoongi jerks him off at a steady pace, fucking into him when the strain in jeongguk’s thighs becomes too much, and soon the boy on top is painting yoongi’s stomach with warm strings of cum, some of it even hitting his chin. most of the substance, however, dribbles down over yoongi’s knuckles and jeongguk immediately reaches for yoongi’s hand to suck the digits into his mouth, licking them clean. the sight itself has yoongi coming inside of jeongguk only moments later, replacing his fingers with his tongue.  

“that was good,” jeongguk sighs in content after they’ve cleaned up. yoongi wants to ask if this is okay, if they’re okay, and if jeongguk can stay like this for a while, naked and wrapped around yoongi below his covers, but jeongguk beats him to it, “i wanted this for a while.”

“and you didn’t tell me?” yoongi asks, feigning hurt, “i’m offended.”

“teasing you is much more fun,” jeongguk traces circles over yoongi’s nipples, fully reveling in yoongi’s squirms of discomfort, “but the spanking? really, hyung? i won’t be able to sit for _days_.”

“you deserved it,” yoongi mutters. he pulls jeongguk closer, urges him to tangle their legs together until they’re molded into one being, and not two separate ones, “shush now. i’ve had enough of your bratty mouth.”

in the morning, though, yoongi wakes up to the sight of jeongguk’s lips wrapped around his cock and concludes that maybe they’re not so bad, after all.


	58. drive me crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** drive me crazy  
>  **pairing:** yoonjin  
>  **# of words:** 1.2k  
>  **prompt:** "A scenario where Yoongi rides Seokjin in the back of a limo (and Yoongi's being a mouthy and smug, just to get Jin all riled up)"  
>  **notes:** in the same au as [mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2290463/chapters/7162883), several months prior

yoongi is spoiled. there's no reason for him not to be. his owner is rich and famous – and while yoongi might’ve been a street rat, saved from hunger and near death on a rainy autumn night, he’s grown into his frame long since then, gaining muscle at a satisfyingly fast pace, with an attitude to go along with it.

yoongi doesn’t like many things. he likes seokjin, however, and he likes him a lot. maybe it’s the instincts in him that tell him seokjin will protect him no matter what. maybe it’s the compulsive need to belong, foreign and wrong at first, that’s become so addictive over time that yoongi can’t go a day without scenting seokjin at least once.

or maybe it’s his stubborn sense of pride, his cockiness that kicks in every time seokjin dresses him up in fancy suits and has his personal stylists comb his hair and pet his ears whenever he feels like it, his arrogance when seokjin flaunts him around on galas and banquets and exclusive dinner parties among his closest friends, who just so happen to be the richest people in korea.

but seokjin’s been a bad owner tonight, yoongi thinks. they’d spent the last three hours at a hotel opening, three hours in which seokjin barely spared yoongi a second glance, too busy catching up with his best friend hyosang, who he hasn’t seen in a very long time.

yoongi has instantly decided that he hates hyosang from the core of his being. seokjin’s attention hasn’t shifted from the other male not even once throughout the evening, and hyosang’s annoying pet kept glaring daggers at him, like it’s somehow _yoongi’s_ fault that their owners are too engrossed in themselves to pay attention to them.

yoongi’s been reckless, as well. a jealous, angry yoongi is a yoongi seokjin doesn’t like to deal with because the street rat in him awakens instantly and he becomes rash and wild again. like now, for example. they’re sitting at the back of seokjin’s limo, the older male fussing over his ruined suit that yoongi has _accidentally_ spilled red wine on right before they left. yoongi is checking his clawed hands, seemingly disinterested. he’s giving seokjin a cold shoulder, just like his owner has done to him only minutes prior.

“i don’t understand,” seokjin grinds through his teeth, dabbing a wet cloth over his suit pants, “why you keep acting so childish all the time.”

yoongi scoffs. him, _childish_. as if, “well i’m not the one who spent the entire night _not_ thinking about their pet’s wellbeing,” he glances at seokjin like he’s dirt, “ _master_.”

seokjin has a wonderful temper, but yoongi knows just which buttons to push to tip him over the edge. the collar on yoongi’s neck shines brightly and proudly, a simple black choker made of finest leather with a golden plate in the middle, where seokjin’s name stands carved. seokjin leans over and scrapes his thumb underneath the material, digs his blunt nail below yoongi’s adam’s apple and pulls him forward, until yoongi is sitting on his lap, still as unimpressed as ever.

“you are a brat,” seokjin says, low. yoongi shrugs his shoulders because, really, that’s nothing new. seokjin fiddles with something on the door on his right, and presses the appropriate button to have the partition roll up. it’s not completely soundproof, but seokjin’s driver has long since grown used to ignoring the noises he hears coming from the other side.

seokjin cranes his neck up, angles himself so he can kiss yoongi on the lips, but the feline avoids him expertly, “no,” he says, “you don’t get to kiss me. if you want to kiss someone, go kiss hyosang.”

“ _hyosang_ ,” seokjin repeats, sounding almost appalled that yoongi would even suggest such a thing, “why would i want to kiss him?”

“i don’t know, you seemed pretty into him tonight,” but as he says the words, yoongi’s tail trembles behind him and his thighs press seokjin’s legs tighter together, hips sinking low until he feels the outline of seokjin’s clothed cock, already halfway hard, “and that snotty pet of his. i didn’t know _hyung_ was into jailbait.”

“sangwon is of age,” seokjin clarifies, which only earns him yoongi’s claws digging into his forearms. at some point after entering the limo, seokjin’s shrugged off his suit jacket, leaving him in his dress shirt that accentuated his wide shoulders and defined chest that yoongi loved to trace with his tongue and sink his teeth into from time to time, whenever seokjin allowed him.

yoongi leans in, close enough to brush his lips over seokjin’s if he wants to. he can feel seokjin’s shaken outtakes of breath against his skin. the scent of red wine yoongi’s spilled on him earlier is dominating, but the undertones of purely _seokjin_ are still there, and yoongi inhales deeply.

seokjin thinks it’s an invitation for a kiss, and he puckers his lips, ready to end this game of… whatever they are playing, but yoongi is backing away before he can even finish that train of thought. his hips roll to the rhythm of the music that plays quietly in the background, slightly off tune, but just enough to make seokjin groan.

“ _what_ are you doing, yoongi,” he all but growls when yoongi leans in only to pull away again. yoongi’s hands encircle seokjin’s wrists and lead them to rest comfortably on his hips.

“they can’t make you feel like this,” yoongi angles his tail so that it caresses seokjin’s thigh, lets seokjin trace his fingers over his prominent hipbones underneath his shirt and watches as his head falls back in pleasure, “right, master?” seokjin is about to nod, when yoongi swats his hands away. his hips never stop moving and seokjin is already painfully hard. at times like these, seokjin wonders who truly has the upper hand in their strange relationship, because seokjin never once uses his authority as yoongi’s owner when they’re like this, yoongi on top of him, teasing and testing, probing and alluring, only to pull away and act like nothing’s happened.

“no,” he gasps, “no, they can’t,” yoongi appears to be satisfied with that response, since this time he does let seokjin kiss him. the older moans deliciously against his lips, sucking yoongi’s lower lip into his mouth and latching his fingers onto yoongi’s sides and lower, to cup his ass and bring him closer to his throbbing cock, “and you,” he slaps yoongi’s backside lightly, as a warning of what’s to come later, when they’re alone. although seokjin wouldn’t have a problem with taking yoongi right there, he doesn’t want to traumatize his poor driver any further, “you can’t do _this_.”

“do what, master?” yoongi’s voice has turned shaky, like every time seokjin touches him and it _burns_ , “tease me like this. act like a child. embarrass me in front of my colleagues and friends because you don’t feel like i’m paying you enough attention,” seokjin’s fingers knead the flesh hidden behind black cotton and yoongi shivers in anticipation of the punishment he’ll face once they’re safely inside seokjin’s penthouse.

“then you should either teach me a lesson,” yoongi purrs into seokjin’s lips, “or spoil me less.”

hours later, seokjin opts for both. 


	59. habits of my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** habits of my heart  
>  **pairing:** sugakookie  
>  **# of words:** 2.8k  
>  **prompt:** "Sugakookie where they never met but jungkook is scared of yoongi due to rumors (which are false) but when they meet by accident, he finds out he's not so bad after all"

rumors about min yoongi go a long way. everyone in the school knows about min yoongi in at least some way, be it from the most recent trend that he’s the one who’s drawn a pentagram on the school’s back door with a stack of burned clothing and ashes that might remind an innocent bystander of a cremated corpse, or from personal experience, when they accidentally made eye contact with him in the hallway and regretted it immediately.

those rumors, of course, don’t pass by jeon jeongguk, and while jeon jeongguk is only a freshman, he is most certainly not naïve as everyone might assume. that’s why he doesn’t believe the stories taehyung tells him during lunch in their school’s run-down cafeteria while picking absent-mindedly on his cold fries. nope. he doesn’t believe them at all.

“once,” taehyung’s eyes become somehow glazed over when he tells these stories, like he’s the one living them, not just retelling them, “once i heard he stabbed a guy in the neck with a mechanical pencil because he asked him what date it was. he almost got expelled but his parents are filthy rich so he just got suspension for like, a month or so. and the guy was fine afterwards, he just has troubles speaking even nowadays.”

“hyung there’s no way that story is true,” jeongguk whines into his chocolate milk. taehyung is a year above him, a year more experienced and more informed about the way things work around here, but over time jeongguk’s learned that taehyung’s overactive imagination couldn’t always be trusted as one hundred percent legitimate, “there’s _no_ way the principal would’ve let him stay in school after that.”

“i’m serious. just ask him. he’s right over there,” taehyung points a long finger in a direction behind jeongguk. too curious to let this opportunity pass up, he turns around and sees a black haired boy, shorter than him by maybe three or four centimeters, hunched over a protein-packed lunch and struggling to drink orange juice. there is a scar on the side of his neck, and jeongguk feels shivers run down his spine at that.

“okay, well maybe that’s just a coincidence,” jeongguk doesn’t back down as easily as taehyung might’ve thought. there has to be a logical explanation that would excuse yoongi’s doings.

“really? well he’s in my class and he has a panic attack every time someone mentions yoongi’s name,” taehyung smirks. he looks way too self-satisfied for someone who is so invested in other people’s personal tragic backstories, “and this one time, a girl who was brave enough to approach him – because apparently he has this, like, pack of fangirls who secretly cry over him, must be the bad boy image, that lucky bastard – and before she even started speaking he whipped out a knife and started playing with it as a warning. she ran away screaming.”

jeongguk, who has never understood the appeal of girls himself, inwardly shudders at the story, “well why do they like him if he’s so bad?” he wonders out loud. he doesn’t even know why he’s trying so hard to justify yoongi’s actions in front of taehyung, but he also can’t deny the first signs of fear creeping inside of him and nestling next to his belly, “i don’t know,” taehyung replies honestly, “but i can assure you, none of them have tried anything again since.”

something compels jeongguk into lifting his head up from his lunch tray to scan the rest of the cafeteria, almost as if he’s hoping to see their topic of conversation with his own eyes, but as expected, yoongi isn’t there. the room is half empty, in fact, and one glance at the wall clock informs jeonguk that they have five minutes left to finish their untouched burgers before the bell rings and indicates the start of the second part of their school day.

“shit, we’re going to be late,” jeongguk curses, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. taehyung reprimands him for the inappropriate language, but he hurries up as well, in fear of getting another note on poor attendance from his chemistry professor.

minutes later, however, with taehyung already well down the hallways, jeongguk stops at the door and looks back only once, only to realize that sadly, no, min yoongi has not magically appeared on one of the plastic chairs. he rushes towards his world history class feeling a strange mix of relieved and disappointed.

 

jeon jeongguk, who is absolutely not interested in girls, has a crush. and although jeon jeongguk is a very likable person who everyone wants to be friends with for his bright, bubbly personality with just a hint of salt, as well as his many talents and simple excellence in absolutely anything he tries, the only one who knows about this said crush is kim taehyung.

taehyung has teased him many times before about rattling his secret out to the entire school (which, in reality, is a very serious threat, since taehyung isn’t capable of understanding the definition of private matters), if only to see jeongguk get flustered and threaten him with murder. taehyung would shake all those threats off with a dismissive hand and a mocking, “i’ve told you too many stories about yoongi hyung, you’re gonna turn into him,” which would immediately make the younger shut up. but no, jeon jeongguk doesn’t do cheesy. he doesn’t have a crush on the notorious bad boy. if anything, he wants to stay clear of his way.

(after their talk in the cafeteria, jeongguk’s seen yoongi only once, briefly, in the hallway, while the older was drawing obscene graffiti on other people’s lockers with a non-erasable sharpie, and ran away with his head ducked so the older wouldn’t notice him. he’d prefer it to stay that way.)

jeongguk has a crush on yoongi’s best friend.

thinking about it like that, jeongguk would definitely _not_ agree on the fact that it’s an even cheesier situation than having a crush on the culprit himself. hoseok hyung is just so… nothing at all like yoongi that jeongguk can’t help but be attracted to him. he’s warm and friendly and handsome and he’s in the freshmen welcoming committee. that’s how he’s caught jeongguk’s eye. back in september, he ruffled jeongguk’s hair and told him to come talk to him if he ever needed help. naturally, jeongguk had fallen for him instantly.

“why don’t you just confess to him?” taehyung asks, just like all the times before, “he’s nice. he won’t reject you. probably.”

jeongguk groans, slamming his face into his math textbook because really, taehyung isn’t being helpful. at all, “i don’t want him to pity date me, hyung. i want him to _like_ me.”

“well i’m sure he’s going to like you! eventually!” to be fair, taehyung does try to comfort jeongguk with a pat on the shoulders, but it comes off as a painful punch more than anything else, “you just have to… not be as much of a brat as you are usually, and in a few months he just might-”

“right, thanks hyung,” jeongguk nearly rips the page he’s been lying on out of his textbook when he suddenly gets up. taehyung looks mildly offended that he’d been interrupted, but jeongguk is already picking up his things and leaving the library, shouting a barely audible “see you later,” over his shoulder.

and then, the inevitable happens.

jeongguk runs into yoongi right outside the library entrance. now, the reason why one min yoongi might be doing outside of the public library escapes jeongguk entirely and he doesn’t even bother searching for it, because yoongi is _touching him_. well, it’s more of a death grip on his forearms than anything else, but it’s still classified as _physical contact_. maybe even harassment, if he presses down just a tad stronger.

“watch where you’re going kid,” yoongi grits out and forcibly moves him out of his way. jeongguk stares at his retreating frame, shell-shocked, and watches him walk towards a desk in the far back where hoseok is still sat on, despite jeongguk purposely ignoring him and hoping he might spontaneously vanish.

hoseok’s face visibly lights up when he sees his best friend, greeting him with a cheerful hello to which he only gets a disgruntled noise in reply. yoongi sits on the chair opposite of hoseok and asks him what he’s been up to and hoseok immediately goes on a rant, his eyes crinkling near the corners cutely and his lips stretching in a wide grin and boy does jeongguk badly want to kiss the corners of his mouth and maybe intertwine their fingers as hoseok excitedly talks to _him_ about his day and-

“hey!” a voice shakes him out of his thoughts. jeongguk nearly topples over and drops his books in surprise, but manages to catch himself on time. the boy standing behind him seems unimpressed at his acrobatic skills and impeccable balance, “you gonna loiter around all day? ‘cause i kinda wanna go inside.”

“yeah, uh, sorry,” jeongguk politely bows and bolts forward to give the guy as much space as he wants. he’s had enough trauma for the day.

 

he isn’t sure how taehyung’s talked him into it, but here he is. standing in front of hoseok’s locker, slipping a red note through one of the three thin openings.

he makes sure no one is watching when he does it, even risking being late to class. he doesn’t sign his name, of course, but the paper holds the location where he’s asked hoseok to meet him after school (the rooftop, his favorite place to relax in) and he figures he’ll just have to be his most charming self to woo hoseok into considering accepting his confession.

confession. right. he’s supposed to confess.

jeongguk sits on needles through the rest of his school day.

 

he has no idea why he’s surprised when he sees yoongi smoking on the rooftop.

it’s well past three pm and jeongguk is late. his math professor made him unintentionally lag behind because jeongguk is the best in math in his year and second best in math in the entire school (right after namjoon, that bloody genius, that part of the one percent of most intellectual youth in south korea; jeongguk can only dream of ever beating him) and as such, he’s supposed to go to the competition that’s next week. jeongguk really doesn’t want to go, but the teacher promised to release him from their final exam next month and really, that’s an opportunity one just can’t refuse.

in a way, he should’ve seen it coming. yoongi is the silent, brooding, dangerous type, the type who likes rooftops. maybe he should’ve picked a different location. the rose in his hand has half-withered, but he clutches it tightly to his chest as he tentatively approaches the small clearing.

yoongi’s got a cigarette between his teeth, searching his leather jacket pockets for a lighter. jeongguk doesn’t know what the hell he’s expected to do now. make his presence known? wait until yoongi turns around and acknowledges his existence? or is yoongi just going to stand there in the background as jeongguk gets epically rejected?

in the end, neither of those things happen. what happens next, in fact, is entirely _unexpected_.

“you should really double check whose locker you’ve got when you wanna leave stupid notes in it, kid,” yoongi says. he doesn’t even bother to turn around and look at him. jeongguk’s blood stream freezes. he swears his heart stopped pumping blood the second yoongi finished that sentence.

he takes out his red slip of paper out of his other pocket, the one which hadn’t been the home of a lighter only minutes prior, and holds it between his index and middle finger, almost like he’s taunting jeongguk.

“give me that!” jeongguk shrieks, forgetting for a moment that this is min yoongi he’s just yelled at, and snatches the paper out of his grasp. the rose falls forgotten to the ground.

“lord you’re pathetic. post-it notes? really? scented ones at that? what did you do, spray your mickey mouse cologne on it beforehand?” yoongi scoffs at him. this time, he’s looking at jeongguk with so much prejudice that it makes jeongguk shiver. his heavy stare reminds him in what kind of situation he’s actually found himself in; a very unpleasant one, at that. he’s ready to back off when yoongi scoffs again, and tch-es into the distance, resembling an antagonist from one of taehyung’s favorite animations, “fucking freshmen. nothing but trouble.”

“i- i-” jeongguk feels stupid. the stutter comes out naturally, because yoongi’s presence is so intimidating, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the sudden loss of words, “this wasn’t for y-”

“yeah i know it wasn’t for me, stupid,” yoongi rolls his eyes, “i can fucking read. sadly. if i couldn’t, i wouldn’t have to suffer through an aneurysm at the amount of hearts next to hoseok’s name,” he stares down at jeongguk, who has shriveled up into a ball of nerves under yoongi’s heavy gaze.

“just give up on him,” the older sighs eventually, breathing in the cigarette smoke and looking awfully cool while doing it. had he not been so intimidated, jeongguk might’ve made a comment about it out loud. the words he’s heard next, however, absolutely crushed him, “hoseok’s already seeing someone, anyway.”

“what,” jeongguk breathes out. he doesn’t do cheesy – that’s for sure – but the overwhelming crushing feeling that could only be compared to a giant stepping on his poor beating heart still washes over him in tidal waves, over and over, until he’s uncertain whether he’s still standing, or whether it’s just a hallucination of his unconscious mind and body on the floor.

“hey, kid,” yoongi’s voice sounds almost worried when he sees jeongguk sway on his feet and the danger of him falling over becomes evident. unwillingly, he steps forward to grab jeongguk’s shoulder in an attempt to steady him. jeongguk is so lost in his teenage angst that he doesn’t even flinch when yoongi’s thumb digs into his armpit painfully, “fucking hell, kid, calm down.”

by this point, jeongguk’s started hyperventilating, “but- but i was ready to give him _everything_!” he’s not fully aware of his surroundings when he fists yoongi’s collar and lifts the older boy up to his eye level, “ _everything_ , hyung!” he shouts into yoongi’s face, too close for it to be considered comfortable, but he doesn’t care. no. jeon jeongguk’s heart has just been broken and it’s this guy’s fault and frankly, he deserves to be shaken a bit.

except yoongi appears unfazed.

“i don’t care,” he hisses. he wraps his fingers around jeongguk’s wrists and untangles jeongguk’s hands from his collar, halfway considering slapping the boy out of his panic attack. nobody touches min yoongi without his permission. not even some random, annoying, but startlingly cute up-close freshman, “go scream about this to someone else. it ain’t my fault you messed up.”

it’s then that jeongguk’s mind starts to clear and he realizes that he’s been pathetically clinging to and yelling at _min yoongi_ of all people. the more shocking thing is that the senior hasn’t killed him yet.

“i’m sorry!” he screams, backing away in three hurried steps, “i’m sorry! i don’t know what came over me! please don’t stab me in the neck with your knife!”

yoongi lifts up an eyebrow at him and it’s so terribly scrutinizing that jeongguk immediately feels ashamed. he shouldn’t’ve let taehyung’s stupid stories get to his head so much, but yoongi’s pants pocket _is_ protruding at a strange angle and the prospect of it being a weapon simply refuses to leave jeongguk’s mind.

“what- seriously?” surprisingly, yoongi doesn’t reach for whatever it is that’s lying in his pocket, unrevealed. all he does is smirk as a realization dawns on him, “ya really think all those rumors about me are true?”

 _yes_ , “n-no,” jeongguk stutters out. he glances wistfully at the dirtied rose that in an imaginary world would’ve been in hoseok’s hands right now as he gleefully accepted jeongguk’s confession and kissed him on the spot, “you’re just… scary. yeah. scary.”

“what’s _scary_ is that note you’re holding,” yoongi points out. he smashes the used cigarette butt with the heel of his sneaker, “but whatever. if anyone asks, i bullied you into giving me your lunch money or something,” he’s already at the door leading to the stairway when he pauses to look at jeongguk over his shoulder, “for the record, hoseok is like, really annoying. so you dodged a bullet with this one,” he’s left to sulk someplace else in peace before jeongguk can respond.

the following day, jeongguk spends his lunch vividly describing the whole ordeal to a hyperactive taehyung and sometime during his story, he realizes that min yoongi might not be so bad as everyone claims, after all.


	60. look here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** look here  
>  **pairing:** vmin  
>  **# of words:** 1.9k  
>  **prompt:** "i just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!'"  
>  **notes:** college!au, alcohol use

jimin honestly didn't expect college to be so wild. in a way, it was _sort of_ expected, judging by all the cliché teenage movies he’d watched when he was younger, voluntarily or not. nowadays, jimin doesn’t really have time to watch movies, or do anything, really, besides cramming for exam after the exam, struggling to finish his third year on time.

except, things sort of started picking up a pace of their own once jeongguk enrolled in his university.

the two had been best friends since they were in diapers, all because of their mothers setting them up on play dates as an excuse to smoke pot and badmouth their husbands while their sons played in the living room (it was mostly just jeongguk beating jimin, who was, despite being two years older, the smaller one; that fact has not changed even to this day) and so, it was only natural that jeongguk would follow jimin’s footsteps and eventually room in with him at the dorms. jimin couldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t missed his best friend, but things were so much… quieter when the younger wasn’t around.

during the time they’ve spent separated, jimin’s managed to forget just _how_ annoying jeongguk’s screeches of “hyung!” and “feed me!” are. getting used to them again proves to be a difficult task.

then there’s also the fact that jimin’s social life stagnated significantly since ‘the separation’. even if he wanted to, he never had the opportunity to go out, because, as pathetic as it sounds, jeongguk is jimin’s only friend. his acquaintances from the dance studio he frequents whenever he catches the time don’t like him enough to invite him to their numerous parties and all of his colleagues majoring in history are just like him, too caught up in their attempts to memorize years upon years of ancient facts to remember what ‘having fun’ means.

all of that changes when jeongguk moves into his dorm.

jeongguk’s always been the more outgoing one, the friendlier one. jimin is plenty friendly himself, what with the puppy looks and the general softness he emits, but his eyes are too droopy to be considered an attractive feature, his shoulders are hunched and he’s too absent-minded, always lingering three thousand years in the past rather than focusing on what’s the present.

“you have to open up to new experiences, hyung!” jeongguk would tell him, slapping him on the back, “i mean you gotta cut those dead people some slack and focus on the living ones from time to time, right?”

jimin doesn’t know what’s worse – the fact that his best friend, _younger_ than him at that, reprimands him over being so inactive in any social circles, or the fact that jeongguk is irrevocably _right_. but the dead don’t look at him like they’re about to fall asleep when jimin starts talking about important philosophers during the age of the enlightenment with a certain gleam in his eye, and they don’t attempt a half-assed excuse just to get the hell out of there when jimin remembers to ask them about _their_ interests.

too many of his set up dates – most of them the courtesy of jeongguk’s self-proclaimed ‘incredible matchmaking skills’ – had ended up exactly like that for jimin to ever attempt anything again. with jeongguk, or on his own.

which is why he has no idea what he’s doing at a college party, of all events.

technically, it’s jeongguk’s idea. it’s always jeongguk’s idea to do something stupid and jimin’s too tired and too focused on passing his exams to say no to him. besides, jeongguk’s been prattling on and on about some senior he’s seen walking around campus and thought he was cute and it just so happened that one of his friends from the same course knew him and that he was going to be at this party and- well. it doesn’t matter. jeongguk’s already scurried off to find him, leaving jimin to sulk near the entrance, a plastic cup filled with transparent liquor shoved into his hand by some random guy.

college parties are, in hindsight, a terrible weekend occurrence that never, absolutely ever end well. jimin couldn’t tell you that firsthand, but he’s seen _plenty_ of romantic comedies in which the girl gets fucked over at these exact types of parties. jimin isn’t sure when he’s started identifying himself as the girl who blindly searches for love and has her heart broken, but it’s very much how he feels, standing still in a mass of dancing bodies, unsure what the hell he’s supposed to do now.

moving would be a good idea, he supposes, but when he lifts his foot to make a step forward, someone rushes past him and vomits alcohol mixed with chips right next to him and, truly, things are going splendidly well. the night hasn’t even begun, after all.

 

jimin’s had many suspicions about that night. maybe he’d stick around until the police crashes the place and yells at everybody to get out and ‘accidentally’ walk in on jeongguk and his senior making out in the closet, if only to see his best friend’s flustered face. maybe he’d witness a brawl of college frat boys, those things are usually pretty wild in real life or so he’s heard, sip on his punch and leave quietly with the car, so that jeongguk has to take care of his ride home by himself – unless, of course, he decides to crash over at previously mentioned senior’s place.

not one of those suspicions, however, included kim taehyung.

jimin’s had no idea who kim taehyung is until he walked into the living room and heard a bone-chilling scream of “dibs!” and someone crashing into his side, reeking of beer and soju. there were hands grabbing his sides and sneaking underneath his shirt to poke his stomach and a delightful purr of “i knew you’d be a good one,” next to his ear and jimin was lost. his attacker introducing himself as this ‘kim taehyung’ didn’t help clean the matters either.

twelve minutes later into knowing kim taehyung, jimin’s learned at least one third of his life story. taehyung is a talker, it seems, a passionate one at that. he holds a half empty beer bottle in his right fist and accentuates his speech with his left one, “i’m majoring in politics,” he explains to jimin, who’s never asked, “i’d like you to take this moment to remember me, jimin, because you’re talking to the next president of korea,” jimin kind of wishes he hadn’t introduced himself earlier. the way taehyung slurs his name makes him feel weird.

“and what about you?” taehyung asks a moment later, after a swing from his beer bottle. he offers it to jimin, but the latter refuses, not really comfortable with drinking in a room full of people he doesn’t know.

“i’m uh, finishing up my third year of history,” he says, carefully threading over his words and here it comes, he thinks. this is the part where taehyung tells him that ‘that’s, uh, really nice, but i have to go now, my mom’s calling me, our cow is giving birth and she needs my help so, yeah… i’ll see you later!’ and then spends the rest of their school career avoiding him.

surprisingly, taehyung seems genuinely interested, “history? holy shit! you must be really smart then.”

“uh,” jimin looks at him, dumbfounded, completely unprepared for _that_ sort of response. taehyung doesn’t seem too fazed by it, as he hastily continues, “tell me, tell me! do they teach you about how _truly_ fucked up history is? or is it just a bunch of useless facts nobody really cares about?”

“well,” jimin starts slowly, but then taehyung is moving. he leans over the coffee table in front of them and shifts so that he’s mostly sitting in jimin’s lap than the couch cushion and jimin’s lips run dry. taehyung’s eyebrows are lifted up in curiosity, still waiting for an answer, “our professor promised to show us some clips and inside sources from WWII if we all pass our monthly exam.”

“better study hard then, jimin,” and there it is again, that infuriating way taehyung says his name, like it’s muffled by a silken tie in his mouth, “so you can tell me all about it.”

it doesn’t fully dawn on jimin that taehyung is kissing him (he’s too busy trying to figure out how he’s supposed to tell him about what he’s learned if they’ll never meet again, especially because it’s unlikely taehyung will remember anything in the morning) until taehyung’s fingers ghost over his biceps to tangle in his hair and his thighs are comfortably pressing jimin’s legs together. taehyung’s lips are soft and taste of beer but he makes the flavor slightly more enjoyable than it should be.

the impulsive side of jimin urges him to kiss taehyung back, small hands palming his sharp hipbones and taehyung’s response is to roll his hips, purposely grinding down on jimin’s hardening cock just to have him gasping against his mouth.

“why are we- ah,” jimin’s question is broken by taehyung’s tongue pushing past his lips to lick the inside of his cheek and collide with his own and he finds himself desperately clinging to taehyung’s skinny body to calm down. he’s determined to find out the answer to it, though, so he pulls back, releasing taehyung’s lips with an audible _pop_ to finish his sentence, “why are we kissing in the middle of a room packed with people?”

“i don’t think any of them care,” taehyung murmurs. his voice is a lot deeper now than before and his breath comes out in short pants next to jimin’s ear and spreads lower, to his neck and down the collar of his shirt and with a thrust of taehyung’s hips, he senses that both of them are already hard, “but we can always carry this to my room, if you want more privacy.”

“your room?” jimin echoes. his vision clears enough to make out taehyung’s glazed over expression, completed with a lazy smirk and messed up hair and jimin sees his own hand trailing from the top of taehyung’s head to the expanse of his back and _holy shit_ , has he done that and _when_?, “this is your house?”

“mmhm and my party too,” the boy sitting on his lap purrs, “my friends and i saw you walk in with jeongguk and you looked so lost we just wanted to help you… i was the first who got to you, though,” he finishes with a grin, reminding jimin very much of the cheshire cat. he’s too lost in taehyung’s eyes and the invitation in them to wonder how in the world taehyung knows jeongguk (it shouldn’t be a surprise, honestly, because jeongguk knows _everyone_ ), “i had to call dibs. you’re too cute for any of those ugly rats.”

“what,” jimin blurts out but taehyung is off of him the next second. he interlaces their fingers and gently leads jimin up to his feet and stumbles up the twelve stairs separating them from where taehyung’s room is.

“you ever been blown by a guy before, jiminnie?” taehyung asks once the door is safely closed and locked and jimin’s sitting on the bed, watching in fascination as taehyung shrugs his shirt off and drops to his knees in front of him. he looks up at jimin with expectant eyes, hands already fumbling with jimin’s zipper, and when jimin hurriedly shakes his head negative, taehyung smirks, “well then. sit back and enjoy the show.”


	61. untitled #37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #37**  
>  **pairing:** vmin  
>  **# of words:** 648  
>  **prompt:** "vmin fluffy domestic au because those things make me weak "

the night jimin comes home especially late from his shift at the local convenience store, he finds taehyung nearly asleep on the couch in their living room.

the tv is still on, playing a rerun on sbs of a drama jimin does not recognize. taehyung is lying sprawled on the couch, shorts riding up his thighs as his legs dangle off the armrest, one arm bent underneath his neck as a makeshift pillow while the other lay lifelessly next to him, barely holding on to the remote between his fingers.

“tae?” he calls out tentatively, afraid of waking him up in case he’s already fallen into unconsciousness, “you awake?”

“yea, yea,” comes as a disgruntled response. taehyung’s eyes are barely open but he’s looking at jimin with a small smile dancing on his lips and he stretches and moves to make room for jimin to fit in next to him. jimin obeys on instinct, dropping with a heavy thud on the cushions taehyung’s body has already made an indent on, and taehyung automatically wraps his arms and legs around him, jimin’s head fitting comfortably on taehyung’s forearm.

“hey,” jimin hears taehyung’s voice gruff next to his ear. his sharp teeth are nipping on the outer shell of it, long fingers tracing invisible patterns on the front of jimin’s shirt, “missed you,” he’s still too disoriented to form proper sentences but jimin finds it cute when taehyung is like this, something between awake or dreaming, cuddly and affectionate. it makes him only ten times more endearing than usual.

“i missed you too,” jimin admits. his attention shifts to the tv screen. the girl and the guy are about to kiss and jimin knows taehyung’s been waiting for this scene forever, “hey, look! it’s happening!”

“hmm?” taehyung’s eyes are half open when he glances in the direction jimin’s pointing in. the girl and the guy are already kissing, the guy’s hands fisting into the material of the girl’s coat and the camera zooming into her wide, surprised eyes as they stand still on the same spot for thirty seconds, and then it’s gone, “ah, shoot,” jimin says, turning apologetically towards taehyung, “you’ve missed it.”

“that’s fine,” taehyung’s smile is vibrant enough to momentarily blind jimin, but it fills his stomach with familiar warmth, “why should i watch actors kiss when i can kiss you?”

jimin has come up with a good retort to this; really, he has, he’s just forgotten it the second taehyung’s lips touched his and taehyung’s tongue probed his mouth to lick the inside of his cheek. jimin is, regretfully, usually the small spoon because of their size difference, so taehyung’s legs wrapping around jimin’s entire body isn’t anything new. jimin can’t say that he minds all that much, though. taehyung is soft but firm everywhere around him and jimin melts into the kiss instantly, pushing himself as close to taehyung as possible.

“you are the worst kind of cheese there is out there,” jimin mutters moments later when they’ve parted and taehyung’s forehead rested on jimin’s, both their lips slick with spit. his palm is pressed against the back of taehyung’s head, nails scratching down his scalp as if he is petting a cat. taehyung enjoys this immensely, however, judging by the small groans of pleasure that escape him every now and then, specifically when jimin digs a little deeper, a little harsher.

“i think you mean the best,” taehyung’s grin threatens to split his face in half, which earns him a smack on the shoulder from jimin. but then, taehyung is rolling his hips into jimin’s and he’s already achingly hard just from being this close to his boyfriend, “jimin,” his name comes out as a needy whine and it’s all jimin needs to get them both on their feet, stepping on the remote and turning off the tv as they stumble towards the bedroom.


	62. ray of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** ray of hope  
>  **pairing:** jihope  
>  **# of words:** 1.8k  
>  **prompt:** "jihope, embarrassed jimin, idol au? (idek), smut????  <3 <3 <3 ily" except this is literally an idol au and there is no smut. in other news i'm terrible at fulfilling prompts.

jimin was hoseok's most loyal fansite master.

it started out pretty spontaneous – jimin never considered himself a particularly passionate fan of anyone, with an exception of a few dance artists on youtube whose videos he eagerly followed. but then an entertainment company, a branch of jyp, announced they’ll debut a hip hop trio called dope squad – a pretty stupid name if you asked him – a group of rappers whose main focus will be on the lyrics and the music rather than dance and flashing effects. so, basically, they’d be an underground crew sans the underground title and with a lot more exposure. sort of like a younger version of epik high, if you’ll have it. nobody expected much.

however, when their debut song and album dropped in june two years ago, jimin listened to it in a music store to which he was dragged by his two best friends, taehyung and jeongguk. they were so hyped about this _new hip hop group that you absolutely have to check out, jimin, they are incredible_ , and jimin never really knew how to say no. how could he resist taehyung’s cute pout and jeongguk’s large puppy eyes? it would be like asking him to leave a stray kitten unfed on the street. impossible.

so he ended up with headphones covering his ears and a song echoing in his eardrums. it wasn’t that bad – it wasn’t bad at all, actually. the raw power the three rappers carried was obviously softened by the heavy restrictions of the popular korean entertainment industry, but they still managed to get their point across. jimin was never a big fan of strictly rap or hip hop music – he’d always thought  r’n’b was more pleasurable to the ear because it was easier to dance to it – but he guessed he could listen to dope squad’s entire album. even with the dumb name, the guys seemed good and eager to show the world what they have in store and he was absolutely certain that taehyung and jeongguk would make him listen to it either way so he was just saving himself the trouble, really.

but then, three hours later when jimin came back home on that fateful day and sat down in front of his laptop and completely unintentionally googled ‘dope squad promo pics’, he found himself falling in love in a matter of seconds.

yoongi and namjoon were alright, he supposed. namjoon was tall and lanky and kind of awkward and jimin could see why he’d never work in an ordinary kpop group. his body just wasn’t built for dancing. and that horrible perm he was sporting, paired up with weirdly shaped sunglasses, jimin couldn’t imagine anyone biasing him voluntarily. his raps were something entirely different, though. jimin ventured into some pretty dedicated blogs and found his predebut songs, full of curse words and cleverly executed punchlines and jimin couldn’t deny that this hyung had talent.

yoongi was a lot smaller than namjoon. he was skinny, but mostly looked like he shrunk himself in the wash. he was pale, his skin was paper thin and clearly showed off the veins on his forearms, something jimin was certain the fangirls would go crazy over. he had a far cuter face than namjoon – his eyes were shaped like a puppy and his lips were always downturned in a pout, like he was constantly annoyed. he probably was. jimin couldn’t blame him. yoongi was more blunt in his verses, though. what namjoon hid with metaphors, yoongi clearly let show with curse words masked as homonyms. he gave off an impression of an assertive, temperamental person, which kind of turned jimin off.

and then, then there was hoseok. hoseok came like a wonderful combination of namjoon and yoongi, and then some more. in every picture jimin had seen, predebut or not, the guy was constantly smiling. it was actually incredible, almost like hoseok had lost the ability to feel sad or upset by all the antis online. namjoon and yoongi had called them out on one of the songs on their album – namjoon subtly, while yoongi was so straightforward that no amount of covering up could stop music shows from labeling the song as ‘rated 19’ – while hoseok turned the negative situation into something entirely different, pointing out how hate should serve us as inspiration to become better and show all those bastards what we’re truly made of.

that was the story of how jimin became hoseok biased. not even two months later, he opened a fansite, upset by the fact that there wasn’t nearly enough high quality hoseok pictures on the web.

over the course of next two years, jimin faithfully followed dope squad to every concert they held, every performance on mubank and show champion, but he’d never had the courage to go to one of their fansigns. he was always reprimanded by jeongguk and taehyung about it – “why are you so scared of it?! it’s just a normal fansign. fans would kill to be allowed in,” – but for some reason, the thought of seeing hoseok so up close in person rather than through the objective of his camera frightened the shit out of him. first off, he had no idea what to say to him. what did he even want to ask? he already knew too much about hoseok, he didn’t want to come off as creepy or intrusive or _sasaeng_ like some fans. second, jimin was terrible at making small talk with regular people, let alone the hottest group in the industry at the moment. if he ended up embarrassing himself, he’d never be able to live it down, even though hoseok would surely forget about it in a span of twenty four hours. third, he just didn’t want to do it. nope. not in a million years.

however, the twitter mentions and comments on his tistory over the nonexistence of hoseok’s pictures from fansigns only kept growing. jimin was sure at least fifty percent of those were taehyung and jeongguk’s doing, but they played blissfully innocent when he inquired them about it. ‘ _oppa we really like your pictures but why are there no fansigns?_ ’, _‘your pictures are so good hoseok is so precious but where are the fansigns_ ㅠㅠ’, and ‘ _are you unable to attend the fansigns? that’s a shame i reaaalllyyyy like your pictures they’re always so HQ_ ㅠ _hwaiting!_ ' were only some of the comments that made jimin feel really guilty. sometimes they even kept him awake at night. his followers were so nice, especially the international ones. they depended on him for hoseok pictures. so why couldn't he bite down his anxiety and just go for it? it's not like hoseok would say something mean to him. he was way too nice for that.

and so, jimin waited for their busan fansign since he thought it would be a lot more comfortable of an experience if it happened in his hometown, and bought himself an entrance ticket. he took a seat in the fourth row, along with a few girls he recognized as fellow hoseok fansite masters and they chatted him up (it was mostly him nodding along to whatever they were saying and glancing nervously towards the tables on the stage rather than giving any useful input) until dope squad finally showed up.

there he was. all smiles and stupid grins and his ears folded under a beanie he was wearing. he’d seen hoseok up close since he always managed to get himself a place in the first rows during their concerts but somehow this felt a lot more personal. hoseok was looking at the crowd and his eyes legitimately _sparkled_. yoongi looked annoyed and namjoon looked uncomfortable. yes, this was definitely his ultimate favorite group in their natural habitat.

jimin kind of went numb after that. he snapped a few pictures while they were doing their planned program, zooming in on hoseok’s hands and capturing the glimmer in his iris under just the right light. he thought about maybe filming a short video too so he could finally activate his youtube account, but then they were told to stand in line because the actual signing part of the fansign would start.

hoseok was sat in the middle, with yoongi being the first from jimin’s point of view. the line moved fairly quickly and, as predicted, the fans took the longest in front of hoseok, since he always liked to chat them up and make physical contact with them and act goofy with the presents he’d been given. jimin felt his throat go dry.

yoongi was a lot more pleasant when jimin was face to face with him than he appeared to be usually. he signed jimin’s album and asked him if he had any questions and jimin blurted out a compliment about his rapping skills, which made him smile and his eyes crinkle at the corners. it made the girl behind jimin sigh in content. seeing as he had nothing relevant to add, he quickly picked up his copy of the photobook and scurried off to stand in front of the big man himself. hoseok.

“hi,” hoseok greeted him with a hundred-watt smile. he was tapping his fingers on the surface of the table and practically ripped the photobook from jimin’s hands, eager to sign his own face, “h-hi,” jimin stuttered out, watching as hoseok casually wrote down an encouraging message, and then looked up after writing the word ‘to’, “what’s your name?”

they made eye contact and jimin honest to god forgot what his name was. he stood there for nine seconds, staring at hoseok with his mouth open in a small ‘o’ before he finally came to and whispered a barely audible, “jimin.”

“jimin. what a nice name,” hoseok said. he wrote it down and even added a small heart next to it. jimin’s very own beating heart palpitated behind his ribcage. he should’ve brought a gift. goddamn it.

“did you wait for long?” hoseok continued talking, his smile never faltering. from this distance, jimin could see the dark circles underneath his eyes from the obvious lack of sleep that even the makeup couldn’t cover, and the curve of his lip when he grinned up at jimin. he was looking at him expectantly and then jimin remembered he was asked a question. he quickly shook his head no and blurted out the first thing he could think of, “how do you always manage to stay so hopeful?”

hoseok went through the pages of the photobook, stopping every now and then to admire himself, and then he returned it to jimin, their fingers brushing the slightest in the process before he decided to answer, “you are my inspiration,” he actually sounded serious for once and the way he said ‘you’ made jimin believe he meant _him_ specifically for a moment, “my fans are my everything. i want to always be your hope.”

he winked at jimin as he was being pushed by the same yoongi stan that was standing behind him from before and waved when jimin stopped in front of namjoon. as he was giving the album for namjoon to sign, he observed hoseok and his smirk from the corner of his eye, and found himself falling in love like on the very first day all over again. 


	63. bring the madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** bring the madness  
>  **pairing:** supreme hope, implied sugamon  
>  **# of words:** 1.5k  
>  **prompt:** "In which Namjoon is so tired with all Donghyuk's attemps to woo him he sends Hoseok (his assistant) instead to their meeting. "Why are you here, again?" "Namjoon is currently busy doing his project with Yoongi so I come here on his behalf"."

“why are _you_ here, again?”

“oh you know, just the usual,” hoseok smiles at the displeased look on donghyuk’s face, “namjoon is currently busy doing his project with yoongi so i came here on his behalf.”

he watches with unhidden amusement as donghyuk grumbles low into his coffee mug, fingers playing with the edges of the pile of documents in front of him. he wonders how many horrible, carefully thought out pickup lines he’s just ruined for him. for his playboy reputation, donghyuk really has no game at all, at least not one that’s good enough to work on kim namjoon. and honestly, if it doesn’t work on kim namjoon, it doesn’t work on anyone else.

“anyway,” he chuckles a moment later, once donghyuk’s finally settled his mug back on the table top and promptly refused to meet his eyes, “shall we get started?”

hoseok had been sent here with specific instructions – close the deal they’ve been chasing for months now, under any circumstances. namjoon and yoongi’s joined entertainment industries have been struggling for the past two years because of donghyuk’s specifically, and when the culprit himself showed up on their doorstep and asked for a signing of a mutually beneficial contract, they’ve agreed to do it with just one glimpse at their bank account. except, there was one problem.

the thing was, donghyuk wanted namjoon. badly. like, to the point of ‘refusing to sign the papers unless namjoon goes on a date with him’ badly. which, well, sucked, since namjoon isn’t attracted to donghyuk at all. it’s not that donghyuk is ugly, or anything like that. he just isn’t yoongi, and yoongi is so much better in namjoon’s eyes. and they’ve sort of already made out a couple of times in the company bathroom and namjoon would never forgive himself for letting all of that flop for one measly signature.

although, as yoongi pointed out himself, desperate times require desperate measures. which is why hoseok is sitting here, across from donghyuk, grinning brightly. hoseok, their knight in shining armor, their oldest friend and employee. namjoon and yoongi felt kind of bad in the beginning for not including hoseok in their leadership duo, but hoseok had assured them, _multiple times_ , that being an assistant was just fine with him. he couldn’t handle the stress of the CEO life either way. he preferred to spend his weekends at home, or outside with his friends, unlike namjoon and yoongi who were stuck working until wee hours in the morning.

sometimes, however, after lots and lots of begging and even namjoon dropping to his knees and promising to increase his pay (from what funds, hoseok wondered, but the pitiful sight of namjoon with his hands crossed in front of him urged him to stay quiet) if he did this. so, hoseok did. he arrived at the building fifteen minutes ago and almost got kicked out by donghyuk’s own assistant. after minutes of comparing him to the printed out picture of namjoon in his hands and reassuring that hoseok is more than capable to make decisions in namjoon’s name, since namjoon wasn’t available, hunchul finally let him in. so, here he is now, donghyuk still refusing to make eye contact with him and an uncomfortable silence stretching between them. uncomfortable simply because donghyuk wouldn’t stop fidgeting.

“namjoon only told me the basic information about this, so i have to apologize for not being more thoroughly informed,” hoseok explains. hunchul barges in through the door and donghyuk’s head snaps towards him like an owner who’s just seen their dog break a lamp. hunchul looks just as apologetic as a puppy would, but he diligently refills his mug with steaming liquid and places a similar one in front of hoseok, patting donghyuk on the back comfortingly before he leaves. only then does donghyuk look back and finally settles his eyes on hoseok, a mop of brown, messy hair on the top of his head and a _really_ disappointed expression adorning his face and really, hoseok doesn’t see the mischievous human equivalent of satan that namjoon’s described anywhere. if anything, donghyuk resembles a really dejected animal. wow, he must have it for namjoon hard.

“well,” he finally says, spinning in his chair. the action seems to comfort him so that some of the awkwardness around them disperses and now donghyuk looks mostly annoyed. _that’s more like it_ , “like i’ve told namjoon the last time he’s been here,” the tone of his voice indicates that the meeting must have gone a lot differently back then, but hoseok doesn’t comment. he’s actually quite interested in this deal, “since your company has been struggling and i want to expand mine outside of the hip hop scene and maybe even focus on producing other media types aside from music, i’ve proposed this: i pay your tax loans and all the debts that are hanging above your head if you let me buy your company and sign it under my name. and give me your idols, too.”

in retrospect, it’s not a bad idea. namjoon and yoongi have been paying off the debts from their own pockets but it just never seems to be enough. but, while hoseok might be just a small assistant, he knows that they’d rather willingly throw themselves in jail than sign off the company they’ve dedicated their entire lives to just like that.

that fact alone makes him come to the following conclusion: he has to compromise.

hoseok nods after donghyuk’s explanation and focuses on the papers in front of him for a moment. he’s briefing through pages upon pages of text, searching for any hidden intentions written there in size six font, when he hears a tentative, “am i really that unlikable?” across from him.

he lifts his head up and sees donghyuk propped up on his elbow, with his chin resting on his palm. he actually looks… sad. hoseok really doesn’t understand why namjoon would describe him as a demon.

“no,” he assures him, “namjoon is really busy,” which is a lie, of course. the entire ‘project’ excuse is a lie. namjoon is just tired of donghyuk’s terrible attempts at seducing him. and, hoseok guesses, he wants to use this time while hoseok’s stall is unoccupied to kiss yoongi in his office. but donghyuk doesn’t need to know that.

donghyuk snorts, like he doesn’t actually believe him, “i can’t blame him for not coming, though. maybe i shouldn’t have pinched his ass so hard last time.”

hoseok is glad he hasn’t been drinking his coffee, because he surely would’ve choked, “you do realize that’s considered harassment?”

“tomato, tomato,” donghyuk shrugs. he suddenly seems not at all interested in the deal they’re supposed to finalize. and, alright, if that’s the game he wants to play, hoseok will play along. he leans in, rests his palms on the table top, and says, “you’re aware that you and namjoon never would’ve worked out, right?”

donghyuk seems offended by that statement, “what do you mean? i’m everyone’s wet dream. i could work out with a goddamn bear. not that i’m into that sort of thing, of course.”

“aside from the obvious fact that you would bottom, which i’m sure you wouldn’t want,” hoseok points out, “namjoon is taken. sort of. he’s been sniffing up yoongi’s ass since they met, practically.”

“what!” donghyuk sputters. the table shakes from how fiercely he imitates hoseok’s position, practically fuming, “i would definitely _not_ bottom!”

“honey,” hoseok shoots him a look full of sympathy, “nobody tops namjoon. not even dwayne ‘the rock’ johnson tops namjoon,” donghyuk opens his mouth like he’s about to protest, but hoseok continues, unaffected, “but i’m glad to see you’re more upset about that than hearing that namjoon is already seeing someone. that’s progress.”

suddenly deflated, donghyuk leans back into his office chair, massaging his temples, “i need a drink.”

seeing an opening, hoseok smirks, “alright, how about this: we sign a deal in which you pay off our debts and we join under a new name with _equally_ shared parts and i buy you that drink you need tonight.”

donghyuk eyes him underneath his palm, “are your bribing me? isn’t that unprofessional?”

“i’m told i’m a pretty good listener and you seem to have a lot on your mind,” hoseok says, “and if you get me just as drunk as you, i might let you fuck me and pretend i’m namjoon.”

donghyuk considers the offer for a moment, scratching his chin, until at last, he relents, “alright. fine. you got yourself a deal.”

hoseok smiles and extends an arm for a handshake, “splendid. i’ll see you tonight, then.”

 

later, back in their office, namjoon lifts hoseok up into an enthusiastic hug. even yoongi is smiling, which is something that happens only once a year, “you’re a genius! an absolute genius! how did you do it? how did you get him to sign?”

“put me down,” hoseok insists when namjoon starts spinning him around. once he’s safely back on his own two feet, he hugs the papers in his hand closer to his chest. his phone, resting in the back pocket of his pants, vibrates with an incoming call, “let’s just say i have really good ways of persuasion.” 


	64. untitled #38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #38**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 681  
>  **prompt:** "jikook's picnic under the sakura tree pls"

with the first days of spring, and the first rays of sun warming their skin, jimin takes jeongguk out on a date.

the weather is perfect, streets bustling with life and the grass they’re sitting on buzzing with crickets. they’re sprawled on a thin blanket, jeongguk’s head resting in jimin’s lap while the older rolls the locks of jeongguk’s thick hair between his fingers, “it’s getting long,” he comments absent-mindedly, leaning backwards on his free palm and soaking in the hotness that surrounds them, “you should consider cutting it.”

“i quite like it like this,” jeongguk says. his eyes are closed and his chest grumbles with an appreciative hum whenever jimin tugs on his hair, and his nails scrape over his scalp, “hoseok hyung says i look more mature like this.”

“i’m pretty sure you made him say that,” jimin laughs, leaning closer to jeongguk’s personal space. the boy opens his eyes and sees jimin smirking above him, a teasing glint in the corner of his iris, “by constantly nagging him like the annoying brat you are.”

“hyung,” jeongguk groans. jimin’s fingers get more forceful, pulling on his strands until there are tears building up from his tear ducts and threatening to spill. and then, jimin lets go and his entire upper body disappears from jeongguk’s line of vision. he’s reaching for a sandwich hidden in the basket they’ve brought along, and when he’s back looming above jeongguk, he’s still smiling, taunting, “open up. i’m going to feed you.”

jeongguk hates it when jimin’s acting like this – like he’s a baby, because he’s the youngest in their group of friends. sometimes, only sometimes, he wants to break that illusion, and slam jimin into a nearby surface, and show him just _how_ much of a baby he _isn’t_.

but not now, not when jimin is drawing circles on the inside of his thigh to get him to open his mouth obediently and chew on the toasted bread. an explosion of flavors hits his tongue and disperses along his taste buds and he doesn’t believe for a second that jimin was the one who made these sandwiches. he really needs to have a talk with seokjin hyung about indulging in jimin’s puppy eyes and unreasonable requests.

it still feels good, jimin’s touch feels good on him, and it doesn’t matter that they’re in public. the large cherry tree and its shade where they’ve found recluse in hides them from any possible intruders so jeongguk lets him. he lets jimin baby him for just a little while, and finishes his sandwich like the good boy he is, “good job, jeonggukkie,” jimin cooes and his hands are back in jeongguk’s hair, petting him, “you listen to your hyung well.”

it pisses him off, the way jimin says his nickname like it’s sweet but bitter at the same time. like he’s something fragile, in need of protection. he pisses himself off even more because he allows it, not just from jimin, but from everyone else in their little group of degenerates. even taehyung treats him like he’s made of glass, even namjoon, and both of them aren’t exactly known for being careful around easily breakable things.

one day, jeongguk will show them. especially jimin. but that day won’t be today, and it probably won’t be any time in the future, because it still feels too nice to have jimin’s hand under his shirt, tracing the faint outlines of abs he’s worked hard on achieving, have him mutter words of praise under his breath. and later, when the night comes, jimin will take him home, their fingers interlaced, and he’ll kiss him under the faint light illuminating his front porch and tell him to be a _good boy, go to bed early, you have school tomorrow_ , like jimin’s classes don’t start even earlier than jeongguk’s.

much, much later, when jeongguk crawls underneath the cold covers with a sour taste on his tongue, he’ll miss jimin’s touch and the pet names spoken in jimin’s voice that could only be described as greasy, and he’ll hate himself for it. 


	65. untitled #39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #39**  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 827  
>  **notes:** smut (sort of), set in the same au as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2290463/chapters/8199721)  
>  **prompt:** a lot of ppl on anon asking me to write top!jeongguk; sadly, this is as far as i can go with that

jeongguk can’t quite believe it’s happening. but jimin is here, underneath him, panting and moaning and so, so fucking _needy_.

“jeonggukkie,” he whimpers, and it’s so different from all the other times he’s said it. it’s not mocking. it’s not a pet name, it’s not sweet talking. it’s a plea, laced with desperation. jimin’s skin burns hot against jeongguk’s when he molds their naked bodies together, jimin’s legs spread wide open for jeongguk to fit comfortably between them, “jeonggukkie, _please_ , i w-want you.”

maybe it’s the stutter that does it. jeongguk has spent approximately five minutes simply admiring the writhing mess jimin’s been reduced to, but when jimin’s small hands wrap around his upper arms and pull him impossibly closer for a messy kiss filled with teeth, tongues and spit, jeongguk breaks. _he’s got it_. he’s in control now, for once, with jimin willing to do anything he pleases.

he pulls away and hopes jimin can see just how dark jeongguk’s eyes are with lust, “touch yourself,” he commands quietly, but sternly. jimin’s eyes roll backwards at the request and he doesn’t move. he can’t, “hyung. look at me,” jeongguk hopes his voice is strict enough. being put in charge so suddenly after years of being the one who submits catches him by surprise, but it’s what he’s been dreaming of for a long time. he can’t let this opportunity slip away from his fingers. not when jimin is so willing, “touch yourself. make a show.”

and, surprisingly, jimin does. he bends to jeongguk’s will like he’s made of rubber and he doesn’t break. his fist wraps around his cock and he fucks up into his hand, a string of curses and moans escaping his lips. he’s breathing hard and his skin is flushed and he looks _beautiful_. the sight alone fills jeongguk up with want more than the desire to fuck his hyung that’s been building up for a while now. he wonders if he can make jimin come on command, and then stretch him with his fingers before he’s even come down from his high properly. a bottle of flavored lube stands proudly on his nightstand, waiting for his attention.

“don’t stop,” he orders as he grabs the bottle and squeezes some of the cold liquid on the tips of his fingers, warming it up with his thumb and forefinger. some of it drips down and lands on jimin’s abdomen, and has the older hiss out in surprise, but he never stops his movements. he doesn’t halt in pumping his cock, driven by the carnal need for release. jeongguk likes this, he concludes. jimin is beautiful on his own, but like this, he’s _breathtaking_.

whatever plan he’s had for tonight is forgotten. jeongguk needs to feel jimin’s tightness around him; he teases the rim of his entrance with one finger and listens carefully for the hitch of breath in jimin’s lungs when he slips inside, “you’re so tight, hyung,” jeongguk praises and earns himself a whine in response, “you feel so good, hyung, but i’ll make you feel even better.”

he’s back on top of jimin, jimin who hasn’t spoken a word since his weak request, and stares at him like he’s something ethereal. in a way, he is. this jimin is blurry around the edges, like he’s not really here, and the more jeongguk blinks, the more he’s fading away. this jimin opens his pitch black eyes and finally speaks, “jeongguk.”

jeongguk doesn’t like the way he’s said it. it’s foreign, like it’s spoken from a distance, and nothing at all like the hyung he has moaning underneath him, “jeongguk,” he repeats, but it’s not a moan. it’s a statement, close to a shout. he never stops his hand from jerking himself off, bumping with jeongguk’s frozen thighs, “jeongguk.”

the younger shakes his head, and it’s a bad idea. the more he shakes it, the less of jimin he can see in front of him, until there’s no jimin at all, and he’s sitting alone on the bed, with a very big problem straining his boxers.

but jimin is standing next to him. it’s daylight, seeping through the curtains and momentarily blinding jeongguk. jimin is smirking and he looks positively devilish, “your mom told me i could come in. we’ll be late for school,” his eyes flicker downwards, to where jeongguk’s erection is demanding attention, “but it looks like i’ve interrupted my baby’s wet dream.”

disappointment and embarrassment fills his chest and for a second, jeongguk can’t think of anything else but sinking into the ground, and never coming back up again. he hides his face in his hands, skin still warm from his dream, and absolutely _hates_ jimin in this moment.

“what were you dreaming about, hmm?” jimin purrs, coming closer, “want to tell hyung about it?”

jimin’s fingers are sneaking underneath his white sheet with a whispered promise of “ _hyung will take care of it_ ”, and jeongguk can’t bring himself to speak.


	66. untitled #40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #40**  
>  **pairing:** yoonjin  
>  **# of words:** 824  
>  **prompt:** "I have to spend the night at my longtime rival’s house, everything will totally be fine because their parents are there (or not) AU"

“so tell me,” yoongi begins, eyebrows raised in mock interest, “how  _does_  one’s entire apartment burn down while baking muffins?” 

as if the situation (where seokjin was forced to show up at yoongi’s doorstep wearing nothing but fluffy pajamas, a pink apron and a pillow and beg him to sleep over since one of his other friends dared to pick up the phone) isn’t embarrassing enough, yoongi acting like a total prick about it doesn’t help the matters at all. seokjin frowns at him, standing there full of attitude and leaning on the door frame like he owns the place - technically, he does, but that’s beside the point - like he owns  _seokjin_.

and alright, it’s true that seokjin’s beauty sleep and the possibility of dark circles he’s successfully avoided so far depends on yoongi now, but there’s no need to be all sly about it. seokjin sighs and starts explaining the past course of events, “i kind of forgot about my muffins and the oven set itself on fire. it’s a really old oven. i don’t know,” he sighs again, fingers tightening around his pillow because it’s kind of chilly outside and his pajama isn’t exactly ideal outerwear, “trust me, you’re the last person i’d go to but your house is the closest to my apartment building and neither namjoon nor hyosang are picking up, so. bear with me.” 

yoongi’s upper lip quivers like he’s holding back a laugh - and a moment later he  _does_  burst into a fit of ill-minded giggles, bending over like a child who’s seen their arch-nemesis fall of a swing and headfirst into mud. that’s pretty close to how seokjin’s feeling, anyway. 

“yoongi,” another voice says from behind the shorter male and, a moment later, yoongi’s dad peeks through the door frame. his eyes lighten up when he sees seokjin, then darken in a coat of worry when he realizes the other is shaking, “seokjin-ah! come in, quickly! you’ll catch hypothermia!”

and so, seokjin ends up sitting in the living room couch of his long time rival’s house with a cup of hot cocoa warming up his fingers. his pillow has been brought up to yoongi’s room, where he’s supposed to sleep in, and the very owner of said room sits across from him, side-eyeing him with venom. 

this is, probably, a good time to mention they’ve made out once.

seokjin tries not to think about it, really. it was the heat of the moment as he likes to blame it, stuck together at a party with one or two (or five) drinks too many and dared to kiss because everyone knows yoongi and seokjin hate each other. what made them accept, seokjin doesn’t know, but he regrets it to this day. he hasn’t stopped thinking about yoongi’s lips since.

“i’m very sorry to hear about your accident,” yoongi’s father says, patting his back in an affectionate matter. it kind of hurt, since yoongi’s father is pretty strong, but he’s given seokjin more attention than seokjin’s own parents this entire week. he smiles, a bit uncomfortably, and nods. 

“it’s okay, sir. thank you,” he says, but yoongi’s father is shaking his head in displeasure. from the corner of his eye, seokjin can see yoongi shaking his head, lower lip stuck between his teeth.

“no, no, it’s not okay. you said your parents aren’t picking up?” seokjin regretfully nods, “you can stay here tonight and call them in the morning. stay here for as long as you’d like. any friend of yoongi’s is welcome in this house.” 

by now yoongi has gone into full panic mode. he most likely thinks seokjin can’t see him, but it’s hard not to, with his frantic waving and stabbing motions at his dad, “oh, yoongi and i aren’t really-”

“please. i know how much he talks about you,” the oldest male shrugs it off, “sometimes we have to stop him from ranti-”

“alright well that’s enough!” yoongi shrieks, jumping from his seat and appearing by his father’s side at a frighteningly fast pace, “don’t you have somewhere to be?” he hisses out, pushing at his father’s chest to get him to move.

“oh right! your mom is waiting for me,” he says, “you kids behave while i’m gone.” he adds before he moves to the hallway to get his jacket, but the tone of his voice is purely teasing. 

once they’re finally left alone, seokjin allows the shock to fully set in, “you talk about me to your parents?” he asks out loud on accident, and secretly enjoys the flush that rises from yoongi’s neck to his cheeks. 

“about how much you annoy me,” yoongi spits, but it’s not nearly as ill-minded as seokjin likes to think. 

“sure, yoongi,” he even smirks, reveling in the fact that this new-found information gives him the upper hand for once, “now, i’d like to finish baking those muffins, if that’s all right with you.” 


	67. get you alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** get you alone  
>  **pairing:** jihope  
>  **# of words:** 704  
>  **prompt:** "You come to the restaurant I work at and choose me as your waiter every time and I can't do anything about it" AU

“he’s here again,” jimin complains to namjoon in the restaurant kitchen just as the double doors open and the bell hanging above them chimes, “it’s the sixth time, hyung. sixth!”  

namjoon looks up and sees a flash of black hair and a bright smile packed up in a nice, expensive suit reaching out for the glass of red wine on the table before the doors are closed again and he’s faced with an angry yoongi throwing empty dishes into the sink next to them.

“so?” namjoon says, tightening his grip around the spatula in his hand and observing the soup quietly brewing in the large bowl on the stove, “go serve him, it’s what you get paid for anyway.” 

“but hyung,” jimin whines. he clutches the side of namjoon’s white apron, fidgeting in his spot. he hears yoongi groan as he picks up three plates full of food and storms pass them, not missing the chance to shoot an annoyed eye-roll in jimin’s direction, “he keeps doing it, i’m getting freaked out.” 

“like you mind,” taehyung pipes in behind them, cutting the vegetables into uneven shapes on the wooden board, “i’ve heard you muttering to yourself how you think the guy’s hot, don’t lie to me.”

“taehyung!” jimin reprimands, but it only confirms what namjoon’s already been suspicious of, “look, jimin,” he begins, turning off the flame and removing the bowl off the stove, “yoongi is going crazy with his tables and tonight’s pretty busy so just suck it up for the team this time, yeah?” 

jimin pouts, and it looks adorable. not adorable enough for namjoon to let him go easily, however, “besides,” he adds, shoving jimin out of the kitchen and into the dining area, “if he’s taken a liking to you, that means bigger tips. so go get him, stud.” 

jimin doesn’t even have enough time to stutter out an embarrassed “hyung!” before he’s involuntarily marching over to where his guest is sitting, still sipping on red wine and talking to an older woman jimin’s assumed is his mother. 

truth be told, jimin doesn’t really mind jung hoseok explicitly asking for  _him_  to be the one serving their table. it’s not like he has any influence in the making of that decision, anyway, since jung hoseok’s used to having everything bend to his will, being the youngest and richest CEO in korea. and okay, taehyung’s right, jimin  _has_  mentioned his exquisite looks once or twice (or ten times). it’s just the fact that he’s... intimidating, way out of jimin’s league and way,  _way_  forward in his flirting.

“ah, jiminnie,” hoseok coos when he sees the furiously blushing boy approaching their table. hoseok’s mother smiles - or jimin at least hopes it’s a smile and not a grimace, since he can’t quite see her face in its entirety from the large bouquet of flowers placed in the middle of the table for decoration - and greets him with a polite nod, “just in time, we were about to call for you, anyway.”

out of the corner of his eye, jimin sees yoongi pass him by with a smug grin, carrying empty glasses on a tray and rushing to the kitchen. to safety, in jimin’s mind. yoongi is so lucky. 

“yes, sir,” jimin says with his most charming eye-smile and takes out his pen and notebook, “what will it be tonight?” 

“aish, this kid,” hoseok waves to his mother, feigning irritation, “so formal. i think you’ve served me enough times to call me ‘hyung’ now.” 

“r-right,” if possible, jimin’s flush deepens even more, because hoseok’s hand is placed  _extremely_  close to his thigh. like, ‘if jimin moved any closer to the table his hand would be touching said thigh’ close. the small twitch of hoseok’s fingers that creates the illusion of it moving forward doesn’t help the matters at all, “ _hyung_.”

and then hoseok leans in, and jimin knows his next words, spoken low and sultry, are meant for his ears only, “you can call me ‘sir’ on a different occasion, though,” he returns back to his charming self with a wink, and during his hasty trip back to the kitchen, jimin can’t be quite sure whether he’s written down his order right.


	68. untitled #41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **pairing:** supreme hope, side taegi  
>  **# of words:** 605  
>  **prompt:** "Person A doesn’t like it how much Person B swears. So, they make up some rules: every time Person B swears they have to give Person A a little, cute kiss."

donghyuk and hoseok developed a system.

it was, in reality, a copied idea from hoseok’s work colleague. taehyung had mentioned casually once that his boyfriend had taken a liking to swearing like a sailor, being a badass underground rapper and all and growing unable to stop himself from spitting curses even when he came to pick taehyung up after his shift at their local elementary school ended. taehyung claimed it was bad influence on the kids who, for whatever reason, found yoongi really ‘cool and admirable’, maybe even 'cute’.

“it wouldn’t do,” taehyung had complained to hoseok in the teacher’s lounge, sipping on his extra sugary coffee, “so i told him he’ll have to kiss me every time he swears.”

“then you might as well kiss all the time,” had been hoseok’s response while smiling smugly into his own pastel green mug of steaming hot cocoa. the grin taehyung had shot him, however, made him stick out his tongue, “oh god, you two are gross.”

but the system proved useful, and taehyung had been enjoying more and more kisses every time hoseok had seen him in the parking lot, some of them developing into near-out make out sessions on the hood of yoongi’s beaten up car. three weeks into the deal, hoseok wasn’t sure  _who_  exactly was the bad influence for the kids in their relationship.

when he’d informed donghyuk about it, all he got as a reply was a raspy laugh between two cigarette puffs and a, “yoongi hyung is so whipped man. so, so fuckin’ whipped,” followed by a disbelieving shake of the head.

hoseok frowned, displeased by the response he’d gotten. then again, he didn’t know what else he was expecting, since donghyuk wasn’t the most sensitive guy around. he was probably even worse than yoongi. the older rapper had only taken up the habit of cursing after years of performing on stage, whereas donghyuk had been rude since the moment hoseok met him.

“maybe we should do the same,” he suggested, twirling donghyuk’s fingers between his as he laid more comfortably across his lap. they were scrunched up on their tiny couch in the living room with the tv nearly muted and broadcasting an idol show in front of them, “you’re no better than yoongi is.”

“what the fuck do you mean by that?” donghyuk accused him, but hoseok simply raised an eyebrow as if he wanted to say 'case in point, right there’, “alright, i see what you mean. that little fuckboy has most likely taken the habit from me. unoriginal prick.”

“that’s four so far,” hoseok glanced at his wrist watch, “in less than two minutes. fascinating. you owe me four kisses.”

“what?” donghyuk asked, confused. then, he took note of hoseok’s mischievous grin, and felt one creep up his own lips as well, “ah, i see. you’re just trying to get some.”

“absolutely not,” hoseok gasped in feigned shock, but it didn’t stop donghyuk from pulling him closer in his embrace to plant a kiss on his lips, teeth immediately sinking into his lower lip.

“quick question,” donghyuk breathed against hoseok’s parted mouth, feeling hoseok frantically nod, already hot and bothered just from a simple peck, “does it count while i’m fucking you? because i don’t think i can hold back then.”

“no,” hoseok moaned while running his tongue down donghyuk’s lower lip, “please don’t hold back then.”

“you hypocrite,” donghyuk smirked, angling hoseok better in his lap so his hands could sneak up hoseok’s shirt and run down his sides, sucking on hoseok’s tongue when the smaller boy let out a needy whimper, “but i’m not complaining.”

 


	69. tranquility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** tranquility  
>  **pairing:** vmin  
>  **# of words:** 708  
>  **notes:** i've been feeling emo bc of this taehyung issue that isn't even supposed to be an issue in the first place and i just want my innocent little son to feel better. #CheerUpTaehyung #BTS3rdWin

it's not right, seeing taehyung like this, curled up on the couch in their tiny living room and lifelessly watching a haikyuu! marathon with jeongguk.

the hollow look in taehyung’s usually bright, cheerful eyes hurts more than jimin wants to admit, fills his stomach with a sinking feeling like he’s disappearing into the ground with each quiet sniff that escapes him. jeongguk’s tried to cheer him up, suggested they watch anime to distract taehyung from all the bad comments the netizens have flooded the forums with, but taehyung’s stopped paying attention the second the opening started.

namjoon and yoongi, the two thirds of the rapper line, aren’t any good with words of comfort so all they can give is a nod of understanding and a squeeze of the shoulder and namjoon really wishes he could say something better than “it’s not your fault, taehyung, you have nothing to be sorry for,” but he realizes with a heavy heart that whatever he attempts to say falls on deaf ears. taehyung isn’t even listening.

not even hoseok’s gross, overexcited aegyo works its charm, or seokjin making taehyung’s favorite meal for dinner. taehyung eats but he seems disinterested, and jimin can’t stand to see him like this.

around midnight, when the rest of the group sans them goes to sleep, jimin stands in front of taehyung with determined hands on his hips.

“alright, that’s enough,” he says. taehyung mutters at him to move, he can’t see the tv, even though it’s not playing anything, but jimin wouldn’t have it, “get up!”

unsatisfied with taehyung’s lack of response, jimin, already growing desperate, grabs him by his skinny wrists and hauls him up to his feet. taehyung groans in protest but jimin doesn’t let him finish before he’s bending the back of his knees with his forearm and lifting him up bridal style.

“jimin!” taehyung shrieks and it’s the most lively he’s sounded since yesterday morning, “ _what_ are you doing right now?! put me down!”

“no!” jimin shouts before remembering they’re supposed to be quiet, or seokjin will have their heads, “no,” he repeats, quieter, and begins his trek to their shared bedroom for the night.

“i can’t believe this right now,” taehyung murmurs into jimin’s neck, hands loosely wrapped around jimin’s shoulders to keep himself steady. jimin is incredibly strong and he carries him to the bed with ease, but taehyung doesn’t expect for him to follow right after he’s thrown him on the soft mattress.

jimin falls on top of taehyung with an elegant _oonf_ , pressing him into the sheets with all his weight. taehyung moans at the sudden pressure but jimin is breathing right over his adam’s apple and it feels really, really good, so he stops squirming in fear that jimin might leave.

“we did good today,” jimin’s voice is muffled by a combination of taehyung’s skin and the fabric they’re lying on, “you did good.”

“that’s not what the public thinks,” taehyung sighs and he sounds so defeated that jimin can’t help but kiss him.

it’s sudden but not unwelcome and taehyung kisses back almost immediately after recovering from the initial shock. jimin’s lips are velvety soft and his tongue is wet and warm when it licks into taehyung’s mouth, burning him up from the inside. taehyung’s fingers immediately find jimin’s and intertwine together in a gentle embrace, while his free hand rests on jimin’s side and he relaxes into the kiss completely.

“fuck what the public thinks,” jimin swears into taehyung’s mouth and it makes the taller boy gasp, giving jimin the perfect opportunity to further explore the inside of his cheeks, “ i love you, the group loves you, the fans love you, that’s all that matters.”  

“i love you, too,” taehyung breathes out. jimin pulls away for a moment to stare at taehyung’s disheveled hair, swollen lips and slightly glazed over eyes and kisses him again, “i love you, jimin. thank you.”

“don’t mention it,” jimin murmurs into taehyung’s hair, planting butterfly kisses all over his face and moving lower to nibble on his jawline and the side of his throat while his right hand hovers above the hem of taehyung’s pants, “now relax and let me reward you for being a good boy, hm?” 


	70. take a picture, it will last longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** take a picture, it will last longer  
>  **pairing:** yoonjin  
>  **# of words:** 1.2k  
>  **prompt:** "suga secretly likes to take pictures of jin"

in retrospect, it’s yoongi’s fault. he knows he should’ve hidden his camera at a better place than right under his pillow to which seokjin has full access to and cleans up regularly. but, in his defense, anyone with a common sense would know not to snoop around his things, or at least leave them be without  _turning them the fuck on_.

it’s also not seokjin who finds the pictures, but those godawful noisy brats (more commonly known as the maknae line) who for whatever reason decided to mess around with the elder’s things. it’s seokjin who he finds looking at them with a fond smile on his face, however, and how could he have known that he’s not the actual culprit?

so, really, yoongi thinks he shouldn’t be the one to blame that seokjin is now moping in their room with the door locked shut, refusing to talk to anyone (especially yoongi) after yoongi yelled at him to “ _leave his fucking things alone_ ”. his camera is sacred to him and the pictures on it even more.

he feels ten times worse when he turns on the device later, after receiving numerous death glares from hoseok and namjoon and sheepish looks from the youngest members who have found refuge behind hoseok’s shoulders, and sees that the last picture seokjin’s seen is also, coincidentally, yoongi’s favorite.

“well, fuck me,” yoongi sighs, eyeing the portrait he’d accidentally taken while seokjin was making them dinner and yoongi decided it was the right time to bother him. his face is dusted with a soft pink blush from the heat emitting from the soup cooking on the stove, an apron wrapped tightly around his waist and his bangs clipped back, revealing his forehead. he looks so peaceful and relaxed in his natural habitat, so domestic that yoongi finds it too easy to pretend they’re living on their own, dating for a couple of years maybe, and seokjin is making a meal just for the two of them.

definitely not for the five brats staring at him in silence at the moment.

“well?” namjoon lifts his eyebrow and god, yoongi absolutely  _loathes_  it when he uses that condescending tone with him, when he’s reminded once again that namjoon is the incredible leader of their little group, “aren’t you going to apologize?”

“yeah, yeah, whatever,” yoongi waves his hand, shuts the camera off and lifts himself up from the couch, making his way to the room at the very end of the hallway with  _jin_  and  _suga_  written on the door in neat hangul.

he knocks once, twice, and gets no response, "hyung," he tries after the third knock, "hyung, i know you can hear me. just open the door."

he waits for five, maybe ten more seconds until he hears the door carefully unlock and creak open. he has to push them on his own to make his way into the room, seeing as seokjin's already gone back to lying underneath the covers, a face mask on and a book in his hands.

yoongi wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but it would only make everything worse, so he chooses to sit next to seokjin on the bed, blocking the sunlight coming through the small window so he'd look up at him instead of pretending to read.

"you didn't have enough of yelling at me for no reason, so you came back for more?" seokjin asks bitterly but it doesn't sound right coming from his mouth in that tone. yoongi knows seokjin probably isn't even that upset, he just wants to teach yoongi a lesson. ‘don't be so rude all the time’, or something like that.

"yeah, you guessed it. that's exactly why i'm here," yoongi answers with an eye-roll and, okay, maybe it's not the best tactic when attempting to apologize to the hyung you may or may not be badly crushing on, especially when said hyung is sort of maybe angry at you.

then again, yoongi was never known as the most tactful guy around.

"look, i'm sorry for yelling at you. it was stupid and pointless when you weren't even at fault and, really, it's just a big-"

"is it because of the pictures?" seokjin interrupts him mid-sentence and yoongi's confidence drops below zero. he suddenly feels very vulnerable under seokjin's scrutinizing glare.

"w-what?" he asks tentatively. maybe playing stupid would get him out of having to answer that question directly.

sadly, seokjin knows him better than that, "the theme of the pictures. all of them were of me. were you taking them while i wasn't looking?"

"uh," feeling very much like a deer caught in headlights, yoongi fidgets with the corners of seokjin's bed sheet, increasingly growing nervous. he hasn't worked so hard on hiding his stupid infatuation with seokjin only for it to be revealed in such an unceremonious way, damn it!

"yoongi," a warm hand on top of his own stops him from shaking and he dares to look up from his pale knuckles to seokjin's understanding eyes. there's nothing but adoration in them, two warm pools of love and something else, something yoongi contemplates interpreting as hope, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"i just find you so fascinating," words pour out of yoongi like lava, words he's been too eager to say instead of rap under a pretense that he's talking about a girl, but too scared in risk of them ruining what they've built so far, "and you look so ethereal and handsome sometimes, i want to capture that moment forever and look back on it the same night and relive all the emotions it has made me go through," he nearly bites his tongue, but it's too late to back out now, "i just... like you, hyung. a lot."

"brat," seokjin chuckles. yoongi's world almost comes crashing down around him because this is it, this is when seokjin calls him lame and weird and tells him to fuck off, except he's being embraced in a tight hug, seokjin's warm lips on his neck and the face mask he's still wearing leaving a greasy wet patch under his jawline, "you should've just said so earlier."

"what," yoongi deadpans, completely lost. seokjin moves so their noses are almost touching and it's kind of freaky but cute at the same time and then, then they're kissing. it's just an innocent peck on the mouth that leaves yoongi yearning for more, but it's so undeniably right that yoongi has to stop himself from falling forward and faceplanting into seokjin's lap. now, that would be a situation he'd never be able to live down.

"i like you too, yoongi," seokjin says with a smile, "and you really need to learn how to open up with your thoughts."

"really?" when seokjin nods, yoongi launches in for another kiss, this time with more tongue and more spit exchanged, that makes both of them breathless by the time they part, "well, since i’m already confessing my deepest, darkest secrets, i might as well tell you that that mask makes you look like the mirror from shrek 2."

needless to say, yoongi's never ran for cover so fast in his life.

 


	71. i know that you like it, daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** i know that you like it, daddy  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 591  
>  **prompt:** "Omg please do jikook daddy kink where jungkook loves it when jimin praises him and calls him baby (only if you're ok with it)"

“hyung,” jeongguk moans, back arching upwards on the bed and closer to jimin’s warmth, “say it, please. i need to hear it.”

jimin’s tongue licks over jeongguk’s pulse point, lips closing around the flesh and sucking on the sensitive skin there, reveling in the way jeongguk’s entire body shakes just from that one simple action. he has a firm grip on jeongguk’s lower back, his pinky just on the cleft of the younger’s ass, digging into the muscle to keep him from squirming. jeongguk likes to be held like this, as if he’s jimin’s entire world and he’s afraid he’ll drop him.

“say what, jeonggukkie?” jimin teases, warm breath tickling jeongguk’s clavicles. jeongguk’s fingers tangle in jimin’s hair to push his head closer so he’d feel his lips on him, because it sets his body on fire in the most delicious of ways.

“y-you know what,” jeongguk whimpers, voice threatening to break. jimin’s free hand moves to jeongguk’s front to wrap around his aching cock and give it an experimental tug, thumb digging into the slit to wipe away the precum that’s gathered there, and jeongguk’s whimper morphs into a pained sob as his head falls forward and lands on the crook of jimin’s neck. he resists the urge to bite down on jimin’s shoulder because jimin doesn’t like to be marked and he wouldn’t hesitate to just leave him there to tend to his problem on his own, “daddy, please, i need to-”

“baby,” jimin whispers, interrupting jeongguk mid-sentence and making him gasp, “i’m sorry, daddy was just playing, please don’t cry.”

and really, jeongguk’s eyes are a little bit watery, his being shaking in a mix of pleasure and hurt. he feels small in jimin’s arms, even though he’s, ironically, the taller one. the way jimin says the pet name makes his belly warm and he wants nothing more than to curl up into jimin’s embrace, have him pull on his hair and leave him full of hickeys and fucked out for a week’s recovery.

“relax, baby,” jimin continues, kissing along jeongguk’s throat and pumping his cock excruciatingly slow, “daddy will take care of his little boy, i promise.”

“t-thank you, daddy,” jeongguk moans, “i love you.”

he doesn’t hear the words being said back to him, but it doesn't phase him much because in the next second, jimin is jerking him off at a brutal pace, making him whine pathetically as he clings to jimin’s body helplessly. jimin's teeth sink into his lower lip, nearly drawing blood, and jeongguk's gasps shape into an inconsistent mumbling of "daddy, i'm close, please, please, more-" until jimin shuts him up with a bruising kiss. jimin doesn't like it when jeongguk becomes too loud, which he doesn't fail to remind him of by removing his hand from jeongguk completely.

"noo, no daddy i'm sorry," jeongguk whimpers, desperately reaching for jimin, "i'm sorry, i'll be quiet, please just... t-take care of me."

"do you promise?" jimin asks, voice low and almost threatening, setting jeongguk's blood on fire, "promise me you'll be a good baby boy, and i'll consider."

"i promise," jeongguk nods eagerly, pulling jimin closer to him so they're mostly molded into one being instead of two separate ones, just how he likes it, "i promise i'll be good for you, daddy."

"good," jimin smirks. he leads jeongguk's limp body further on the bed, urging him to spread his legs wider and throw his head back into the pillows, anticipating his reward, "relax, baby, and daddy will make you feel  _really_  good."

 


	72. how many secrets can you keep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** how many secrets can you keep?  
>  **pairing:** jihope  
>  **# of words:** 1.4k  
>  **warnings:** dance crew au, alcohol use  
>  **prompt:** "Can I request a Jihope smut? Where Jimin is feeling really horny  & he is trying to seduce Hobi in practise room~~ "

it's kind of awkward for jimin to sit in the practice room with his cock half-hard and twitching in his pants, watching his fellow dance crew mate perfect the moves of their newest choreography, but it's also something he's _kind of_ grown used to by now. it's impossible not to, not when you’re in the same crew with someone as attractive as jung hoseok, their very talented, very determined leader.

they’ve been practicing for over an hour and a half now and jimin is, in short, a mess, hair tousled and sticking out near the corners, dripping with sweat. jeongguk’s thrown water on him earlier, when he’s sat down to cool himself off, and thoroughly enjoyed jimin’s screech of dissatisfaction when the water hit his eyes.

hoseok, however, has yet to stop dancing.

jimin always feels a little undeserving to be present in the same room as his crew leader, considering he doesn’t put in half as much effort in his dancing as hoseok but, looking around, all of their members have already long since left, leaving them as the only occupants of the room for the rest of the night. jimin himself doesn’t know why he hasn’t left yet or at least ran for the showers to get rid of his oncoming boner and go home with a pleasant buzz in his bones. maybe it’s the entrancing way hoseok moves on the laminated floor or the heated stares he receives from the older when they make eye contact in the wall-length mirror from time to time.

or maybe it’s simply the fact that if he gets up right now, hoseok will see his boner and, well. that would start a series of events that could be potentially good for the both of them or really, _really_ unfortunate and frankly, jimin isn’t sure how ready he is to find out the answer to that dilemma.

“hey,” he snaps out of his train of thought with hoseok’s hand waving in front of his face, all sweaty and breathing heavily from the intense exercise. he’s bent over slightly so he’s directly in jimin’s line of vision and all sorts of heats run through jimin’s body, warming him up until he’s certain he’s boiling.

jimin crosses his legs in front of him and hopes he doesn’t come off as suspicious. even if he does, hoseok doesn’t say anything about it, just barks at him to stop daydreaming and pass him the bottle of water resting peacefully next to jimin’s hip and jimin doesn’t realize how badly his hands are shaking until he tries to pick it up and unscrew the top.

“what’s up with you?” hoseok asks after downing everything in three large gulps and wiping his mouth and gives jimin this _look_ that’s just the right balance of scrutinizing and concerned that makes jimin jump to his feet and grab his bag and hoodie, bowing politely and scurrying off with a lame excuse about how he has to let his cat out.

he nearly turns around to see what hoseok is doing when his fingers wrap around the door handle, but that might compel him to stay and do something utterly _stupid_ and _regrettable_ and he really doesn’t need this right now. and so, he leaves quickly, rushing down the hallway and into the chilly street air, completely missing the knowing smirk playing near the corners of hoseok’s heart-shaped lips.

 

two weeks later, it happens.

after scolding jeongguk for almost five consecutive minutes for bringing alcohol into the practice room (because, number one – he’s underage; number two – alcohol is _strictly prohibited_ in the practice room area, a rule hoseok’s made up himself the second he saw jeongguk stroll in with plastic bags filled to the top with soju bottles; and number three – he’s _underage_ ), they’d all somehow ended up sprawled on the floor, everyone on top of one another in at least some way, tingly and giggly in all the right places.

even hoseok, their ever so anal about following the rules leader, had downed two bottles of soju all by himself. an hour later, jimin still finds it hard to believe that hoseok had willingly let jeongguk sit on him and tickle his sides until he begged for mercy (watching them all lovey-dovey and close like that makes something ugly rise inside of jimin’s chest, enveloping around his heart like spiky vice, something he refuses to acknowledge, but continuously grows harder to ignore) but here they are. happy and relaxed and not stressed about the upcoming performance at all. or so jimin would like to believe.

the night stretches on until the clock strikes one a.m. and it’s once again just the two of them in the room, sitting side by side and leaning on the mirrors. jimin’s fairly sure there’s a sweat stain in the shape of his upper body where he’s resting but the alcohol’s hit him hard enough for him to stop caring. except, the annoying heat is back again, making him restless from the tips of his fingers to the bottom of his sock-clad feet and hoseok being _right there_ , so close yet so far away from where he needs him doesn’t help the matters at all.

jimin is hard again but this time, it doesn’t make him embarrassed. the alcohol in his veins, in fact, makes him a little bit bolder than usual and he finds himself shifting so that he’s crawling over hoseok’s legs and nearly sitting in his lap, much like jeongguk only moments earlier.

“jimin,” hoseok breathes out but it’s not reprimanding (or jimin hopes he hasn’t misinterpreted it, at least); instead, hoseok’s hands lift up to hold his forearms as jimin inches closer and closer, until their lips are barely touching, breaths mingling and jimin’s ass hovering right above hoseok’s crotch, “jiminnie,” the second groan he lets out is more desperate and jimin is torn between just sitting down and grinding against hoseok’s dick and moving away just to hear him _plead_.

“h-hyung,” jimin stutters, the distance between them closing with every new sharp intake of breath, “how does it feel?”

“hot,” hoseok’s laugh is raspy. he throws his head back and it hits the mirror with a loud _thud_ but he doesn’t even wince in pain, eyes bearing an uncontrollable fire in them as he observes jimin from the tips of his highlights to the straining bulge in his basketball shorts, “and i reckon you feel the same, too.”

“you have no idea,” jimin finally says, all the bottled up feelings spilling out at once. he decides _to heck with it_ and sits on top of hoseok’s thighs, arms wrapping around his neck and head falling forward, “i’ve wanted to do this for so long,” is the only thing he says before he kisses him.

it’s not quite an explosion of fireworks, but it’s an explosion of… _something_ and jimin can’t breathe for a while. he forgets all about getting air into his lungs and focuses on hoseok’s soft lips moving against his own and his wet tongue licking the inside of his cheek as he hurries to deepen the kiss. hoseok is wonderfully responsive, kissing back with such fervor that jimin soon finds himself losing control and not minding one bit that hoseok’s taken over, his wrists in a tight hold of hoseok’s hand behind his back and hoseok peppering kisses down the expanse of his throat and the top of his clavicle, sucking on the skin there to leave a trail of deep, purple marks.

“hyung,” jimin whines, increasingly growing needy and restless for hoseok to release him and _touch_ him, everywhere, to extinguish the fire underneath jimin’s skin. unintentionally, he grinds down and it makes hoseok growl right next to his ear and his hips buckle upwards and jimin can feel perfectly how hard he is. it’s almost silly how proud he is that it’s all because of _him_ , “n-not here, though.”

as thrilling as the idea is, jimin really doesn’t want for their first time to be in the practice room. he doesn’t want it to be done quickly and sloppily and he doesn’t want to have to get dressed in front of the mirrors and leave the building with an awkward atmosphere he knows will follow soon after they’re done; he wants hoseok to fuck him nice and hard the entire night and he wants to fall asleep in his arms and deal with whatever storm is oncoming in the morning.

hoseok eagerly nods and slaps his ass, urging him to climb off so they can pack up and leave for hoseok’s apartment, “worry not, jiminnie,” hoseok whispers into his neck, not once leaving his side as they exit the building and rush down the sidewalk, “hyung’s gonna make you feel _real_ good, i promise.” 


	73. you're my favorite kind of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** you're my favorite kind of night  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1.2k   
> **warning:** daddy kink, light bondage, dirty talk, implied unhealthy relationship of sorts (?)  
>  **prompt:** "can you please do a jikook fic based on "Earned It" by The Weeknd?"

“you know, jeonggukkie,” jimin’s voice is sweeter than honey when he climbs on top of jeongguk’s thighs, strings of black rope stretched between his palms, “i was pleasantly surprised when you sent me the text this morning.”

jeongguk trembles underneath him, both out of fear and excitement for what’s to come. he recognizes the teasing glint in the corner of jimin’s iris and realizes just how _long_ it’s been without them doing this. it’s not like jeongguk hasn’t had time – it had been jimin who never got around to emptying his schedule to meet jeongguk’s needs.

then again, jeongguk should be grateful jimin is so dedicated to his job. he could hardly play the role of his sugar daddy if it had been otherwise.

“just,” jeongguk breathes out, mostly in surprise when jimin’s strong grip catches his wrists and binds them together with the rope. the synthetic material digs into his skin in an uncomfortable way but he _likes_ it, maybe a bit too much. nevertheless, the discomfort he’s feeling will be last on his mind in a few moments. jimin already has the lube prepared on the nightstand, along with a packet of condoms and jeongguk has to resist biting his lip, “i’ve missed you, that’s all.”

“really?” jimin cocks an eyebrow in question. he looks so devilishly arrogant like this, with his torso bare and exposed and his black skinny jeans hanging low on his waist. jeongguk can see the band of his underwear – expensive and branded, of course – and the outline of his hardening cock and his mouth positively salivates, “because, i don’t think you’ve missed me at all.”

jimin leans over to where jeongguk’s wrists are tied to the bedpost, covering him with his body. his palm covers jeongguk’s knuckles and his minty breath is fanning over jeongguk’s face. he’s so close that if jeongguk cranes his neck just a little bit upwards he’d be able to kiss him, but he stays put. jimin hasn’t given him orders to move or do anything and he knows perfectly well that now is not the right time to disobey him. jimin might leave and jeongguk doesn’t want him to until he gets what he wants.

(jeongguk doesn’t want him to leave at all, but he’ll take what he can get. for now.)

“hyung?” jeongguk inquires, tentatively. his voice shakes a bit near the end of the word and it makes jimin smirk. he moves lower so that their crotches are touching and jeongguk is suddenly painfully aware of how naked and exposed he is when jimin is _not_. the friction of jimin’s jeans against his sensitive cock sends waves of pleasure through his entire being and that’s when jeongguk gasps out.

“ah, ah,” jimin reprimands him with an index finger pressed against jeongguk’s lips, “that’s not the word i like hearing,” his hand travels lower, across jeongguk’s abdomen, his short nails scraping down a red line right to the tip of jeongguk’s cock, already leaking precome into his navel.

“i-i’m sorry,” jeongguk hastily apologizes because jimin’s touch is feather-light and he needs _more_ , “i’m sorry, daddy, just please…”

“what do you want, baby?” jimin asks, kissing along jeongguk’s neck and jawline without waiting for an answer, just to feel him squirm. his fingers barely wrap around jeongguk’s cock and give it an experimental tug, making jeongguk instinctively thrust into his hand, “what is it that you so badly needed daddy to come and see you tonight?”

suddenly, jeongguk can’t form a coherent thought. all the words he’s had at the tip of his tongue disappear the second jimin’s teeth sink into his skin to leave a deep red bruise right above his collarbone, a place he can’t hide that well. the inability to move his hands and bury them in jimin’s hair to push his head lower to where he needs him makes him whine like a child, and causes jimin to shush him with his tongue licking the inside of jeongguk’s mouth.

“calm down,” jimin commands after breaking the kiss, licking off jeongguk’s spit from his lower lip, “you just have to say it. you were a good boy for daddy, so you’ve deserved anything you want.”

jeongguk whimpers below his breath, pretty sure his entire body is about to catch fire. he wants jimin naked and buried deep inside of him, fucking him into the mattress until he can’t think of anything else, but when he opens his mouth to voice those thoughts out loud, he falters. that earns him a slap on the thigh as punishment and jimin pressing into him with all his weight again, making it harder for jeongguk to breathe, “i said _talk_ , not whine like a little bitch,” jimin hisses and the insult _really_ shouldn’t excite jeongguk as much as it does.

“daddy,” jeongguk finally manages to grit out while jimin is lazily working on his cock, “i want – you, inside of me. now.”

“well that wasn’t so hard, was it,” jimin grins and fetches the lube, squirting some on his fingers before trailing them over jeongguk’s entrance, teasing him just the slightest bit and then pushing in, one knuckle-deep finger at a time. the stretch feels so good and overwhelming that jeongguk unconsciously writhes beneath jimin, begging for more and blissfully unaware of how shameless he sounds.

jimin coos and pets him with a patient hand while the one finger turns into two and eventually three and jeongguk is properly stretched and _so fucking desperate_ for jimin’s cock that he doesn’t even bother hiding it anymore. his stutters of “d-daddy, please, please, i need you now,” become the only words in his vocabulary that he knows and jimin gladly obeys, sick of the foreplay that’s extended for far too long for his liking.

when jimin finally fucks into him, jeongguk leans upwards despite the burn in his strained arms and captures his lips in a bruising kiss, biting down on jimin’s tongue because the sensation is simply _too much_ to bear. jimin finds a new angle and abuses his prostate for that, pounding into him mercilessly and just how jeongguk prefers it.

it’s around the time they’re both about to come that jimin releases jeongguk from his binds and jeongguk immediately grabs hold of jimin’s shoulders, pressing their bodies as close as they could possibly be. he clings to him like jimin is his only salvation, the last thing that keeps him steadied on earth and jimin doesn’t comment on how possessive jeongguk is in these moments right before his orgasm is about to hit. he fucks him through it instead, jerks him off at a pace matched with his thrusts and milks him for what he’s worth, releasing into the condom at a similar time and laying jeongguk back down on the bed once they’re both finished, completely spent and boneless.

jimin’s phone goes off five minutes later, startling them both from dozing off. groaning, jimin rolls over to check the message he’s gotten and indeed, it’s his boss, namjoon, asking him where in the hell’s name he is and commanding him to drag his ass back to work asap.

“i have to go,” jimin says, jumping off from the bed and searching for the pants he’s hastily discarded moments before. he glances at jeongguk’s fucked out body sprawled over the covers and gives him his best lopsided smirk, “you rest up, okay?”

“yeah,” jeongguk nods, watching jimin redress quickly and leave with a wave (not even a kiss) goodbye, “okay.”

that night, he waits until jimin’s side of the bed becomes cold and unfriendly again before he feels himself grow numb enough to fall into a dreamless sleep. 


	74. untitled #42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **untitled #42**  
>  **pairing:** vmin  
>  **# of words:** 495  
>  **prompt:** ‘I’m on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me’ AU

“you dare to call this coffee?” 

the woman standing in front of taehyung is bellowing loud enough for the entire coffee shop to hear and taehyung thinks he might just die from how red his cheeks have gotten. she’s holding a medium latte cup in her right hand, clutching it between sharp, claw-like fingers, and taehyung wants to reply that no, they don’t call that coffee because it  _isn’t_. 

it’s what she ordered though, despite her claiming otherwise, “i might as well have ordered bland no-name brand cocoa with extra sugar in it,” she continues, slamming the cup on the counter top in front of taehyung. unintentionally, he flinches, “i refuse to give more that five thousand won for this garbage! where is your manager?” 

taehyung’s entire body goes still. he really,  _really_  doesn’t want to drag namjoon into this mess, not when he barely even gave him this job two weeks ago in the first place and he’s already fucking everything up. he bows deeply and begins to stutter out an apology, when a voice interrupts him.

it’s a little bit nasal and high pitched, like it’s barely reached puberty, but there’s a certain ripple that runs through it when it addresses the woman taehyung is currently facing down, “excuse me, madam,” taehyung dares to look up and he’s met with the most brilliant sent of chocolate brown eyes he’s had the privilege of seeing in his life.

his heart may have skipped a beat, and not because of the woman’s nails scraping the surface of the counter in an uncomfortable way. 

“if you came here only to complain about the quality of the products served you should’ve just stayed home and saved yourself the trouble,” the boy finishes with a polite smile to add the salt rubbed into the wound. the customers standing in line behind him chuckle into their hands and taehyung has to bite harsh into his lower lip to keep himself from laughing in relief, still disbelieving that this is all actually happening.

thankfully, the woman doesn’t come up with a clever comeback quickly enough and jimin shoos her away with his hand, reminding her that she’s “stalling the line”. she leaves with a huff, taking the coffee with her and taehyung watches her exit with a crestfallen expression, realizing she didn’t pay.

“don’t worry about it,” he hears the boy say, bringing him back to reality in a second. taehyung makes the mistake of looking him straight in the eyes and finds himself swimming in their beauty, “i’ll cover her order. and give me a small macchiato, please.”

“o-oh,” taehyung nods, quickly grabbing a sharpie on his right and a macchiato cup on his left, “yeah, can i get your name?” 

“of course. i’m jimin,” the boy introduces himself, a lopsided grin gracing his attractive features. it only broadens when he glances at taehyung’s name tag, “i hope you wouldn’t mind writing down your number next to it,  _taehyung-ah_.”

 


	75. often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** often  
>  **pairing:** yoonjin  
>  **# of words:** 919   
> **warnings:** 3rd installment of the pet au, fingering  
>  **notes:** dedicated to my bub [alia](http://twitter.com/sugacoffee), to whom i promised this a long time ago!

sometimes, yoongi goes into heat.

heats are a taboo among the richest of the pet owners, since it’s a habit that’s been broken out of their pets by trainers who have handled them since their earliest days of living. without them, they are easier to control and there is a less chance they’ll act out, especially if they come from the streets, exactly like yoongi.

except, seokjin never took him to a trainer.

sometimes he thinks he should have. it’s what hyosang never misses to point out to him whenever they meet. even namjoon, who’s refused to own a pet in this lifetime, dared to ask him why yoongi’s heats haven’t been broken out of him yet. the comments have gotten under seokjin’s skin so much that he eventually stopped telling people yoongi still has them, stopped telling them about him almost entirely.

the first time it happened, yoongi disappeared into the bathroom for an entire week, refusing to talk to anyone and especially not to seokjin. no amount of sweet talk and promise of treats and raw fish wrapped in nori and rice could lure him out of there. seokjin had been worried sick that yoongi would starve himself in there but later he found out that he sneaked out during the night and roamed the fridge while seokjin was unconscious in a troubled sleep.

since none of his friends ever had a similar issue and seokjin didn’t want to call an expert so he wouldn’t stir up controversy, both of them barely survived the first heat.

things slowly started to change, however, as their relationship built and grew, eventually leading them to where they are now, two days into yoongi’s heat with him in seokjin’s lap, face buried into the crook of seokjin’s neck.

“master,” yoongi’s warm breath raises a trail of goosebumps along seokjin’s skin, “a-again, please.”

there’s a palette of hickeys all across seokjin’s upper body, some of them even reaching his thighs, since yoongi’s compulsive need for marking his master only increases tenfold during these days. yoongi is naked on seokjin’s lap, his black collar wrapped proudly around his throat and cock heavy and hard between his legs despite the orgasm that rippled through him only minutes prior.

“already?” seokjin’s a little breathless and his wrist hurts from the jerk off he’s given to his pet, but he’s yet to experience what yoongi has. he’s still in his underwear, though it’s the only article of clothing covering him. yoongi positively purrs while he licks over seokjin’s jawline and reaches his lips, nibbling on them with sharp teeth.

“already,” he nods and grabs seokjin’s hands without breaking their kiss, leading them to his ass. he’s still wet and practically dripping down his inner thighs and he  _aches_  for seokjin to touch him. when seokjin’s long fingers dip into the cleft of his ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh, he involuntarily lets out a needy mewl right into seokjin’s mouth and pulls him closer, clawed fingers digging into his shoulders almost painfully.

“you’re so wet,” seokjin gasps and yoongi can only nod again in agreement, “you’re so desperate, holy shit. it’s even worse than yesterday.”

“m-master,” yoongi whimpers. seokjin’s teasing him with the tip of his index finger around the rim of yoongi’s entrance and he can’t take it anymore; he needs to be stretched properly before he explodes, “please, please, i  _really_  need you-”

seokjin shushes him with another kiss, a lot deeper and more bruising this time, just how yoongi likes it. he’s distracted enough for the rest of his sentence to turn into a moan deep in his chest. seokjin chooses that moment as the right time to enter him, one finger knuckle-deep.

the initial burn does little to satiate the longing in yoongi’s stomach, but it does ease it a little. a sigh of relief escapes his lips as seokjin peppers soothing, feather-light kisses along his throat, over the material of his collar, and to the top of his clavicles, deeming yoongi wet enough to add a second finger shortly after.

two fingers are a lot more satisfying, but yoongi’s favorite is when seokjin fucks him with three, then switches back to one and curls it upwards to find the spot where yoongi’s prostate lies hidden. it makes him shake all over and rouses the waves of orgasm a lot faster. he’s coming without seokjin even having to touch his cock, all over his chest and some of the substance even reaching his mouth, surprising even himself.

“shit,” seokjin growls, “holy shit, that was fast.”

“i-i’m sorry,” yoongi apologizes as seokjin’s finger slides out of him. he falls forward on top of seokjin and seokjin can hear his fast heartbeat scarily clearly.

“i didn’t even get to fuck you,” seokjin complains but he’s laughing, so that’s not a bad sign. his hand is still on yoongi’s ass, patting him gently when yoongi begins to move.

“just give me fifteen minutes,” yoongi smirks. it’s weak and he looks so wonderfully fucked out that seokjin has to bite on his tongue to keep himself from saying that out loud, mostly because he wants to save all the praise for when they move to their shared bedroom. they make yoongi go crazy and his eyes shine with a feral need and it’s one of seokjin’s favorite looks he’s seen on him, one he wouldn’t dare miss out on for the world, “kiss me until then, hyung.”

seokjin would be a fool not to indulge him.

 


	76. better than in front of the cameras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** better than in front of the cameras  
>  **pairing:** namseok  
>  **# of words:** 1.9k  
>  **prompt:** "can i request namseok model au? in which hoseok is the model and namjoon is the newbie photographer assistant"

namjoon’s first day at work starts at eight a.m. in bighit modeling agency’s building, following a grumpy min yoongi around the set and fetching him a hot cup of coffee whenever he barks the command while they wait for the star of today’s photoshoot to arrive.

in all honesty, namjoon is really, really excited. like, a kid opening their eyes on christmas day excited. all the years of studying photography at college couldn’t prepare him for an actual day on the job, especially not as the legendary min yoongi’s assistant photographer but he hasn’t seriously pissed him off yet (only spilled his coffee twice so far, which is a good sign in namjoon’s opinion) so he’s safe for now. after a bit of persuasion and puppy eyes, yoongi even let him join the team while they set up everything for the shooting, as long as he promised to stay very still and quiet and not to touch anything, “this is _expensive equipment_ , namjoon,” yoongi had warned him, “if you break any of this, it’ll go out of your pocket, am i clear?”

yoongi _had_ been clear, dangerously so, therefore namjoon decides against risking it and sits on the chair assigned to him obediently and watches the staff scurrying around and preparing the set for jung hoseok’s grand entrance.

“what’s he like?” namjoon asks jeongguk, the youngest on their team and in charge of lighting, in passing on his way to bring the reflectors. jeongguk actually stops in his tracks despite being in a hurry since they’re growing short on time and sighs deeply.

“loud,” he shakes his head, “really…. really…. loud….”

“no slacking off!” yoongi yells from across the room and jeongguk jumps half a foot in the air, turns around to bow in apology and runs off to finish his given task so namjoon is once again left alone and pondering.

he’s heard of hoseok before – it’s hard not to when the young model is the face of every major international brand’s branch in korea, billboards with his photos put up all across the country and his name the top ten of most searched ones on naver – but he’s never thought he’d get to actually see him in person and maybe even (if yoongi ever allowed him to) speak to him. it’s almost surreal that this is going to be his daily life from now on, meeting celebrities and taking photos of them that will later be printed in magazines read by thousands, millions of people.

it all makes namjoon just a little bit nervous. he takes a large gulp of water from a plastic cup that’s found its way into his hands by an unknown force (probably by an older member of the staff who mistook namjoon for the table next to him) to soothe his sore throat, but that’s exactly when jung hoseok decides to make his appearance.

there’s a scream of “heeeeeello~~~!” that echoes throughout the room and everyone stops moving altogether, even if they still haven’t finished with their tasks. namjoon chokes on the water he still hasn’t swallowed entirely when hoseok jumps into the room with his arms and legs spread wide, landing surprisingly gracefully for someone who’s just made a six-feet jump across the room.

“hoseok,” yoongi sighs, covering his face with his hands to rub the irritation from his eyes. the staff find that as the cue to continue and the set is brought back to life in a matter of seconds. except, namjoon’s lap is now dripping wet because of the water that he’s spit out in surprise and the cup is threatening to fall from his hold and onto the floor.

hoseok is startling in photos, but they don’t give him the justice he deserves. in real life, he’s all sharp angles, perfectly styled hair and just the slightest bit of makeup, some eyeliner near the corners of his lids to accentuate their natural shape, as well as pristine fashion style, clothes that are snug and comfortable around his lanky frame, yet show off whatever amount of muscle he has. he gives off the aura of a professional model and namjoon finds himself entranced.

“yoongi-yah!” hoseok screams again and rushes into yoongi’s arms. as expected, yoongi shoves him off, completely unfazed by the fact that a world-star A list celebrity has just attempted to hug him and plant a wet kiss on his cheek. in fact, he looks mostly disgusted that he even has to be here in the first place. but that’s nothing new, really, “aish, you’re always so cold,” hoseok feigns crying as his manager approaches him and smacks him smoothly across the head.

“idiot!” he yells while hoseok rubs his head in mock-pain, “i told you to refrain from making a scene when we get here!”

“ah, sorry, sorry, hyung,” hoseok apologizes hastily, waving his hands in front of him as defense, “i just got so excited at seeing my best friend again.”

 _best friend_ , namjoon repeats in his head. the possibility of yoongi and hoseok knowing each other never crossed his mind, let alone them being anything remotely close to _best friends_. yoongi seems to agree with him, judging by the look of annoyance and the bored eye roll he gives to hoseok the second the words leave his mouth.

“two months!” hoseok cries, clutching onto the sleeves of yoongi’s sweater, “two months without you judging every step i make, how did i even survive?!”

“two glorious months indeed,” yoongi grumbles and pushes hoseok away from him in the least gentle way possible, “don’t get too excited since i won’t be the one taking your pictures anyway.”

both hoseok and his manager pause, looking at yoongi in curiosity, “what do you mean?” hoseok asks, confused, but yoongi’s response is to smirk and nod his head towards an unsuspecting namjoon with his lap full of tissues in a lame attempt to dry it.

“i want to see what my new assistant is capable of,” yoongi says with a shrug of his shoulders and it’s in that exact moment that namjoon lifts his head up and meets the three men’s stares.

“what?”

 

operating with yoongi’s camera is a little bit weird at first but namjoon grows accustomed to it fairly quickly, “i’m not the top 1% of the nation for nothing, right?” he says with a laugh while knocking down an entire row of spare lenses and flipping over a chair in the process. yoongi decides it’s the right time to leave the room and grab a smoke before he goes completely crazy, hoseok’s manager (kim seokjin, as namjoon’s learned fifteen minutes earlier) following right after, which leaves namjoon and hoseok alone.

or, well, as alone as they can be with the rest of the crew members around them setting up the lighting and the props. still, with no yoongi around to guide him and no seokjin to control hoseok’s sudden urges to scream random words and wiggle his body like a worm, namjoon feels more awkward than he usually does.

 “so tell me, namjoon,” hoseok asks right before the first set of photos they’re about to take, messing up his shirt despite the stylist noona’s efforts to make it look it’s best possible way, “how long have you been working under min yoongi, our national sunshine?”

“uh,” namjoon fiddles with the camera lens and adjusts the sharpening and the zoom, extending his time to answer. somehow, hoseok’s presence makes his throat go dry and his movements even clumsier. maybe it’s the aftereffects of being starstruck. namjoon certainly likes to hope so, “just started today, actually.”

“today?” hoseok sounds genuinely surprised and namjoon can’t help but look up at him and meet his impressed eyes, “then yoongi must have high expectations from you. i’m sure you’ll do well.”

“i’ll do my best,” namjoon laughs shakily and then tells hoseok to get into position.

surprisingly, as quirky as hoseok is, when he’s in his work-mode he’s completely serious and immersed in what he’s doing. he gives camera the bedroom eyes, smirks in a tantalizing way that leaves even namjoon in awe and uses the props to their full potential, giving his everything to the camera.

once they’re done, namjoon is pretty satisfied with the pictures. a few came out blurred or unfocused but most of them are usable and he thinks he did pretty good for his first try ever, especially with someone as famous and important as hoseok.

“ooh, let me see, let me see!” hoseok pushes past jeongguk still managing the reflectors and taking them down, nearly knocking him to the ground, just for his shoulder to brush with namjoon’s as he leans over namjoon’s hunched frame in the chair in front of the computer and scans the pictures on the big screen.

namjoon’s heart palpitates only slightly at the sudden close proximity. hoseok smells of expensive cologne and it fills his nostrils entirely.

“i look good,” hoseok’s laugh grumbles deep in his chest and vibrates against where he’s touching namjoon, raising goosebumps along his skin. suddenly, namjoon doesn’t know what to say, so he nods in hopes that it would be enough. in his head, though, he quietly agrees.

hoseok looks at him like he wants to say something more, his eyes shining with something akin to mischief, but before he can open his mouth, the door to the studio opens and welcomes yoongi and seokjin once again. yoongi looks a lot more relaxed than when he left, which means that his critique won’t be as harsh as it usually would.

“oh, you’re done already?” he sounds surprised, “you didn’t give him a hard time?” the question is directed at hoseok and he sounds genuinely shocked. the model makes an offended face and lets out a dramatic gasp at the accusation.

“you make me sound like i’m insufferable to work with, yoongi-yah. namjoonie and i had a lot of fun, if you must know,” at this point, hoseok’s arm finds its way around namjoon’s shoulder and squeezes, pressing him tighter against his side. namjoon is taller and bigger than hoseok, but he feels small like this, with all eyes on him and hoseok’s blinding smile looking down at him.

that man is like the human equivalent of the damn sun. namjoon isn’t sure how much more he can handle. _namjoonie, namjoonie, namjoonie_ repeats over and over in his head, paired up with hoseok’s fingertips dancing along the hem of his t-shirt’s sleeves.

“ _namjoonie_?” yoongi voices it out loud and namjoon almost bursts, “oh god, he’s growing attached.”

namjoon doesn’t know what yoongi means by that, but hoseok’s arm around him tightens, pulling him just a tad bit closer, his warm cheek resting on the side of namjoon’s head, and he doesn’t say anything.

 

later that day, namjoon receives a text from an unknown number, but he has a pretty good idea who might be behind it.

_hello namjoonie~~~ it’s me~~! yoongi hyung gave me your number, isn’t he the best? any~way, i really enjoyed working with you today ^-^ i hope it won’t be just a one-time thing :p_

he can’t stop the grin from forming on his face when he reads the last words of the message. he thinks long and hard about his reply before hurriedly punching in _i think hyung set us up_ and pressing send before he could change his mind.

it takes hoseok good five minutes to reply, but when he finally does, namjoon is quick to open the text. the three simple words it contains make his belly light up from the inside.

_well i’m grateful ^^_

he doubts he’ll get much sleep tonight.


	77. what if i kissed you right now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **title:** what if i kissed you right now?  
>  **pairing:** sugamon  
>  **# of words:** 2.4k  
>  **prompt:** “we’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you” au

it’s a saturday night and namjoon never expected to spend one at a college party, yet here he is, surrounded by a bunch of drunk kids and even people older than him with loud trap music blasting through the speakers and the small room they’re in filled with cigarette smoke.

the mess is easier to handle when yoongi is next to him, albeit already dozing off and completely unimpressed by the two guys throwing up in a mutual puddle on the carpet literally right next to the couch they’re sitting on. his older best friend’s presence in itself calms him down instantly, just like it always has.

“this party blows,” namjoon hears jimin, an underclassman in the dance section of their university and hoseok’s very own apprentice, slurring over his r’s in the background. then, suddenly, there’s a weight pressing him into the fine leather and yoongi is on full alert next to him, “wanna play a game with us, hyungs?”

neither namjoon nor yoongi have much of a choice since it’s hoseok who initates the entire thing and gives them his biggest murderous glare, looking extremely intimidating for a person with a fresh purple hickey decorating the right side of his throat and pants half-undone. when they sit down with the rest of the gang in a circle, taehyung suggests they play “seven minutes in heaven”. namjoon can feel yoongi stiffen; physical contact has never been his favorite thing.

taehyung is piss drunk as well and he spins the bottle intended to determinate the ‘winners’ of the first round a bit too sloppily. the glass ends up hitting seokjin’s knee, but the other end of it unmistakably points towards the youngest in their little group of friends, jeongguk.

jeongguk is beet red from the top of his forehead to the ends of his collarbones and seokjin is no different when they’re both pushed inside of a small closet. taehyung and jimin are the ones who watch the time, even though they can’t differentiate the numbers from the clock hands, and they’re more than willing to listen in on what goes on behind closed doors.

“they’re kind of scary,” namjoon admits to a sleepy yoongi, whose only response is to shrug his shoulders, “they’re just drunken kids, namjoon,” it makes namjoon bite down on his lower lip in worry, fiddling in his seat, “that’s precisely what i’m afraid of.”

namjoon hasn’t had anything to drink yet, but yoongi has. they’ve abandoned three empty cans of beer on the coffee table in front of them when they’ve been pulled away by jimin by the collar. namjoon can smell the alcohol on yoongi’s breath when the older unintentionally leans in close and it makes his heart skip a little.

he doesn’t want to think about what that might possibly mean.

after seokjin and jeongguk finish, taehyung is kind enough to let the youngest spin the bottle this time. namjoon is already unimpressed by the slow pace of the game they’re playing, but when the bottle head stops whirring to land on him, he stops breathing altogether.

when he looks up to see who’s on the other side, he’s met with yoongi’s half-open eyes, and maniacal snickering of his friends behind him.

 

they’re pushed into the dark enclosed space before namjoon’s even sure what’s going on. the door is closed behind them with taehyung’s giggled, “we’ll see you in seven minutes, have fun~,” and then, namjoon can’t see anything but the outlines of yoongi’s frowning face in front of him and the wooden shelves on his right.

“well,” yoongi begins with a cough and it’s the first time in all three years of knowing him that namjoon’s seen him resemble anything remotely close to awkward, “should we just get this over with, then?”

namjoon hasn’t thought of kissing yoongi before, truthfully. he’s never considered the entire idea of “hey, i might be attracted to guys,” since he’s never been really attracted to _anyone_. namjoon’s love and passion lied in music and writing lyrics. it’s a love and passion that yoongi shared with him.

kissing him, though, despite how close they are, is something foreign and strange, but yoongi doesn’t appear _too_ appalled or disgusted at the idea. he doesn’t appear much of anything other than “can we just go home already?”

“yeah,” namjoon stumbles over his words, tentatively approaching yoongi closer without the shorter male flinching away, “i guess we should,” after all, how bad could it get? he’s certain that once they’re done with the whole ordeal, they’ll just go back to being friends again.

namjoon doesn’t expect fireworks or anything of the sort when he leans down to kiss yoongi for the first time, but he doesn’t expect the surge of warmth pooling in his belly when their lips finally connect either. yoongi’s lips are soft and warm and namjoon forces himself away before he can deepen the kiss, leaving both of them panting heavily and the air between them thick with arousal.

“j-just one kiss,” yoongi breathes, “one more kiss?”

namjoon nods quickly before they’re kissing again and he has yoongi backed up against the cold wall, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and gnawing the flesh between his teeth, guided purely by instinct. yoongi’s hands bury themselves in namjoon’s hair as he kisses back just as enthusiastically, nails digging into his scalp to scratch the skin there while a low whine tears from his throat, sounding suspiciously similar to namjoon’s name.

a few more pecks couldn’t hurt, namjoon figures, since after the seven minutes expire they’ll be back to their normal selves, perfectly not-attracted to each other. until then, however, he chooses to thoroughly enjoy the sensation of yoongi’s wet tongue gliding against his own and the warmth of yoongi’s abdomen underneath the loose t-shirt he’s wearing.

the door opens too quickly for either of their liking, revealing a grinning jimin and taehyung right behind him, with the rest of the squad having given up on the game the second namjoon and yoongi were locked inside of the closet, “congratulations,” taehyung begins, “you’ve won the game,” jimin finishes for him, and passes both of the flustered, disheveled boys shot glasses filled to the brim with tequila.

namjoon downs the alcohol in one go, unsure how much he’s actually won when yoongi’s lingering touch on his fingertips stays electrifying until they decide to go home.

 

whenever namjoon dreams, it’s usually strings of unattached events, resulting in an inconsistent static that never makes sense once he finally wakes up and tries to bring all of them together. sometimes, though, his dreams are so realistic that waking up from them seems almost impossible.

like right now, for example. namjoon can’t tell if he’s dreaming or not, but he’s definitely back with yoongi in the broom closet except this time, they’re both half-naked, with namjoon’s pants pushed down his thighs and yoongi kneeling in front of him, eager fingers scrambling to release his cock out of his underwear.

namjoon lets out a shaky moan when he glances down and sees yoongi licking his lips and gently kissing the tip of his dick. it’s such a strange sight, yet it makes namjoon’s blood boil in his veins, his heartbeat quicken, and his skin prickle with sweat. yoongi’s mouth falls open to swallow around his length and he doesn’t stop moving until namjoon’s hitting the back of his throat and yoongi’s nose is brushing past namjoon’s pubic bone.

“f-fuck,” namjoon breathes, holding his shirt up to reveal his abdomen and unable to look away from yoongi’s face, his playful eyes looking up at him, making him appear almost innocent, and his plump bruised lips stretching around his cock as yoongi swallows around him.

“you like it?” yoongi pulls away enough to voice the question out loud, already sounding hoarse from the pressure on his vocal chords. namjoon stumbles with a reply but yoongi doesn’t wait for it, much more interested in the weight of namjoon’s cock on his tongue and the thick vein along its base which he can’t stop tracing with spit, “thought so.”

yoongi’s fingers dig deep in namjoon’s bare thighs, backing him up into the wall so he doesn’t fall over when his orgasm hits. in retrospect, namjoon should feel embarrassed that he came so easily, and maybe a little worried that yoongi could feel exactly when it was about to occur, but he finds that nothing really matters when waves of pleasure overwhelm him, head thrown back and mouth falling open in a sigh.

and then, namjoon awakens.

it’s still dark outside, with minimum lightning seeping through the heavy curtains thrown over his half-open window, and his boxers are sticky wet. his cheeks heat up in embarrassment because holy shit, he did _not_ just have a dirty dream about his best friend of all people.

yet, the image is still carved into his brain, the memory fresh and ripe – of yoongi, yoongi on his knees, yoongi’s warm mouth, and the split second he saw yoongi swallow his cum before he was staring at his ceiling fan.

namjoon buries his face into the warm pillows, resisting the urge to scream in frustration. the slow burn in his body can’t mean anything good.

 

it goes on for exactly three months.

three months of yoongi’s skinship that drove namjoon crazy, skinship he hasn’t even noticed until the moment they’ve kissed. how yoongi likes to keep his palm on namjoon’s thigh while he’s giving him advice on a particularly hard bridge in his song, for example, or yoongi’s tendency to rest his cheek on namjoon’s shoulder and complain about how tired he is from all the consistent work.

three months of thirsting, three months of waking up with ruined underwear followed by cold showers and flinching every time yoongi touches him, and namjoon has no idea how he’s stayed sane.

“since when are your lyrics this explicit?” yoongi asks him while reading the latest song namjoon’s presented one afternoon. namjoon only manages an indifferent shrug, since there’s no way in hell he’d confess to yoongi that he’d been thinking of the older boy disheveled and breathing heavily underneath him on his mattress, naked and trembling whenever namjoon touched him.

“you think it’s good to put on the mixtape?” he asks instead and yoongi nods. it’s not a bad song, really, and with some skillful producing it might become one of the faves on the tracklist. namjoon wishes badly he could tell yoongi the truth behind the words written on his phone – that he might be just a little bit in love with his best friend.

 

the thing is, namjoon can’t last long with feelings this intense gnawing at the ends of his stomach. seeing yoongi and knowing that he in no way belongs to him, that he’s so blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil namjoon goes through every day, stresses him more than the deadlines he has to meet in college.

he doesn’t know what makes him do it. the song is practically done, it just needs some final touch-ups before namjoon can release it; yet, that night when he unlocks the door to yoongi’s studio and finds that the older isn’t there, he sits on his work chair and opens cubase with an intent completely different.

around three in the morning, semi-satisfied with the result, namjoon drags the file on yoongi’s desktop so he could see it the second he turned on his computer later that day. there’s a note right next to it which namjoon decides to leave open in case yoongi misses the hint.

he picks up his stuff and rushes out of the room without looking back, in fear that he’d suddenly chicken out and change his mind. but what’s done is done. it’s all or nothing, now.

 

the message reads, _i’ve made some adjustments, hyung. please listen to the song and call me later. –namjoon_.

 

namjoon has enough time to regret all of his past actions while waiting for yoongi’s call. _what was i thinking?_ , he muses in the shower, forehead pressed against the wet tiled wall and banging against the surface repeatedly, _he’s going to hate me now. i shouldn’t have said anything_.

he makes it through a steaming bowl of instant ramyun and twenty minutes of news reports blaring on the tv screen when his phone rings in his hand and he throws it to the other end of the couch in surprise. the caller id says ‘yoongi hyung’, with namjoon’s favorite selfie of his set as the display picture. he contemplates not answering for a while, maybe pretending that he was in the bathroom and couldn’t reach his phone on time, but the curiosity gnawing on his insides is too much to ignore, so he presses the ‘answer’ button before realizing what he’s done.

“namjoon,” yoongi says on the other line and he sounds undisturbed. like he hasn’t even heard the song yet. maybe it’s not too late. maybe namjoon can warn him to stay out of the studio as he rushes towards it to delete his love confession.

“hyung,” he whispers instead, pushing back the word vomit threatening to spill out through his mouth, throat drying up and palms sweaty. there’s a moment of silence between them, broken by the familiar beats namjoon can hear coming from the background, and he’s so epically, royally _fucked_.

not only has yoongi heard the song, he’s listening to it _right now_.

“so,” yoongi’s tone is almost teasing. namjoon hopes he hasn’t misheard, “you’re in love with me?”

“yoongi…”

“and you want to – and i quote – ‘lick the liquor off my lips, maybe it tastes less bitter than the world we’re living in’?” namjoon’s nerves go numb and the muscles around his heart contract painfully while yoongi recites his favorite line. he’s pretty certain yoongi both hates him and is set out to make fun of him now.

“listen, it’s just… well, you asked why my lyrics have changed and it’s basically because-”

“it’s cute,” yoongi interrupts him. namjoon can practically feel the smile fluttering on his face as he speaks, “you’re cute. i like the changed version.”

namjoon’s ears turn a worrying shade of red, and he can’t manage a more coherent response than “thank you, hyung, i’m glad,” with his fingers trembling and brain practically shutting down as the current situation fully settles in his mind. he likes it. yoongi _likes_ it.

sensing namjoon’s inner turmoil, yoongi lets out a raspy laugh and says, “how about you buy us coffee and meet me in the studio in 15? so we can… discuss… the lyrics in more depth.”

namjoon barely stutters out an ‘okay, see you’ before dropping his phone and rushing towards the closet to pick something to wear, bouncing on his tiptoes in excitement the entire time. 


	78. i was always lost (but you make me whole)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** i was always lost (but you make me whole)  
>  **pairing:** vmin  
>  **# of words:** 1.7k  
>  **prompt:** jimin's good at drawing and tae founds his sketch book lying somewhere and their relationship progresses  
>  **notes:** i hate this but i just wanted to finally publish something. thank you for 20k views!

taehyung finds the sketchbook lying untouched on a park bench one monday during his morning run. the edges are a bit crumpled and the wind has clearly beaten it up but in general, the pages are intact.

taehyung slows down in front of the wooden seat to look at the sketchbook open in the middle. there is a drawing of a man standing under a cloud pouring with rain and a black chain clinging tightly to his ankle, the only source of color being the small slip of the sun hiding behind the before mentioned cloud. curious, taehyung picks the book up and feels its weight in his hand.

there’s a name scrambled in the lower right corner of the first page: park jimin. the hangul is surprisingly neat for a signature that looks like it’s been written in a hurry. taehyung doesn’t know any park jimins but he’s sure to find one on campus.

he takes the sketchbook with him, deeming himself ready for yet another episode of ‘kim taehyung on a mission’.

“you are crazy,” is the first thing that leaves jeongguk’s mouth when taehyung presents him with his brilliant idea.

“no, i am a philanthropist. i am generous. i want to help,” taehyung corrects him. he hasn’t let go of the sketchbook yet, immediately calling up his best friend to meet him in front of a cafe. things happened, and somehow jeongguk ended up with taehyung in his small, messy dorm, sitting on his unmade bed and browsing the pages of park jimin’s sketchbook while taehyung rummages through the rooms in search of money.

“you stole an unknown man’s sketchbook,” jeongguk clarifies slowly, fingers faltering when he reaches a very realistic drawing of a puppy, “he’s probably out there looking for it, unaware that you, of all people, have it.”

“i’ll give it back to him,” taehyung insists. he emerges out of the messy tower of unwashed sheets on the floor with a victorious shout, holding fifteen thousand won between his fingers, and jeongguk sighs in defeat, “but that will have to wait until i get my coffee.”

for a building that’s pretty big and fancy, the cafe they choose to go in doesn’t rip them off with ridicuously large prices, which is probably why it’s so difficult to find a seat. jeongguk murmurs his order into taehyung’s ear and leaves him to wait in line to find them a table while taehyung jumps in place impatiently. the row moves relatively quickly but taehyung without his morning coffee is a cranky taehyung.

all his irritation disappears once he’s met face to face with a handsome barista.

taehyung is a regular here and he can instantly tell that the boy he’s looking at is new - not just because of the embarrassingly large sign “i’m new, please take care of me” that stands proudly on the counter in front, but because he’s never seen his face before. not in here, at least. the guy looks like someone who belongs in the modern arts department, a few inches shorter than taehyung but filling out his frame nicely, with bulky biceps shown off by the tank top and apron he’s wearing and soft facial features that don’t match his ripped body at all.

taehyung almost drops the money he’s holding.

“good morning, what can i get you?” the boy speaks, voice soft and sweet like honey. warm water drips down taehyung’s spine and his skin awakens with a trail of goosebumps. there’s no way that the guy in front of him is real.

he realizes he’s been staring only when the old lady behind him elbows him in the stomach. he also realizes he still hasn’t changed from his workout clothes, hasn’t even showered, and the barista is now smirking at him from behind the cash register. wow, what a way to make a first impression, taehyung frowns at himself.

the boy laughs and raises his eyebrows at him, “trust me, i’ve seen worse,” and with horror, it dawns on him that he’s said his thoughts out loud.

“ah, s-sorry,” taehyung mutters, staring down at his shoes so the barista could only see the tips of his ears red, and not the rest of his face in a similar shade of color, “i’ll just have one medium americano and medium frappuccino, thank you.”

his barista never stops looking at him while typing out the order, promptly ignoring the other customers groaning behind a flushed taehyung, repeating the words taehyung’s said to make sure he’s writing it down right. grabbing a sharpie, he clears his throat to get taehyung’s full attention and gives him his best lopsided smirk. cute, he thinks while taehyung fiddles with the money in his palm, definitely cute, “can i get a name please?”

“um, t-taehyung on the americano and jeongguk on the frappuccino please,” taehyung says, cursing at himself inwardly for the stutter, especially when he sees jimin’s grin broadening.

“and which one is you, if i may ask?” jimin inquires while handing over the plastic cups to his coworker in the back.

“taehyung,” he replies carefully, watching jimin’s eyes twinkle in amusement.

“good to know,” he smiles, “your order will be ready in a minute,” taehyung hands him over the money and ushers himself over to the far end of the counter while his barista flirts his way into the next customer’s pants.

“close your mouth, there’s drool dripping down your chin,” jeongguk is nice enough to warn him. without grabbing taehyung’s attention (not like it had been a difficult task to accomplish, since taehyung had yet to remove his eyes from the boy that just served him, currently engaging a grumpy looking man into light conversation) jeongguk’s managed to sneak behind him and poke him in the ribs, causing the older student to yelp in surprise.

“jeonggukkie,” taehyung whines, “don’t play me like that.”

“you were staring, hyung, i had to save you from embarrassing yourself,” jeongguk defends himself. whatever snark reply taehyung might have come up with dies on his lips the second he hears his name being called, this time by the same coworker that the barista engaged in making their drinks.

“coming!” taehyung calls, leaving jeongguk to stand in the corner of the room by himself like an idiot (serves him right, taehyung snickers) and watch over their things. he’s met with a smile so bright it successfully blinds him for a second, coming from the stranger as he hands taehyung his order.

“here you go,” he says, “enjoy your drinks,” then, the smile is gone and the man is turning around, a frown firmly set between his brows, “park jimin, stop flirting with the customers and start working or else!”

taehyung’s ears instinctively perk up at the name mentioned, even more so when his very own handsome barista from earlier flinches at being reprimanded, “whatever, hyung, i am just trying to lighten up someone’s day.”

“park jimin,” taehyung repeats. the name echoes in his mind as he remembers the sketchbook hidden somewhere in the sheets on his bed back in the dorm and while he can’t be sure whether this is the park jimin, he still shouts his name a little bit louder the next time he rolls the syllables over his tongue.

“PARK JIMIN!”

well, maybe taehyung’s definition of “a little bit” varies from the crowd gathered in the cafe. jeongguk’s face is hidden behind his palms in secondhand embarrassment and jimin is looking straight at taehyung now, as well as the rest of the customers. in fact, all eyes are on him, even the guy who served him only a minute ago.

“ah, sorry,” taehyung’s cheeks fill with color once again, especially when he finds jimin smirking at him, “have you by any chance lost a sketchbook?”

as it turns out, the sketchbook currently in taehyung’s possession indeed does belong to the park jimin he has met purely on accident. he’s more ashamed of the fact that the very same park jimin is standing in his messy room right now, however, examining the unmade bed, books scattered all over the floor and the dirty dishes he has yet to deal with, as well as the laundry thrown on random objects around the dorm.

taehyung just manages to snatch a pair of underwear resting on the headrest of his kitchen chair before jimin sees them when he starts moving, “so...” he starts, clearing his throat kind of awkwardly and taehyung really shouldn’t follow the outline of his adam’s apple bobbing up and down with the action, but he does anyway, “where did you find it?”

“oh, it was in a park,” taehyung says, thankful that he now finally has something else to focus on rather than the visible veins on this stranger’s arms, “the one close to campus. i don’t think anybody touched it, the weather just toughened it up a bit.”

“ah, i really don’t know how to thank you,” jimin holds the sketchbook with both hands, the tips of their fingers brushing just the slightest, and taehyung’s entire body sets itself on fire just from that one simple action, “i’ve been searching for it since yesterday but my memory isn’t the best nowadays, especially when i drink and draw outside...” he laughs and the sound roars in taehyung’s eardrums.

he definitely shouldn’t be this attracted to park jimin, the owner of the sketchbook that is technically (sadly) no longer in taehyung’s possession.

“okay well,” taehyung begins, ready to end this uncomfortable encounter before he says or does something that he’ll regret for the rest of his life, “it was nice to-”

“what about dinner?”

“um, what?”

“to show my gratitude,” jimin continues, despite taehyung’s eyes widening like saucers and his mouth dropping open in shock, “granted it can’t be anything fancy since i’m just a poor college student but... would you like to have dinner with me?”

“oh,” taehyung gulps, “oh. well, that... that sounds great, yeah,” mentally, he gives himself a high-five for not stuttering even once. the smile jimin gives him (appearing just the slightest bit relieved, but taehyung is certain he’s misinterpreted something) is completely worth it.

“dinner it is then,” jimin is already moving towards the door and taehyung automatically follows him, raising the hand that’s still holding the sketchbook tight for a salute, “who knows, maybe i’ll even draw you something.”

taehyung thinks that would be a very nice gesture indeed.


	79. untitled #43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** untitled #43  
>  **pairing:** sugamon  
>  **# of words:** 638  
>  **prompt:** “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”

it starts out simple enough.

“you’re so tiny,” namjoon explains when his fingers intertwine with yoongi’s during epik high’s concert, “i don’t want to lose you.”

yoongi’s heart hiccups strangely at the tender tone of namjoon’s voice, but he doesn’t question it. he can’t hear the rest of namjoon’s explanation well because of tablo speaking into the microphone ten rows ahead of them, but he catches the words “big crowd” and “you’ll get hurt” and frowns a little.

namjoon’s grip is strong on his for the rest of the night, and it’s the only thing yoongi clearly remembers from it.

 

it’s not so simple the next time it happens.

“hyung,” namjoon calls, waving his big hand from the middle of the growing row at the cash register. yoongi’s had the job to rush towards the drinks section to pick up two bottles of water they’ve forgotten and by the time he comes back, namjoon’s barely recognizable among the rest of the customers, “hyung! i’m here!” 

yoongi spots him - once he does, he feels a little silly for missing his thick framed glasses, lanky frame and dark curled mop of hair on the top of his head at a first glance. he pushes past grumpy old men and women to stand next to namjoon towering over him by almost ten centimeters of height advantage.

“sorry,” he muses, placing the bottles of water in the basket next to namjoon’s feet, “just got a little overwhelmed.”

“it’s alright,” namjoon says, fingers slipping between yoongi’s again, “i’ll go next time.”

“i think you’d never come back, then,” the older laughs, but namjoon’s thumb playing with his knuckles absent-mindedly breaks the laugh in the middle of it.

“i’d always come back to you,” namjoon murmurs quietly, thinking yoongi wouldn’t hear. 

yoongi hears him loud and clear. 

 

the casual hand holding at the studio makes yoongi suspicious.

it’s evident that namjoon isn’t doing it on purpose. he’s not even paying attention to yoongi, too busy clicking around on cubase and listening to donghyuk’s instructions on his right. yoongi’s pretty distracted himself, perfecting his lyrics to their polished best while they wait for hoseok to come back with food, so he barely even notices when namjoon’s palm lands on his thigh.

yoongi inwardly curses at how automatic it is for his free hand, the one not occupied by a pen, to land next to namjoon’s on his thigh and open in an invitation for namjoon to interlock their fingers. it’s not a proper hold, just namjoon resting his hand on yoongi’s, but it somehow feels more intimate than every other they’ve shared before.

namjoon taps the beat in his head on yoongi’s knuckles, nodding along to donghyuk’s advice. if their producer has noticed anything, he doesn’t say a word about it, and yoongi’s more than grateful. hoseok, on the other hand…

“i’m here! everyone stop what you’re doing and eat this pork while it’s fresh!” the studio door slams open, revealing the devil’s cold flushed cheeks and maniacal grin with steaming bags in each hand. donghyuk’s the first to get up and yoongi almost drops namjoon’s hand altogether but he hesitates when his bandmate doesn’t move an inch.

“i think this song will come out nicely,” namjoon says, not really looking at yoongi. there’s a fond smile on his face as he eyes the lyrics on the screen, a smile that prompts yoongi’s lips to stretch into one as well, “think the fans will like it?”

“they’ll love it, namjoonie,” yoongi nods.

it’s then that namjoon decides to look at him and yoongi’s heartbeat pauses for a split second, air knocked out of his lungs. there’s an intimate fondness in his eyes that yoongi hasn’t expected in the slightest.

“i really hope so,” namjoon adds, quieter, “now come on, let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am currently accepting **rare** bts ships for an au from [this list](http://9-6liner.tumblr.com/post/132333405290/aus) to get back into quick writing so hmu in my ask box if you want a drabble, i'll try to write as much as i can


	80. untitled #44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** untitled #44  
>  **pairing:** minjoon/nammin  
>  **# of words:** 543  
>  **prompt:** “You are very tall and I am very short so you run into me all the time and honestly this is getting ridiculous”

fourth time.

fourth time this week.

jimin’s ninety percent sure that when he strips to shower that night, he’ll find a bruise in the form of kim namjoon imprinted on his shoulder. it’s gotten so deep that it hurts to move his arm - unfortunately it’s the arm he needs to write down notes during class so the fourth time namjoon runs into him, jimin kind of snaps.

he doesn’t mean to. but he does. he has history next and professor lee makes them write down absolutely everything on his sixty slides long powerpoint presentations and it sort of just happened. 

“hey!” he shouts, making namjoon pause in his casual footsteps towards gym class juniors have at this time, “watch where you’re going!” 

it’s not just namjoon who stops; it feels like the entire population of their wide hallway has halted their movements just to see what would happen next. namjoon is - well if jimin lived in a teen movie, namjoon would be considered the prince of the school, the number one in all test scores, the part of the 1% of the nation and naturally the most worshiped among his classmates. jimin is... none of that. jimin considers himself pretty average in the terms of studies, mostly keeping to himself and his group of friends and staying out of trouble. especially trouble concerning kim namjoon.

namjoon seems to be aware of that as well, if his puzzled face is anything to go by. he’s confused for entire three seconds - jimin can practically hear the clock hands ticking away in the back of his head - and then his lips stretch into a smile.

it’s small, vague and mostly sly, but it’s a smile nevertheless. and his eyes do this thing where they wrinkle at their corners and minimize into moon shaped crescents and jimin finally sees why everyone loves talking about namjoon so much. there’s something momentarily breathtaking in how innocent he looks; one would almost dare to call him cute. jimin doesn’t want to think kim namjoon is cute. he wants to stay angry and say something reckless and run away before namjoon can react. however, this current predicament leaves him pinned to the floor, motionless. 

“and what if i don’t?” namjoon asks, voice all sweetness and honey and jimin nearly lets himself be fooled. he shakes his head and almost like in a horror movie, namjoon’s ‘good guy’ mask crumbles before him like a house of cards.

his arm hurts a lot more now. it feels like namjoon is gripping it even though he’s at a meter distance from jimin and okay, he really needs to start thinking before opening his mouth. he hurriedly shakes his head, without a witty reply ready on his lips, and starts backing away on instinct. he’ll be late for class anyway, and professor lee hates it when students are late.

he sneaks one glance at namjoon, mostly to make sure the older boy won’t follow him, and to his surprise he’s met with something akin to disappointment in his eyes; like he’s  _expected_  jimin to fight back. 

all he hears, however, is a grunt of “that’s what i thought,” and then he’s out of the hallway and away from namjoon, rushing towards safety.


	81. nobody got me (feelin’ this way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** nobody got me (feelin’ this way)  
>  **pairing:** jikook  
>  **# of words:** 1.3k  
>  **prompt:** "jikook phone sex pls :))"   
>  i was listening to the weeknd when i found this in my drafts and felt obliged to finally finish it ((i think i've lost all my jikook writing abilities)) in other news, thank you so much for 26k views and almost 1k kudos yooo??? it's been a long, pleasant journey. i always smile when i read your comments even if i don't reply to all of them, i'm super glad you enjoy what i write <3

“you alone?”

jimin sounds breathy on the other line, broken by the slight hum of his phone when he moves around in what jeongguk supposes is his bed. he has such a clear image of jimin under his white sheets, toned chest bare and skin flushed, palming himself through his boxers as he wets his lower lip with his tongue.

it makes jeongguk shiver slightly, and he’s glad jimin can’t see him, or the colour in his cheeks at the thought.

“y-yeah,” he answers before his silence becomes suspicious and jimin gets material to tease him on, cursing the slight stutter over the first syllable. it’s been way too long since they saw each other, jimin being busy with university and jeongguk being busy with, well, everything in general, since he’s the perfect golden child and enrolled in every possible club his school offers. asking jimin to do this had been an embarrassing experience, full of awkward texting and suggestive emojis he hoped would transmit the message for him but jimin is too much of a fucking _tease_ to let him off that easily.  but he’s got what he’s wanted; jimin and his sultry voice ready to speak filth into his ear while he jerks off.

“god i’ve missed you,” jimin confesses and jeongguk’s heartbeat pitter-patters at his tone. jeongguk likes to act that jimin’s constant flirting and compliments don’t have any effect on him but in reality, in the safety of his bedroom, it’s jimin’s cheesy compliments and breathy moans of his name that bring jeongguk to a mind-numbingly sweet orgasm every time.

in times like these, when they haven’t enjoyed mutual company for a while, jimin gets almost desperate to listen to jeongguk just talk about nothing; simple nonsense like what he’s had for lunch today or how his classes went, anything, just to keep him talking – jeongguk has long since learned that it’s all it takes for jimin to cum all over his hand, a long, satisfied sigh escaping him as he does.

for jeongguk, however, it’s not that simple. jeongguk likes to listen to jimin’s never-ending praise, anything ranging from “you looked so good today,” to “you’re the prettiest with my cum on your cheekbones,” as jimin’s thumbs graze over his smooth skin and tug on the short hairs covering the nape of his neck.

sadly, he can’t enjoy jimin’s touch right now. he’s lucky his boyfriend knows how dependant on his words jeongguk is in these moments, “describe to me,” jimin says lowly into the receiving line, “what you’re wearing right now.”

it’s such a classic, corny line but it still leaves jeongguk with a throbbing cock and goosebumps down the length of his body, “not much,” he confesses. he’s just gotten out of the shower, hair still slightly damp, and the only thing covering him is his blanket and boxer briefs jimin really likes, so he tells him just that, “the ones that make your ass look great?” jimin asks and jeongguk can clearly picture him gnawing on his lips with his sharp teeth like he wishes they were jeongguk’s.

“yeah,” jeongguk confirms, “your favorite.”

“fuck,” jimin all but growls the curse, causing jeongguk’s toes to curl under the blanket. his palm rests on his dick, closing his eyes so it’s easier to pretend it’s jimin lazily jerking him off and looking up at him from between his legs. involuntarily, jeongguk lets a moan escape him, effectively catching jimin’s attention.

“what was that?” jimin inquires, dark lust in his  voice replaced by playful teasing, “what was _that_ , jeonggukkie?”

“ _hyung_ ,” jeongguk groans openly into the phone this time. his elbow’s already beginning to ache but he doesn’t want for jimin’s ragged breaths and raspy laughs to stop filling his ears, urging him on to jerk himself off faster, “hyung, i wish you were here.”

“me too, babe,” jimin mutters. he sounds distant, sad even, but the moment is fleeting as he continues, “i bet you look so fucking amazing right now. all shaking and whimpering for me to touch you. do you want hyung to touch you, jeonggukkie?”

“i-i do,” jeongguk stutters, the hand he has on his cock faltering. the small slip up frustrates him further – he’s going to be close soon but something he can’t pinpoint is still _missing_ , “i want hyung inside of me.”

“next weekend baby, i promise,” jimin says. there’ shuffling on the other side like he’s moving about on his bed and then, “i’ll fuck you so good you’ll forget your name for a week.”

jeongguk hisses, thumb sliding over his slit to gather the precome and use it as makeshift lube. he curses himself for not thinking ahead and preparing _actual_ lube, maybe finger himself while jimin instructs him how to but maybe it’s better to save that for when jimin can actually be next to him, watch him do it. jeongguk likes how glassy jimin’s eyes get when he’s putting on a nice little show for him, a little too much for his own good.

“but now, you have to come for hyung, okay?” jimin murmurs. he’s closer to the speaker now, so close that jeongguk can feel his minty imaginary breath on his earlobe, “and don’t hold back when you do, i want to hear you fall apart.”

“hyung,” jeongguk echoes the title, over and over, like a prayer that’ll save him. his jerks become  sloppier, less consistent and it delays his orgasm to his great annoyance, “please, please…”

he’s not sure what he’s begging for but jimin seems to have an idea, “that’s right, babe, you sound so beautiful when you moan my name like that, so fucking endearing,” jeongguk actually whines at the praise, fucking into his fist more violently, “i wish i was there so i could cover your flawless skin in hickeys and let the whole world know you’re mine.”

jeongguk throws his head back, the hand holding the phone sliding down the bed and away from his ear slightly but the call volume is loud enough for him to hear jimin perfectly, “and then i’d fuck that flawless right out of you. no more golden child jeonggukkie, just a whining, begging mess, just for me, just for your hyung, _am i right, babe_?”

“y-yeah, yeah, fuck,” he mewls; the beginnings of his orgasm already blur the corners of his vision, the pressure in his temples lifting, “hyung, i’m gonna come.”

“good boy,” jeongguk bites his lip at the nickname. several thrusts later he’s tipping over the edge and allowing the pleasure to consume him, painting his knuckles with warm strings of cum, riding out his orgasm to the very end, “god you’re so fucking loud when you come,” jimin laughs and jeongguk, despite the lack of energy left in him, feels his cheeks redden again. he hasn’t even realized that he’s let himself go, shamelessly moaning jimin’s name and unconsciously obeying his earlier request.

“sorry,” he mutters quietly, making jimin erupt in actual fits of laughter this time.

“you didn’t sound very sorry only seconds prior, babe,” he teases and jeongguk tells him how lucky he is to be away from him in this moment, because he’d be walking home with bruises everywhere for sure.

“i don’t know whether i’d end up being the one with bruises, but alright,” jimin says and the innuendo behind his words kicks the breath out of jeongguk’s lungs.

“hyung,” he sighs, “thank you for tonight.”

“don’t mention it,” he can almost see jimin winking in front of him, “we should’ve thought of this sooner, to be honest.”

“definitely,” jeongguk agrees, “sleep tight, jiminnie. next weekend, right?”

“you betcha. good luck tomorrow, babe,” jimin sends him a string of smoochy kisses into the speaker, “i love you.”

“got it,” the younger smiles to himself, “love you too,” he whispers, before finally ending the call.


	82. i drink water too (but i'm still thirsty for you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** i drink water too (but i'm still thirsty for you)  
>  **pairing:** jihope  
>  **# of words:** 656  
>  **prompt:** "jihope smut, with jimin is a human and hoseok is a vampire" except there is no smut :'(   
>  i'm afraid that after this drabble i'll disappear again for a while, due to personal reasons <3

ever since he remembers his first contact with humans, hoseok’s had some sort of a sick fascination with them.

he doesn’t know much about his mortal life; it’s been over a thousand years since he’d taken the bite of his maker, the older lost and forgotten to the world. hoseok’s tried many times to find him without any luck. in hopes of digging up answers to his never ending questions, he’s delved into the secrets of humans’ minds, how they work and what makes them so damn… vulnerable.

like the boy checking him out across the dance floor. he has a friend with him, giggling and whispering something into his ear and if hoseok tried he could hear what exactly he’s saying. except, he doesn’t care much. he’s more interested in the flushed brunet’s body language, how he squirms in his seat and his fingers tighten around the half-empty glass. he’s wearing skimpy clothes, meant to leave nothing to the imagination, and even from this distance and the blinding red lights hoseok can clearly see his pulse point quickening when they make brief eye contact.

hoseok wonders if his blood would taste as sweet as the strawberries in his drink. he wonders if the boy would let out tiny pleased moans when he bites him or if he’d be repulsed by the very thought. he mostly wonders if he’s ever going to take his friend’s advice and hoseok’s bedroom eyes and come over here where he can properly be touched.

by some string of luck - he does just that only moments later. hoseok’s fairly certain he’s convinced he will fail in his flirting and that he’s doing this just to get his friend off his back but it’s with a satisfying smirk that hoseok greets him, and a smooth, cool, “took you long enough to come over here,” causing the boy to blush even deeper.

“i’m, i’m sorry?”

“i’ve been eyeing you since i got here, little thing,” a cold arm wraps itself around the boy’s lower back to push him closer to hoseok’s steady body and there isn’t that much of a height difference between them but he looks so  _ innocent _ . uncorrupted, untouched; it makes hoseok want to rip his throat apart even more.

“r-really?” he stutters, hoseok’s free fingers circling patterns around his adam’s apple and leaning close enough to smell faint alcohol on his breath, “h-how come?”

“you’re pretty and i like pretty boys,” when his lips stretch into a grin, hoseok’s fangs dig into the lower row of his teeth and the boy visibly gulps. he’s not scared though; the scent rolling off him in waves is far from frightened. intrigued, even impressed - five different shades of aroused. blood boils through his veins, warms his skin up until it’s hoseok who’s left to stare at him in awe.

“are you going to drain me?” the boy asks bravely and hoseok lets his claws dig into the skin of his hip through the thin cotton tank top he’s wearing, “am i going to be your midnight snack?

his tongue darts out to wet his plump lower lip, sucking it between his teeth for a split second and hoseok’s eyes follow the movement without him really meaning to. they glow scarlet, then dirty gold and now he’s certain he’s made the right choice for the night.

"what’s your name, little one?” hoseok asks instead of answering, circling the boy’s hipbone with his index finger. he lets out a voiceless whimper at the small sensation, falling a step closer towards hoseok unintentionally and they’re close enough for hoseok to lean down and kiss him if he wants to.

“park jimin,” the boy says; hoseok barely lets him finish the introduction before he has a handful of jimin’s hair and a tongue in his mouth that’s not his own, excited more than ever at the prospect of a new challenge jimin’s brought to him.


	83. let me hold your hand (again and again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** let me hold your hand (again and again)  
>  **pairing:** taegi  
>  **# of words:** 969  
>  **prompt:** "a hopeless romantic and a single-but-proud meet at a store on valentine’s day. the latter is buying valentine cards ironically, the former buying them sincerely in hopes of getting a date"  
>  **notes:** (strolls back in after 5 months' absence) sup

_this is stupid_ , yoongi thinks to himself, browsing through racks and racks of valentine's day cards, all ranging from obnoxiously red to neon fucking pink. _who the fuck devotes so much time for designing all these lame ass cards_ -

“i don’t think they’re _that_ lame,” a voice speaks up next to him and, _fuck_ , yoongi hasn’t even realized he’s been mumbling to himself out loud. _way to go, idiot_ , he groans, _you’re doing a nice job of living up to the grumpy single old man stereotype_.

“right,” he clears his throat lamely, reaching out to grab the first card his hands could reach. to his luck, it’s a dusty pink one, with a long poem written on the front. something about everlasting love, the thumping heartbeat when the poet looks at their significant other…

“oh, that’s romantic,” the guy, quite a few inches taller than yoongi, he notes with disdain, leans over so he can read the sonnet more clearly. that, naturally, means he has to invade yoongi’s personal bubble, one he’s worked _very_ hard to build. there’s a protest ready on his tongue, but he catches a whiff of the guy’s – no, this _boy_ can’t be older than twenty, surely, not with those big puppy eyes and youthful glowing skin – scent and involuntarily, his stomach clenches.

he smells like fucking _wild cherries_.

it takes two whole minutes for yoongi’s brain to catch up with his ears and for him to realize the taller boy is saying something. “what?” he asks dumbly, and the boy laughs, all deep and raspy and with wrinkles near the corners of his eyes like the amusement he’s feeling is _genuine_ , and yoongi finds himself dropping the card unceremoniously to the floor.

some women behind them giggle at him, but if he allows his cheeks to get even redder, he’ll probably pass out. which is totally uncool and contrasts with yoongi’s aloof, constantly unbothered image. _which_ , of course, yoongi can never allow to happen.

then the guy opens his mouth again, and yoongi forgets everything in a matter of seconds, “i was just wondering if you’re buying a card for someone?”

yoongi laughs. he can’t help it – it’s instinctive. the guy is still looking at him with that _stupid_ amusement in his eyes, though he can practically feel his mood dropping as yoongi’s laugh grows hysterical before he manages to tone it down, “ah, no,” he says finally, his own stupidity and awkwardness catching up with him quick. if namjoon and hoseok saw him right now, they’d be having a fucking _blast_ , “single and proud, i am. but it’s hard not to notice the cards considering how fucking anno-” he breaks off, glancing up (seriously, how _tall_ is this guy, for real?) at the boy’s interested smile, “loud, i mean, how loud the colors are. there’s so many of them. i was just-”

“curious?” the boy supplies and yoongi nods, relief washing over him, “your reason is so much better than mine, honestly,” he adds after a moment, a wistful sigh escaping him when he looks back to the racks.

 _you don’t care what his reason is_ , yoongi reminds his own brain, _just say ‘oh that’s too bad’ and fucking_ leave.

“so, uh, what’s your excuse?” he ends up asking instead. _stupid stupid stupid_ -

“it’s embarrassing,” the boy _blushes_ , all flustered and shit, looking ashamed to the bone and yoongi has to fight back the urge to hug him or something. _god_. since when is he so affected by cute strangers? who may or may not resemble baby animals and sunshine and everything good in the world?

“trust me,” yoongi drawls, his pathetic attempt at a comforting tone, “can’t be worse than a bitter old man complaining about the day of loved ones in a convenience store.”

at least he’s made him laugh, some of his blush redacting. his skin is still wonderfully tan, unmarred and pristine, and yoongi has a difficult time looking away, back to his glossy eyes, “ah well… i like to buy a bunch of cards every year and talk to random strangers i find cute in hopes of scoring a date.”

“oh,” yoongi mutters. his heart soars in his chest – holy fucking _shit_ dude, you’re being _flirted_ with – but his mind is erased blank, like someone’s poured a bucket of water over him, and he can’t figure out anything to say.

“it’s stupid, really,” the boy continues, waving his hand in front of yoongi’s face but he barely feels the soft turbulence of air, “nobody ever asked me what i’m doing before, they either ignore me or say they’re taken, i’ve clearly seen to many romantic comedies…”

“the name’s yoongi,” yoongi interrupts, effectively shutting up the boy’s rambling, “though it’s _hyung_ to you, i assume.”

the boy smiles, again, and it feels like someone injected sunlight into yoongi’s veins, _again_ , “taehyung, kim taehyung,” he bows slightly, “nice to meet you, _hyung_.”

he makes the decision in a split second; _fuck it,_ it’s not like he has anything to lose, and he’d much rather use whatever’s left of his eyesight on taehyung’s wide boxy grin than the mixtures of pink and red abominations in front of him, “i’m free right now so if you wanna get coffee or somethin’, listen to me hate on this pointless holiday for like, two hours or whatever.”

well, now that it’s out there, it’s a live or die situation. taehyung can either tell him to fuck off or accept his proposal, and yoongi’s stomach swells at both possibilities.

but then, then taehyung’s nodding along, and yoongi would never admit to the weight lifting off his chest and allowing him to breathe, not even years from this moment.

“yeah,” taehyung agrees, “yeah, that sounds great.”

and suddenly, yoongi hates valentine’s day only a little less.


	84. pour up, no time to think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** pour up, no time to think  
>  **pairing:** namseok  
>  **# of words:** 937  
>  **prompt:** "could you do a namjoon/hoseok fic wth the "We’re going on a blind date - but wait a moment, aren’t you that went down on me in a back alley behind a club year ago? … what do you mean “which one”?" au?"  
>  **notes:** can u tell i have too much fun with writing namseok banter lmao

half an hour into their date and namjoon still can't figure out where he knows hoseok from.

he’s sensed it the second they’ve met at the restaurant. it’s a blind date, he’s been set up by yoongi who constantly claims namjoon needs to “get out more” and “experience life to the fullest”. namjoon’s more than happy experiencing his life through literature and games, thank you very much. the few instances he’s went out with his best friend and his loud squad of drunkards never ended well for him.

well. except that one time…

“so,” hoseok speaks up and namjoon’s attention is instantly diverted from memorizing every pore on his nose to compare it to whatever hazy memory he has in his brain, “seoul university, right? what’s your major?”

“philosophy,” namjoon shoots back immediately. he’s quite passionate about his major, though he could’ve pursued so many different career options as his parents never fail to mention whenever he calls.

“wow, that sounds…” hoseok trails off, searching for an appropriate term. his chopsticks play around in the rice on his plate and namjoon’s gaze falls back to the shape of his long, lean fingers, looking so soft to the touch, “extremely boring,” he laughs eventually, “though i’m sure there’s a certain pleasure to be found in reading countless philosophers saying the same things throughout the centuries.”

something in namjoon’s blood boils at that – the beginnings of a passionate debate, which he absolutely adores – but then hoseok picks up a sausage from the grill in the middle of the table and brings it to his mouth, lips wrapping around the meat and sucking it in and-

“oh my _god_ ,” namjoon all but shrieks, and causes every single head in the barbecue place to turn around to stare at him for good ten seconds, “you’re the guy – from the party- you!”

“me?” hoseok’s eyebrows shoot up to disappear behind his hairline, the half-eaten sausage still dangling from his mouth in the most distracting of ways and namjoon’s entire face lights up in embarrassment, “what about me?”

now, namjoon remembers, as clear as a day or well – as clear as memories can come when they’ve been made with alcohol poisoning one’s veins. it was three months ago, at a new year’s party, one of the aforementioned rare occasions yoongi’s managed to talk namjoon into leaving his dorm for a whole night and namjoon, poor, innocent, inexperienced namjoon forgot to calculate the strength of tequila mixed with lightweight drinkers.

somehow, he ended up with his dick down a stranger’s throat in the back alley of the club they were in.

and even if he was smashed to the point of shaky legs struggling to keep him upright and solely dependent on his semi-tight grip on the guy’s hair, he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget his face that easily. not when his vision was so blurred the only things he could focus on for a longer period of time were _hoseok’s_ flushed cheeks and lips swollen red while eagerly sucking on his cock.

“that time- at new year’s,” namjoon stutters out, quieter this time, body heating at the train of remembrance that overwhelms him. hoseok stares at him in bewilderment, but he’s thankfully finished the sausage. now namjoon can calmly stare at his lips glowing with grease, and wonder silently to himself how they’d taste like if he leaned over and-

“this new year’s?” hoseok asks, breaks namjoon out of his fantasy like he’s stepped on his head. namjoon shakes it off, though, tries to keep himself composed when his brain is torn between drinking in hoseok’s ethereal appearance before him and murdering yoongi in cold blood for setting him up with his past (and only) drunken hookup by accident.

“y-yeah, you- you gave me a blowjob in the back alley,” namjoon nods, ashamed for even having to say those words out loud. and then – then, to his absolute horror, hoseok furrows his brows and leans his elbow on the table top, resting his chin on the back of his knuckles and scarily resembling The Thinker.

“which one?” he asks, and all oxygen leaves namjoon’s lungs.

“what do you mean _which one_! do you do this on a regular basis or?!” he shouts in agony, as dramatic as ever, and internally screams even louder when hoseok’s first instinct is to burst out laughing.

“chill dude,” he says through tears, “i’m just messing with you.”

“oh,” namjoon says, quite dumbly if he can say so himself, straightening up in his chair like a withering asparagus, “right. of course.”

“i’ve been trying to remember why you’re so familiar since i saw you walk in but now it all makes sense,” hoseok waves his hand in front of namjoon’s face, and when namjoon blinks a few times, he realizes hoseok’s offering him a slice of freshly barbecued pork. his fingers around the chopsticks are automatic when he moves to take it from him, “granted, from what i recollect we were both literally smashed it’s a surprise we remember each other even in the slightest.”

the glint in hoseok’s irises is teasing, but the smirk on his lips is something more. he watches namjoon take a bite out of the pork and namjoon has a strange feeling that hoseok’s considering how he should repay the favor.

he coughs into the meat, and reaches for a half-empty bottle of drink on his right, “more soju, yeah?”

a sense of déjà-vu overcomes him when hoseok lifts up his shot glass so he can pour the alcohol in it, his bright smile not wavering even once.

“bottoms up, _namjoonie_.”


	85. untitled #45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **title:** untitled #45  
>  **pairing:** vmon  
>  **# of words:** 563  
>  **prompt:** "“Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!” maybe yoongi as the cat haha"  
>  **notes:** me, discovering my love for writing rare pairings pls send me more

it's his fault, namjoon supposes, for never paying enough attention while he’s walking. it’s happened too many times before in the past, left too many bruises on his poor, suffering backside, had his arms scratched until they were bleeding all over the concrete. it’s a regular occurrence, really, there’s no other explanation as to why he’d be lying flat on the ground with a squirming body on top of his own, except that it’s completely and utterly his own fault once again.

“hnngh,” the body – it’s a boy, namjoon deduces from the broadness in his shoulders, tan and toned arms struggling to steady themselves on namjoon’s chest (and effectively knocking all air out of him in the process), the short but thick mop of brown hair on top of a restless head and-

the eyes. those big, glistening eyes, full of panic and fear.

wait a second.

“what are you-” namjoon starts, but the boy sits up until he’s straddling him, ass pressing right into namjoon’s crotch in a way that has him gawking, nose high in the air and scanning the area in search of something. or someone.

“shush!” the boy says, lifting his abnormally large hand to land a finger on namjoon’s lips and shutting him up. his fingers are slightly stained with the dirt scattered along the pathway – they’re in a park, after all, it’s to be expected, only namjoon’s never thought he’d be inspecting the specks of dust so closely to his face. but never mind all that, namjoon doesn’t care about his clothes getting dirty in the slightest when he has an additional weight unintentionally grinding against his groin whenever the boy moves.

maybe it’s for the best he reduces his movements to as minimal as possible.

“there!” the boy screams, suddenly, removing his hand from namjoon’s lips so fast he hits the man on the ground in the nose, “there he is! yoongi! stop running!”

namjoon cranes his head back, careful not to hurt himself even more, to look into the direction the boy’s pointing in. he sees nothing at first, no trace of this ‘yoongi’ person, nothing besides a few passersby ignoring their little scene, too lost in their own world, and a small lump of fur with a long, fluffy tail escaping their line of vision and unmistakably carrying something way too big for its body in between its teeth.

namjoon’s so concentrated on trying to figure out _what the hell is going on_ that he barely notices the boy scrambling up to his feet and exposing namjoon’s growing semi to the world. he fumbles with his limbs when he notices, crossing his legs to make it less visible and his face completely heating up but, to his peculiar luck, the stranger is looking nowhere near at him.

“what are you waiting for?!” namjoon’s acknowledged only when he fails to get up immediately, earning him a kick in the side by a _very_ pointed converse sneaker, “help me catch that cat! he stole my wallet!”

namjoon stares – approximately for a millisecond – but decides against questioning this handsome man’s intentions. instead, he struggles to steady himself upright and follow the cat pursuer, who’s already bolting down the small grass path the pet has disappeared in.

act now, ask questions later, he tells himself. who knows, maybe he’ll score a free coffee out of playing the hero.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests drop them [here](http://9-6liner.tumblr.com/faq)


End file.
